


Let's do it right this time

by InnerEvil



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Break Up, Domestic Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Protective Aaron, Reunions, Therapy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, unhealthy relationships mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 152,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerEvil/pseuds/InnerEvil
Summary: Emmerdale is still on my shit list for Robert's crappy ending and some plot holes in the Robron story in general...so I'm fixing it.Robert and Aaron loses everything they ever wanted just to gain much more than they ever dreamed of in return. But it won't be easy being healthy and balanced was never their thing.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 214
Kudos: 256





	1. Damn it! Robert needs a BFF

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first Robron Ideas I had since before Robert annouced his departure so its a little behind in the timeline but I'm getting sick of all the stories that continue the joke that was the Robron ending. So I'm cutting ties and going back to better times because even their worse is better than now...They should have just killed Robert.

Robert knew that he was on thin ice even after Aaron forgave him and gave him another chance but everything he did was wrong. Things weren’t the way they were before even though his husband said he forgave him Robert could still see the apprehension and distrust it was like they were back to the time before prison, before he proposed. Like that time Aaron saw issues with everything he did and all decisions he made. When Aaron just took him back after Gordon and everything he did was shifty. He went back to that time when he was filled with fear and trepidation, when he was alone with no one on his side, when everyone was his enemy and he was the biggest villain in the village.

The last few days he has felt so alone almost like stuck in the middle of an ocean, drowning while the whole village watched and hoped for the worse, he was overwhelm and stress but he couldn’t tell anyone –mainly because he had no one to tell- because he knew it was his fault. All the stress and pressure of gaining his husband’s trust was really getting to him and it was beginning to affect his health.

The Dingles all glare at him when they saw him, he was back to being Mr. Shifty with them. Vic and Diane both look disappointed when they see him and when he made the mistake of trying to talk to them about how he felt all he got was _“well what did you expect Robert? You messed up! don’t expect it to be easy.”_ Vic was more on pregnant Rebecca’s side then his own. He was all alone and it was all his fault sometimes he had nights when he just wanted to give up and end things. He thought of just breaking up and leaving the village.

Take the coward route out leave Aaron let him find someone better that his family approved of, that would make him happy. But he was selfish and he knew that while Aaron could be happy with someone else he wouldn’t be able to be happy with anyone other than Aaron.

Recently he’s been throwing up a lot and unable to eat, certain smells drove him crazy now and he hated it. He was constantly light headed and hot –it was not even summer yet- he was sure it was just a cold but he was beginning to worry that it was more when he began to pee blood, he could not give Aaron another thing to worry about. Trying so hard to make everyone happy and groveling because of his mistakes were taking a toll and he forgot to take care of himself. Aaron had been his best friend before prison and it was the only relationship he focused on so much on that he ignored all the others and now he has no one but Aaron.

It all changed the day that Aaron found the ultrasound and threw a wrench at him because of it then he found out that Aaron was also suffering when he saw the new scars, Aaron was hurting himself since the night he confessed probably since getting out of prison. He tried to make it work to get Aaron to give them a chance but in the end Aaron gave him back the ring and left him. His whole world crumbled and fell apart at those words _“I can’t…”_ Aaron left shortly after to Ireland to stay with Liv and Chas _“I can’t be this needy and pathetic person…”_ the words play in his head as he seats in the Mill alone.

Everyone was just telling him to give him time and let him heal to focus on his son instead. He didn’t need to heal, he didn’t need time to himself, he wasn’t affect by any of this, he wasn’t suffering that was the story of his life. Robert never suffers, his feelings were never hurt, he had to get over things and move on while everyone else was given time and understanding. It was that way when his mother died, it was that way when his father kicked him out, it was like that when he came back with resentment, when Andy was given his mother’s ring, when he was force to come out, when he was shot, when he was left alone after Aaron went to prison, he was always meant to get over it to be strong. Despite all the mistakes he’s made, despite being an asshole more often than not he was still human, he still had feelings and when they were hurt they needed to heal.

“Hello?”

“blondie it’s so like you to forget the poor once you’re rich.”

“Cici?!”

“Oh so you remember me?”

“Of course I do…”

“Could have fooled me, pendejo! I haven’t heard from you in years and if it wasn’t because I’m such a great friend and hunt you down I would never…”

Finally it was too much hearing the familiar comforting voice of his best friend, it made all his walls just fall apart. Cecilia was the only person besides Aaron who could knock his walls and bring out the real Robert Sugden. He just broke down and the tears wouldn’t stop coming out his eyes and loud pathetic sobs escape his mouth.

“Robert? Hey it’s no big deal I know life can get in the way…”

“I lost him Cici, I’ve lost everything and no one cares that I’m slowly dying inside.”

“Where are you?”

“Back home”

“In Emmerdale?!”

“Yea, it’s a long story”

The other line was quiet he could hear rustling his friend was moving around while he cried it help to just have someone listen to him. Cecilia always had this aura about her that made him feel safe and secure.

“Okay I need you to cry as much as you need to. I will be there in the morning hopefully”

“What?”

“I’m in London and I wanted to surprise you thinking you were here. I booked a train to Leeds google said it was the closest station to Emmerdale from London. It said that it only takes 2 hours I missed the last one for today but I’m taking that first one tomorrow.”

“Cecilia…?”

“Don’t worry blondie you won’t be alone for long I’ll be there soon. So wait a little longer, okay?”

“Okay, see you soon.”

“Hey no needed to get rid of me so quickly.”

For the rest of the night he cried and cried neither of them said anything no questions were asked. Just the sound of his sobs and Cecilia breathing after his tears subsided the woman spoke about meaningless things until he fell asleep on the living room couch with the phone in his hand. For the first time he did not have any nightmares instead he dreamed of being happy in their home with his family together. Introducing Aaron to Cecilia and watching his sun meet his moon hoping that they would get along, it was perfect and it killed him.

* * *

** Next Day **

Robert had fell asleep in the couch and was woken up by an insistent ringing by his ear it had been a while since he got a good night sleep and this wasn’t by far a good night sleep but it was the first night that he actually slept since Aaron left him. He thought of ignoring it but ‘what if it’s Aaron’ and suddenly sleep was gone and he was up the ringing phone falling to the floor. He rushed to pick it up falling to the floor but not caring since he picked up the phone before it stopped ringing “Aaron!” He exclaimed pathetically desperate –Cecilia later told him- hoping it was his husband finally ready to talk “Finally you pick up. Oh and if my voice was not clear this is not Aaron.”

“Cecilia? Sorry I thought you were Aaron.”

“Obviously! Anyways give me your address.”

“What? Why?”

“Well I have to give it to the taxi –sorry ‘cabbie’ as you brits say- so he can take me.”

His friends tone was mocking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Robert was being dense. Normally his loves snarky Cecilia –it is one of the reasons they make such great friends- but right now he wasn’t at his best or in the mood.

“You’re taking a cab from London to Emmerdale?”

“What? No! I’m taking a cab from Leeds to Emmerdale. Google told me this was the closest train station to Emmerdale.”

Robert stood up in shock looking around almost as if he would see his friend pop out of a corner and surprise him. He was nervous it wasn’t that he was ashamed of his friend -in fact it was the complete opposite he was very proud of Cecilia- but in this village the people didn’t have such high opinion of him and if they saw him with a beautiful woman specially walking into the Mill they will all assume the worse and the Dingles will be at his door ready to lynch him. “What? No you can’t come over.” For a few minutes it was quite on the other side of the phone, Robert was worry that he might have angered his friend. “Let’s meet somewhere else I need some fresh air anyways.” He added trying to pacify Cecilia before she got started all he got was silence in return and it worried him because Cecilia was never silent.

“Cici…?”

“…there is a train leaving in a few minutes heading to Hotten…is that closer?”

Robert breathe a sigh of relief even though he was positive that Cecilia was not please and he would have some explaining to do when they met “Yea that’s perfect I’ll pick you up at the station. I can’t wait to see you.” The statement was met with silence before he heard the sassy “mmmhn” before the call disconnected. Robert shook his head and just took a deep breath suddenly everything hit him at once but he was all cried out. So he went upstairs to shower and try to look human knowing Cecilia she will completely judge his appearance.

He remembered when he met Cecilia; the Spaniard was all fire and sass his platonic soulmate. He met her is a bar in Barcelona; he had been on his own for a year after his father kicked him out. He was having a hard time in London and decided to go to the only family he had left so once he raise enough money -doing things he doesn’t want to think about- he headed to Barcelona. Where his grandmother welcomed him with open arms and no questions asked, her presence gave him confidence to lose himself. He had been bar hopping when he saw her by the bar shutting down every man that got near her. Fiery hair and green eyes called to him, it was also a chance for him to proof to his father that he was straight.

_Robert swagger over to the bar making sure to stand next to the Spanish beauty but not addressing her directly. “I’ll have a pint” He made sure to deepen his accent knowing that girls love a good accent, it was a conversation starter. All his accent got him was a little smirk but no attention or even a look. All night he tried to get her attention and all he got was a smirk, it became a game. Who was the first one to give in…it was him. At the end of the night he walked up to her and she looked up at him smirking, mischievous shining in her green eyes “I win” in that moment he knew that he had to have her in his life._

For the first time in months Robert smiled thinking of that night and how they sat just talking until the bar closed and they had to leave. Robert realized that they were too alike to ever work in a relationship. He stood longer in Barcelona than he planned while Cecilia finish her schooling it was the happiest he had been since his mother died. When Cecilia got into UCL Medical School there was no question, Robert moved back to London with her. Everyone always though they were together, it was hard to pull in the clubs. It was perfect for a few years until Cecilia got the internship to finish her residency in the United States. Without his moral compass as she claimed to be Robert felt lost, he met Chrissie a few months later.

Thinking of the good old days lifted a weight of his shoulder while getting dress made him feel like himself so much so that he felt light when walking outside and seeing the sun out. It gave him hope, now that he was going to have Cecilia back in his life it felt like things might be looking up. It was even better that he didn’t clash into anyone he decided to avoid the café just in case also for once he wasn’t nauseous and he didn’t want to test his luck.

* * *

** Hotten Station **

The Hotten station was filled with commuters heading to work minding their own business a few stopped to stare at the beautiful woman looking around. The woman was far too glamorous to be in such a small town, she stood at the center an image of confidence in a sexy black v-neck body hugging knee length button dress and mint green lace platform stilettos with ankle straps, her fiery curly hair in a high pony tail, mint green handbag and sunglasses made her look like she just stepped out of a magazine cover. Her curves and golden skin made more than a few men turn but the woman was either unaware of the attention she was drawing or just didn’t care.

Cecilia looked at her phone sending Robert a text to let him know that she was in the station waiting and where he wanted to meet. But Robert just told her that he will find her and when she asked how all she got was _“Trust me! You are not hard to notice.”_ She just smiled and finally looked up and smirked at all those looking at her. She was beginning to get restless especially since she has only had one cup of coffee and she was due for another, when she felt some tap her arm. “Told you I would find you” Cecilia smiled at that voice turning to see her favorite blond “Robert!” The blond was in fitted jeans, a blue button up and a blazer “Cici, I see you still walk around like you belong on a runway.”

“You’re one to talk, since when do you have style Sugden?”

Instead of an answer Cecilia got a smile before Robert pulled her into a hug that got him a lot of jealous stares from commuters. “It is so good to see.” Robert tighten his arms burying his face in her hair, her scent always brought him comfort after he left Emmerdale it was the scent that reminded him of home. Cecilia let herself be held while she rubbed the taller man’s back in comfort, she is sure that to other people they looked like lovers reuniting after time apart. “Not that I mind the hug Blondie but people are going to start recording expecting you to propose.” The blond looked up and notice that a lot people were watching “come on lets get you some more coffee…”

“Aww you know me so well. You sure you don’t want to propose”

“Why would I when we’ve been marry for years. Have you forgotten dear?”

“Look at us being progressive and having the woman forget the milestones of our relationship instead of the man.”

They walked into town with Cecilia getting looks every once in a while from men walking by and Robert getting glares. “You are really good for a man’s ego.” Cecilia just smirk the girl always knew how beautiful she was. When they met he thought that she was a model and it always through people off to know that she was a medical student…probably doctor now. He opened the door for her “Get us a table, I’ll place our order.” Cecilia walked to a table in the back luckily people were too busy going to work so there were a lot of empty tables.

“Hello love, you all alone?”

Cecilia turned and stared at the man with the thick northern accent for a few minutes making the man shift at the awkward silence. She looked him up and down raising her eyebrow it was Robert that took pity on the man “Is there a problem?” The guy took his arrival as a way out and rushed away leaving a smirking Cecilia “You are still evil.” The girl just took a sip of her coffee looking smug as if Robert gave her a compliment. “So how was it across the pond? I’m guessing you’re a doctor now.” The last hour was spent with Cecilia talking about her time in the state and her career, graduating and getting a job at a hospital in London. It was good to forget his problems and just talking about someone else for a change. “My mentor specializes in carriers; he is one of the top obstetricians in the country…”

“It sounds like you found your passion”

“I did, it’s also fun to make men feel not worthy.”

“And there she is the she-devil that I know and love.”

They laughed together for a few moments which lead them to reminisce about the past and their time together in Barcelona and London. All the trips that they went on and the struggle that they faced which made them laugh now, like getting lost in Germany and getting into a brawl in pub in Ireland. Their laughter often drew attention the only break was when Robert went over to get two Bacon sarnie; he also got sticky toffee pudding, a treacle tart slice, a scone with jam on the side, and a sticky bun. The employee looked at him with wide eyes as he carried his tray to the table. Cecilia put her phone away and looked up only to be shock by everything in front of her “ahah…?” her confusion was bigger when Robert just placed a sarnie and refill of her drink in front of her. “That’s a lot of sweets” Robert looked up confused so Cecilia looked at his tray “Oh I’ve been feeling nausea for the last few weeks but when I saw all they had I got a craving for sweets.” Cecilia raised an eyebrow a pensive look on her face.

She saved that information for later first she needed to know more before reaching a conclusion, Robert had told her that he lost him and that was interesting. Cecilia had always known that Robert was bisexual in fact she was the first person he officially told but he had been firmly in the closet. “So how’s your life been without me?” She asked once Robert got through have of the things he ordered and after she discretely took his coffee and ordered a cup of tea. Robert stopped eating and his expression completely changed ‘not good I guess’ but Cecilia was going to get everything out of him. “I moved back home, got married to a woman, had an affair with a man, fell in love with him, emotionally and verbally abused him, accidentally killed my brother’s wife, got shot, got divorced, start a relationship with the man I had an affair with, proposed to him, got sort of married again, cheated on him while he was in prison, and got dump again.”

Cecilia’s jaw dropped it was a lot of information to take in and Cecilia was a hard woman to shock. Robert continued to eat mainly just staring at it waiting for the judgement that was coming but he should have known Cecilia better. “Holy shit you’ve been a very busy boy.” He looked up and did not see judgement; he only saw amusement and curiosity. “I normally love cliff notes but I feel like for this I need the whole story so start from the beginning and leave nothing out.” So Robert confessed for hours getting everything out of his system, it was refreshing he realized that he hadn’t spoken with anyone about everything that happened no even to Aaron. He never spoke of his feelings or spoke with someone that wasn’t judging him constantly.

“Wow…!”

“Yea I know I messed everything up.”

“I mean there is no doubt you fucked up but you weren’t the only one and it’s not fair that you’re the only one being held accountable for your mistakes. Rob it is so easy to point out other people’s flaws it makes some people feel better about theirs. Kind of like saying ‘hey I fucked up but at least I didn’t fuck up as bad as Robert’ it makes them feel like a good person.”

“This is different because nobody has messed up as bad as me”

“I doubt that. No one has cheated on a spouse? No one has blackmailed someone? No one has caused an accident? Or bullied someone out of fear? I find that hard to believe unless Emmerdale is some stepford town and you’re the only normal one, in that case you need to run.”

“It is definitely not picture perfect”

“Then they can’t judge, you know the whole ‘he who is free of sin…’ Look Robert you are not a bad person you just have some issues that you never dealt with and they fester. Our worse memories could become our biggest enemies it’s the reason we have and need psychologist because their somethings we need help with.”

Robert was silence as Cecilia spoke it was hard to hear this but even harder to believe no one had spoken about his mistakes without blaming him or making him feel like evil incarnate. That’s why he missed Cecilia not because she made him feel good about himself but because she was honest and impartial. “I told you a long time ago your mental health is just as important as your physical health.” Robert frowned not liking where his friend was going with her statement he didn’t need to see a counselor “what are you trying to say?” He use the hard tone that he always used when he was trying to scare someone or at least dare them to try and all he got was an unimpressed look “ I’m not trying, I’m telling you that you need to talk to a psychologist, you should have talked to one when your mother died…” The mention of his mother got Cecilia a glare which she was completely unbothered by it “…after that you have just been accumulating issues they were bound to blow up in your face.”

Robert was silent, he was glaring at the plate but the fight left him immediately “Nothing can excuse the things I’ve done and I don’t want to excuse them.” Cecilia rolled her eyes as if she could not understand how someone could be such an idiot. “So maybe Aaron should still be imprison because he did beat a man for no reason, there was no excuse to beat someone unless its self-defense and it didn’t sound that way.” Robert straighten up ready to defend his husband “that’s different; Aaron had been dealing with a lot.”

“How is that different Robert? You are human just like Aaron and you deserve understanding and help just like him. You are not less important or worth less than Aaron or anyone in that village and FUCKED THEM FOR MAKING YOU THINK THAT!”

The loud angry exclamation drew all eyes to their table, the café had a lot more people than when they came in and Robert realized that it was afternoon. Cecilia was pissed off she didn’t care that she was drawing more attention than usual if there was one thing she hated it was people who judge others from their high horse. He also realized that he had been drinking tea for the while he didn’t notice when Cecilia changed his coffee and he is not sure why. “Aaron never made me feel that way; he made me a better person and he made me so happy and I messed it up.” The heartbroken tone in her friend’s voice pacified Cecilia; she took a deep breath “you both messed up from the very beginning. You two went from having a toxic relationship to having an unbalance relationship. You went from worse to bad, you both had problems and you thought that two wrongs made a right that never works.”

“What are you trying to say? That I should give up and let Aaron go?”

“I can’t say that I’ve never seen you two together or on your best days. Maybe he’s the one for you and you’re the one for him all I’m saying is that relationships take effort those people that have been together for years have worked at their relationship it doesn’t just happened. You two have just put two sticks together and hope that they made a house that’s not how it works.”

It was strange to hear Cecilia talk so wisely about relationships since his friend wasn’t a supporter of them. Cecilia had always been more about her career and enjoying life to the fullest, the Spaniard loved life and made everyone feel the same way but love was not her thing and it was all by choice. “What do you suggest then?” Cecilia smile the first one that he got since they reunited at the station “Now you are asking the right questions” the teasing words were enough to lighten the mood, Cecilia stole a piece of sticky buns from Robert’s plate.

“If Aaron left to work on himself than you need to take this time to do the same, so that when he comes back you can talk like adults and decide if it’s worth trying again. You owe it to him and yourself”

Robert couldn’t argue with those words she was right, he loved Aaron and if there was one thing he was sure of it was that Aaron deserved the best and if he could be that for him than he will damn sure try. The rest of their time was spending joking, laughing and getting on each other’s nerves like siblings do. They made a breathtaking pair for people in the café, Cecilia with her exotic model like looks and Robert’s bad boy charm. To outside eyes they were the epitome of a power couple “It’s not fair two people so unbelievably fit should not be together.” One customer whispered to his friend “I know it leaves no hope for us, normal people.” Cecilia smiled and all the men were enamored while Robert smirked and the girls –and some of the guys- swoon. The two friends while aware of the attention they were getting completely ignored it, that was why he refused to meet with Cecilia in Emmerdale also he was sure Cecilia would end up beating someone for saying something stupid.

It was getting late and Robert was actually hungry so they decided to head to a restaurant to getting something to eat because according to the doctor pastries are not lunch. Robert went to the bathroom while Cecilia ordered a tea and her last coffee of the day. Now more than ever she was sure of her theory on Robert’s health. If she was right than he should not have coffee although the blood in the urine worries her because if she was right about what was wrong that is not normal. When Robert came back she handed him the cup with tea smirking as she felt guys check her out. Robert took a sip pull back when he realized that it was tea again and it remained him that for some reason Cecilia changed his coffee for tea.

“Is there a reason you keep giving me tea instead on coffee?”

“If I’m right you shouldn’t be drinking coffee so until it’s confirmed or denied you’re off coffee.”

“What are you talking about? You think I’m sick? Is it serious?”

Robert was worry for all this time he thought it was stress or even a stomach virus of some kind not something serious. What would he do if it was something serious, he didn’t want to leave Aaron before he fixed things and made sure that he was happy. Cecilia looked pensive for moment lost in her own thoughts “Cecilia!?” He held her arm to get her attention, worry overcoming him.

“Am I sick?”

“Sick is a very general term, I mean are you sick physically? Of course, are you sick in the head? Most likely”

“Cici I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

“Fine. What do you think is wrong with me?”

“Many things are wrong with you.”

Robert gave an exasperated breath throwing his hands in the air and walking away not wanting to deal with his friend’s jokes. He heard the heels following him but it was Cecilia’s mocking laughter was much louder “aw come on! You walked right into that one.” To himself Robert would admit that he would have done the same, he should have known better. Cecilia wrapped her arm around Robert’s as they walked the street of Hotten in relative silence. They walked for a few minutes stopping to look at certain shops before Robert felt like bringing back the subject of his health. “Oh look that looks great.” The girl exclaim stopping on the side walk and pointed to what look like a food truck across the street “Are you going to tell me what you think is making me sick?” Cecilia looked at him briefly as if she needed to remember what they were talking about.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. You’re just pregnant.”

She just dropped that bomb as if it were nothing, as if she was just telling him that he had a minor cold or sore feet. Robert was left frozen and speechless on the sidewalk “come on let’s try it out.” Cecilia walked over and crossed the street leaving a shock Robert behind ‘pregnant? I can’t be…Shit!’ Robert was having a mild panic attack he tried to remember that Cecilia said that it was not confirm. No he couldn’t leave things that way he had to get everything out of the doctor, he looked around realized that he was alone and saw Cecilia in front of the food truck across the street so he rushed to catch up almost getting run over.

‘She has to be wrong I cannot be pregnant, not now not when I’ve lost everything.’ 


	2. Fuck Rebecca! She's a manipulative bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy for the warm welcome I got from my robron family. I love being part of this fandom because out of all the ones I been a part of this one has been the most accepting ready to welcome every new member.

Robert was filled with an anxious and nervous energy that refused to let him stay still, the sounds in the hospital were not helping at all. Cecilia sat next to him completely at ease reading a magazine about women’s health. Around him there was a heavily pregnant woman, a young girl and a few couples supporting each other and it made him crave Aaron’s presence. Having his husband with him would make things such much better but would they both be happy, scared or angry at the possibility. Ever since Cecilia dropped the bomb that he might be pregnant all he had thought about was how would Aaron response? His husband left him because he was going to be a father Robert wasn’t sure that he would be very happy about the news that there was more than one baby in the picture. He tried not to get ahead of himself as he remembered that conversation he had with Cecilia.

_“What?!!!”_

_Robert ran to catch up with his best friend who just seemed too calm for the bomb she just drop on his life. Cecilia was looking at the menu getting checked out by the vendors inside “Cici you cannot just say something like that and walked away!” Robert exclaimed while the woman just rolled her eyes “You are being dramatic it’s not like I told you you’re going to die.” They were getting looks so Robert decided to wait until they had more privacy. They sat on one of the tables to eat; it wasn’t until he had the food in front of him that Robert realized how hungry he actually was._

_“Now tell me where you got this crazy idea?” Again Cecilia rolled her eyes_

_“You do know I’m a doctor right?” the sarcasm was thick in her Spanish accented voice._

_“The symptoms are obvious…” She looked at him expectantly as if he should know what that is._

_“What? Am I supposed to know I’ve never been pregnant!” Again with the eyes roll_

_“…and you’ve lived under a rock as well, let me inform you then…Pregnant people tend to feel fatigue, nauseous, vomiting, moodiness, constant need to pee, food aversions…any of these ringing a bell?” With each word Robert’s eyes widen more and more if he was honest with himself he knew that he has had all of those symptoms. “But I’m not a carrier!” Robert exclaimed trying to find an explanation that was not the one Cecilia was giving him. “Did your parents have you tested when you were born?” They both knew the answer to that question; Jack Sugden was too much of traditionalist he would never get his son tested because carriers were an abomination. “We need to go to the hospital and take an exam if you’re not pregnant at least you can find out if you’re a carrier for the future.” Cecilia watched the trepidation and fear set in at the possibility “Can’t you just tell me now?” the eyes roll that got him was the biggest so far._

_“Why do people assume that all doctors have some sort of diagnosis-ar that could just tell us what you have? We have theories based on what we learn but we need to run test on machines to prove us wrong or right. We don’t just magically have a voice in our heads that say ‘oh he’s pregnant’!”_

_With that Cecilia looked into her phone looking something up before grabbing his arm “let’s go!” He was being pulled “where are we going?” Robert asked even though he knew exactly where they were going Cecilia was not one to hold back and wait._

_“We are going to remove all doubt”_

That is how he found himself in the maternity ward of Hotten general waiting for someone to see him, he is not sure how his best friend got him an appointment last minute but he rather not ask, Cecilia worked in mysterious and often scary ways. “Robert and Cecilia Sugden” Robert was shock by the names and he was almost going to correct the woman calling them but Cecilia pulled him instead giving a cheerful “that’s us!” Robert felt his body shaking he was sure that Cecilia felt his hand shake and sweat. They were taken into a room “The doctor will see you soon, just have a seat.” Once they were alone Robert felt dizzy something that Cecilia notice immediately “seat!” she order as she looked around the cupboards for something. “Why did you give them the same name?” an alcohol pad was waved under his nose “I figure you wouldn’t want everyone to know that you’re a possible carrier coming in to get checked.” The girl kneeled before him looking worry and for a brief moment he could picture her as a patient, caring doctor. “Hey we don’t have to do this now; I just figured you would want to know.” She lean her forehead so that they touched and that was how the doctor found them

“Oh! Sorry to interrupt”

“It’s okay”

“I am Doctor Collins, how can I help you two today?”

Cecilia looked at Robert letting him make the decision of whether he wanted to go through with this or run because they both knew that once they told the doctor what they were there for there was no going back. The doctor –an older man with salt white hair and kind eyes- was waiting patiently as if it were something that he was used to. He figured that his patient was the man, a possible carrier from the nervous and slightly scare look in his eyes as well as the looks the girl –girlfriend or possibly wife?- sent him.

Only a few seconds passed before the man rose to his feet and sat on the chair next to the doctor’s desk “my friend thinks I might be a carrier and pregnant so I need to…” Doctor was surprise with the used of the word ‘friend’ something Cecilia notice “I’m his best friend –possible baby’s godmother- I used his name to reserve his privacy.” Suddenly it became clear “Ah, of course and when did the symptoms start Mr. Sugden?” The next few minutes were just information gathering some questions were answered by Cecilia –who the doctor found out was a doctor herself- as Robert still seemed to struggle. “Okay so the way we will do this is I will take some blood and that will tell us whether you are pregnant or not.”

“Is there any way to find out if I’m a carrier?”

“Unfortunately besides being pregnant there is no other proof. Carriers usually manifest the day a child is born and it is the only time a doctor can tell. I see that there is nothing on your chart to indicate you have the gene.”

“Yea my father would never have wanted his child to be a carrier.” There was a lot of resentment and pain in those words which worried not only the doctor but also Cecilia.

“I see, that is very common there was a time when carriers were not received well but as cases are becoming more recent they are no longer…”

“The new attraction at the circus” Cecilia added helpfully although based on the look in the doctor’s eyes that was not what he was going to say.

“There is still no knowledge of where the gene comes from and why it develops on some people and some it does not but we have evolve quite a bit so that we can better treat them.”

“Great so not only might I be pregnant but Rebecca is carrying my child, Aaron is definitely not taking me back.”

Both doctors in the room looked at Robert confused, Doctor Collins apprehensive and Cecilia angry. They looked at each other almost communicating with their eyes it was annoying and worrying Robert “What!?” The two turned to him and Cecilia again knelt in front of the blond “Rob, men can only produce one of two ways much like women…” She looked back at the doctor “what does that mean?” Doctor Collins looks at him “If you are a carrier than you can only carry children not…” It took a few seconds before the piece fell into place if he was a carrier Rebecca’s child was not his because according to the doctors he was practically sterile

“I’m sterile!”

“If you are a carrier, in a sense yes your sperm is sterile but your eggs would be perfectly functional.”

“Oh god”

“Robert breath we’re not even sure if you are pregnant or a carrier.”

The rest of the exam was a blurred to Robert as he just kept repaying the possibility that the thing keeping him an Aaron apart was not really his. He didn’t know if he was happy, scare, angry or just tired everything was hitting him at once and not for the first time today he wished Aaron was with him by his side supporting him. “Mr. Sugden we will call you in a few days with the test results, if you have any questions give me a call.” He was ushered out of the room by Cecilia and he heard her whispering with the Doctor Collins but he couldn’t hear what they talked about, probably him. As they exist the hospital nausea took over and Robert rushed to the nearest trash bin to thrown up. He felt a hand on his back and soothing words “easy, easy…” and suddenly he didn’t feel so alone.

“What am I going to do Cici?” the scare tone broke Cecilia’s heart but she knew that she had to remain strong and firm because that was what Robert needed from her. “You are going to help me find a hotel for the night and then you are going to go home take a nice relaxing bath. Don’t think too hard about anything remember nothing is confirm and most importantly you are no longer alone.” Cecilia wrapped their arms together and smile at her friend, it was reassuring and Robert felt like he could breathe again.

* * *

The Hotel was a small boutique hotel that was very clean and modern looking; Cecilia booked 4 days as per Robert’s suggestion. She got her bag out of his car before they headed up to her new room; Robert did not want to be alone just yet. The two sat on the bed and watched tv talking and just bonding like old time sakes, no partners, no pregnancy or babies, no drama whatsoever just two friends. 

He didn’t go home until later in the day and the time spent with Cecilia really helped him calm down. As he was driving towards the village he felt the pressure return and it was becoming harder to breath. He wasn’t able to breathe until he was behind the close doors of the Mill, the home that was meant to be Aaron’s and his, it was meant to be their happy ever after until he ruined it. He decided to follow Cecilia’s instructions before he began to cry again so he headed upstairs to take a nice relaxing bath. He ignored all the issues that he had to deal with and just relaxed imagining Aaron downstairs watching TV and Liv in the kitchen waiting for him to help with her math work.

It was nice to dream suddenly his dream included a small child running around with Aaron chasing them to give him a few minutes of peace. He didn’t realize that tears fell down his face at the perfect image. When the emotions were getting too close to overwhelming him he got out and was surprised to realize that the bath actually helped. He got dress in comfortable clothes –one of them being Aaron’s hoodie- and walked around the house feeling the loneliness set in again _“Remember you are no longer on your own, I’m here and if you need me call me.”_ Cecilia’s words gave him strength and he decided to try cooking something if he was pregnant he would need to take better care of himself. He rushed to the fridge because everything he was keeping away was resurfacing and he couldn’t deal with it. The fridge was empty “Damn!” he had to go out and buy some food which meant possibly dealing with his sister or Rebecca or the Dingles either way he would have to deal with them.

So far he has been lucky to not bump into anyone he knew that wasn’t going to last but he tried to hurry the trip to avoid any attention. He kept his head down and got some essentials plus something for dinner, he will shop tomorrow in Hotten with Cecilia. “Hey Robert, heard about Aaron…” And suddenly Robert let out a sigh “I’m kind of in a rush.” He tried to be polite but it was getting very hard since it was not in his nature also people were asking for it. He thinks it might have come off a little too sharp base on the reaction but he grabbed his stuff and left. He was almost home free he couldn’t believe that he was going to make it “Robert!” he knew it was too good to be true he didn’t have that kind of luck.

He could ignore her but Victoria was not going to let it go she was just going to follow him and he didn’t want her in the Mill. “What is it Vic?” He rolled his eyes as his little sister walked over to him filled with righteous fury. “Where have you been? Robert you can’t keep acting so selfish you’re going to be a dad now.” The blond sigh at the exclamation and again lack of support or sympathy from his sister “Vic I really don’t have time for this now.” He turned trying to avoid a confrontation with his little sister but she grabbed his arm “It’s not all about you! I ask Rebecca if she wanted to stay with me but she is so worry about how you will react. You need to grow up! That child is not to blame for your mistake and it shouldn’t have to pay of it.” Her words brought back the thoughts about being pregnant and being a carrier and what Aaron might think. The panic came back and he had to talk to Aaron “Vic I can’t right now.” Victoria did not notice her brother’s distress and continued “Robert!” but Robert had enough of his sister’s whining “Victoria enough! I said I don’t have time.” He yelled at his sister who seemed scare by the tone and reaction leaving her frozen and giving him a chance to walk away.

Robert ran home and slammed the door throwing his bags in the floor trying to get his breath under control. He pulled his phone and calls a number he always calls when the walls are closing in. Like all his calls this one was not picked up either and it hurt because he really needed it to be picked this time “Aaron please I need you right now, I can’t do this alone. Not if I’m…” He realized what he was doing and he threw his phone across the room hitting the wall and most likely breaking.

He couldn’t tell Aaron especially because he had no idea how his husband –ex-husband- would react. Aaron would hate him or he won’t believe him at all or not want anything to do with him. He didn’t even know if he was pregnant or a carrier to begin with there was no point in adding more stress on him. No Aaron was too kind and good hearted he would never abandon his own child instead he would sacrifice himself and stay in a relationship where he was not happy just for the baby. In the end that scared him more than anything, the idea that Aaron would take him back even though he doesn’t want to be with him just for the –possible- baby’s sake.

“No I can’t tell Aaron. I can’t give him that burden.”

* * *

It was such an emotionally tiring day that he managed to sleep in their bed through the night something that he hadn’t been able to do since Aaron left. This time he wasn’t woken up by his phone but by the sounds of birds outside, it was tranquil and peaceful for just a few brief moments before everything that happened hit him and he had to get up. He wanted to just curl up and ignore the world completely. If he was actually pregnant he would need to take care of himself, he thinks about the last few days when Aaron recently left him and he spent his days more drunk than sober. With that in mind he went downstairs took all the bottles of alcohol and empty them down the drain ‘if you are really in there you would be the only thing I have left, a gift from Aaron and I will take care of you.’ After he was done he made himself some toast and tea looking longingly at the coffee that he would not be able to drink if he was pregnant.

He wanted to take advantage of his good energy and semi-good mood –from pushing everything down- to go and check on the haulage maybe even the scrapyard as well. He also wanted to go to Hotten and get some food to fill the fridge. As he walked out he focused on his phone –which luckily only had a crack screen- to avoid social interaction. He was feeling daring and went into the café to get a bacon sarnie, luck was on his side when he opened the café door and not only was it empty but Bob was behind the counter which was better than nosy Brenda. “Morning Robert, Do you want your usual order?” Robert walked over “Morning Bob, actually can I have a bacon sarnie and one of those pastries.” Bob seemed surprise by the addition Robert was not known for ordering anything besides an Americano and maybe a sarnie unless he was with someone which he was not. But Bob didn’t say anything and for that Robert was thankful

“To stay or go”

Robert actually though about this but he didn’t want to tempt fate “to go” He checked his phone seeing a text from Cecilia **“Lets meet 4 lunch”** it made him smile at the reminder that he was not alone “word from Aaron?” Looking Bob was walking over with his order looking at his smile “what?” Robert was confused not really paying attention “the smile…I just figure…” Bob tried to explain awkwardly, instead of answering Robert paid “thanks” before walking out ignoring the previous question about his ex-husband **“I don’t think that was a question…but sure.”** He texted back before heading to the scrapyard eating his sarnie while walking.

The scrapyard was still empty when he got there which was good since he didn’t want to deal with Adam or Jimmy yet. He got inside and started to get some work done as he expected Jimmy had been slacking off and Adam hasn’t really done much paper work. So he turned on some music low –because he could not afford to be left alone in the silence with his mind the way it was- and got to work.

* * *

It was a cloudy morning in Ireland and all Aaron could do was wonder what Robert was doing back in Emmerdale. Was he eating? Was he causing chaos? Was he with Rebecca? The questions turned over and over in his head. From the very beginning Robert never left his thoughts “morning sweetheart” his mum walked over a sweet smile on her face ever since he came she has been very attentive. Holding him as he cried the first night, over the end of his marriage and the loss of what he is sure was the love of his life. He continued to eat his toast trying to push the thoughts of Robert away. He got a new voicemail which he hasn’t heard, he had to stop listening after the 20th message but he can’t bring himself to delete them.

He could feel that needy part of him wanting to come out and call Robert to see how he was doing and what he is doing. Then he remembers that it was the reason that he left, he didn’t want to be the person any more. He started to see a counselor and it has really helped, she had made him understand more about Robert and his relationship.

_“It sounds to me that you were a toxic relationship not due to each other but more due to the emotional issues you were both carrying.” Aaron was shock he never saw his relationship with Robert as toxic, maybe at the beginning but after Gordon it wasn’t the same. “So you’re saying we should have never been together.” The counselor looked pensive for a brief moment “Not necessarily it just means that you were both not in the best state of mind when your relationship began. Those problems began to fester and grown imbedding themselves into your relationship.”_

_Aaron began to think he was always the messed up one in their relationship but thinking about Robert he realized that he also had issues with his mother’s death, with Andy and with his father which lead to him having issues with his sexuality so maybe he wasn’t the only one messed. “No, Robert was always the strong one, he was a rock through everything, he dealt with everything life threw at him –sometimes not in the best way- and took care of everything.” For the first time he saw something close to pity in his counselor’s eyes as she smiled sadly “I can’t really tell you anything as I don’t know your ex, I only have what you told me as reference but in my experience often times we use strength as a defense mechanism ‘if I’m strong for other people than they don’t have to worry about me.’ Kind of like a magic trick while the audience is looking one way the real trick is happening the other way.”_

That session had completely shattered him because if the counselor was right than Robert had been crying for help from the very beginning and no one listened, not even him. _“Every action that we as humans make can be explained either psychologically or physically nothing is as black and white as ‘he is a bad person’ even that has an explanation often it’s a cry for help.”_

He remembers breaking down that night after thinking of all of Robert’s actions. He almost cracked and called his ex-husband but his mother was there being the voice of reason _“Aaron stop! You are in no state to help anyone.” Chas tried to stop her emotional son from reaching out to his ex-husband “he needed me mum and I wasn’t there.” Aaron cried falling into his mother’s embrace “Sweetheart you were going through a lot no one not even Robert would have expected you to do anything.” The words did not have the desired effect because it used his problems as an excuse for neglecting his husband and that was not fair because Robert never used his problems as an excuse. “That doesn’t matter mum! We were in a relationship it was supposed to be about us not about me! We both messed up, him at the beginning but we didn’t learn from our mistake because I made the same mistake when we tried again.” Chas was surprise by the insightful words that her son said and even though she doesn’t agree with him –he was too good for Robert Sugden- it was good to see that he was growing. “That might be the case but you weren’t the right person to help him. You have to help yourself before you can help others and Aaron if you go back or call him you will never get that help because when you are together you ignore the world burning around you.”_ Since that night his mother seems to check him every time he’s on the phone although she tries to be discrete…it’s not working.

After that the sessions had gone a lot better and he was slowly learning that Robert was never his issue. He learned to stop finding a culprit for what he was going through mentally because sometimes there was no culprit but himself. His sessions were obviously not helping him with his constant thoughts about Robert; the man was still in his mind every day. _“That is call love, I’m afraid I can’t help you with that.”_ His counselor told him one day when he got the courage and asked her about it. He was not amused by that answer because an irrational part of him expected the counseling to help him get over Robert, to make him stop aching for the shifty blond.

‘I wonder whose life he is making a nightmare of back home.’

* * *

“Urgh! You are a nightmare.”

Cecilia exclaimed to her so call best friend who was laughing at her expense, even her glare wasn’t working. She was actually happy to see him laughing and letting loose a little bit, her Robert is beginning to show his face and it was great to see him again. They were in Tesco since Cecilia was suckered into helping Robert do his shopping. The blond instead of appreciating her company was having a go at her more Americanized taste. “I can’t help it if the British and Americans are too prideful to settle on one universal fucking name for everything.” She pretended to be annoyed and got some looks from mums and old people getting their shopping done. Robert just smiled completely use to his friend getting attention.

Cecilia had always been extremely opinionated it comes with her fiery Spanish blood but also years is the USA –the most opinionated country in the world- did not help at all. So she stared at the people looking at her with a look that she learned while in America that basically said _Yes can I help!?_ And it turns out that the look is universal because the people all looked away. The two continue of their shopping trip “You need some more vegetables and proteins” the woman walked off before Robert could say anything, for some reason Cecilia was absolutely positive that his results would be positive and that he was actually pregnant. At this point he was worry that she was going to take the news worse than him if he wasn’t pregnant. In the end he couldn’t say no to Cecilia –the only person besides Aaron who he can’t seem to say no to- so he ended up with a lot more food than he was expecting to buy.

They place all the bags in his car together trying to squeeze them all in with Cecilia having to place some bags in her lap. “We should go to drop off these bags before going to lunch.” Robert looked eyes wide at the idea of Cecilia in Emmerdale meeting the Whites or worse his sister. “I’ll drop you off at your hotel so you can freshen up then drop these off.” Cecilia wanted to argue but decided to let it go for now, they both knew that he was avoiding the inevitable because whether he was pregnant or not, Cecilia was not leaving without facing Emmerdale and all the hypocrites in it. “Yea okay, don’t take too long.” She conceded to Robert not wanting to cause him stress. “You are the only girl I know that doesn’t take hours to get ready but still looks fit every time.” Cecilia just smirked not providing an answer, her eyes shined with a mysterious light that Robert images pulls men in.

Arriving at the Mill brought the heavy weight of depression back on Robert’s shoulders; his husband was not there waiting for him. He imagen Aaron coming out and teasing him for going crazy with the shopping and threating him if he didn’t get his toast which was the only thing that his husband cared about ‘ex-husband’ a voice in his head –that sounded like Chas- reminded him. It took more than two trips to get the shopping in maybe because it was just him and he was taking the bags all the way to the kitchen instead of the door.

As he was pulling the last bag after putting the perishables away he heard the one voice he did not want to hear “Robert!” In the gate of the Mill stood an obviously pregnant Rebecca, the image of the woman and her pregnant stomach made Robert freeze. Resentment for the mother and child inside her grew within Robert and for a brief moment he understood what Aaron meant about hating the baby and not wanting to be that person. “I’ve tried to reach you but you weren’t picking up. I know that Aaron and you being over hurts you and we made a mistake but it’s not this baby’s fault.” Rebecca exclaimed as she stood in front on him, this close he could see that she’s gotten bigger ‘has it really been a month since Aaron left’ it hurt because it represented everything his lost. “You know exactly what I wanted.” Robert exclaimed angry that nobody seems to understand or accept the fact that he wants nothing to do with the baby or Rebecca. “Robert you can’t be serious, that ship has sailed. Now this baby needs its father and I figured that you would want him to have his dad in his life especially with your experience. Maybe you prefer to be like you said your dad was with you?” It was a low blow everyone knew that Jack Sugden was a touchy subject for Robert but it worked, the idea of being like his father made him nauseous. “I wanted to tell you I had my five month scan.” Robert was more subdue “yea?” the idea of becoming Jack Sugden was making it hard for him to breathe

“Yea, it’s a boy.”

“That’s…um…that’s great”

There was a false enthusiasm in his voice that seemed to be enough for Rebecca who smiled rubbing her stomach. She seemed so proud of herself as if she won some big battle and her stomach was the spoils of her victory. “Oh good! You were able to catch him.” As if things weren’t bad enough Victoria came barging in –Robert wasn’t sure when they moved inside- with a grin on her face “Yea I was just telling him that the baby was a boy.” Victoria’s eyes widen light filled her eyes and her smile broke into a big happy grin

“Really? That great! I’m going to have a nephew. This is amazing!”

Victoria showed the enthusiasm that Robert as the father should have showed but Robert was too busy having a growing panic attack. He had to leave the pressure was becoming too much “We should go and celebrate” Rebecca smiled at Victoria’s joy so much so that she was almost glowing “drinks at Woolie?” the blonde suggested with a smile wanting to share her joy with everyone that would listen ‘drinks with my family’ she looked at Robert “of course mines would have to be non-alcoholic.”

“I’m sure we would join you in solidary.”

“I can’t go”

“What! Why? Robert are you seriously still being so selfish this is your son.”

Rebecca kept quiet looking at Robert to see what he would say; she was a little disappointed that Robert was still fighting this even with Aaron leaving him but she knew that Victoria was on her side at least. In that moment his phone rang and as soon as he saw it was Cecilia his picked up **_“Where the hell are you?”_** She yelled the anger clear in her voice but even with that her voice served as an anchor “Sorry I was held up, I’m on my way now.” Robert spoke with a tone of professionalism and urgency **_“Well hurry up! I’m hungry.”_** It showed how much they knew each other that Cecilia did not questioned the tone he used. As soon as he hung up Victoria got on his case “who was that?” he tone demanding almost as if she had a right to know who calls him.

“A client that I’m late to meet with because of you, so if you will excuse me”

“Can’t you reschedule? This is important you should spend time with your son”

“Vic the baby isn’t even here plus I can’t take care of him if I don’t have a job can I.”

“Its fine Victoria, Robert is right it’s better now than when the baby is here.”

Rebecca added proving to Victoria how understanding she was and making Robert sick again so he ushered them both out and got in the car before they could tell him anything. He had to get out of Emmerdale, to speak with someone that doesn’t see him as the devil or a screw up. He couldn’t wait for his results to come in so that at least he could know if Rebecca’s baby was his responsibility or not.

As he drove to the hotel he saw Cecilia immediately the woman did not look happy, she was standing up front tapping her mustard color stilettos. Like before she was dress to kill her olive trousers were tied at the top highlighting her slim waist and thick hips. The pants cut off at her ankle giving her legs length, the mustard blouse was open showing off her golden shoulders. Sun glasses covered her eyes but the pursed lips made it clear that she was not happy despite the aura that she was giving off many men were checking her out.

Robert could just image the eye roll that she was giving; as soon as he stopped she got in “Well…?” One look at him and her whole demeanor change “what happened?” This was why Robert was happy to have her back in his life; Cecilia always made him feel cared for. “Had a run in with Victoria and Rebecca” Cecilia just rolled her eyes and seemed to be angry again but this time not at him.

“Looks like we need a night to forget might be difficult with no alcohol but we’ll make it work.”

* * *

The next few days Robert spend most of his time with Cecilia in Hotten and only going to the Mill to sleep since both Victoria and Rebecca have been gaining up on him becoming more demanding about him being part of the kid’s life. It was causing him stress so instead he served as tour guide for Cecilia in Hotten. So it was no surprise that when he got the call from the hospital he was with Cecilia having breakfast.

“Hello Mr.Sugden this is Hotten General we have the results of your test. When are you able to come and have the doctor go over them with you?”

Robert felt himself freeze at the words catching Cecilia’s attention who took the phone from him after he didn’t response for a few minutes. “Hello who’s this? He’s a little shock right now…yea…we can come in today…hmm…No, that time is great we will see you then.” Once she closed the call she handed the man his phone before continuing to walk as if nothing happened. It took a while for Robert to wake up from his daze and get his breathing under control

“What did they say…?”

“Doctor Collins can see you this afternoon…”

“Us”

“What?”

“He can see ‘us’ this afternoon?”

“…”

“Yea, he will tell us the results then.”

Cecilia grabbed his hand and squeezed it offering him a smile and giving him a reassuring look, in that moment Robert knew that whatever the result was he will get through it as long as he had Cecilia by his side. They continue walking around and going about their day, Cecilia kept him busy but the appointment was still at the back of his mind. Robert was filled with nerves but tried to stay calm while Cecilia smiled as if nothing was going on, as if it were any other day not the day his whole life might change forever.

Walking into the hospital was nerve raking and if it wasn’t for Cecilia’s smaller hand in his bigger one he would have had a full blown panic attack. This time they didn’t need to sit in the waiting room and the staff seemed to know what was going on and looked at him sympathetically. They were lead into a room were Cecilia sat him down and sat down next to him “you need to breath we don’t know what he will tell us.” Robert for what felt like the first time in hours took a deep breath “but whatever he says will change my life forever.” Cecilia could not deny that he was right so instead she sat down her hand still wrapped in his. “Hello guys, welcome back.” Doctor Collins walked in with a smile on his face and Robert’s nerves came back.

“Should we get right to it?”

“Yea, like a band-aid.”

Robert responded straighten up and taking a deep breath while Cecilia squeezed his hand he could feel her nerves as well which was unlike her as the Spaniard has always been cool and calm in any situation. What would he tell Aaron if he was pregnant? What if he isn’t pregnant? Does that mean that he had something else? Something much worse? The thoughts turned in his head over and over again but one thing was for sure if he was pregnant he was keeping it because at the very least it would be the only piece of Aaron he would have left.

* * *

Rebecca had been spending more time with Victoria since her pregnancy progressed it was an easier way to reach Robert. Rebecca remembers the night that Robert called her drunk, she had never expected for it to happen but she would be lying to herself if she said that she didn’t hoped for it. Ever since she met him she had felt a connection with him but he was with her sister, it was like meeting your soulmate and knowing he was married or with someone else. At first she ignored it but when he began to flirt with her it was hard to resist. Rebecca felt that Robert was better suited to her that her sister.

Throughout their life their relationship was filled with a ‘will they won’t they’ vibe. Robert had been the only person in the family to show her consideration. In a short time he became her best friend, he was funny, understanding, smart and witty. He wasn’t as boring as the rest of her family; he would go with her to parties and would dance with her. He understood her and knew the feeling of being left out from one’s own family. It was a perfect match for her but something always got in between them. When she fell pregnant the first time Rebecca felt that it was a sign that they were meant to be but her sister had her claws so deep into her Robert that he refused to leave her.

_“You are getting an abortion or leave me out of it because I want nothing to do with that baby…”_

The ultimatum of never seeing Robert again or worse having him hate her made her decision clear if anything they could have more kids in the future. And she was right to wait because now she was pregnant with Robert’s child and with no Aaron in the picture they will soon be a family together. She has waited years for this moment and they had been through a lot together and apart but finally life was rewarding them by bringing them together. Rebecca couldn’t stop smiling something that pissed Chrissie off but her sister was just jealous that she was never able to give Robert a child, the same way Aaron was jealous that he would never be able to give Robert a child –he’s not a carrier she use her connections to check- like she can.

The sense of victory filled her with joy, she thought of their life together thinking of their little boy playing around the village looking so much like his father. Robert walking behind him smiling and trying to keep up to him while Rebecca smiled rubbing a pregnant belly expecting their second child. Her father playing with his new grandchild with a jealous Chrissie watching in the back or walking to scrapyard with her little boy bringing Robert lunch, those images fill her head constantly. She felt surreal because she never expected this to happen when Robert called her that day but she was so happy she was there and he called her, it just proven that no matter what happened they were meant to be.

“It’s going to be so nice to have a baby around, another Sugden.”

Victoria was smiling from the kitchen where she was cooking Rebecca her latest craving “Vic I told you that you didn’t have to do this.” Rebecca told the younger girl although she loved being pampered and having someone watching over her, she expected it to be Robert but her Robert was not emotional but she could see him spoiling their son and being more caring towards her once he realized the pain and sacrifice she went through. People always said that for men a pregnancy wasn’t the same to them the feeling did not hit them until the child was born and she was okay with that, she had being patient for years now she could wait a few months. “Of course I do, I have to make up for my idiot brother.”

“Boys are always late bloomers.”

“Yes they are, we always have to wait and make up for their short comings in the meantime.”

“But I am positive that he would be a good father.”

* * *

_“…Congratulations Mr.Sudgen! Not only are you a carrier but you are also pregnant.”_

The words played over and over in his head, he could hear Cecilia and the doctor talking but he couldn’t really understand what was said. He felt his breathing speed up and he was close to a panic attack until he felt a tap on his arm “I think you should listen to this part.” Cecilia was the one to snap him out of his thought and he looked around trying to remember where he was and what he was doing there. “As I was telling Cecilia, carrier pregnancy are no longer rare so there is not much of a difference to women pregnancy as your body is prepared for it. There might be some difference in growth as men tend to be bulkier that woman so their stomach does not extend forward as much using their bulk to make room.” Doctor Collins smiled at Robert, his voice soft and patient. “

It will be the 9 mon…” Robert couldn’t make himself finish he is not sure where the question came from, he thinks it’s more the fact that he didn’t want the silence or the pity. “Yes it should be 38-40 weeks but I would like to do an ultrasound before I give you a definite due date.” Robert looked up eyes widen “Now?” Cecilia a constant presence besides him, calm and strong, never leaving his side but a big part of him wished that she was Aaron “If you feel up to it” He looked beside him at his faux-baby-daddy for assurance and got a nod

“Yea…that’s fine.”

“Good, I’ll have the nurse set everything up.”

Again they were left alone and Robert complete crumbled to the floor he didn’t notice when he had stood up. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I got you…” Cecilia wrapped her arms around him and comforting him, whispering reassuring words to calm him down. ‘What am I going to do? How can I be a father? What would I tell Aaron? Aaron! Shit!’

“Rob breath, Remember you have a little life to care for now.”

Those were the magic words that seemed to calm him down he doesn’t know if it was parental instinct or something else but the idea that this child could be hurt by him made him want to do everything to protect it. “And look at the bright side this means that there is no way in hell that blonde bimbo’s baby is yours.” Cecilia smirked at him with a diabolical shine in her green eyes. It made Robert smile and once he smiled laugher came right after and it was loud and happy but also slightly manic. “I’m free” He exclaimed between laugher as Cecilia laughed with him –her laugher was much more control, more like someone laugh at someone’s pain- their joyed filled the room. “You are. You both are.” That brought the tears to his eyes because he realized how true they were, it wasn’t just him Aaron was free too, free from having to see the fruit of his mistakes where ever he went.

“Okay here we go.”

The sonographer came in wheeling the ultrasound machine and froze at the door with her eyes wide, Robert could only image what she was thinking as she came in and saw two adults in the floor laughing, one with tears running down his cheeks and the other looking like she just killed someone and enjoyed it. “Um…Is this a bad time?” The trepidation only made them both laugh again scaring the poor woman more but at least Cecilia had more head on her shoulders as she spoke up “sorry we didn’t know he was a carrier and were not expecting the news so we might still be processing.” Immediately the woman understood and smiled at them as if it all made sense, just normal ‘I just found out I’m a carrier’ behavior.

Once they were both calm down the sonographer instructed Robert to lay down and lift his shirt to expose his stomach which now that he looked at looks slightly distended. Cecilia pulled the chair next to him and held his hand. “Are you the other parent?” She asked as seeing the woman’s excitement and support “Oh god no! This one here is like my brother so the little nugget would be my godson.” This made the tech laugh at Robert’s unamused expression “I never said you would be the godmother.” Cecilia just raised an eyebrow as if there was no question about it.

“This will be a little cold.”

A jell was squeezed on his stomach and it was freezing kind of sober him up a lot from the happy atmosphere he was feeling before. He felt like he was holding his breath when she placed the wand like tool in his stomach. “There we have it” The sonographer exclaim with a happy tone to her voice “Oh my god, Rob look.” He didn’t realize that he had closed them so he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the screen and he saw…nothing, well there were black and white images. “Ummm? What am I seeing?” Maybe it was his lack of medical knowledge or maybe it was just normal to not be able to read blobs on a screen. The sonographer laughed “That is quite common most people can’t tell hence why I’m here…See here this round shape?”

“Yea”

“That is the head…and that is the body, based on this I say you are about 13 weeks.”

“So there actually is a baby inside me?”

There was an incredulous tone to his voice but a tender look in his eyes; it was all real now he Robert Jacob Sugden was pregnant with Aaron Dingle’s baby. He got lost in the image of a baby with Aaron’s beautiful blue eyes and his dark hair. The child would be grumpy and snarky like their father making its teenage years horrible for Robert. Liv would be a horrible influence showing it how to get on his nerves and of course Aaron would be their favorite.

Then suddenly he remembered that Aaron won’t be there, it would just be him. Aaron wants nothing to do with him and he would most likely want nothing to do with this child. “Wait, what’s that over there?” Cecilia’s question stopped his mind from going to that dark place. The woman who had been silent so far pointed to a mass to the side of the screen. The sonographer’s looked pensive at the screen moving the wand around, this worry Robert “Is there something wrong?” but silence filled the room while the woman pressed buttons on the machine and move the wand around, Robert was beginning to grow more impatient but before he could go off on the woman she smiled.

“Nothing to worry…that right there is baby No. 2”

“What?”

“Congratulations! You are having twins!”

Cecilia explodes in laughter so loud he is sure they heard her outside but all Robert can do is stare at the woman in complete and utter shock. He was beginning to wonder if he was having some bizarre dream induced by one of his drunken haze. Thinking of alcohol made him remember all the bottles and bottles he drank when Aaron left. “I didn’t know…I drank a lot…” He didn’t know how to ask but it scared him to think that he might have hurt his children. “No worries we have had that before, you have two very strong and resilient babies, and they both seem healthy.” The woman kept moving around and she most have asked something and Cecilia answered because next thing he knows she is leaving the room and Cecilia is cleaning his stomach. “How are you holding up?”

“I don’t know.”

The doctor comes back talks about the ultrasound and the next step; he tells him that he has to come back every 3 weeks for a scan. Then he talks nutrition and vitamins and not for the first time Robert is glad Cecilia is there because he doesn’t listen to a word the man says. He does here his due date “base on the ultrasound I have you due February 14 but will most likely induce you earlier due to you carrying twins.” That again was where they lost him, last Valentine’s Day he was getting married, next Valentine’s Day he will be welcoming twins into the world.

They finally left the doctor’s office after what felt like hours Cecilia made sure to book his next appointment in 3 weeks and get his prescription for prenatal, he swears the woman is an angel ‘with diabolic tendencies’. His hand subconsciously moved to caress his stomach which he now felt and suddenly he hear his father’s voice in his head “Cici, what the hell am I going to do?” He couldn’t be a father, he was a horrible human being, and he would completely ruin this child. It seems like he might have said those things out loud because both Cecilia and the lady at the front were looking at him with worry in their eyes although Cecilia had more anger in her eyes.

“Rob, you can no longer sweep you mess under the rug, you need to talk to a counselor. Now more than ever if not for you than for these two little angels that deserve you at your best and fullest, you owe it to them, to Aaron but most of all yourself.”

Robert knows she’s right at the very least he needs to give it a try for his kids who are on their way, Aaron saw something in him worthy of forgiveness and love maybe a professional can help him harness that side of him for his children. “Yea…”

“Yea?”

“Yes, you’re right I owe it to them to try.”

The woman wasted no time in setting something up with a counselor while at the hospital which makes him think that he was just set up but if it’s for his children he will do anything, they are the fruit of his love for Aaron. The sun was low in the sky when they came out of the hospital and Robert stomach growled so they headed out to eat. “I have to pick up my clothes and check out the hotel.” Cecilia talked casual making Robert look up from his ultrasound copy in surprise “you’re leaving?” there was a desperate tone in his voice “Pssh you though. No I’m moving to Emmerdale.” She dropped her bomb casually as if it was nothing.

“What?!”

“Well someone needs to watch out for you and my god-babies.”

“I don’t need looking after.”

All he got was a raised eye brow and pursed lips that told him that they both knew he was lying, it also dared him to challenge her something he did not want to do because if there was anyone with proof that he needs looking after it’s Cecilia. So they go to the hotel to pick up her luggage which to Robert seemed bigger than when she first arrive “am I going crazy?” he kept looking at the huge luggage as if it will suddenly talking and explain itself “what?” Cecilia popped her head out of the bathroom “Oh I had some of my clothes brought over from London by a friend.” It made sense since the girl looked like she was getting off a runway show every day.

While Cecilia was checking out Robert walked over with the bellboy to put the massive luggage in his car which barely fit. After giving the bellboy his tip and Cecilia gave him a thank you with a wink –that he seemed to appreciate more than Robert’s monetary tip- they were on their way to Emmerdale. Lucky for him the sun had set when they arrive so there was little to no chance that someone would spot him and Cecilia. He drove into the driveway at the Mill “we’re here” Robert declared feeling the exhaustion of the day really hit him “this is the B&B in this place…nice!” Robert smirked at the red-head appreciating his home “They wish! No this is the Mill.” Robert claimed proudly, this was home, the home he built for Aaron.

“Wait? Your Mill?”

“Yea, this is home sweet home.”

“I though you didn’t want people to talk, if I stay here people will definitely talk.”

“If you’re really going to take care of me this is for the best. Besides everyone is going talk anyways.”

“Might as well give them something good to talk about then…”

Cecilia declared with a smirk on her face proving not only how well she knew him but also how dangerous they were –for the rest of the world- together. Robert smirked at his best friend and their love for screwing with small minded people. Cecilia pulled the bag out the trunk and began to pull following Robert inside.

Inside she looked around and for some reason her opinion and approval really matter to him. “I love what you’ve done with the place. Looks like you still got a sense of style.” Robert smirk while inside he was filled with pride this was very important, he had worked really hard in making the place perfect “I would have place an island or peninsula between the kitchen and living room. We need to change that…” Cecilia pointed to the spiral stairs “It’s not practical for your state or small children and it looks claustrophobic” Robert wasn’t surprise no one had like the stairs so far and now that he was having kids he could see how it could be a hazard, good stairs for a bachelor home but not a family home.

“We’re going to get you some floating stairs, same effect not as much of the hazard.”

After Cecilia set up in the spared bedroom and took a long shower the two best friends found themselves curled up on the couch watching Netflix and eating snacks. For a brief moment ignoring the world around them and any issues it was almost like years back when it was just them in Barcelona and later London. “What will Aaron say when you tell him?” Cecilia broke the silence and the peaceful atmosphere.

“No”

“Robert he deserves to know! That child is half his.”

“He’s not picking up my calls” 

“That is bullshit because we both know that when you want to talk to someone or do something nothing stops you.”

Robert was silent but his face was not happy at all it was obvious that he didn’t like were the conversation was going, he knew that Cecilia was right but that did not mean that he liked it. He knew that the peaceful atmosphere was over, knowing Cecilia there was no way she was dropping this but Robert was not backing down on this one. He could barely deal with the news himself let alone tell Aaron and help him deal with it or chase after him. 

“You are going to be a father stop finding excuses. This is no longer about Aaron and you there are other lives involved that will depend on you both.”

That was enough for Robert, the day had been long with a lot of big news and shockers that he had yet to process. He found out that not only was he a carrier but he was also pregnant with Aaron’s child which turned out to be twins. It was finally hitting him and it was too much “I can’t deal with this now. I’m exhausted, I’m going to bed.” Cecilia gave him a sad smile before getting up and kissing him on the cheek “get some rest, tomorrow is when the fun begins.” She winks at him letting him know that she was going to bring trouble to Emmerdale.

* * *

The next day came bright and early for Robert as the twins woke him up bright and early, now that he knows about them they feel more active ‘out and proud’. He checked the medical records while he was up drinking some tea –he really wanted some coffee- and he realized that Cecilia book his appointment with the counselor for today. “Damn it Cici” He walked upstairs dreading using the stairs when he was much bigger –if he was still here- and can barely walk ‘hate when she’s right’ just so she could share his pain he knocked on the door to her room waking her up. “If I have to go to the counselor today than you have to get up too” The groan and string of cursed made him smirk as he walked away.

An hour later after taking a nice long bath he felt more human and less pregnant mess, he could hear Cecilia walking around upstairs. “If you hurry we can stop at the café and eat breakfast.” He smirked as much as he wanted to avoid giving the villagers something to talk about now that it was unavoidable he might as well go all out. “In that case I’m putting on my armor.” She exclaimed from upstairs making Robert smirk and kind of feel sorry for the villagers as they were not aware the storm that was coming their way. He rubbed his stomach with a smile “your godmother is a force to be reckon with, you guys will be lucky to have her by your side.” Than like all the times he thinks of the babies his thoughts turned dark. It was the little voice in his head that sounded like his father questioning whether he could do this.

“What do you think?”

“Holy Shit!”

Standing at the bottom of the stairs stood Cecilia dress to kill even Robert could not deny that she looked absolutely stunning, if he wasn’t in love with Aaron and she wasn’t his best friend –more like sister- he would have definitely tried it with her. Cecilia was standing in a short black leather skirt and a burgundy crop top sweater with a wide V shape on top showing off neck, chest, collar bone and tone stomach. Her curly red hair was loose and flowing highlighting her face, the look was finished with knee length black boots “You love to mess with people too much.” Cecilia smirked walking over grabbing the cup of tea that Robert was offering her

“Everyone needs a hobby.” 

“I don’t know who though it was a good idea to give you a medical license but they made a massive mistake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments coming I love hearing from you guys.
> 
> Next chapter: we get into Cecilia's diabolical nature and Robron's mental issues.


	3. Cecilia vs. The Dingle Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the great support. Next chapter might take a little longer to update since I always like to have at least 2 chapters written before posting.

Emmerdale became a runway or a fashion magazine photo shoot as the two friends walked down the streets on the early morning strutting and looking like two models. Robert had that smirk and smug look to his face that pissed everyone of but also drew them in while Cecilia walked with a confidence and a sass that spoke of a powerful woman too hard for most to handle. This time when he walked into the café there were people already there so there was no avoiding the looks and ‘stage’ whispers.

He walked to the counter which unfortunately was manned by Brenda this time. “A tea and a bacon sarnie…” He turned to Cecilia who was looking at her phone ignoring the looks she was getting from the people sitting in the café “…what do you want?” He asked confirming that the sexy stranger was with him “do I have to keep solidarity?” Cecilia asked pouting at the idea of giving up coffee to support her pregnant best friend but Robert rolled his eyes not feeling cruel “no you don’t.” The happy grin on Cecilia’s face was proof that he made the right decision “I’ll have a latte and one of your cherry pastries and one of those muffins.” Robert smiled and looked at the pastries that Cecilia pointed to and his mouth watered.

“Actually I’ll also have one of those cherry pastries, to stay Brenda.”

“Put that away, I got this. Go find us a table before the place gets busy…if that actually happens here.”

Robert smirked at the obvious sarcasm but deep down he knew that it was also her way of protecting him from the questions that Brenda is likely to hurl at him. Cecilia passed over 20 pounds smiling at the woman “So you know Robert?” There it was, Cecilia had a choice of avoiding the question or going with the witty firewood that will ignite the flames. ‘Let’s bring Aaron home.’ Cecilia gave a devilish smile “Oh yes, I know Robert very well…” Brenda’s eyes widen and Cecilia could almost see the wheels turning and the rumors being created in her gossip little head “thank you” She walked away and sat in front of Robert who saw the look in her face and just shook his head knowing to expect the drama that was to come when the rumors reached his sister and the Dingles.

“What are you doing today? Besides messing with people’s head”

“Nothing I have to catch up on some emails but just looking around, getting to know your quaint little hometown.”

The words were simple and sweet but Robert knew the redhead better than to fall for that fake innocent look. Brenda soon came over to drop over their orders but the woman did not leave right away “so where did you two meet?” Robert rolled his eyes while Cecilia bit her lips to stop from laughing “I don’t see how that is any of your business.” Robert answered with his typical snark and Brenda turned to Cecilia hoping that she would satisfy her gossip thirst “I’m Cecilia and let’s just say that Robert and I go way way back.” She picked up her coffee and sipped ignoring the woman until she had to leave and attend to the customers that came in.

Robert shook his head taking his tea and sarnie enjoying not being alone and having someone on his side to weather the storm. “You moved on quickly for someone who claimed to be heartbroken and in love with Aaron.” Looking up Robert saw Chrissie standing before him not at all happy that Robert seemed to be happy and back on his feet after being left by his husband when she fell apart when she left him.

Chrissie turned to the woman with a look of distaste at her revealing clothes. The woman had not even looked at her as if she was not worthy of her gaze which pissed Chrissie off. “Chrissie, what do you want?” Robert was annoyed not wanting to deal with his ex-wife before his first counseling session. “From you nothing, there is nothing you can give me or anyone else for that matter, Aaron’s realized that and soon so will the rest…” Chrissie looked at Cecilia “…it’s only a matter of time.” Finally Cecilia looked up raising her eyebrow at the obviously bitter woman. “So you are the ex-wife, Chrissie White.” Cecilia comb her hair with her fingers, Chrissie was shock that the beautiful woman even knew her, that Robert spoke about her.

“It must be hard to still be in love with your ex”

“Is that what he told you? Wow, your ego knows no bounds.”

“He didn’t have to the fact that you’re taking your time to ‘taunt’ him and that you seem to be updated on everything going on with him screams ‘I’m not over you’ which I don’t blame you Robert has a certain charm about him that makes it hard to let go…”

Robert’s eyes widen knowing what was coming and thinking that it was far too early to deal with the two women going toe to toe. He could see Chrissie’s emotions evolve the more Cecilia spoke, his ex-wife had always been an outspoken woman and she was never one to stay quiet when attack. The few people in the café began to realize that something was going on and dropped any illusion of pretending not to listen. Robert couldn’t deal with this right now he was already stressing about his pregnancy, Aaron and now his counseling he could not deal with much more.

“…don’t worry there no shame everyone moves on at their own paste but just a word of advice I would focus more on living your life than ruining others just a tip if you ever want to let go of the hate and be happy.”

“How dare you! You have no idea what you are talking about, I could careless whether Robert Sugden lives or dies but just because of that I’m not going to lie and say that I don’t enjoy watching him feel an ounce of the suffering I felt.”

“Does it ease your pain? Does it erase the betrayal or make you forget it?”

The self-righteous fury inside Chrissie seemed to deflate at the question and complete honesty in the beautiful woman’s voice. At first Chrissie would admit that she was heartbroken and wanted to make the man pay but over time she has realize that they never really loved each other and what still made her lash out was her hurt pride.

Chrissie White was never betrayed and certainly not be made to suffer in a relationship, in a sense Robert was the one that got away. Movement to the side drew her attention to Robert standing up “Cici I have to get going before I’m late.” The man ignored her and spoke to the woman in front of him who smiled at him “Yea go ahead, we’ll meet for lunch?” The girl asked as she also stood up “I’ll see how it goes…” he looked between Chrissie and the new woman “walk with me to my car” It was said as a question but both women knew that it wasn’t. The blond must have seen something between them that he did not like and decided not to leave them alone together.

“You deserve to be happy and be truly loved but it doesn’t mean that Robert doesn’t deserve the same thing. Both of you can be happy at the same time but separately if you let yourselves.”

The woman whispered to her a look of understanding and compassion in her green eyes; the words were accompanied with a smile before she followed Robert out the door. Chrissie and everyone else in the café were left in shock trying to process what just happened but most importantly curious about who the woman was and what was her relationship with the infamous Robert Sugden. The man was not known for having friends or anyone other than Victoria and Aaron; he did not bring anyone to the village for everyone to see. Everyone could smell something deeper going on, was the woman more important than even Aaron? Or was she the one to take Aaron’s place in Robert’s heart?

* * *

It was for once a sunny day in Ireland after weeks of rain so Aaron was taking Liv out for a walk to give her a break from the suffocating atmosphere while his mother took over vigil over Sandra’s bedside. The siblings had not had a moment together since Aaron came to Ireland so he knew that his sister had some questions. Aaron hasn’t told her what happened in Emmerdale and has made his mother swear to keep her mouth shut but his sister wasn’t dumb. “So you going to tell me what happened back home?” Aaron looked over hoping that his face didn’t give him away “what do you mean?” Ignorance is always the best card to play when you are hiding something so it was the route he took which he should have known that it wouldn’t work with Liv

“I mean why you suddenly came over…”

“I wanted to be here for you, you’re my sister Liv.” 

“…Without Robert?”

The girl raised her eyebrow knowing that something happened between her brother and his husband; she wasn’t a naive kid like Chas and Aaron like to think she saw the whispered conversations and witness her brother crying at night when he thinks no one is awake. She moved in front of him cutting his path and tried to stare him down. “Don’t worry about it, I’m here for you.” Liv couldn’t help but pout at her brother she wanted to know what was going on with her brother “If you are here for me than tell me what’s going on so that I won’t worry.” The thought of being the cause of his sister worries even after trying not to filled him with guilt.

_“No one has the right to make you feel like you have to share your emotions when you are not ready or willing to share them.”_

He remembers the words from his counselor in one of their sessions when they talked about his relationship with his family. _“Families can often be very manipulative and most times it’s not malicious but it can be damaging so it is up to us to stop them when they get too much, we set the boundaries.”_ The words play over and over in his head it was a new concept for him, if anyone asked him he would never tell them that his family was manipulative if there was anyone in his life that was he would say it was Robert but after talking with his counselor he realized that his family was unknowingly doing the same thing.

“Aaron!”

“What?”

“I’ve been calling you, are you going to tell me what happened?”

“No”

Liv was left surprised by Aaron’s response and the tone it was said with, her brother had never spoken to her like that in fact Aaron rarely told her ‘no’ he treated her like an adult mostly given her suggestions and understanding what it was like to be her age.

Her brother continued walking as if what he said was nothing new. “Why?” Aaron turned around at the exclamation to see his little sister standing there indignant at the lack of information. “Because I don’t want to, there are things that I won’t tell you the same way there things that I won’t tell my mom.” Aaron explained to her and she saw a change in her brother’s eyes there was a strength that she has only seen during the trial.

“Come on we should head back.”

The two siblings walked back to the house in mostly silence as Liv tried to figure out what happened back home while Aaron was fighting the guilt that always came when he held information from his family. He dropped his sister off and headed to his counseling session for the day. He felt the nerves that he always gets when coming to his sessions and had become normal since he started. He thought about Robert and wondered how he was doing something that had also become normal in the last few days. He missed his husband like crazy and had to constantly stop himself from calling him or asking Adam about him. The sessions were bringing back bad memories but also reminding him why he loved –loves- Robert so much.

“Welcome back Aaron, how have you been?”

“Good”

His response got him a raised eyebrow from the counselor who had told him from the beginning that ‘good’ was never an adequate response as it served the same purpose of ‘fine’ which was a way to hide. She told him to try to get in the habit of being honest with not only those around him but himself about how he was feeling. He confessed that often he felt like no one would actually listen or believe him _“do you think that might be related to your childhood.”_ Turns out even after his death Gordon was messing him up. A cough brought him out of his thoughts as his counselor looked at him patiently “I feel guilty…” The woman raised her eyebrow but held no judgement in her eyes. “Why is that?” He told her what happened with Liv which made her ask him questions about their relationship. It lead him to talk about the feuding between Liv and Robert which base on his counselor’s expression she did not agree.

“What?”

“Every relationship is very important to humans none is more important than the other, I think we commonly make the mistake of giving one more importance than the other. Some will outlast others but we never know which ones. It’s important to give each of them their importance and makes sure that those around us know the boundaries that should not be cross…”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you think it was right that you family treated your partner in such away?”

“You don’t know Robert; he has a way of getting on people’s bad side.”

“How did he get on Liv’s bad side? Or your mother in the last few years?”

Aaron was silent at the question, at first he was ready to talk about Katie but he realized that despite his mother’s closeness to the woman she had nothing to do with it. Thinking back besides what happened in their relationship Robert didn’t really do anything to his mother besides a few snide comments. His mother always said that she could never forgive what Robert had done to him and how much he made her son suffered. In the case of Liv it was easy to realize that Robert had done nothing to his little sister from the very beginning she has had an animosity towards him. The more he thinks about it he realized that Robert actually tried –for him- to win both women over.

“Our families will treat our significant others the way they see us treat them, if we don’t show them respect or give them their place in front of the family they are never going to know what that place is. Don’t you think?”

“But he has done so much…?”

“But from what you told him you made the decision to forgive, if it was your decision your family should have respected it. If you did, of course”

Thinking about it he realized that he didn’t, he had never fully forgiven Robert for what he had done at the beginning. He never fully believed that Robert had change and had been looking for a sign that he was right so much that “you think I pushed Robert to do the things he did…” The counselor seemed shock at the conclusion that Aaron reached “What? No, Aaron we spoke about this you are not in control of other people’s actions or to blame for the choices they make.” The woman looked worry at the possibility of Aaron digressing back to the state he was in when he first arrived.

“But you said…”

“The Americans have an expression ‘it takes two to tango’ do you know what it means?”

“No”

“It means that there are two people in a relationship and everything that happened is up to those people. I want you to realize that in a relationship conflicts more often than not are not solely on the shoulders of one person. Once we realize the part we had to play than and only then can we work on fixing the issue. What part do you think that you played?”

“…”

“It’s not something you need to figure out immediately or at all but you wanted to know at the beginning what went wrong, well I can’t tell you anything from Robert’s side but what I can is help you figure out your side.”

* * *

Robert was anxious as he looked around the room ignoring the older man patiently seating in front of him. The silence was getting to him and the stare made him break first “aren’t you supposed to ask me questions…or something?” The man looked like a kind grandfather and it scared Robert how much it made him feel at ease “These sessions are about you so we can talk about whatever you want but if you prefer I can ask you questions” Robert simply nodded looking around the room again avoiding the eyes of the older man “how have you been?”

“Fine”

“What do you enjoy doing?”

The questions continue in such matter until the tension left Robert’s shoulder and for once in the session he decided to share some information. “I’m a carrier pregnant with twins.” It was almost cathartic just to say the news out loud to someone –other than Cici- so much so that he didn’t realized he release a breath that he seemed to have been holding for what felt like a long time. The old man smile “Wow, Congratulations!” again the reaction brought some more air to his lungs, he had this idea that everyone would act the way he knew that his father would have acted were he alive and it was good to be proven wrong. “Thanks I guess.” Robert responded almost timidly something that was so unlike him.

“You do not think it is a good thing? My grandson and his husband just had a little girl; I always thought that a man giving birth was a blessing. My wife though that same mainly because she claimed that now women got a break.”

“If that were the case than I’m not sure why I was given this ‘blessing’ above others more deserving than I ever could be.”

“You don’t think that you deserve to have a child?”

“I’m the last person that should be a parent.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I’m not a good person, I break everything I touch.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Why do you break everything you touch?”

“…”

Robert was unsure how to response he never actually gave his behavior much though other than that he was just a bad person. He was always a rebel causing headaches but if he goes back to the earlier years of his life when his mother was there he doesn’t remember being a screwed up. At most he was a disappointment to his father for not wanting to be a farmer and preferring to study instead of working the land.

Realizing it became the root of all his issues once Andy joined the family and provided his father with what Robert refused to give him. Thinking about his father’s words _“you think you deserved anything in life when all you’ve ever been is a disappointment that only causes pain and brings chaos where ever he goes…”_ those words live with him constantly he had carry them since he was kicked out the village and has never let them go. It was when he was excitedly talking to his father about his idea to apply to Hotten University’s BM program. “Because I know that I don’t deserve it.” Robert finally responds looking down with half his thoughts still thinking of that moment

“Who is to say that?”

“The one person that the world has always said I was meant to listen to, the one who knew better.”

“That is quite frankly the biggest lie as parents we tell our children, parents don’t know best because at the end of the day we are only imperfect humans like everyone else. As a parent you will grow to realize that the scariest thing in the world is having a small creature look at you for guidance when you have your own issues.”

“So you’re saying that it is the child’s fault for the pressure they place on their parent.”

“Never, all I am saying is that some parents rise to the occasion and make it work while others fall short becoming high on the power that having someone rely on you provides. Unfortunately we do not realize the damage that we make...The thing is as we grow and make our own judgement we decided whether we continue follow our parents by ultimately become them or we deviate from the path they set and become someone completely different but most importantly someone completely us…what decision do you think you’ve made Robert?”

The blond was completely silent by the counselor’s words he had never thought he was like his father in fact it was the total opposite, Robert was sure he was nothing like his father and it was the reason the man seemed to hate him so much that and his sexuality. Was he actually becoming his father? Is that where his self-destruction came from? He didn’t realized he spoke out loud until his counselor responded

“We often hate to see ourselves in others because it shows us what we could be and what we became, the things that we can easily ignore in ourselves but cannot ignore in other people...”

Robert wondered if his father actually hated him because he reminded him of a version of himself that could have been if the farmer had aspired to be something other than a simple farmer. Was his father jealous that Robert wanted more? That his only son denied everything that he stood for and wanted to forge his own path. It made no sense Robert never saw himself as someone to be envy or as being a role model for change in any way. All Robert got from his father was either disappointment or indifference; he remembered doing things to get the former of the two emotions because the latter cut too deep. 

“…Everyone has their own defense mechanism but I know that when someone we love is disappointed in us we do everything in our power to gain their approval. For you it was hard because maybe anything you tried did not work so you decided to be what he expected you to be, what everyone accused you of being. It’s hard to be good when everyone expects you to be bad, isn’t?”

The older man smiled sadly almost as if he knew Robert’s story, as if he knew everything that had gone on in his life when the blond had barely spoke about his childhood let alone the rest of his life not even counting the years he was out of the village.

“Well our time is up. I would recommend that you come in for another session but the decision is yours to make.”

“…”

Robert wasn’t sure what to do; just the first session had him feeling vulnerable and raw from all the emotions that he felt. He has never been big on the sharing, even in his relationship with Aaron they always talked about the blue eyed man and usually when things turned to him Robert got defensive and lashed out making Aaron so angry or hurt that he would forget the issue or not care. He never talked about his problems and he knew that it wasn’t healthy but it was just the way he was which after the session he was starting to think that it was another thing that his father embed in him.

Thinking of his children and Cici’s reaction he decided to take the plunged and booked another appointment. On his way he decided to stop at Tesco and get some fruits and snacks that he’s been craving. While inside walking around he contemplated his life now and in the future. He will need to move out from the Mill and get a place for the twins and him where they can grow happy and comfortable making memories that they could look back to with a smile on their faces.

His funds were low since he used all his saving to renovate the house that apparently is not his and he is being kicked out of. It is true that the road to Hell was pave with good intentions, if it were the old Robert he would have sold everything he bought in the house to get his money back before leaving as he was ordered but despite what everyone believes he is not that petty or cruel.

* * *

Cici was enjoying being in the village the weather was perfect and the scenery was great too but what she was really enjoying was the curious looks and mumbles of the obviously curious and nosey villagers. She was walking around exploring the place pretending not to notice the shadows that she always seemed to have following her, she felt like a teenage being followed by a store owner so that she won’t steal anything. It was ironic because what they believed she was stealing was something that they made quite clear they didn’t want. Over the course of the day she notice that she was getting glares from some people who looked very much alike and she would guess where Aaron’s lot, the infamous –and incestuous if some people were to be believed- Dingles.

She admired the loyalty –often blind- that they seemed to have towards their own, it was just too bad that it didn’t extend to Robert despite him marrying one of their own ‘guess it only counts if they get marry legally.’ Cecilia smirked at them making sure to portray the smugness that Robert often those to piss people off.

At lunch time she decided to head to the only place to actually eat, a pub call the Woolpack texting Robert and letting him know in case he wants to meet. Despite her teasing she is worry for her friend, he was never good at talking about his feelings or seeming ‘weak’ it often made him react badly lashing out like a caged animal, this time she hopes it works and he is able to get some closures on issues that have long plagued him. Robert has always cried for help, she is sure that he’s been screaming for help since his mother died but no one listened but her and hopefully now that short list would have one more person that would not only listen but also help. Entering the Woolpack a hush completely overcame the room which she ignored in favor of sitting at the bar waiting to order a drinking as if she belonged there all her life.

The looks became much more deadly and she was positive that if looks could kill she would not only be dead but she would be horribly tortured first. Cecilia was used to being misjudged and underestimated if fact she learned to see the good side to it so the looks didn’t bother her as long as none of them turned physical. “I will have a glass of white wine and the curry.” She asked the blonde woman behind the bar “the homewrecker especial coming right up.” That did not take as long as she had expected.

Cecilia looked around almost as if to make sure she was the one being talked to “marvelous customer service I see why the place is so popular…” Once the blonde placed the glasses of wine in front of her Cecilia picked it up and turn but not before making sure the blonde knew exactly who she was dealing with “…and I would rather wreck homes than wreck my own flesh and blood, if you know what I mean…” Cecilia winked with a smirk firmly on her face “…what am I talking about you’re a Dingle of course you know what I mean.” That managed to remove the smile from the sassy blonde’s face.

‘Oh yeah, I am definitely going to enjoy pushing everyone in this village off their high horse.’

Her meal took a lot longer than acceptable but she had no illusions that the kitchen was busy as the blonde claimed. But Cecilia ignored and enjoyed her food feeling the eyes of the people especially the males on her. It was normal for her so she had become an expert in ignoring it, a few minutes later she heard the words “oh look here comes the other homewrecker didn’t know there was a convention.” Cecilia turned around to see a pregnant blonde at the door

“Charity I don’t want any trouble, this was not my fault.”

In that moment Cecilia knew who that was and she silently thank Jesus for blessing her with entertainment “oh my god! Where you raped?” Cecilia exclaimed innocently getting the attention of everyone in the room “no…who are you?” Rebecca finally looked at her and seized her up seeing a beautiful and new woman “I’m sorry that was inconsiderate of me but I couldn’t help myself when woman usually say a pregnancy is not their fault is because they were rape. I just assumed…” Rebecca seemed to immediately dislike her “who are you?” Charity smirked behind the bar seeing her opportunity to put down the woman that messed with her family

“Oh you haven’t met; this is the woman that took your place…Robert’s new flavor of the month.”

Cecilia was not happy about her titled but she loved the expression on Rebecca’s face “What!?” the exclamation wasn’t from the blonde –she was still speechless- it came from the entrance to the kitchen were a tiny woman stood there in outrage. “Vic I figure you would know that your brother moves on quickly.” Charity was the one to add with a smirk enjoying the show as more people entered the pub “That’s not possible! how could Robert be so irresponsible and inconsiderate…?” Cecilia saw as Rebecca lower her hand remaining her of those guilty dogs trying to look innocent “…Do you know that she is carrying his child? That she is living with me because he refuses to take care of them? That he is abandoning his child after cheating on his husband to sleep with her?!” Cecilia could see that Victoria was trying to guilt her into ‘leaving’ Robert so that she could force him on Rebecca just so that Victoria could live vicariously through the pregnant blonde. But she would be extremely disappointed and Cecilia would enjoy setting her straight.

“Yes, I knew that…”

She left everyone speechless and suddenly Rebecca saw her in a new light, Cecilia suddenly became a competitor instead of another poor woman tricked by Robert that the pregnant woman could manipulate into turning her back on him so that he only had the pregnant bimbo to turn to. “…or at least I knew that was what everyone believed. Robert is much more honest than you seem to think…at least to me.” Cecilia smirk going back to her curry as if nothing happened but Victoria was not letting things go and she walked over making sure she was facing Cecilia. “How can you call yourself a woman letting him do that?” Cecilia gave her a bored expression “I believe there are plenty of physical proofs that I’m a woman…” Someone in the pub whistle “yea there are” which made Cecilia raised an eyebrow at Victoria almost as if saying ‘see’

“…but the real question is how can you call yourself his sister and only family when you take the word and side of some tramp that had been after him for years and ruined his marriage to the love of his life by taking advantage of a weak man that was drunk!”

The room was silence some people seemed to actually be thinking of what Cecilia said almost as if no one gave though to the details of the story and just pointed fingers to the village’s resident bad guy. She saw the panic in Rebecca’s eyes making her think that Rebecca knew how lucky she was that Robert had a bad reputation as it made it easy for people to take her side. Some people –Charity- included seemed to look at things in a new perspective and Rebecca couldn’t have that “you have no right to talk. You’re a stranger and do not know Robert the way we do.” Rebecca exclaimed passionately making some people nod in agreement “honey, I’ve known Robert for years so out of the people in this room I know Robert the best.” The shut everyone up and made the rumor mill spin.

“Cecilia?”

Everyone turned to see the man of the hour at the door looking at his best friend knowing that she was up to no good “Robert! You’re back…” she walked over with a smile as if she was not just leaving chaos in her wake “let’s go somewhere else for lunch, it’s getting crowd in here.” She grabbed his armed and pulled him away after putting money on the counter for Charity “thank you for the meal…my compliments to the chef.” Cecilia added with a smirk at Victoria pulling a confuse Robert away quickly before anyone could react.

“What was that about?”

“What was what? How was your meeting?”

“Cici I know you better than anyone in fact, I know that wasn’t just some nice chat with my sister and ‘baby mama’ so I’ll ask again what was that?”

“Fine, kill joy. I was just having lunch –which I didn’t get to finish by the way- when your ‘baby mama’ came in and Charity just had to introduce me as her replacement and from there of course her ‘baby crazy mama’ had to come and defend her so I had to tell her what a crappy sister she was.”

Robert just shook his head seeing the villagers watching them and whispering he knew that is was a bad idea to leave Cecilia in the village alone. The woman was chaos at all times but destruction when someone she loves was hurt. Robert wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer “I love you, you little psycho” he kissed her head making her smile and making those who seen them mumble much more but he didn’t care because while he had lost everything at least he knew that he would always have Cecilia by his side and so will his kids. “Come on let’s go to Hotten, I’m craving some Spanish food.” Cecilia smiled wrapped an arm around Robert’s back

“Now you’re speaking my language.”

* * *

The next few days Robert spend them from counseling section to avoiding Vic and Rebecca after his sister confronted him about Cecilia and his lack of interest in ‘his’ child. He also had to avoid the pub and the scrapyard since the Dingles and Adam were on his case about moving some woman into Aaron’s home. He did not have the energy to tell them that he was the one that made that piece of trash an actual home with his money wasting his saving but his doctor warned him on stressing himself as in the last checkup he saw his blood pressure was too high

_“It’s not enough that would be worrying but seeing as you are pregnant with twins it is better to be cautious so I need you to avoid any major stress.”_

So instead he was looking for a place to live preferably away from the village with the help of Cecilia who had apply for a position in Hotten Hospital _“Of course I’m staying for my godchildren…roomie”_ He was secretly happy by this as he didn’t want to be alone in this, unfortunately Cecilia was –like Liv and Aaron- a dog obsessed person _“they are good for stress and depression plus every child should grow up with a dog it decreases the chances of them being a psychopath.”_ He didn’t tell her that it didn’t work for Lachlan or even worse that he was considering it after both his doctor and counselor also recommend it.

So that’s how he found himself in an Leeds animal shelter after a house view which was perfect but Robert wasn’t sure he wanted to be so far from the village _“their father would be in the village despite our relationship I want them to have their father close by because there is no doubt in my mind that Aaron would be an amazing father.”_ But it was the only place on their budget that met their wish list items so Robert was disappointed which Cecilia turned that in to a visit to the local shelter to ‘cheer’ him up.

As he expected he found himself with a giant Mastiff name Tinker Bell snuggle in his lap –or at least her head was on his lap- with her ear on his belly. At first he was worry since her head was easily twice his on but he realize that she wasn’t putting pressure on his stomach “Are you a carrier? I think she is trying to tell you something.” The shelter worker said shyly which made Cecilia laugh “Oh he knows but at least you have your own pregnancy detector for next time.” Robert just glared at Cecilia continuing to pet the dog which was looking at him with big adoring droopy eyes “Damn” Robert knew he was a goner when the dog licked his nose practically bathing his face and he didn’t care contrary he smiled

“yea…I would get the adoption papers started, he’s taking her…”

“What? Who said that?”

“She did, for some reason she chose you…great dog, poor judge of character.”

Robert did the mature thing an stuck his tongue out at his smirking friend before turning to the shelter employee “now do you have one for me?” the shelter employee seemed shock almost orgasmic at the idea of adopting two dogs out in the same day. But Robert rolled his eyes “Cici we both know you can’t have a dog. You’re a doctor who is going to take care of him when you’re gone.” The shelter employee seemed to deflate until Cecilia spoke “you of course or my godbabies” That seemed to be the magic words to the employees who acted as if Cecilia said she would take all the dogs “so are you open to taking a puppy?” The employee rushed out before Cecilia could even open her mouth “see what you’ve done; now you’re going to have to say no to a cute puppy.” Cecilia looked away without responding knowing that there was no way she was saying no.

“This here is Ollie…”

Then Cecilia has the most beautiful little puppy placed inches from her face, the puppy –with a big long head- bends his head looking at her as if studying her. The dog had white and brown coloring it was obvious that it was a Bull Terrier mix with tall ears that the breed was known for.

“We rescue him from a farm that was abounded along his brothers and sisters, the mama didn’t make it.”

Cecilia took the chunky puppy –who reminded her of a dinner roll- from the employee. “All his siblings were adopted but he seems to be overlooked we think that it has to do with his too chill personality plus his missing leg which he was born without due to a defect. It think it makes people nerves and makes them think that he might have more health issues.” Cecilia rolled her eyes petting the dog that seemed to have warm up to her but walked –in a cute walk-waddle-hop combo- over to Robert when he was placed on the floor “Oh what now being a carrier makes you crack to dogs?” Cecilia exclaimed indignantly as Robert smirked and pet the puppy, while Tinker Bell watched the interaction carefully as if to make sure the puppy wasn’t a threat to Robert or the babies.

“We’ll take them.”

“Them?”

“Yea, we’ll take both of them.”

Robert didn’t response because just seating on the floor petting Tinker Bell has made him feel so calm and weightless ‘ironic due to her massive weight’. The stress just melted off him like ice cream on a hot day and it was amazing what a powerful positive effect such a small –not so small in Tinker Bell’s case- creature can bring him. They filled out the paper work and changed Tinker Bell’s name to Pepper –as in Pepper Potts because he is a badass lady- and named the puppy Parker –as in Peter Parker who was Cecilia’s favorite superhero- for his sweet demeanor.

They were both huge dorks but lovable if the smile on the employee’s face is anything to go by. “We will keep them for a few days to finish all the vaccines and medical check but we will call you when you can come to pick them.” Robert looked worry about leaving his –the- dogs “don’t worry they will be placed on reserve for you and would only be adopted out if you do not respond to our call after 7 days.” The trip was just what he needed, as all he could think about on the drive back was his twins playing with Pepper and Parker in the yard…of the Mill. It was the only place that Robert’s mind saw as home and he wasn’t ready to give that up yet it was too many changes in a few months.

* * *

Before he knew it Robert was in for his 17 weeks scan, 4 months pregnant he could not believe it that one he was pregnant and two he lasted this long. Cecilia was by his side driving the car to the hospital the woman has been his rock since the whole journey began and he wasn’t sure if he could have survive without her. She had definitely earned the title of Godmother especially since she had kept Victoria and Rebecca away from him.

A lot has happened since finding out he was pregnant, in a few weeks he got two dogs, continue his therapy –making some breakthroughs- and been looking for a place to live. “So what do you think about the place in Hotten? It wasn’t as good as the one in Leeds but it is closer and the park is nearby for Parker and Pepper.” Cecilia spoke eyes firmly on the road since she was still getting use to driving in the UK verse the US.

“There no space for the twins when they come”

Robert pointed out since the place was a smaller house with only two bedrooms while rubbing his slight bulge something which has become an almost nervous habit. “Yea but we are out weighting our welcome; I’m tired of getting glares from the Dingles for living in ‘their’ Aaron’s home. Also remember that Pepper and Parker will be coming in a few days and it will be harder to move with them.” Robert looked out the window trying to ignore the nauseous that was almost common at this point

“So you think we should go with it?”

“I think that we should take it for now and then we can take out time to look for a better place with less pressure.”

It made sense since Cain had threatened him the other day and he was getting tired of Adam’s snide remarks. He also saw Charity on the phone the other day talking something about another woman and he had no doubt who she was talking with. It would be better for him to leave before Chas or worse Aaron came back. It was all stressing him out especially since Rebecca seemed to have become bolder in her attempted to get his attention with Victoria still by her side. Although now the devil wasn’t him but Cecilia, they both seemed to believe that Cecilia was turning him against them and his child.

Arriving at the hospital was less stressful than it was a few weeks ago, his sessions were helping him come to terms with his pregnancy as well as the end of his relationship with Aaron. “Welcome back guys, how has everything been Robert.” Doctor Collins asked as he walked into the room with a smile on his face. “Good having a doctor for a friend guarantees I eat well, still getting nausea and recently having issues sleeping.” Cecilia was proud about how honest Robert was with his response “I’m glad you are eating well…” he gave Cecilia a nod acknowledging the part she had to play in this “…Like you might already know nausea is normal I would recommend trying natural remedies, I would rather not prescribe drugs if I don’t have to…” the doctor began writing something “…Ginger is good for that so is Peppermint tea or even lemon water…” The doctor passed a piece of paper with notes which Cecilia took.

“…Now explain more about the sleeping issue is it mental or physical?”

“I’m just uncomfortable I heard of pregnant women and carriers having this issue but that’s when their big, I’m barely showing.”

The doctor smiled at the man’s exclamation while Cecilia just watched with amusement she had heard Robert toss and turn in bed but she assumed it was him missing Aaron. The man has been gone for two months and she knew that Robert missed him like crazy. She could see how much it hurt him to think about all the lies that people were telling his husband while he was gone.

“That is a common misconception, your body is growing to accommodate the lives inside and this will be uncomfortable.”

“So this is going to happen until I give birth?”

“Most likely but there are ways to make it more comfortable”

For the next few minutes they talked about options, a pregnancy pillow was brought up which Robert wasn’t sold on. Then the doctor took some test like blood pressure which fortunately was better than before. Soon the exciting part came which was when he got to see the babies so doctor left and the sonographer came in. Much like before Robert couldn’t see anything other than blobs although now it was clear that there were two. Even then he got emotional seeing his kids “want to hear the heart beat?” that was when the tears could not be held back at the small wushing sounds that was so amazing to hear, it made them real and it made everything worth it. “Amazing, Aaron would love this.” Robert added trying not to sob like the hormone pregnant person that he was while Cecilia just smiled.

* * *

They went their separate ways as Robert had another session and Cecilia was heading home but not before walking over to buy a few things for the four legged kids coming in a few days. She took the bus back to Emmerdale; she might have gone a little overboard buying toys and other things. She was so distracted by her haul that she missed the dark hair woman watching her and then following her with a purpose. She opened the door and entered putting the groceries she bought away while she left the things for the dog on the coach.

Cecilia was distracted until she heard the door slam open and heavy foots rushing forward. Turning Cecilia saw a dark hair woman who looked at her furious “it was all true! How dare he dirty my son’s home by bring his trash. While Aaron is over in Ireland worrying about him, he is here defiling his place. Get out!” Cecilia figured that this was Chas and while she was noticing the temper that the woman seems to be known for Cecilia was not shaken at all.

“Out of the two of us you are the one trespassing by law. Also as your name is not on the deed you have no right to kick anyone out.”

Chas could not believe the nerve of this woman who seemed completely unbothered by ruining someone’s life. “You are disgusting and I won’t let you nor Robert continue to destroy my son’s life.” Cecilia rolled her eyes this woman was being a helicopter parent to her grown son who was marry and living in his own place “I wonder…what are you over compensating for?” Chas looked a strange mix of confuse and angry “what…?” Cecilia smiled.

“The whole helicopter parent thing speaks of a parent that wasn’t really there for their kid’s childhood and is trying to make up for it now that their adults. So I wonder what mistake are you compensating for?”

Cecilia walked forward with a smirk on her face while she admired the woman’s determination and strength as a mother she also cannot condone the vendetta that she seemed to have against Robert. The man was Cecilia’s brother and she will go against anyone for him even the mother of his husband. She would destroy her if she needed to in fact she would destroy the Sugden and the Dingles to protect her brother. “He told you about that?! How dare he share something so intimate about our lives with his…” Chas was fuming and it was obvious to Cecilia that the woman was close to getting physical but since she wanted the possibility of getting along when she met Aaron –beating his mum will not get her there- she decided to through the woman a bone casually move her eyes to the scan on the table

‘Robert will thank me later…I hope.’

It took a few too obvious ‘discrete’ looks for Chas to fall for it and like Cecilia expect from the brash woman she didn’t even asked permission just picked up some strangers papers. “Is this…? I can’t believe he did it to Aaron again. He got some other cow pregnant while claiming to love my son…” Cecilia rolled her eyes in exaggeration because ‘Hello! The ultra sound has the mother’s name at the top!’ it made her wonder how slow the Dingle clan was ‘this is why incest is bad, inbreed makes people stupid’ While Cecilia was try to comprehend the level of stupidity apparently more Dingles joined the party including murder uncle which Chas shared the ‘news’ with them and now it looks like they were all about to lynch Cecilia.

“Seriously how dumb can you people be? You are so fucking set on Robert been the big bad that you are all drawing conclusions that best suit that image and are all going to end up hurting Aaron in the end.”

The yelling match got under way with Cecilia verse the ‘dumb’ Dingles who were particularly savages telling her to abort the demon inside her -Chas- threats of harm and death –Cain- while Lisa ‘liking the woman more and more each day’ tried to calm everyone down going as far as chastising Chas for her comment. It was to that mad house that Robert walked into unprepared ‘how long has it been’ looking outside she saw it was getting dark. 

“The twins are craving curry from the pub if you want…”

He stopped at watching the crowd before him and unfortunately for him he subconsciously did his nervous habit of rubbing his belly which Lisa notice “Oh my god!” while Cecilia smirked “like I said you reached the wrong conclusion.” They turned to her and it was Bella who spoke “Chas, what name did it say on that ultrasound?” At her words Robert’s eyes widen looking at Cecilia who looked apologetic and mouthed _“she walked in and saw it.”_

“I told you I wasn’t ready to say anything.”

“I didn’t do anything; you just walked in a told her yourself.”

“So it’s true you’re…”

In that moment he felt panic and did the only thing he could he turn around and walked out with a worry Cecilia trying to follow him but was stop by Cain grabbing her arm. Lisa snatched the paper from Chas and saw that the ultrasound was for Robert Sugden.

“Can you let me go, that’s going to bruise.”

“I didn’t know Robert was a carrier?”

Bella asked surprise and that was when Chas connected the dots “What?!” Last one to join the party and it made Cecilia roll her eyes “Are you always this slow or just when you are sending death threats at your grandchildren.” In the moment Cecilia knew she messed up because the Dingles hadn’t connect Aaron to the situation and now she confirmed it for them but it was the perfect distraction to get loose and run after Robert who had a head start. “Thank god he didn’t take his car.” She left the Dingles processing as she went on her search for her pregnant BFF luckily it was a small village so she wasn’t too worry.

* * *

Meanwhile the Dingles were in shock, Lisa and Bella seemed to be the ones to best and faster process the information “can you believe it our Aaron is going to be a father.” Lisa was excited at the idea of another little Dingle. Bella smiled at her mother “we don’t know if that is Aaron’s, Sugden has shown he is not the most faithful.” Cain added back to glaring while the two exited women glared at him “we all know that Robert was too uptight to cheat on Aaron with a man, I mean he could barely handle being with Aaron. Also did you see that poor boy’s reaction?” Cain did not look convince while Chas looked like she was beginning to doubt as well

“I need to know the truth because if the child is Aaron’s than he has a right to know. Robert is not going to take away his child from him.”

Left alone the Dingles started looking around the place and found Robert’s medical results as well as an old ultrasound confirming the truth. It was a shock to the system until Bella made is worse “wait if he’s a carrier that means that Rebecca’s child can’t be his.” The adults looked at her in confusion and shock “what do you mean?” Bella was actually surprise that her family didn’t it was one of the basic facts about carriers “it’s well known that all carriers are sterile so they can only get pregnant not get others pregnant, everyone knows that.” It was another shock to the system that was too much for Chas who looked about to fall over, she remembered all those time Aaron wanted to call Robert worry about him but she stopped him

‘He is going to be so mad at me.’

“There you are! Been looking everyone for you, this town is small until you try to find someone than it gets bigger.”

Cecilia joked walked over to Robert who was sat on the floor of an old house in an open field but she got no response and she knew that her friend was slowly panicking. “Robert look I swear I didn’t plan this your mother in law caught me as I was going in the Mill and barged in –something which seems to be common here- demanding I leave. I had place the ultrasound on the table she saw it and thought it was mine until you came and proven otherwise…” Cecilia tried to explain she knew how much people had let Robert down in his life and she doesn’t want to be another one “I know you didn’t tell her anything, I know you despite being opinionated you’re the one person I know would never betray me like that.” It felt good to know that Robert still trusted her. They sat together for what felt like hours “I forgot to ask how was your session?” She asked trying to distract the panic going on in her friends head “Um good, we talked about my aversion to telling people my condition ironically.” The topic was back at the fore front so Cecilia –who never backed down from a challenge- took it head on

“So what do you want to do?”

“Can we leave it all behind and run?”

“Well why not, we do tend to excel at that particular skill. Let’s go for it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments coming I love hearing from you guys.
> 
> Next Chapter: Aaron finds out


	4. He's what?! Dingles vs Sugdens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News gets around the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know this Chapter is short but I decided to split Chapter 4 in two. It gives me more time to finish writing the story but still update so that you guys aren't waiting for months.

The Dingles were one of the most powerful and well known families in Emmerdale -the other one being the Sugdens- they were known for their strange ‘unity’ and their shady dealings –almost every single one of them had been arrested at some point or they will- but most of all there are known for their fierceness when it comes to protecting their own or taking care of someone who has done them wrong. So when Robert and his new girl seemed to disappear it was not hard for everyone to think that the Dingles had something to do with it especially since it got out that the whole clan had confronted the man the night before. It was suspicious that after being confronted by the whole Dingle clan the man and the woman seemed to disappear without a trace.

The one to first notice the disappearance was Victoria who went to look for her brother since Rebecca agreed to let her come to her scan if Robert went as well. It was time for her brother to stop being so selfish, Rebecca didn’t make that baby alone and Robert needed to take responsibility, it’s wasn’t the baby’s fault that Robert wants to be a coward. Now she was in front of the Mill knocking on the door. “Robert!” She knocked harder “ROBERT! OPEN THE DOOR! I know you’re there…” She looked through the windows and saw that the house was empty, imagining that he might be sleeping she knocked again “…Your car is still here so I know you’re in there. Stop being an immature git!” She kicked the door before remembering the spare key that Robert kept hidden.

The house was quiet; it was unlike her brother to be asleep at this time even if he was off work it was something that she always found annoying when he lived with her. “Robert!” It had to be the influences of that woman who seemed to be changing her brother for the worse. Walking into the bedroom Vic was ready to yell at her brother but the room was completely empty. The bed was tossed; there were clothes all over the floor leaving a mess. That was what finally worried her, if there was one thing she knew about Robert it was that he was very neat almost obsessively so. She had heard the rumors that the Dingles had all come to pay a visit to her brother last night

“Could they have done something to him?”

* * *

Chas was in the pub talking to Cain and Charity when Victoria stormed in looking angry “what have you done to him?!” she exclaimed at the three Dingles who she was positive had done something to her brother in revenge for what he did to Aaron. “Vic what are you talking about?” Chas tried to calm her down despite getting worry herself as they all thought that Robert was hiding out at the cottage. “You did something to Robert last night. You probably heard he wanted to be a father to his son and wanted revenge for what he did to Aaron.” She screamed getting the attention of everyone in the pub including Rebecca who had just walked in.

“Vic you have no idea what you are talking about, let’s go in the back to talk.”

Victoria was beyond reason she did not want to be silence for once she wanted the Dingles to be put in their place. Part of her wanted to get revenge for whatever they did to her brother but another part just wanted Robert back so that he could be in the life of her baby…Rebecca’s baby. “Vic it’s fine, I’m sure there is an explanation please I don’t want to cause problems.” Rebecca took the opportunity to portray herself as the victim with a pure heart willing to forgive and forget. It was part of the image she had created for herself, the reason why it was so easy for all to take her side over Robert’s. “Oy you have nothing to do in this anymore seeing as that baby isn’t really Robert’s” Charity was the one to exclaim earning an interested look from everyone at the pub and a glare from Chas who tried to convey a _shut up_ with her eyes but the message was lost in translation.

“What are you talking about? Have you been talking to Robert? He is just being difficult but he will grow up once the child in born all men do.”

Rebecca looked a strange mixture of nervous and confuse, the confidence in Charity’s eyes was what was making her nervous while the actual words confused her. The Dingles were one of the ones that completely without a doubt believed that Robert was the father of her baby in fact they hated him for it. “Of course he is the father of this baby; I would never lie about that.” This time even Chas gave mocking laugh despite trying to keep Charity quiet earlier. Victoria stepped forward angry that the Dingles now seemed to be enabling Robert’s irresponsible behavior “where are you hiding him? You know he is just going to hurt Aaron again, it’s what he does.” She desperately tried to turn the family against Robert again because it was the only way that her brother would accept the child.

“Victoria!”

To everyone’s shock the exclamation came from Diane who had just walked into the pub “how could you talk about your own brother in such a way. All over a woman that you barely know and a child that has not been proven to be his…I do not recognize you anymore.” Diane’s disappointment hurt the young girl and filled her with shame that a part of her still fought ‘that woman is the closest you will get to having a baby, why won’t anyone understand that.’ Even the Dingles who were not Robert’s biggest fans were disgusted by Victoria’s behavior and her lack of loyalty to family.

“And you…what have you done with our Robert?”

Diane glared at the Dingles demanding as she had heard the rumors going around town, Chrissie was sitting in a corner of the bar enjoying the show for once happy that she wasn’t the center of it. She decided to also keep her mouth quiet about what she saw last night there was no point in her getting involve _“Both of you can be happy at the same time but separately if you let yourselves.”_ She kept hearing the words that Cecilia told her in the café it was true that being spiteful and bitter was getting her nowhere instead it was setting a horrible example for Lachlan who was already hanging by a thread.

Chrissie did not need to be part of or even worse the center of any more drama, so she stood back and watch it all unfold and realized that watching is much more enjoyable than playing a part in it. “We didn’t do anything to him. We’ve been looking for him since this morning but we couldn’t find him we were hoping that you knew.” Chas exclaimed trying to appease Diane’s anger, mother lion against mother bear. “And why do you need him now? Your whole lot wanted nothing to do with him until now, what changed?” That was the moment where Charity stuck her foot so far into it there was no way of getting it out

“Well we didn’t know that he was carrying our Aaron’s baby before.”

“Charity!”

Lisa tried but it was too late damage was done, the news was out there and soon will be all over the village if Pearl’s exit was any indication ‘poor Robert.’ Chas glared at her business partner annoyed that she revealed everything before Aaron knew. “Wha…what…do you mean?” Victoria was shaking unable to process the information even worse unable to think about what it meant if it were true.

“What do you think I mean Robert is a carrier pregnant with Aaron’s baby”

Charity exclaimed rolling her eyes at the short girl who looked as if she were to pass out “Charity that is enough! This was not your news to share.” Lisa was now angry glaring at the woman behind the bar who shrugged her shoulders but kept quiet although it was too late they could hear the mumbling

_“oh my god, Robert is pregnant”_

_“Aaron left his pregnant husband”_

_“I didn’t know he was a carrier”_

_“Sugden is full of surprises.”_

Chrissie was busy also processing the information although it made sense with what she saw last night and the new woman’s appearance in Robert’s life or the Dingles sudden interest in him. She looked at her sister who Chrissie knew he well so she could see behind that shock the anger, fear and joy? Then she remembered that her sister hated school and use to skip classes meaning that she might not know the facts about carrier.

‘Oh I’m going to enjoy this’

She walked over to her sister while the Dingles and Sudgen were busy with each other “what’s got you so happy?” Rebecca turn to Chrissie with a smug smile that Chrissie could not wait to wipe from her face “my baby is going to have a brother or sister, our family is growing.” The way the blonde said our left no doubt that only Robert and herself and the children were included in that family “oh dear, you don’t know?” Chrissie pretended to be sympathetic but was far too excited for it to be believable

“Know what?”

“Well you see dear sister; carriers are sterile in that they can’t impregnate any women not even the Virgin Mary herself.”

Rebecca’s eyes widen her heart beating faster and suddenly she remembered Charity’s words when she first walked in about the child not being Robert’s. But it was not possible her baby was Robert’s it had to be there was no one else, there will never be anyone else but Robert. “If you don’t believe me look it up.” Chrissie walked away smile on her face, in that moment she felt she got her payback against her sister for sleeping with Robert while he was still with her.

‘So much for not getting involve…’ but seeing the look on Rebecca’s face made her smile ‘…it was so worth it.

* * *

The woolpack was a mess of emotions Diane was an ecstatic grandmother to be, practically knitting the child a whole wardrobe. Victoria was still in shock although a part of her could not help but be angry, her brother did not want kids yet he kept being rewarded with them while she was left with none. Lisa was scolding Charity for her big mouth while Chas was still worrying about Robert’s disappearance –god knows the man made enough enemies for one to be worry- because one the man was carrying her grandchild but also if he left the village Aaron would never forgive her. How does she tell her son that she lost his child and the father carrying his child before he even got to know about it let alone meet it.

In a matter of hours news about Robert being a carrier and pregnant with Aaron’s baby was all over the village. Adam immediately wanted to call his friend but Chas begged him not too until they knew where Robert was. No one knew anything about the pregnant man and his female companion; it was almost like they vanish into thin air. Their clothes were still at the Mill but so were their cellphones which worried Diane and Lisa because everyone knew how Robert reacted when he felt corner and out of control.

_“Love you need to remember that Aaron while he will always be your baby he is now an adult.”_

_“So you are telling me that I should let him get hurt, what kind of mother would I be.”_

_“One that is no longer as needed as she once was. It’s not about letting him get hurt but letting him live his life and make his own choices but most important deal with the consequence of those choices whether good or bad.”_

_“Lisa I don’t know if I can.”_

_“You must because as our children get older we need them more than they need us and if we don’t learn to let them fly or fall on their own we will lose them.”_

_“It…It’s hard…I wasn’t there when he needed me…”_

_“I know dear but you have to stop overcompensating, you can’t change the past as much as we would want to, all you can do now is be there for them when they turn to you.”_

Despite the conversation with Lisa, Chas had everyone on a tight leash about keeping Aaron out of it until Robert was found something which she budded heads with Diane, Adam and even Paddy –who had come back- over because they all wanted to let Aaron know that he will be a father. But Chas knew how Aaron would get, they didn’t see how healthy he was in the last few weeks, she was terrified that this will make him relapse. She was also consumed by guilt because of the way she spoke to Robert and the things she told him, she prayed every day that he was alright.

* * *

After a few days Diane was ready to go to the coppers and report him missing, she tried to get Victoria to come with her but the girl was acting strange. “What is the matter with you? All the excitement about being an aunt left you now that you will actually become an aunt.” Diane joked although she was in part serious, Victoria had been on everyone’s nerves about the baby but the last few days she was completely silent “why does he get to have what I want? He never wanted it.” The words were spoken so low that Diane almost missed it “Are you serious!?” The words did not come from the older woman but a male voice at the door.

“Are you seriously jealous that your _missing_ brother is pregnant?! That’s what you got out all this. Not the fact that you abandoned your own blood over a lie or that Robert had been going through all this alone or that Aaron -OUR friend- had been falling apart and lost the love of his life over nothing. I never knew you to be this self-center and cold, I really don’t know you Victoria…right now I’m not sure I ever did.”

Adam looked down at his wife with so much disappointment that it hurt them both, in his eyes Victoria was always a saint sweet and kind but now he was realizing that she was only a human filled with flaws. It was his fault for placing her up in a pedestal but it was also her fault for trying to live up to it instead of setting him straight.

The man walked out seeing as his comfort wasn’t needed since there was no one to comfort and no one he wanted to receive comfort from. He head up to the farm hoping that his mum was in and she would wrap him in her arms like when he was a child make it all better. Diane watched the boy walked away with a sad look on her face, that boy adored her stepdaughter and she knew Victoria loved him but she was consumed by a darkness that was pulling her away from everyone.

“Victoria dear you need to talk to someone about that obsession before you lose everything because of it.”

* * *

His wife selfishness and Chas’ behavior was enough for Adam, everyone was making decisions and giving their opinion expect the one person that should be able to make a decision. He turned and walked to the scrapyard to call Aaron, no longer able to keep this from his friend because he deserved to know but also because he was starting to get dead worry about Robert.

“Hey Adam, how’s everything?”

Aaron picked up, his tone lighter than when he left almost as if a weight was lifted off him and it made Adam hesitate because what he had to say would surely destroy that. “Adam…?” the worry set in “things are not good, we all found out that Robert…” He knew Aaron and he was worry that he might relapse and do something drastic it was the only reason that he listened to Chas in the first place. “I told you not to tell me anything about him, I still need more time.” His response demonstrated his growth and how much he has healed; Adam can’t remember Aaron ever talking so maturely.

“I know but this is something that you need to know.”

“Fine, what is it?”

“Well…We found out or more your mum meddled –like she always does- and figured out that Robert was carrier once she saw his ultrasound…”

“…”

The silence was expected Adam wasn’t surprise by it in fact he preferred it over the old Aaron who was quick to explode and yell. They have been friends for years and Adam had become an expert in the complex book that is Aaron Dingle. While before silence use to be deadly for Aaron now in a healthier mindset silence wasn’t as worrisome. But unlike his friend Adam hadn’t reach some heathy almost zen level of calm so for him the silence was a little much. “You know how he can be or more how your mum can be…” Finally Aaron spoke his voice held a control anger that Adam has never heard before.

“Are you winding me up? Is this one of his ploy’s to get me back? Where is he?”

“I would never do that to you and even for Robert this is far too elaborate and requires too much work. No one knows where he is, he disappeared after your lot cornered him about Cecilia.”

Aaron was in full overload but he was trying to push it all away because right in that moment Robert was more important and his child ‘I’m going to be a father!’ It was surreal to think about it and he will probably have a mental breakdown later but now was not the time so he pushed it back focusing on the current issue. Aaron was confuse by the new name he had never heard of a Cecilia ‘was she another White? Please let there not be more of them.’ He must have made some sound because Adam took it as his queue to tell him everything that had happened in his absence, it was a lot.

He told him about Cecilia’s appearance –getting a little sidetrack which Aaron had to bring him back- how no one knew who she was to Robert but that she was very close to him and very protective of him. He told him about the villagers’ reaction to her and all the mayhem she caused ‘she sounds a lot like Robert.’ Aaron wasn’t really surprise by his mother’s reaction in any other case he would have been happy by it but not when it placed his child and husband in danger. “She saw the scan and apparently when they all confronted him he ran and Cecilia confirmed it before running after him.” This made him furious, he thought of what Robert felt in that moment with how his father treated him when he was younger it most have brought back memory.

“Of course he ran they all ganged up on him…I should have been there.”

“Mate you didn’t know”

“Still he found out that he’s a carrier and pregnant at the same time. They both needed me. He tried to call me even left messages if I had picked up…”

“If it’s yours…”

“Of course it’s mine.”

The declaration was so sure and firm filled with indignation and slight anger at Adam ever doubting that. There was absolutely no doubt in Aaron’s tone and that surprised Adam especially when he remembers Aaron before he left, throwing the wrench at Robert’s head over an ultrasound. “How do you know? He cheated before…” There was no accusation in his tone just curiosity and a hint of envy. He wished to have devotion like that directed at him, he thought at one point that he had that with Vic but he’s not sure anymore.

“Because I know Robert better than anyone”

Simple as that, it was clear that Aaron still loved Robert despite everything that happened between them his grumpy best friend still cared, the desperation in his voice as Adam told him that Diane found Robert’s phone at the Mill was a dead giveaway. “Why didn’t anyone call me?” In that moment Adam heard the anger that his best friend was so well known for and he knew that someone will get the brunt of that anger and for once it will not be Robert

“Your mum ordered everyone not to call you until we found Robert and confirmed the baby was yours.”

Adam did not feel guilty for throwing Chas to the wolves or wolf in this case, the woman did not do the right thing she had to face that and based on the string of curses that Adam heard from Aaron she was going to. As soon as Aaron got his hands on her he will give her hell of that Adam is positive of. He was in fact surprised by some of the words his friend used

‘That one is new, never heard that one before.’

“I’m heading over right now; in the mean time I need you to check a few of our favorite places hopefully he’s in one of them…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing Aaron's reaction (I was taking in mind the fact that carriers were more common and he was healthier) so let me know what you think of the direction I took.
> 
> Where do you guys think Robert and Cecilia are?
> 
> Next Chapter: Aaron comes back and rains fury on everyone.


	5. Meddling can ruin a relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron returns, Chas fucked up, Diane redeem herself, Adam is a good BFF, and Rebecca is a crazy bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the love and all the positive support and energy that you have been sending me. I really appreciate it.

The next day was a more typical English country side day, dreary and wet as rain fell hard creating muddy dirty roads. The rain was coming down hard sucking the energy out of everyone keeping them inside. The café was empty, so was David’s, the only place that some villagers faced the weather for was the pub which had a few people drinking a pint despite the early time. It was almost as if the rain was following him, a few months ago he would have thought that it was lives way of taking the mick at him. But now Aaron was healthier and he knew that there were things that he could not control and just had to live with –to a certain extent- and there were things that he had control over.

“Thanks mate”

Aaron thanked the cabbie before getting out into the rain becoming completely soaked in a matter of minutes. He turned to look towards the Mill out of habit, part of him hoped that Robert would be walking over with his annoyed face _“these shoes are expensive you better make this worth it.”_ He could almost hear him a glare -that to Aaron was more of a pout- on his face, something that Robert always did when he was complaining to Aaron.

The look was supposed to be a menacing glare but to Aaron it was more of a cute pout. The image of a tiny little blond boy with that same glare/pout expression complaining matching his father made Aaron smile. The thought also reminded Aaron that his pregnant husband was missing and the filled him back with worry and anger.

He marched into the Woolpack not in the mood to be subtle ‘there no point since according to Adam everyone already knows’ luckily the rain had kept many of the people in their houses and the early morning assured that not many people would be present. As Aaron walked in the first one to notice him was Adam but mostly because the man was expecting him. He still managed to look surprise and started to walk over so that they could talk in private but “AARON!” it was too late Chas had notice her son at the door and exclaimed for all to hear, a big smile on her face that to others might just speak of joy but Aaron knew her better and he could see the fear and worry.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? I would have picked you up; all the family would have been here to greet you.”

“Would my husband have been here too?”

The words were icy and hard; the look on the man’s face matched his tone and it made Chas flinch. There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Aaron knew everything which earned Adam a glare from Chas “you told him! I told you not to worry him before…” Chas exclaimed angrily glaring at Adam who refused to look sorry or ashamed because as Aaron’s best mate he knew he did the right thing. “Everyone in the village knew. He needed to know in fact he is the only one who has a right to know and we all know that.” The words made some people in the pub nod in agreement while Chas turned red in anger but also fear that Aaron wouldn’t understand what she was doing

“Of course he does but…”

“There is no but mum, Robert is my husband and everything that happens in our relationship is between him and me NO.ONE.ELSE!”

The calm cold tone gave way to the loud shout which held more emotions, both Chas and Adam were worry that Aaron would lash out like he often those but instead the man took a deep breath. Aaron remembers what his counselor told him about lashing out _“when you feel yourself about to lose it ask yourself ‘will this fix anything?’ and ‘will this make me feeling better in the general sense of things?’ You will find that more often than not the answer will always be no.”_ At the time Aaron though it was bull but now as he took a deep breath and asked himself the questions he realize that she was right, the only thing that matters was Robert and his child yelling wasn’t going to get him anywhere.

“Aaron, you’re back! Finally you called him like you should have done from the very beginning.”

The words came from an angry looking Diane at the door who was glaring at his mother; Aaron can guess that this has been an issue for the once business partners and friends. “Diane I told you this is a family issue…” The older woman gave an indignant look while Adam and Aaron looked at Chas incredulously.

“If that were the case than you and your lot have no right to put your nose in because this is about my stepson who is nothing of yours and technically he is nothing of Aaron’s since they were never legally married and Aaron broke the relationship. So if we’re going by that than you lot better stay out of Robert’s life once I find him!” The loud exclamation stunned everyone as Diane was not known for raising her voice let alone yelling.

* * *

The older woman turned around ready to walk out and continue her search for her stepson, she knew that a lot of it was motivated by guilt she was never as involve in Robert’s life as she should have been. She saw how hard Jack was to the boy but she turned a blind eye in part because she believe all things the late Sugden said about his son but also out of fear since Jack had a temper that only Robert dared to go against.

It was selfish to leave the boy to deal with his father alone and she had promised when Robert returned to the village that she was going to make it up to him but it was so easy to fall back into old ways and let herself focus of the ‘easy’ children Andy and Victoria. Not anymore, Robert needed someone on his side from the very beginning and if Aaron no longer wants that role than she will take it as she should have from the very beginning.

“Diane wait, I had no idea what was going on, you know that if I knew I would have been here from the very beginning…”

“Would you?”

“Of course I would have, despite everything Robert was always there for me and I will always be there for him…”

“But that’s just it Aaron you weren’t there, were you? When Robert was sick, when he got the news, when he went in for his scans or when your lot cornered him…”

“Hey wait a minute; he wasn’t here because of what Robert did to him.”

Chas refused to keep quiet while Diane made her son feel bad, he didn’t do anything wrong because he did what was best for his health. She could see her son slowly deflating with every word that the older woman had said. “He did what was best for him, to get better.” Adam added also trying to defend his best friend but his words had the opposite on Diane and Aaron

“Exactly! He did what was best for him. This is fine if it helped you but don’t come and tell me that you will always be there for Robert when you have never been there for him since your relationship started and you know that better than anyone. Despite what you all may say about Robert after you two became official he was always there for you but the one time he might have needed you, you ran…” Diane’s tone was sad almost as if the words hurt her more than they hurt Aaron “…and so did I.” The heartbroken woman could not stop the tears from rolling down her face as she walked away.

“Love don’t listen to her, we all know she’s wrong.”

“Is she?”

“Of course she is, Robert was the one always sticking his foot in it.”

“Yea but he wasn’t the one who left his pregnant husband alone was he”

“Aaron…”

Aaron walked away leaving the pub starting to feel suffocated the room felt like it was overcrowded despite the lack of people, he knew that it was the signs of the beginning of a panic attack. The more he thought of Robert alone getting sick and worry that it might be something bad, all the miss calls that he saw on his phone…Suddenly he pulled his phone trying to avoid getting it wet, he pulled up the last voicemail Robert left him listening to the voice of his husband as he begged for his help

_“Aaron please I need you right now, I can’t do this alone. Not if I’m…”_

The voicemail was cut off by a slam then a dead line. The voicemail was sent a month ago and that was what made Aaron break, his normally strong husband sounded so vulnerable and terrify. His phone was getting wet and was most likely useless but in that moment he didn’t care because the words Diane said repeated over and over again in his head

‘She was right, when it was my turn to finally support Robert I wasn’t there.’

Arms wrapped around him and for a brief second Aaron hope that they were from Robert but he would recognize his husband’s arms anywhere. Robert’s warm embrace was something that was engraved in his mind like an imprint that will never leave him. “Come on mate let’s get you out of the rain.” The soft voice of his best friend mumbled in his ear while lifting him off the floor. They walked towards the Mill and all Aaron wanted more than anything in the world was for Robert to be there waiting for him with a smug smile on his face.

* * *

The hard rain hitting the window woke Aaron up from his sleep, he doesn’t remember when or how he got to bed but he did remember that it smelled like his husband and that was the only thing that kept him asleep. He could guess that Adam had brought him up after he was done breaking down and having his slight panic attack. He felt much lighter after breaking down now he could focus on finding his husband and making sure that both him and their child were okay.

He got ready to go to the Scrapyard to see if maybe Robert was just on a business trip that no one knew about ‘or bothered to check out.’ Opening the closet to change Aaron was worry at seeing Robert’s clothes still there even the carry-on that he normally takes on business trip was still in the closet. His husband was what Aaron affectionately called a clothes whore so he would never go anywhere without clothes ‘at least not willingly’ he was beginning to suspect something more sinister and that terrified him.

Before he closed the closet a bag caught his attention, it looking like a clothes shopping bag but he didn’t recognize the store. Opening the bag made him almost cry again, there were baby clothes with their tags still on, some had logos that Aaron has seen in Robert’s superheroes movies, others had different phrases like ‘don’t make me call my aunt’ and ‘Daddy’s little mechanic’ which made him tear up. Even with him not being present Robert was thinking of him and bringing him into their child’s life.

The door downstairs distracted him for a brief moment he hoped it was his husband coming back “hey Aaron you awake?” it was his mother’s voice calling him over. Aaron knew that she wouldn’t go away so he put the bags away and head downstairs ‘Robert was right we need to start actually locking that door.’ Walking down the stairs a post-it note on the railing drew his curiosity picking it up ‘pregnant person safety hazard’ another one said ‘must change stairs before babies come’ he didn’t recognize the handwriting so he thinks that it must be the mysterious Cecilia, looking at the stairs Aaron could see all that could go wrong with a baby or even his pregnant husband and that scared him

‘Definitely need to take care of them.’

What really drew his attention was the use of the plural babies instead of baby it could just be a typo but it could also be much more “Aaron? Sweetheart I know your mad at me but please let me explain…” he heard his mum’s voice at the bottom of the stairs so he put the notes back and decided to head down before she decided to come up.

“Morning love, how are you?”

“My pregnant husband is still missing and no one knows where he is…I’m great mum.”

He walked into the kitchen to make himself some tea and toast, his mother following right behind him “I was just trying to protect you from more pain, we all know what Robert is like don’t tell me you never doubted…” She tried to justify herself and it pissed Aaron off “No mum I never doubted that the child was mine because despite what all you think I actually do know Robert, the real Robert that none of you knew or had a right to judge. Whatever he might have done to me, it was to me and you had no right to make decisions for me ever!” Aaron exclaimed tired of his mother using the excuse of things Robert has done to mistreat him.

He saw a mess of papers spread out in the kitchen table “what’s all this?” he asked not expecting an answer as he believed that Robert had left all these papers so his mum would probably not know “it’s all the medical papers and image of the babies.” His first reaction was to be piss at his mother snooping in Robert’s paper work and in his house but them he registered that word

“Babies?”

Chas seems to realize that Aaron didn’t know as much as she believed him to know and she was happy to be the one to inform him like it should have been from the start. “Yea, we found the ultrasound Bella says that there two babies in it, she’s the expert…” Aaron’s brain has yet to process the information so it focused on something else

“Mum she is studying to be a nurse that does not mean the she can read an ultrasound.”

“They still teach them all these stuff plus she took it to a professor who is a doctor and he confirmed that it was twins.”

For a long time Aaron was silent, it had finally hit him ‘twins’ not one child but two, his legs felt like over cooked noodles and he was sure that were it not for his mother he would have fallen to the floor. “Love you have to breathe, I thought that Adam had told you.” The worry mother placed a warm cup of tea in front of her still shocked son waiting until he subconsciously started to drink before she sat down in front of him “you see why I wanted to wait before telling you.” Her gentle words snapped Aaron out of his shock

“No that doesn’t justify it, if anything it was the reason you should have told me the moment you found out.”

He didn’t wait until his mother spoke up instead he focused on the papers on the table despite wanting to keep Robert’s privacy he wanted to know more and seeing as his family already violated it, Aaron as the other father to the children didn’t feel as bad for looking. The ultrasounds were what made him finally lose composure and the tears that he though had dried up last night fell from his eyes.

He felt like the worst husband in the world when he saw the medical papers that indicated Robert’s high blood pressure and suggested that he minimize his stress which having his own sister constantly harass him, having Aaron break up and leave him, and having the Dingles corner him was the definition of stress.

This worried him because it increased the possibility that something was actually wrong with Robert, that maybe he got sick and is in some hospital room thinking that Aaron hated him and would want nothing to do with their children when the truth is the complete opposite.

“Aaron…?”

His name being called reminded him that his mother was still there and in that moment he didn’t want anyone that was on the hate Robert train because he wasn’t sure he could trust them with helping him find him or to even care if he was okay

“Mum you should go, I have to start looking for Robert and make sure their okay.”

“I will help…”

“No, I think you’ve done enough. I don’t think you should be anywhere near Robert until you can accept that he is the man I choose and that you have no right to ‘punish’ him or judge him for what goes on between us two.”

The statement was so calm and mature while the words spoke of a wisdom that her son was not known for and it left her speechless. Aaron took advantage of this and walked his mother to the door making sure she was out the door before closing it. “Aaron!” Chas yelled his name pounding on the door once she realized what had happened

“Mum if you want me to forgive you than give me some space otherwise you’re just making things worse.”

Again the words were so put together and collected that it surprise Chas that they came out of Aaron’s mouth. She thought about it and realized how sad and messed up it was that hearing her son speak so calm and healthy shock her so much.

“Have I been a suffocating mother?”

* * *

While Aaron was snooping in his own house Chrissie was packing in hers “I can’t believe you have decided to go on vacation at a time like this.” Rebecca exclaimed as she sat in the bed watching her sister’s back “I told you Bex what is going on has nothing to do with me plus Lucky and I are long overdue for a mother son trip.” Chrissie rolled her eyes at her sister’s childish behavior, Rebecca had always been an attention seeking but at the same time attention starve child.

Chrissie knew that in part it was their fault as their father chose to bestow his attention on Chrissie and the older girl enjoyed it too much to want to share with her little sister, so Rebecca became desperate for it. She tended to throw tantrums –much like Chrissie- when she does not get everyone’s undivided attention and pity. Unfortunately for all, unlike Chrissie, Rebecca’s tantrums were dangerous and almost deadly for those around her, they caused pain and heartbreak as Robert had currently witnessed.

“And it can’t wait? This is quite petty even for you.”

“Petty? How is wanting to spend time with my son petty?”

“You’re leaving your sister at a time when she needs you the most. I know you’re jealous that I am having Robert’s child but…”

“First of all you are not my sister something that you have made sure that I am aware of, second you don’t need me you just want another member of the ‘poor pregnant Rebecca’ club and lastly jealous? You must be joking; I told you this already I did pay attention in school so I know that baby is not Robert’s…”

Rebecca seemed to tighten up at the mention of the news that had made Victoria stop answering her calls and had made Robert disappear. Chrissie smirked enjoying the pleasure of bringing her sister down from that delusional cloud that she was constantly living on. Because unlike many in the village Chrissie did not need help to connect the dots she did not grow up in a small town so she knew much more of the world, she knew the one true about carriers that Rebecca refused to acknowledge.

“Of course this baby is Robert’s, you just refused to believe it because you were never able to give him what I have.

“We both know that there is no medical way that Robert is the father of that child so unless you are the Virgin Mary and he is the holy ghost you need to find another track to play because that one is no longer a hit and no one wants to hear it let alone believes it anymore.”

There was the true that Rebecca had refuse to acknowledge since the truth came out, she thought of who was the next possible father to her child and shudder ‘no this child is Robert’s no matter what anyone or anything said it had to be Robert’s.’ She hated the smug look on Chrissie face and it made her shake with rage “you have no idea what you’re talking about it just proves how jealous you are. It’s an ugly look on you sister.” Rebecca spit out barely holding her rage inside her stopping herself from slapping Chrissie’s smug face

“There you go again with the jealous routine. I was married to Robert; I was an actual Sugden and choose to let that go while you were nothing but his little piece on the side. What do I have to be jealous of when at the end of the day when he had to choose, he chose me not you.”

The attack was so fast Chrissie wasn’t able to process it one minute Rebecca was on the bed the next she in front of her and Chrissie cheek stung. “SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You have no idea what you’re talking about…” the unstable woman was shaking her sister so hard that Chrissie felt herself become dizzy “…that’s a lie we are meant to be and nothing is going to keep us apart. I’m tired of people coming between us ruining our happiness from now on anyone that tries will regret it for the rest of their very short lives.” With that Rebecca pushed a disoriented Chrissie to the floor just as Lachlan and Lawrence rushed in.

“What is going on? We heard yelling?”

Lachlan rushed to his mother to make sure she was okay glaring at Rebecca “nothing dad, my hormones got a little out of control I guess Chrissie going away has affected me more than I thought, might have hugged her too tightly.” Despite the sheepish look no one in the room believe her but Lawrence decided to accept that explanation because he knew the reality would be worse and their family motto seems to be ‘ignore and hide each other’s faults until they explode in everyone’s face’

Lachlan didn’t seemed too convince he wanted to make Rebecca paid for hurting his mother but he knew that with both his mother and granddad willing to turn the other way he would have no support in his endeavors. While all Chrissie could think was how unhinge her sister was becoming, she regretted never noticing how obsessed she was with Robert.

‘It’s a good thing that Robert ran while he had the chance, for his own good and his kid’s safety I hope he is far away from here and never comes back.’

* * *

Aaron was woken up by the door once more, the last two days had been torture he has tried everything to search for his husband, finally he had to agree with Diane and had decided to go to the police with her to place a missing person’s report. They hadn’t done it before because Robert was known for traveling for business so they wanted to make that he wasn’t on a business trip before going to the coppers. The knocking on the door became instant he was positive that it was either Adam or Diane after their talk his mother had been really good about giving him space.

“Diane I’m coming at least let me get some tea…”

At the door it was not Diane but actually an annoyed Nicola King who glared at Aaron as if he was the one knocking on her door so early in the morning that the sun was barely out “Nicola? I thought you were Diane.” The woman rolled her eyes at the dumb confuse look in the man’s eyes “yes I heard” they woman let herself inside while Aaron was stuck at the door for a few seconds trying to get his sleepy brain to catch up.

“What are you doing here? And so early, I thought you were out of town?”

“Yea well I just got back from dealing with the mess your husband left us with next time he decides to take a break tell him to plan it like the rest of us mature adults…here.”

She passed him a letter, it was more like she threw it at him Aaron was not sure how his brain woke up enough to actually catch it but it was definitely still not awake enough to trade barbs with the ill-tempered woman. “This is the only time I’m doing this I am not your messenger and sure as hell not your marriage counselor sort you issues out between yourselves stop including other people.” With that like a whirlwind she was gone leaving confusion in her wake and making sure to reiterate her annoyance by slamming the door.

Aaron tried to process everything but the whole ordeal was so bizarre that he just couldn’t explain it instead he focused on the letter in his hand. It was a blank envelop with his name on it and it made him absolutely freeze not because of his name but more because he recognized that handwriting. His breathing became more labored and in a delay reaction he looked up as if to ask Nicola the many questions running around his head just to realize that she had left a while ago.

His hand subconsciously tighten on the envelop slowly wrinkling it up which made him panic at the thought of ruining what could be inside. This letter could explain everything make it all better or it could be a goodbye and make it worse because in the front of a fairly thick envelop was his name written in a very neat handwriting that belonged to his missing husband.

_‘Aaron’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised I updated as soon as I could the next chapter might take a little longer. I am writing 2 more stories but I promised not to make you wait too long for the next chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter: the letters content and a look into Robert and Cici
> 
> What do you guys think? What did you like? What did you not like? Where do you think Robert is? Will he come back?


	6. Where in the world is Robert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the letter pt 1, The Whites, a mystery solve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I hope everyone is keeping safe and staying healthy following all the guidelines and instructions for quarantine and social distancing. I hope that my story helps entertain those who are getting bored at home.

* * *

_**Dear...**_ -Robert's letter

 _Hello -_ Flashbacks or thoughts

* * *

**_Dear Aaron,_ **

**_I don’t really know how to start this, Cici says to start at the beginning and I had to glare at her you might be asking why since it’s a logical suggestion but you would understand if you heard the tone she said it in. Also the beginning isn’t as easy as everyone likes to think it is but I’ll give it a try. First I would like to admit that you were right in fact everyone was right I was seriously messed up –still am but that’s neither here nor there- with more baggage than an airport according to Cici. My counselor –yea I have one of those now- also said that it would be a good idea to write everything I wanted to tell you. I guess I’ll start by saying that during the time of our affair I hated myself more than any time in my life, more than your mum and Paddy could hate me which is a lot. I hated falling for you, I hated the way you made me feel, I hated our affair but most of all I hated the fact that I couldn’t let go, that I needed it –you- more than I’ve ever needed anything. More than once I thought about making everything stop...I guess I was just too arrogant to go through with it…_ **

The tears became sobs as he read that line Aaron had to stop as he was getting tears on the letter and it would distort the ink making it hard to read. He tried to dry them but they just kept coming back, they wouldn’t stop. It was hard to read that he made his husband feel so horrible it was worse that a part of him was happy that he wasn’t the only one that was messed up.

It felt good to know that time messed with both of them, all throughout their relationship Aaron though that he was the fucked up one. Robert was always put together, he was the rock that kept him up that was what drew Aaron to him it was the strength to be unaffected by life and just brush things of like nothing. To hear that he thought about possibly killing himself because of how their affair made him feel was too much for him.

Aaron got up knowing that he had to stop and should probably call his counselor because his thoughts were taking a very dark turn. There was a lot more to the letter and he wanted to read it all but he needed to calm down and pull himself together first. So he took a deep breath like they practiced and dialed the number of his counselor “Aaron it’s so great to hear from you. How’s everything going so far?” The voice helped him calm down, he was so used to hearing that voice pull him from the edge that he thinks he associates it with calm. “Robert wrote me a letter and I can’t…” He was breaking down again he hasn’t had so many break downs since the trial

‘Damn it Aaron get your shit together!’

“…ron, Aaron I need you to breathe for me, remember our breathing exercise…”

Only then did he realize that his breathing had gotten labored and he was close to a panic attack. Just the thought of Robert out there pregnant and alone made him panic but most of all thinking about the past, all the times that Robert was there for him and Aaron wasn’t there for him. For a moment he was back in the past suddenly some actions and words made more sense than they had before. But he was better and healthier so he fought the itch inside him pulling him towards the kitchen where he could grab a blade and ease the pain.

“Now tell me what happened?”

Aaron jut spilled not just the letter but everything that happened since he came home as well as his feelings, everything just spilled out of him. He even spoke about the itch to harm himself “I thought I was better than this.” He tried to get over that feeling but it won’t go away. “Aaron the mind is very complex so anything going on in there is not as simple as making it disappear. Building and fixing takes time and patience while burning and destroying can happen in a day.” The words while true did not reassured him or make him feel better but it did calm him down.

“Then what should I do?”

“I think you need to see someone who specializes in self-harm and self-esteem. I will recommend some colleagues that I know of nearby who might be able to work for you.”

* * *

Things were slowly unhinging at Home Farm; Lawrence was worry for his family one of his daughters’ was pregnant and acting erratic while the other one was silent and pensive. Now he wasn’t very surprised about Rebecca the girl was too spoiled and that made her bratty and childish. But Chrissie she was the one with a good head on her shoulders, the one he could always count on. He knew something was wrong he just hoped and prayed that it had nothing to do with Robert ‘that man has done enough to our family.’ He wonders if Chrissie was jealous at seeing Robert with someone else.

The truth was that Chrissie couldn’t stop thinking about Cecilia and the few words they shared, the woman had a confidence and strength that Chrissie always thought she had but was learning that she was actually pretending all along. She keeps thinking about the bitter comment that the woman made and she couldn’t help but wonder if she was really that bitter.

Was it all because of Robert? Chrissie was never the woman to let a man change her, to allow his actions to shake her or at least she thought of herself as that woman but thinking back now she realized that wasn’t the case. With all her boyfriends everything had to be on her terms and the two times that they weren’t she snapped reacting vindictive and bitter.

‘I’m beginning to regret letting father convince me to cancel my trip with Lucky.’

Thinking about it she remembers her father encouraged her cutthroat behavior or at least turned a blind eye to it. He was always there at the end to cover up for her but never there to tell her to stop; having someone to clean up after you makes it hard to learn a lesson. The truth was that she was used to doing whatever, whenever and to whoever without repercussions. Looking at Lachlan and all the things that he had done and worse gotten away with because of them, she could see how hurtful it truly was. She was raising her son the way her father raised her and it was turning him into a monster.

“Hopefully he and his spawn are dead in a ditch somewhere.”

“Lucky!”

“What? Don’t expect me to feel sympathy for him after all he’s done to us, he ruined everything. Plus it would be a mercy for that brat to die than to be stuck with him as a father.”

The thing was that what Lachlan said was not true thinking about it she realized that Robert didn’t ruin anything. They were already falling apart before Robert came in; he just brought all those scars to the forefront. What Lachlan did to that girl was proof enough that her family was a ticking time bomb before Robert came. Thinking about it in that moment it was easier to let the blame fall on Robert because with his actions he made it so easy, he was the perfect bad guy something that the whole village seems to agree on.

Watching her sister slowly unravel was an omen of bad things to come; she could feel it coming whenever Rebecca didn’t get her way she would throw a tantrum that unfortunately hurt whoever got in her way. She had once told her father that her sister needed professional help because the blonde would easily get obsess with people becoming almost dangerously possessive.

Lawrence for the first time ever ignored her _“that’s nonsense Chrissie, do you know how it would look on our family if this were to get out.”_ Her father had replied not necessarily denying her suspicion _“but dad she will get in serious trouble…”_ None of her warnings worked with her father, he was having none of it and now she thinks that Rebecca was about to proof her point.

Rebecca was more far gone than Chrissie thought, she had not left home farm since news of Aaron’s return got around. Her family thought that she was avoiding the people’s stare and whispers but the truth was that she was using her connections to try and find Robert first. “I have to find him before Aaron or their going to try to separate us.” She didn’t care what anyone told her Robert was the father of her baby.

They were going to be a family all four of them, since she would never make Robert give up the baby he was carrying she’s not as selfish as Aaron. Rebecca needed to come up with a plan on winning Robert over maybe she could convince him to leave the baby his carrying to Aaron after all he won’t need it.

“How does it feel to be one more of the pawns in Robert Sugden’s game?”

She was so lost in her plans she didn’t notice when Lachlan enter her room “what are you doing here? Haven’t you heard of knocking?” Her nephew always made her feel unsettled, he was cold and calculating much like her sister expect he seemed to lack any compassion. “I did knock but you were too busy obsessing over Sugden to hear me…” Rebecca hated that word obsession because it implies that what Robert and she have wasn’t real.

“…You know it’s never going to happen, right? Especially not now that he found a way to weasel out of everything like always.”

The smug satisfaction combined with the words and all the pressure from everything going on made Rebecca snap. Everything was falling apart around her, her contact wasn’t finding Robert and her doctor confirmed Chrissie’s words about carriers “SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You psychotic brat! You don’t know anything, no one does. Robert would NEVER abandon us!” Soon Lawrence and Chrissie rushed into the room following the hysterics screams and finding a surprised Lachlan being cornered by a hysteric Rebecca.

“What is going on here?”

Lawrence kept his tone calm not wanting to stress his pregnant daughter while Chrissie was worry about her son “I’m tired of everyone thinking they know everything about Robert and me, about our relationship.” Chrissie could not help the sound of disbelieve that left her throat “what relationship?” she whispered sarcastically, everyone knew that there was never anything more than sex between the two blondes.

“We are soulmates, we are meant to be! WHY WON’T ANYONE BELIEVE ME?”

Rebecca screamed grabbing a vase ready to throw it at her sister but Lawrence stepped forward “Rebecca stop this it is unbecoming. You are pregnant and this is not good for the child.” His words were enough to distract the girl enough for him to step in front of her and block her view.

“You don’t want to lose this child right? What would you tell Robert?”

That seemed to be the magic words and Rebecca broke down in her father’s arms missing the wave he sent Chrissie so that they could run while he dealt with his clearly unstable daughter. Chrissie always told him that she was unstable but he didn’t want to believe because despite popular believe he did love his youngest, she was his baby.

* * *

The days following Rebecca’s breakdown were tense at home farm, Lachlan had been angrier and violent due to the tension, Chrissie was on edge and she had been ever since Rebecca snapped at her and later Lachlan while Lawrence was worried about his family. The only one completely fine was Rebecca; the pregnant woman was smiling and talking as if nothing happened. The behavior was not normal especially since the family were tip toeing around her avoiding the subject of Aaron or Robert in any way.

“Dad this is no way to live, she needs help!” Chrissie finally snapped one day that Rebecca was on her ultrasound.

“We spoke about it; there is nothing that we cannot deal with as a family.”

“Father this is not something that we can just bury or make go away.”

Lawrence knew that Chrissie was right, Rebecca had always been emotional but lately she’s been unhinged. It was all Robert’s fault he played with all of them and drove his youngest daughter crazy. “That man had been a plague that we just can’t seem to get rid of.” Some way all their problems always led to him. Letting that man into their life was Lawrence biggest mistake and it wasn’t that he didn’t try but the man was good he had both his daughter wrapped around his fingers.

“For once I can’t agree with you, I’m all for blaming Robert for the mess that is our life but we both know that this is one thing that we could not blame Robert for. Ever since she was little Rebecca was unbalance and obsessive. I told you a long time ago that she needed help but you wouldn’t listen so for once this mess is not Robert’s fault, it’s yours.”

“Rebecca was always emotional and high strung but it came with being the youngest and being spoiled too much.”

“You ignored the signs!”

“Oh you mean like you’re doing with Lachlan!”

The words were met with silence, Lawrence didn’t mean to yell at his daughter she was the only one he could count on and he didn’t want to alienate her. They needed to work together to pick up the pieces of the messed that the man left behind. “Chrissie we shouldn’t fight. I didn’t mean…” her father’s words kept playing over and over in her head, she remembers the similar words that Robert told her but at the time she just snapped at him to stay out of her parenting.

“You’re right. I have been ignoring all the signs…”

“Chrissie…”

“…But I won’t anymore I will learn not to repeat your mistakes anymore, hopefully Lachlan is not too far gone.”

* * *

**… _I know what you’re thinking so I’ll tell you right now…This was not your fault in the last few days I learned that I had these issues long before I met you. Thinking about it there were times in my earlier years when I couldn’t look at myself in the mirror, when all I heard was my father’s and everyone’s hurtful words, –which is a lot, I think I’ve had more negative words thrown at me than positive ones- a time when I could feel the scars from being leathered as if it had just happened. I had never been happy since the day my mother died until I met you but by then I forgot what it was and how it felt. Happiness was new and I couldn’t tell what it was I just knew that it hurt because it made me think of my life before then, before you. And here comes my next confession I loved the idea of you before I fell in love with you. The idea of someone devoted to me, someone loving me despite my faults, of someone wanting me but even more of someone choosing me…it was surreal and so new. It was addictive and the reason I didn’t want to let you go, the me that loved the new feeling was in constant war with the me who had always wore a mask, who had embrace the pain._**

**_The truth is Aaron I didn’t love you until after the trial when I saw how amazing and strong you truly are. Not even halfway through this letter and I’m already losing it see you made me such a sap. But I have to keep going because I don’t know if I’ll be able to continue if I stop. And here is my next confession I’m not as strong as you or everyone believes I am; in fact I’m so unbelievably weak. You were my strength it was the reason I refused to let you go because I needed you more than you ever needed me…_ **

“Aaron take a deep breath…”

His new counselor had suggested he find an anchor which was something or someone who he could think about when he felt himself thinking about harming himself. Immediately he thought about Robert and their future children who he wanted to meet, they became his anchors and it had actually been working so far. But he was still worried about reading the letter so his counselor suggested that he continued reading the letter in one of their sessions

_“You don’t have to read it out loud if you want to keep it private, I will just be here for support.”_

It wasn’t until his counselor offered him a tissue that he realized that once again he was crying but this time the panic attack didn’t come. “Do you want to talk about what the letter said or why it made you feel the way it did?” The voice was calm and soft it had put him at ease ever since his first session. Despite that he was not yet comfortable enough to completely open up to him the way he did to his counselor in Ireland. “No, I want to keep the words private.” The man poured him a glass of water which he drank

“That’s fine; no one has the right to force you to share what you do not wish to share. But it’s important for you express yourself when you feel overwhelm and in a dark place. That is the reason for an anchor, in a moment where you are slowly falling into that dark state of mind it should help pull you back.”

He remembers that his old counselor told him that working through mental issues was not a solitary battle; his success depended on his support system which was something he wasn’t worried about since he had always had a great support system. As much as his mum gets on his nerves he is grateful for her constant support and presence in his life. He was grateful for Paddy and Adam’s loyalty especially after reading Robert’s words. He never realized how especial and lucky he was to have the family he has despite all their annoying faults.

“I think that was enough for today. Do you have any questions or concerns?”

The counselor tells him pulling him out of his own thoughts an understanding look on his face that a few months ago Aaron would have lost his temper at, seeing it as pity but now it was comforting.

“I don’t know if I am strong enough to finish the letter. Robert always has a way of making crazy”

It wasn’t always a bad thing sometimes Robert made him crazy in good guys like when he wears the burgundy suit or when he gives Aaron the smirk-smile combination that was so sexy but his counselor didn’t need to know that.

“You should never feel force to do anything that you do not want to do or that makes you uncomfortable…”

“But…”

“…Sometimes we have to leave our comfort zone to heal, to evolve, to grow. I think that this letter is very important not only to Robert’s healing process but to yours as well. But most of all this letter is crucial to the future of your relationship.”

Aaron was silent because he knew that the man was right, the letter would finally help him understand Robert and as much as it made him emotional he owe it to his husband to read the whole letter. He needed to understand Robert better, to hear his struggle the way the man heard his throughout their relationship. “Thank you doc, I’ll see you next week. I think I need to try and read the rest on my own.” The counselor only smiled encouragingly but Aaron wasn’t sure if he had that same confidence in himself but he had to try.

* * *

When Aaron arrived at the Mill he was shock by who was on the driveway waiting for him “what are you doing here?!” He did not have the energy to deal with the woman today; he was already drained for the day. He continued to walk ignoring the woman before him hoping that his cold attitude and lack of attention would make her leave. But as he got to the door and heard the heels follow behind him he knew that he had no such luck.

“I know that I’m the last person you want to see.”

“Well no not the last, your sister holds that title.”

“We need to talk.”

“Chrissie I’m really not in the mood right now.”

“Trust me this is something you need to hear…”

Aaron rolled his eyes thinking that the woman was probably trying to have her fun by telling him that Rebecca’s child is not Robert’s. She probably wants to throw it in his face that his marriage to Robert also fell apart and he also cheated on him like she said he would. So Aaron pushed to close the door “…it’s about Robert and the night he left.” That stopped him from completely closing the door in the woman’s face. “What are you talking about?” It was hard to take his husband’s ex-wife serious especially since the woman was not shy about her hate for Robert.

“That night I saw what happened especially what happened after your lot left and Robert came back.”

* * *

_Robert and Cecilia stayed a while hidden in the dark cabin avoiding the Dingles that were surely waiting for them to go back so they could demand answers. Robert was not ready to deal with the comments and the snide remarks about him or his old actions. “So…this is nice” obviously Cecilia broke the silence because she was too extroverted to live in silence but Robert wasn’t really bothered, it was a reminder that he wasn’t alone._

_“Yeah, it’s fabulous, world class accommodations.” The sarcasm was thick in his voice and it made Cecilia smile because it showed that her Robert was still there._

_“Better than in Valencia” those words pulled a shock laugh out of the pregnant man_

_“oh my god, that was horrible.” Cecilia smiled her objective achieved_

_“Remembered that old couple that wanted us to join their foursome?”_

_Robert laughed even harder remembering the trip that Cecilia and he took to Valencia one summer as an impulse; it was not planned or reserved so when they went down and found all hotels full, they panic until they were offered a room by an older man they met at the train station._

_They accepted and were taken to a nice house were the man lived with his wife and his parents. They found out that the man’s wife had lovers that came in when he was gone. His parents –an older couple almost four times their age- proposition Robert and Cecilia, inviting them to have a foursome which made things very awkward especially since the house was so small that they were place in the tiny living room with no doors. They could hear what was supposed to be the enticing sounds of the older couple having sex, the sounds haunted his nightmares for days._

_At the time they were terrified and uncomfortable but later it became a hilarious story that always brought a smile to their face. It was one of the many adventures that they had together, it brought them closer together. The rest of the night they spent it reminiscing over adventures and misadventures. They laughed and forgot about the world around them, it was just Rob and Cici again. It was perfect but Cecilia was not one to run from problems so she knew it wouldn’t last, also it was getting chilly and that was not good for Robert._

_“Come on lets go, I’m sure they’re gone by now. We need to get you inside.”_

_The two friends walked back and luckily the Mill was empty and dark ‘thank god for small blessings.’ But it was a mess some bags by the door and cushions on the floor, there were also cups on the tables and dishes in the sink._

_‘Looks like they had a party’_

_Cecilia rolled her eyes at the Dingles lack on manners. “Sit down I’m going to make you some tea.” She gently pushed Robert down on the couch while she picked up the cups left behind. It was too late to do dishes but she placed them in the sink and put the kettle on._

_Robert noticed the papers on the table and decided help clean up but as he walked over he notice what they were. It was his medical papers, the ultrasound and suddenly everything came back ‘everyone knows, Aaron is going to know and he’s going to hate me. Everyone will know I’m a freak.’ He didn’t realize he was hyperventilating all he could hear was his father’s voice telling him how disgusting he was and Aaron joining him. It was too much everything that had happened in the last few months was catching up to him. Suddenly his vision blurred before it went completely dark._

* * *

_When he opened his eyes he was staring at the ceiling ‘what am I doing on the floor’ a hand was caressing his hair and for a moment he thought it might be Aaron. “Are you back with me?” Cici was sitting down next to him her face gave nothing away; he was looking at the Doctor not his friend._

_“What happened?”_

_He tried to get up but was stopped instead Cecilia brought some cushions and placed them under his legs. She also had a pressure cuff on him which he didn’t know she had. “You fainted; your blood pressure is really low…” She continued making checks while Robert tried to get his brain to catch up “I thought the issue was that it was too high?” He finally saw the worry in Cecilia’s eyes and that scared him_

_“Yea the flip flop is not good; I think your blood sugar is also low. We have to take you to the hospital and check.”_

_The words made him place his hands on his stomach; it couldn’t be possible that he messed up so quickly. “Take a deep breath; I’m going to call an ambulance…” He got up too quickly making himself dizzy and falling back luckily being caught by Cecilia before his head hit the floor –again, based on the headache he could feel coming- “Don’t call the ambulance it will draw attention and I can’t deal with that now.” Robert was no longer above begging because the thought of the whole village being awoken by the sirens and standing outside his house watching as they take him was far worse than any hurt pride._

_“Robert you need to go to the hospital.”_

_“Why? You’re a doctor, why can’t you treat me?”_

_“Because I have no equipment here to treat you”_

_“I can’t deal with everyone, I can’t…”_

_Cecilia could see that Robert was on the edge of a breakdown and she knew how bad it could be in his condition. She had to calm him down but they couldn’t stay in the house because he had to go to the hospital. Taking out her phone “what are you doing?” Robert exclaimed thinking that she was going to call an ambulance despite his plead_

_“Calling in a favor, you need to go to the hospital your health as well as the health of my godbabies depends on it.” Cecilia got up and talked with someone on the phone but Robert’s body was demanding rest so he closed his eyes just for a second but he most have fallen asleep_

_“Robert come on wake up, our ride is here…”_

_“What?”_

_“A friend is doing me a favor and dropping us off at the hospital, can you walk?”_

_“I think so.”_

_“Then let’s go.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from you guys so continue to let me know what you think and showing love. Also let me know what you would like the sex of the twins to be and ideas on their names. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Letter pt 2 and some surprises


	7. Robert's feelings...finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter pt 2 and other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I want to be clear and say that the letter is my opinion and analysis of Robert as a character and the Robron relationship but also my way of throwing shade at Emmerdale for their crappy goodbye to Robert. I don't expect everyone or anyone to agree with me. It's honest opinion from what I observed which I'm allow to have. 
> 
> Also I'm not really addressing other story lines in the show cause lets be honest I watched Robron and the side stories that related to them so...
> 
> I also like to say that I took a realistic view (instead of soap opera dramatization) by not making characters black or white everyone has a gray area. There is a reason why there the way they are (except Rebecca she's on my shit list for being a desperate cow trying to split Robron up then playing the victim (when it suit her and because it suited the writers which...WTF?) and for later becoming completely useless and a liability but still getting a happily ever after.
> 
> If you haven't notice I got a lot of pent up anger at what I will consider poor writing -unless I learn otherwise- in Emmerdale at least when it comes to Robron and Robert.

* * *

_Robert woke up in the hospital to an unknown man in his room “Hi, I’m Elijah you can call me Eli.” The man gave him a kind smile, he had chocolate skin and coffee eyes, he exuded a calm energy that put Robert at ease. But he didn’t have a uniform so that worried Robert “Who…?” He wanted to ask who this man was and why he was in his room the old Robert ready to snap but the words eluded him as his body used most of its energy to stay awake._

_“You’re finally up, you had me worry for a while…”_

_“What happened?”_

_“You fainted; we got you to the hospital they have you on fluids.”_

_“The babies?!”_

_“They’re okay but I’m not going to lie it was bad, the doctors were worry because this was a close call and if it happens again…”_

_The ‘they won’t survive’ was left unsaid but everyone in the room understood it and it dropped a heavy silence in the room. Robert couldn’t believe that he almost lost his babies, the only good thing that he had left in his life, all because he was too reckless._

_Cecilia was pissed off but not with Robert –no she was pissed off with everyone but him- with the Dingles, with Victoria and Rebecca, with the villagers even with Aaron. They all claimed that Robert was the devil incarnate yet they were the ones that bully, belittle, attack and actively find ways to hurt him. If her best friend had lost his babies because of them she would’ve rain hell on them._

_She still might, Cecilia would admit that one of her worse qualities was that she could be spiteful and even cruel when someone hurt her or one of her own, it’s why she wasn’t so hard on Chrissie and why she tried to give Chas the benefit of the doubt. So a part of her still wants to make them pay but it wasn’t what Robert needed at the moment. He needed time and release from everyone in the village. Rustling to the side drew their attention to Elijah still in the room looking awkward and reminding Cecilia that he was there._

_“Sorry Eli, I forgot you were here. Thank you so much for this it was huge.”_

_“It’s okay I understand, I’m glad I was able to help.”_

_“How do you two know each other?” Robert added trying to get his mind out of the dark turn that it was about to take._

_“Cecilia helped treat me when I had my baby girl. She became a great support when my partner died” The implication from the short man was enough to distract Robert from his reality._

_“You’re a…”_

_“Carrier? Yes I have a beautiful baby girl.”_

_“Not exactly the way I wanted to introduce you two…” Cecilia shrugged and then looked at Robert. “…I thought that it might help you to have someone who understands what you’re going through to talk to so I was going to introduce you to Elijah.”_

_“It’s great to finally meet the famous Robert.”_

_“Famous?”_

_“More like infamous” Cecilia staged whispered making Robert stick his tongue out at her like the mature adult he was since he couldn’t do anything else. Elijah just laughed at their behavior he had never seen two people who acted more like siblings than these two in front of him. “Did your cravings also start early? And were they all weird?” Robert decided use the opportunity to continue the lighter subject and asked the man playfully._

_“Oh lord, you think it’s bad now? You’ve not seen anything yet, when I was 6 months…”_

* * *

Aaron rushed into the hospital running to the front desk almost tripping over himself, getting disapproving looks from the staff around. “Sir, please don’t run in here.” A nurse at the front desk told him firmly. “I’m sorry, I’m looking for my husband he might have been brought here a few days ago, he’s a carrier and he’s pregnant. His name is Robert Sugden.” The nurse looked at his body which was leaning over the counter almost on top of her so he moved back. Once he moved the nurse began typing and the clicking was making Aaron more anxious thinking about Chrissie’s words

_“I saw Cecilia and another man practically carry Robert into a car, he didn’t look good but it was too dark so I couldn’t see if he was conscious but I did hear something about taking him to the hospital.”_

All this time Robert could have been in the hospital all alone thinking no one cared, it broke his heart and he was going to make sure that Robert knew that he wasn’t alone and from now on they were going to be a team, an equal partnership. Robert hated hospitals he always said that they always meant that someone he loved was hurt and it was true Aaron can’t remember a time when Robert was in the hospital besides being shot.

His husband told him that he was sure that the staff knew Aaron because he was constantly there. He had laugh at the time but what he didn’t tell Robert was that in his head he had thank whoever would listen for Robert’s lack of visits to the hospital. There was a time when he was jealous of his husband’s good health until he had to go through what Robert had gone through.

“…ir…sir!”

“What was that?”

“I said that your husband was brought in a few days ago…”

“That’s great! What’s his room number?”

Finally after days of worrying and stress he had found his husband and he could not wait to reassure him that everything will be okay. He will definitely make it up to him and make sure that Robert knew that Aaron will go against anyone to protect him and their children. He was going to give him shit for leaving without telling anyone and worrying him. It seemed that his excitement was obvious because the nurse looked at him with pity in her eyes. 

“…Well he was here but he was discharge a few days ago.”

Suddenly his excitement deflated and he was back to square one “I’m sorry but if you give me an ID so that could confirm your identity I can tell you how he was when he left and why he was brought in.” Aaron couldn’t take his ID out soon enough; he was praying that Robert hadn’t removed him as his emergency contact.

He held his breath it felt like an eternity before the nurse smiled at him which he took as a good sign. “I see here Aaron Dingle, I see you have full clearance. Mr.Sudgen came in do to his blood pressure fluctuating from too high to too low as well as low sugar. In his state the doctor was worry about a possible miscarriage…” The words hit him like a train coming at full speed, the pain didn’t register but the impact did.

The word ‘miscarriage’ kept running in his head on repeat “…but fortunately both your husband and babies are fighters so they pulled through. The doctor did recommend a trip or something to remove himself from the stress and avoid anything that could causes this again.” Despite the good news he still couldn’t get his heart and breathing to calm down because it still doesn’t take away the fact that he came close to losing his children and possibly Robert

‘I doubt he would ever forgive me if he lost our kids because of my lot.’

“Be warned that the rest of the pregnancy has to be stress free another bout like that would not be great for the children or the carrier. Unfortunately that is all I can offer once he was discharge he left our jurisdiction but I did hear something about some time away.”

“Tha…Thank you that was a massive help. It eased my mind at least slightly.”

There was something in Aaron’s face that seemed to speak to the nurse because she walked over to a station and came back to him “here these might help” they were pamphlets about carriers and pregnancies in general. Apparently it was very obvious that it was his first time and he had no idea what he was doing or should do.

‘Fantastic even a stranger can tell I’m a mess.’

He knew that he should prepare better but in worrying about Robert he didn’t give it much time. But now that he knows that Robert left to give himself time and that ‘hopefully’ he will return made him realize that he needed to get ready. Robert wasn’t in this alone and if he wanted to prove that to his husband when he came back he had to start preparing. Once again the nurse seemed to read his mind

“You could find more books at the gift shop here in the hospital but also at a bookstore a few blocks from here.”

“Thank you”

“Good luck and Congratulations.”

* * *

**_…Aaron I am so sorry because not only did I hurt you but I realized that I used you as a way of ignoring my problems. Sometimes I thought ‘see it’s no big deal compare to what Aaron is going through.’ And all was forgotten or buried deeper and deeper, you were my defense mechanism and for that I’m sorry. When you were at your worse I was at my best not because I enjoyed your pain but because I could ignore my, so when we were happy I always seemed to ‘mess up’ because when we were happy my problems became real. My counselor called it self-sabotage but Cecilia –who despite what anyone might have told you is not my new lover but a friend, in fact she’s my Adam- says that I was selfish I made you bleed so that I wouldn’t have to. For that I am sorry for all the pain that I consciously or unconsciously have caused you throughout the years._ **

**_We were quite the pair huh? Turns out that you weren’t the weakest link between us but that’s always been the story of my life never a protagonist always the villain that has a horrible end. Do you ever wonder if they really deserved it? I mean what did they do that was so evil? Search for their happiness, do anything to reach the ultimate bliss. Fight the world just so that they would have what was freely given to some. I always thought that maybe people were born to play certain roles, you were definitely meant to be a protagonist, the fit one that doesn’t know their fit but gets the hottest guy and lives happily ever after._ **

**_I was always meant to be a villain, evil and selfish ruining the protagonist’s life and getting a horribly painful or lonely end. I didn’t deserve happiness but got damn it did I want it, that’s why I refused to give you up because being with you was like being near the sun; it was the closes I would ever get to that happy and bright light. You Aaron were my loophole to the rules of life but no matter how much I wished and begged I wasn’t your end game. Life has bigger and better things plan for you…and I have a horrible end to look forward to but for a brief moment next to you I was a protagonist, I was happy and that is enough to last me a life time…it has to be…_ **

_Robert kept looking at the blank paper before him; his counselor recommended that he write Aaron a letter of all the things that he wanted to tell him, all his hidden feelings but he was having a hard time writing his thoughts on the paper. He looked outside and watched as the world passed by them, Elijah had agreed to give them a ride out of Hotten once he was discharged. Cecilia refused to tell him where they were going but he was 99% sure that it was not Emmerdale and he couldn’t say that he was mad at that._

_“You okay?”_

_“Yea just thinking”_

_“The point is to relax not to over think”_

_“Have you met me? thinking is relaxing for me.”_

_Cici rolled her eyes from the front seat while Elijah smiled from the driver seat, Robert really liked the other carrier who was the complete opposite of them; he was quiet and introverted but also had a dry humor that reminded Robert of Aaron. Thinking about the father of his twins made him think of the babies and how close he came to losing them._ “Robert you must be careful, rest and avoid stress because if this continues…” _The man didn’t need to finish the sentence they all understood what was implied after that Cecilia practically demanded Elijah give her a lift somewhere. Next thing he knows they’re on the car heading away from Emmerdale and Hotten._

“Don’t we need to pick up our stuff?”

“Got all we need right here.”

_Cecilia showed him that she had gone back to the Mill to pick up her credit card and cash, nothing else. They didn’t have their phones or clothes or even identification and for some reason Robert who was known for being meticulous and OCD was okay with the spontaneous decision as long as it was for the good of the babies. He saw the sign outside the window that said ‘Leeds 10 km’ he guess they were going to Leeds ‘Good maybe we can pick up Parker and Pepper, hopefully their ready for pick up.’ Thinking of his soon to be four legged babies made him smile that was just what he needed._

_The words still eluded him and Cecilia who watched him struggle rolled her eyes “Why don’t you just start at the beginning?” He glared at her because while it was simple to give that advice it wasn’t as simple to follow it, the beginning of anything could be complicated and often harder than the end. Ending something is easy, starting it was the difficult part and suddenly it hit him this was Aaron the one person he could be completely and unashamedly be himself with so he began to write, the words that had eluded him came much easier after that._

_‘Dear Aaron,_

_I don’t really know how to start this; Cici says to start at the beginning I had to glare at her...’_

* * *

It has been a few days since Aaron stopped at the hospital and he decided to take Paddy’s advice _“You know I’m not Robert’s biggest fan but he did the right thing to get better and so should you.”_ And Aaron understands he doesn’t blame Robert for leaving he just wishes that he was with his pregnant husband who according to his medical record should be 5 months.

_“What do I do? All I can do is worry and wonder if he’s okay.”_

He remembers clearly the day his emotions got out of hand making him snap. _“Trust him to take care of himself and make sure that you are prepared to help him when he comes back.”_ He had never heard his father sound so confident especially not when it came to Robert.

So he found himself buying every book on carriers and parenting that he could find, his husband was the bookworm in the family –something he hopes their kids inherit- but despite that he got down and started to read. He worked his ass off in the scrapyard knowing that they will need more money even securing a few new clients and deals.

He recruited Adam and Cain –who he had an unspoken deal with that the man would keep his opinion or personal bias to himself- to remove and replace the stairs. The issue came when it was time to design the new stairs because he wanted Robert to like them and his husband could be very picky also their taste was the complete opposite.

“What about doing something like this…”

Belle had showed him a picture of stairs made out of wood but floating held by a metal bean in the center, it had the same effect as the spiral stairs but seemed safer and had some metal for Robert and wood for Aaron. They decided the best option was to get one straight stair with a base on the top to avoid taking any space from the room or kitchen. It was perfect and even better Zak had a bunch of wood that he gave to him _“think of it as a wedding present, never really gave you one.”_ The metal would be expansive but Robert and the twin’s safety was worth it.

* * *

He was on his way to talk to a client who does some welding and offered to help with the stairs as a thank you. The man was moved by Aaron’s story since his son was also a carrier that he died giving birth, the man always felt guilty that he didn’t help his son as much as he should have so he tries to help every carrier he meets in his son’s memory. “Aaron, Aaron!” Turning around he saw Diane and Victoria walking over to him, while he was happy to see the older woman –they had talked and gotten closer in the last few days- he was not in the mood to deal with the attitude that Victoria had recently.

“Hey Diane”

“How are the renovations going?”

“Good we almost have all the wood sanded and cut, I even got a deal on metal and welding in fact I’m going there now.”

“Oh that’s great, Robert is going to love it. It’s going to be much safer for babies once their born.”

“You’re so sure that Robert is going to keep them, he made it quite clear that he didn’t want kids. But that’s Robert always rewarded when he doesn’t deserve it.”

“Victoria!”

“What? We all know it’s the true”

“What the hell is your problem? Are you hearing yourself, you know nothing about Robert or what he went through. While you were here growing up surrounded by family and love, he was out there on his own after being kicked out by his own father. He had never had anyone on his side but you had everyone and yet you’re jealous him?”

“Oh now I’m the bad one?”

“Yes you are because you are standing here jealous of your brother who believes the world of you, who only wanted to protect and love you, who though that you were the only family he had who didn’t hate him. You were his only reminder of your mother because he believed you had the same kindness and pure heart as her…”

At this point Aaron’s outburst had gotten the attention of a few people around the village, Diane looked like she was the one being yelled at and Chas was rushing over to her son’s corner. Victoria was in tears the self-righteous anger that she had inside for days had slowly faded and she could hear herself sob.

The truth was that despite all he done Robert had never hurt her, she was the only one that was always saved from his temper or his schemes. She was always able to pacify him with pleading looks and a smile. Thinking about it she realized that Robert had always been an amazing big brother at least to her.

“…Knowing what I know of your mother I’m positive she would be so dissapointed of the woman and sister that you’ve become, I know I am…”

“Aaron! That’s enough!”

Diane exclaimed seeing Victoria break down because despite her behavior the young girl was still like a daughter to her and she felt protective of her. She had promise Jack that she would take care of Vic and Andy. As much as a part of her agrees with Aaron she felt like he might have taken it too far with the comment about Sarah. She knew how important her mother was to Victoria since she doesn’t remember her and misses her. Chas reached them and tried to pull Aaron back to avoid him losing his temper.

“Love that’s enough come on, she’s not worth it lets go.” But Aaron ignored her pulling his arm free.

“…That’s the problem everyone coddles her –even me- but enough is enough, she needs to grow up and stop acting like a spoil child until you do I don’t want you anywhere near my husband and my children if you get near them I will be force to file a restraining order against you.”

With that threat Aaron walked away ignoring his mother’s calls and leaving Victoria sobbing on her knees being comforted by Diane. He hoped that Robert wouldn’t be too angry with him; he knew that he would never be able to file a restraining order since it was such a small village and Robert would never agree to it. Despite what everyone thinks Robert was very forgiving to the people he loves even when they don’t deserve it.

“What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I stop feeling this way?”

“It’s okay love we will get you help.”

* * *

The stairs were almost done when Debbie brought up the issue of the nursery or better yet the lack of one. This gave his mother the idea of throwing him a Dingle baby shower “Mum you kind of need the person carrying the baby to have a baby shower.” He could see the disdain in her eyes and he knew that he needed to address his family’s believe and treatment of Robert.

“I want to call a family meeting.” He demanded to Zak and Lisa after walking away from his mother ignoring her calls.

That was how he found himself at Wishing Well surrounded by the Dingle clan, knowing that this was something that he had to do and realize should have done a long time ago. He remembered what his counselor told him about his family not respecting Robert and their relationship if Aaron didn’t respect it and gave it its place in his life. “I ask Zak to call this family meeting because there is something that I want to clear up, that I should have cleared up a long time ago…” Everyone was silent it was almost as if they could feel the seriousness of the situation.

“…I love Robert Sugden, he is the man I have chosen and most likely will always chose…”

He could see his mother about to speak before Lisa gave her a pointed look to shut her up which surprisingly actually work and Aaron was happy for that because speaking about his feelings was hard enough without his mother opening her yap.

“…I know that our relationship hasn’t always been the healthiest but no one in this room is known for having healthy relationships, we have all messed up. I know that you want to protect me because we look out for each other and I appreciate it, I will always be thankful for that but I’m an adult. Quite frankly nothing I go through as an adult would ever compare to what I went through as a child so I’m practically bullet proof at this point.”

Some of the family members were in tears at the reminder of what Aaron had gone through and the fact that they weren’t there to protect him it might be why they might be a little more protective. The reminder was especially difficult for Chas who was close to breaking down. Aaron ignored it all trying not to let it affect him because he needed to do this, it was long overdue.

“Despite popular believe Robert makes me so unbelievably happy and the good far outweighs the bad so I need you to respect my decision and lay off him.”

“That’s all we want for you.”

Lisa walked over giving him a warm motherly smile and reassuring him that he would definitely not have to choose between his family and Robert. Bella and Debbie also smiled at him proud of him for standing up to everyone. “Yea we’re with you Aaron.” Sam exclaimed showing his trademark enthusiasm. Marlon also smiled although not saying anything while Charity just rolled her eyes. “See all we want is for you to be happy” Lisa gave a silent Chas a pointed look as if to force her to agree but she didn’t need to.

“Of course that’s all I ever wanted for you love. I just saw everything you suffered, everything that he put you through and I want to make it stop.”

“I know and I understand but I’m an adult and you have to let me fall on my own, you can’t make my decisions for me or wrap me up in bubble wrap to keep me from getting hurt.”

“I’m starting to see that and I know I just wanted to make up for…”

“Mum you have nothing to make up for mainly because it’s over, I’m moving on so I need you to move on too. I also need you all to not only respect my decisions but also respect Robert and our relationship…”

“Sugden makes it so hard.”

“…It doesn’t matter he is the father of my children and my husband, he deserves respect plus I will not have anyone bad mouthing him to our children or in front of them. No matter what he’s done, he has the right to have his children look at him like he is perfect so that they later –once their adults- make their own opinions of him. I want this feud, snide comments, insults, glares and all around bad attitude to stop because my children will not be born into or live through that, I would rather leave the village…”

“What!?”

“You can’t leave!”

“Aaron be reasonable…”

“My grandchildren will need their grandmother.”

“They will need their father much more. I want them to grow up surround by their Dingle family but I want them to grow up with a happy and healthy father even more.”

* * *

… ** _I feel so unbelievably drain I don’t think I can ever talk about my feelings, this was enough to last me a life time. But just for you I will power through it, I’m winking at this moment Cici is looking at me like I’m crazy which I might be. Anyway this part of the letter is much lighter and happier or I like to think so. The first confession is that I love you and a part of me will always love you, you were my first love and my true love (if I believed in that stuff). I wanted to make it official, in fact I have a notebook hidden in the closet where I was planning our wedding –an official one this time- don’t laugh at me I can hear you._**

**_I pictured us getting married in our barn –the one place where we got to be us, where we were happy- but have the reception in the really nice hotel we once stayed in. I know your mum would be disappointed but a pub wedding was never my thing I need some more luxury on my perfect day. Also I hate the idea of renovating the flat at the Mill, I wanted to make it one big house where it was just us and we could live the rest of our lives with our kids and later grandkids, something that could pass down through generations of Sugden-Dingles like the farm._ **

**_Here is my next confession –which knowing our village you probably already know- I’m a carrier and I am pregnant with our children. Children, you heard correctly we are having twins, I know we never spoke about kids but I know you will be the best father. I promise that you are the father I know it doesn’t mean anything with everything that happened that’s why I’m happy to have a DNA test once their born, Cici explained how dangerous it could be for the babies to do it while their still inside. I would love for you to be in their life, I want them to be like you besides your temper of course that’s just going to give me headaches when their teenagers. I’ll try to find a place close to Emmerdale so that you can always be close to them and I promise to not make things awkward and accept that we’re over._ **

**_The only thing I ask is that you and your family keep your opinions of me hidden from my children because I deserve to have them love me and see me how all children see their parents. Our whole relationship –when it became official- has always been about you which I understood at the beginning but after a while I wished that for once you would compromise to accommodate me instead of the other way around. In hindsight it was probably the biggest red flag screaming that we were wrong for each other but damn if I didn’t wanted to try anyway. Cici might be right, I might be a masochist and not is the fun way, her words not mine._ **

**_I’ll get to the point of this letter which is to say thank you, I’m sorry and good-bye. Thank you for the love and the opportunity at happiness. I’m sorry I didn’t deserve the best version of you and that you lived through the worse version of me_** (AN: This was in a Spanish song I heard and I really liked it and I felt it fit Robron perfectly) ** _. I want to say that finally I learned that if you love someone the way I love you…you will let them go and hope that they will find happiness and love even if it’s with someone else. I finally learned how to let you go so good-bye Aaron and know that you will always be the love of my life even if I wasn’t yours._**

**_Forever yours,_ **

**_Robert_ **

**_PS. I know I said it but you know?_ **

The end of the letter was almost ineligible with all the tear drops almost making the ink run but he was able to read it and it torn Aaron’s heart that Robert believed that he wasn’t also the love of Aaron’s life. The man was it for him and Aaron was going to make sure that he knew that and never doubted it. He also realized that they’ve had horrible communication both too stuck in their own heads while he was lost in his own problems. The fact that he realized Robert was right in thinking that Aaron wasn’t giving the best he could made him angry at himself.

They were both never at their best during their relationship but Robert was wrong in believing that they weren’t meant to be. In fact this letter and everything that has happened only proved to Aaron that they were meant to be. He laid on the couch unable to go upstairs do to the missing stairs but hopefully they will be done soon and they could install them so that when Robert came back he would see that Aaron was in it for the long haul. He will win his husband back, going back to the stepped they missed of actually dating.

* * *

The last few weeks felt amazing for Robert, it was all just relaxed and peaceful, for the first time he was able to actually process and enjoy his pregnancy. It was almost perfect all that was missing was Aaron by his side. They had spent a few days with Elijah in Leeds checking in with the shelter to see if Parker and Pepper were ready but were told not yet but that they would be ready soon. After that they headed to Manchester because Cecilia wanted to go to some science museum and do some shopping which Robert could get behind on.

Then since Robert wasn’t ready to go back they headed to Liverpool which Cecilia immediately fell in love with and begged Robert to stay _“Come on it would be perfect, it’s a big city but not too big and it has a beach plus its close enough that Aaron could visit the kids.”_ And to be honest a part of Robert was tempted to just say yes. It would be so easy; no one knew him there and wouldn’t see him as the devil. He could start over and be happy but most of all his kids would grow away from the toxic environment that was Emmerdale.

Despite the letter he wrote to Aaron about letting him go and moving on Robert knew that a part of him will always keep the hope that maybe they would get back together. Cecilia knew this more than anyone; he wouldn’t be surprise if she knew it before he did. She has been his rock every step of the way and he was dreading the moment her and Aaron met not because they would cause havoc together but because they will clash immediately. He will most likely be force to choose between his sister and the love of his life.

Finally they were back in Leeds checking in with the shelter hoping that the pups were ready and Robert wasn’t sure he would be able to deal with Emmerdale otherwise. He was currently in a community center meeting with a mother group for carriers with Elijah, it was great to be able to talk to people who were going or have gone through the same thing as him. Cecilia was at home with Elijah’s little girl testing her babysitting skills.

“When women rights began, the mantra that women told each was that they were important to the world, that God choose them to carry the most important mission of creating life. So as carriers we must remember that we too were chosen for this very important mission, we were blessed for a reason.”

It was great to hear good and positive stories about being a carrier, to be able to ask all the questions and actually get answers. Getting to see other carriers made him feel like less of a freak and more normal. “Thank you for bringing me here.” He felt like he could actually do this, that he would not completely fuck it up. Things were looking up and falling into place all that was left was actually finding a place to live because he could not stay at the Mill for much longer.

“Pepper and Parker will be ready to pick up in three days.”

“That’s great! I’m exhausted though I don’t know if I can stand three days, I miss my bed…no offense.”

“No offense taken.” Elijah smiled softly.

“I was thinking that you can go back and I stay here then go back with the pups.”

Cecilia suggested and Robert though about it, the idea of having to deal with the mess that was no doubt waiting for him alone made him anxious. He could always hide out in the Mill for the three days ‘what the hell is wrong with me? I’m Robert bloody Sugden I’m not going to let some stupid and closed minded villagers get the best of me.’ So he took a deep breath and put on his shield and armor.

“Yea that sounds like a good idea, I’ll call a cab.”

“You’re leaving right now?”

“There is no need to leave, I’ll be happy to welcome you as long as you like.”

“Thank you Eli but I really do miss my bed especially my pregnancy pillow…” Robert smiled before turning to Cecilia “…If I leave now I will arrive long after dark and avoid any attention so I can actually enjoy a night of sleep.”

With that it was all set Robert was going back home and despite everything that he knew was waiting for him he was anxious to return. The Mill always felt like a safe haven despite what happened there, it was always the home that Aaron bought and Robert fixed for them. It was a symbol of their family, their fresh new start that never really got off the ground. Soon the cabbie was here and some of the stress that he had left behind was coming back to him

“Now remember deep breaths, your twins are more important than those assholes.”

“I know Cici, I can deal with an angry mob they’re my specialty after all.”

Robert winked at a smirking Cecilia before getting in the cab, his bravado gone as soon as the doors closed. But one thing he was sure of his kids came above everything even Aaron and for them he would become a monster worse than everyone believed him to be.

* * *

Before he knows it the cab is pulling up to the Mill and with one quick “thank you” Robert rushes inside to avoid nosey eyes, he feels at home ‘it’s going to be hard to move.’ Walking in he was shock to see his spiral stairs gone, replaced by new sleek floating ones and he knew exactly who made this happened

“Damn it Cici, I see why you were trying to get me to come back by myself. Well played you little demon.”

He knew he had to find a way to thank his best friend after giving her shit for going behind his back of course. He touched the railing and wooded steps –which were smooth-, when he was first fixing the house he had seen pictures of these stairs but had fallen for the spiral ones because like something out of his comic books or superhero lair, seeing them now he could see that they were actually perfect even better that the spiral ones. Although he was defiantly not going to admit that to Cecilia because she would never let him live it down. He walked upstairs ‘defiantly easier and faster. Damn you Cici for being right’ He was so exhausted and distracted that he missed the little changes before he collapse on the bed –too tired to even get his pregnancy pillow- and was dead to the world in seconds.

* * *

Aaron knew he shouldn’t have let Adam talk him into having a pint of the pub to celebrate the stairs finally being finished. His mother used it as an excuse to throw another Dingle do to celebrate him becoming a father. It was so annoying but he was happy that his family was at least trying.

No one bad mouth Robert once during the whole night. There was some looks but no words so that was huge progress. He waited until everyone was pissed before sneaking out and heading off to the Mill ‘an empty house.’ He didn’t realized how much he depended on Robert to sleep until he wasn’t there; his husband’s presence blew the nightmares away.

‘More like his kicks and cold feet. Never thought I’d miss being kicked in my sleep’

The stairs really came out great and all he could think about was that he couldn’t wait for Robert to see them especially when he knows that Aaron –who according to him had no style- design them with some help from Belle and his lot. He smiled at the face his husband will pull when he finds out that he and his lot made something nicer than his spiral death trap.

Entering the bedroom he left the light off walking into the bathroom to get ready too lost in thought to notice anything different. As he came back the light from the bathroom illuminated something on the bed, at first he thought it was an intruder but then he saw the shock of blond hair. There were only too blondes in his life and one would not be sleeping in his room so that left

“Robert”

The name of his husband was said in an almost prayer he was back and Aaron rushed to wake him up but stopped seeing the shadows under his eyes. He could tell Robert was exhausted and as much as he wanted to talk and reunite with him he could wait until tomorrow.

So he turned off the lights and laid down cuddling his pregnant husband which only got him mumbles ‘he’s really exhausted’ pulling him closer, his hand landed on Robert’s stomach and he felt the swell for the first time making everything real. The tears were hard to control, his babies were in there and suddenly he finally felt at home with the three most important people in his world safe in his arms.

Tomorrow they might fight or argue, they might make up or Robert might decide Aaron was not worth it. His husband might not want anything to do with him or he might jump in his arms. They will have to deal with his lot and Robert’s lot and Rebecca and all the nosey villagers, with Cecilia and the nursery, with the scrapyard and Home James, with money and doctor’s appointment.

But right then in that moment none of that matter because everything important was in this bed and as long as he had Robert he will get through everything and tomorrow he will make sure his husband knew that. He kissed the blond head “I love you” falling asleep rubbing his children and missed the subconscious answer he got back

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is please the comments coming I love hearing from you guys. I'll try to update sooner but working on three stories at the same time suck but its my fault for being an overachiever...never again!
> 
> Next chapter: Robert's return


	8. Reunited and it feels so good...Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robron reunion and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the constant delay I try to post once a month because if I post everything right away the delay would be longer. 
> 
> Warning: I took some dialogue from the show, some of you might recognize it. I had to change a few things due to no Alex.

There is no better feeling than sleeping in your own bed after a very long trip even to those who love traveling and the open road every so often they all yearn for the comforts of home. It was the same thing for Robert, he loves to travel especially for business but after a while he misses home and his bed. When Aaron and he began actually sleeping together Robert found it harder to leave and made him miss bed much more. He always slept better when he was in Aaron’s arms, he was always the little spoon at first it was because of Aaron’s childhood he didn’t like being held but then they learned that Robert –was touched starved- liked being held and Aaron –had separation anxiety- loved feeling him in his arms.

They both slept better when they were together, Aaron had almost no nightmares while Robert had a more restful night. He hadn’t felt so refresh and restful since Aaron left for Ireland and ended their relationship. He could almost feel his ex-husband’s arms protectively and loving around him, he could even feel his breath tickle his neck. Robert didn’t want to wake up and be faced with the reality because in this dream he had everything, his kids and Aaron together and happy. Once he opened his eyes he would be alone in bed and in an empty Mill, with the Dingles and sister probably waiting to pounce.

Robert used to be a morning person but pregnancy has made him more of a night owl with the babies keeping him up so because of that he hated waking up too early in the morning. He felt movement in the bed but he was half asleep so he was positive he dreamed it or it was Cecilia coming back early, either way he ignored it and went back to sleep because his babies were telling him it was too early to wake up. So he missed when Aaron woke up and kissed him in the forehead before walking into the bathroom. He figured that if he wanted to start the conversation that was to come then he should at least try to make breakfast for his husband.

Unfortunately Aaron wasn’t the cook in the family, Robert was the one always doing the cooking but he could handle toast and a mean fry up. Before that he made sure that the front door was lock so they didn’t have any interruptions. Once that was done he got to work on breakfast and hoped that most of it was edible. Looking to the mantle he saw the empty space where their wedding picture use to be before Aaron took it and smashed it. He realized now that his issue wasn’t with Robert or his actions but it was much deeper.

“Whose body do you need help hid…Aaron…what…I didn’t know you were back.”

Just as he was platting everything and setting the toast Robert came down, that might be the only downside to the new stairs because he didn’t hear his husband walk down. The normally well dress man was wearing sweats and a familiar black hoodie that barely hid his bump. His hair was wild and sticking on all ends that plus the sleepy eyes that he kept rubbing made him look extremely adorable to Aaron. He wanted to wrap him in his arms and cuddled him ‘this must be what women feel like when they see a puppy or a baby.’ The Dingle wanted to ‘aww’ and he would have if it was not for his pride and because he was sure Robert would kill him.

“Yea I came back a while back; Adam called and told me what happened…”

It was awkward, there was some tension in the air and everything that Aaron planned to say just flew out of his mind. For the first time he was faced with his husband since Aaron decided to end it and for a brief moment he could feel the anger, betrayal, and pain that he felt in that moment come back. Robert could feel the panic peeking at the edge about to hit him, he unknowingly began rubbing his bump something that Cecilia has pointed out he tended to do when he was nervous or overwhelm.

‘Where will I go? I should have listen to Cici and gotten the flat. He knows I’m pregnant! What if he doesn’t believe me? What if he hates them…?’

The movement of Robert’s hand lead Aaron’s eyes to the bump were his twins rested and the thought of them snapped Aaron out of his dark mood. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that things were different. He was healthier and he understood things better but most of all had better control of his emotions. With this came the revelation that he could still read Robert better than anyone else so he could he see the panic and fear which broke his heart.

“I made breakfast…”

“…”

“Just a fry up…”

Robert continued to rub his bump and Aaron held his breath thinking that Robert wasn’t going to say anything and instead would run out the door. Aaron wanted things to be calmer and lighter before they had the conversation that they needed to have. “Is it burnt?” Aaron took the whispered words for the olive branch they were. “That was one time! I though we agreed to forget that.” Aaron pouted and gave the blond his signature grumpy look “we did? I don’t remember saying that.” The smug smirk gave Aaron a sense of security that things could get better.

Aaron’s attitude and the lack of anger made Robert feel slightly at ease that plus the twins demanding food made him sit down. He noticed that his portion was bigger than Aaron’s despite the fact that normally his husband had a bigger appetite. “I read that pregnancy gives people a bigger appetite…” His confusion must have been obvious because Aaron shyly answered before he could ask. It warmed his heart to hear that Aaron possibly did some research

‘That has to be a good sign.’

The two sat down and had breakfast in silence both just enjoying each other’s presence and the food which surprisingly was pretty good ‘maybe it’s the pregnancy.’ Aaron was enjoying having breakfast with his husband it was as if things were back to normal or at least he could fool himself. It was a little disgusting to watch Robert put ketchup and mustard on his eggs –which he’s never done before- and spreading Nutella and jam on the toast.

The man ate the disgusting combo like it was the most delicious thing in the world, it made Aaron sick so he just ate the toast and drank his tea. He passed his fry up to Robert who was happy to get more food. It made Aaron happy because Robert was never a big eater; his husband always got smaller portions which at first worried him with the man being so thin but turns out there is nothing but muscle under those poncy clothes. His eyes could not help but admire what it could see of that body, it’s been months since he’s seen it and while the muscles might be gone Aaron is sure that it looks even more beautiful.

“I know I’m not fit any more.”

“What…?”

Aaron looked up to realize that Robert had caught him checking him out and probably took it the wrong way. In the books it said that people when they’re pregnant could feel insecure about their body, he images that for someone like Robert who prides himself on his appearance it must be harder. “I could see the disgust in your eyes!” To his shock Aaron saw his husband’s eyes glazed over with unshed tears. “What?! Robert your wrong I don’t think that at all.” Robert got up food forgotten he walked away “I don’t need your pity or whatever that was.” Aaron was wondering how things got so out of hand ‘mood swings, mum told me about them’ he rushed catching his husband by his arms “Hey…” but Robert avoided his eyes and tried to pull away but Aaron wouldn’t let go “look at me…” The tears were rolling down his husband’s eyes and it was breaking his heart.

“…You know me better than anyone; I have never lied to you and I have no need to start now. The truth is that you have never been more beautiful to me than right now in fact I’ve been having a hard time keeping my hands to myself since I saw you last night…”

Robert looked up surprise by the words; there was a slight blush on his cheeks because that was the most romantic thing that Aaron has ever told him ‘besides _I love you_ of course.’ He wasn’t used to getting compliments that weren’t underhanded from his husband. It made him realize that there was much that they needed to work through and talk about but that though made him realized that they weren’t together and Robert was getting ahead of himself ‘there is nothing to work out, we’re over.’

“…I can’t say the same about your food combinations…”

“What…?”

He realized that Aaron was talking while he was lost in though and he missed everything “you weren’t listening to me were you?” it was a question that neither needed to answer at least Robert had the decency to look sheepish “never mind, I said that I would never be disgusted by you no matter what you look like or act like…now your food combinations are another thing completely I mean mustard and ketchup with eggs…” Aaron made a face although his eyes were playful “Oi! It’s delicious, you should try it.” And just like that some of the tension was gone “No thanks, I don’t even want to ask what other weird cravings you’ve gotten.” The words reminded them of the elephant in the room that they haven’t talked about. “So I guess Adam told you everything…” Robert knew that they had to talk after all they would be sharing two children he just didn’t want to, it would feel too final.

“Yea he told me everything my lot put you through, everything you had deal with alone. Rob I’m so sorry…”

“What…? You have nothing to be sorry about Aaron; you made a decision for your own health. I don’t blame you and although it hurt like hell to lose you a part of me knew that you needed it, in fact it was a long time coming we were both messed up and we needed help long before we met we were just good at ignoring it.”

“I’m not apologizing for taking time because I needed it but I am sorry for the way I did it. I’m sorry for never giving you your place in front of my family, for letting them disrespect our relationship and even control it. I’m sorry for saying I’ll give you a second chance but never really giving it to you…”

“Aaron…”

“…No let me finish, I read your very long letter so it’s your turn…”

Robert forgot about the letter and it filled him with joy and trepidation that Aaron read it instead of just throwing it away. It was a side of him that he had never showed anyone not even Aaron and it was terrifying to put himself out there. Although the one thing he was certain of was that Aaron would never make him feel less for being honest or vulnerable. It was still hard for him to separate the man he forced himself to be with the boy he locked away inside.

“…I talked with my counselor and she made me realized that our relationship wasn’t working and wasn’t ever going to work the way it was. At first we were both in bad places that poisoned us making our relationship –if it could be call that- toxic and unhealthy. I see that now it wasn’t either of our faults although we both messed up. I think we can both agree that the way we were at the beginning had nothing to do with each other.”

Robert could not trust himself to speak so he nodded before he would argue that his behavior had pushed Aaron to hurt himself but he now knew that it didn’t have anything to do with him. They have hurt each other multiple times and made preexisting scars worse but they were never the cause of those scars.

“I am sorry for not giving 100% when we decided to try again…both times. I’m sorry for always thinking and expecting the worse.”

“I didn’t give you a reason not to.”

“Yea but I know you better than anyone; I now realized that a part of me knew that everything you did wasn’t you but a cry for help. I just ignored it because…you were my rock Robert, at times it felt like you were the only thing stopping me from falling so I made you invincible, unbreakable because…I…I was weak, I was afraid I would have fallen apart and disappointed you.”

Aaron broke down his tears running down his face as sobs stopped his words; it broke Robert’s heart to see his amazing husband breakdown like that. Aaron always hated being too emotional he always said that it just wasn’t him but the truth was that he was scared of being what he and many believed to be the stereotypical sensitive gay guy. It was one of the things that Gordon critic him about and threw in his face when he would…The fact that he was weak and that he wasn’t a man because he always cried. He knows that ever since then he tried to lock his emotions away using his grumpy Dingle image and his temper as a shield.

Robert used his hands to wipe Aaron’s tears caressing his cheek wanting to bring him some comfort. He always hated to see Aaron cry but now he knew that it was important for the man to get that release that crying provided so he didn’t stop him. “You are not weak and you never were that was what he wanted you to believe and as they say if you’re told something enough times you start to believe it, I didn’t really help either.” For a few minutes they were both silently trying to process the information.

At some point Robert got up and made a fresh pot of tea serving them both, they drank their tea in comfortable silence the elephants were still in the room but they didn’t feel as oppressive. “I forgive you.” The words surprised them both; Aaron turned to Robert his eyes wide. It might sound arrogant but Robert has learned with his counselor how important some steps are for healing. The letter and having Aaron read it was one of his so he knew that getting or even earning forgiveness for what he believed he did was important to Aaron.

It seemed to be the breaking point as Aaron fell into his arms sobbing, Robert hugged his ex-husband tightly hearing him mumble something that he could not understanding. He rubbed his back trying to calm him down, once he was able to do so he heard what Aaron was mumbling. Robert pulled back looking into those beautiful blue eyes “Hey, look at me you have nothing to thank me. I though we agreed that we both messed up so hopefully this forgiveness becomes something mutual. I know it’s hard cause I’ve hurt you but I think that especially now we have a reason to forgive and move forward.” Robert rubbed his bump highlighting what especial reason he was talking about.

Their twins who to their carrier’s surprise had been peaceful throughout the whole conversation almost as if realizing that their dads needed to have a talk. “Can I…?” Aaron’s hand reached over before stopping inches away from Robert’s stomach shyly waiting and hoping for permission. No one but the doctors and him have touched his stomach not even Cecilia, his best friend told him that it was normal in a pregnancy for the carrier to feel protective because it know the children are in a delicate state and he is the only thing protecting them. But this was their father, without Aaron they wouldn’t be possible and Robert wouldn’t have realized that he was a carrier. Also the twins made that decision for him as they woke up almost as if demanding that he lets their father touch them. “I don’t think it’s my choice anymore” Robert joked making Aaron’s eyes widen but his husband was smiling “go ahead” despite having touch the bump when they were sleeping this time he was actually given permission.

“The doctor said it might be too early for others to feel them.”

The happy father to be continued rubbing his husband’s stomach; he was content to be with the three people that mean the most in the world to him. For the next few minutes they talked about the babies mainly Aaron asking questions. Robert teased him about all the baby books that he realized were lying around “did you really read them all?” the dark haired man blushed and tried to deviate “I might have, I wanted to know more and be ready.” He said defensively with a pout on his face “even the birthing ones?” Robert raised his eyebrow with a smirk on his face

“Your dad is a nightmare; hopefully you don’t get his love for messing with people.”

“What? I just really want to know we can trade information.”

Aaron playful punched his shoulder lightly making Robert laugh and it was suddenly like old times. They still haven’t clarify where their relationship stood or where it was going from here, they haven’t talk about parenting the twins and Robert moving out –possibly out of the village-, they haven’t talk about Cecilia or the Dingles, they haven’t talked about Rebecca or Victoria. They were happy with what they achieved, they knew there was more healing to come from years of trauma and it takes time but neither wanted to break the state of peace.

The rest of the day was calm they both unconsciously decided to stay in the safe haven of the Mill. They also decided to stick to the safe subject that was the babies and getting ready for them so a lot of arguing about brand clothes and furniture verse simple, cheap or homemade ones. It was a playful and happy feel for the rest of the day, it was almost as if things were back to normal expect that Aaron instead of calling Robert old or lazy when he didn’t want to do something he supported him no complains. Even the things that Robert wanted to do the dark haired man refused to let him do

“You need to rest and avoid stress.”

It was adorable to see how protective the normally reserved man was being and Robert’s heart skipped a beat at the image of them being happy and together. He was also not allow to do any chores and learned that Aaron was the one who changed the stairs after finding Cecilia’s notes about their hazards. “I didn’t know what you would like but I remember you saying liking the clear view so Belle found these…” Aaron had explained when Robert commented on them “floating stairs?” the blond added still admiring the wood and metal blended stairs that actually fit perfectly in the place

“Yea I wasn’t sure if you would like them but it was for the babies and your safety.”

“And the fact that you hated the other ones doesn’t hurt.”

“Well yea but I was willing to deal with them since you chose them…”

“…”

“…I couldn’t do the whole thing out of metal because it was too expensive but Zak had a bunch of good lumber at the farm and a client who did some welding offered the metal and some work as a thank you.”

“Right businessman you are”

“You like it?”

“I love it, It’s absolutely perfect. I’m surprise I didn’t think about it.”

“You don’t have my great taste”

“That’s true…”

Aaron was surprise by Robert’s response he didn’t expect the man to agree with him since that wasn’t how their teasing usually work. Robert seemed to see the confusion in Aaron’s eyes so he smirked “…well you did marry me so…” And there it was Aaron rolled his eyes leaving his pregnant husband seating down. “You walked right into that one.” The blond exclaimed Aaron could hear the smug joy in his voice and despite being at his expense he was happy that Robert was laughing and happy instead of stressing.

Robert had shared his finds for the babies and Aaron admitted to snooping but only after he told him that his lot did it first. “I haven’t bought any furniture because it was too early but also a part of me hoped that you will return and would want to be part of it.” Robert refused to look at Aaron, lowering his head. Aaron walked over placing his hand on his husband’s chin and lifted it up so that Robert was facing him but his eyes still avoided his gaze. “Robert look at me, please” Once those beautiful green grey eyes directed their attention to him, Aaron felt his heart skip a beat as well as another part of his body that was always affected by the power of those eyes. It was hard not to just snog him like he always wants to do when Robert looked at him.

“There is nothing that I want more than to be here with you. Part of me is scare that I won’t be a good father but I do want to try and I promise to be better than we both have had. I’m already in love with these two, I’m not going anywhere.”

Robert smiled tears falling from his eyes, his emotions getting the better of him again “Of course you will be amazing.” Aaron wanted to kiss the man so badly unaware that Robert was thinking the same thing ‘it’s been too long since I felt his lips’ they were each staring at each other’s lips ‘they look so soft, I just want to…’ the sweet energy burned turning it heated and almost suffocating.

A knock on the door snapped them out of the tension in the room making Robert realize that he no longer had a right to want to do the things he wanted to do since they broke up but this pregnancy has made him horny as hell. As soon as Cecilia came they had to find a place to live because he’s not sure how much longer he could resist Aaron and it’s just been one day. He practiced the breathing exercise that Cecilia taught him for pregnant people, he could just image her face if she knew that he was using them to control his horny hormones.

“Diane is worry sick and you’re here doing nothing.”

‘Oh shit!’ Robert knew that voice and he knew that he would need to deal with it sooner or later but he was hoping that it would have been later ‘much later.’ The breathing became more labored but he took a few deep breaths like his counselor told him about when he was panicking or stressing. It was a good thing he did as a few minutes after Victoria walked right in without being welcomed in like everyone else in the village.

‘Why doesn’t anyone have bloody manners in this damn village!’

“Robert? You’re back…?”

Victoria stood shock staring at her big brother who had been missing for so long part of her wanted to know if he was okay and what he had been doing. She wanted to demand why he left without telling them or letting them know where he was going. Victoria was just about to hug her brother and hit him at the same time for worrying her but then she saw it. Robert was beginning to feel nervous so he began to rub his babies, they always react to his caress and feeling them always calms him down.

The gesture made Aaron smile, he had notice his husband’s habit and he found it so sweet but of course he would never tell the man that or he would get a glare in return. He understood the urge to touch his husband’s belly and feel their kids. Robert felt Aaron’s eyes and looked up to catch his ex-husband smiling at his belly. It calmed him down and made him feel warm inside “so it’s true, you’re really…” The whispered words reminded them both that there was someone else in the room.

Victoria stood in shock staring directly at her big brother’s extended stomach which was carrying a baby. Her brother who explicitly exclaimed to everyone who would listen that he didn’t want a child. The stomach that carried her greatest desire which her ungrateful brother was living not her “Ah…yea it was definitely a surprise.” Robert tried to smile but it just came out awkward since Victoria didn’t really react. “You were surprised, image how I fell…” Victoria’s tone killed Robert’s smile and made Aaron step forward slightly in defense “…do you actually want to take care of this one or should I also do it?” Robert was speechless and the heavy feeling and guilt was back

“Vic…this is different…”

“How is that Robert? You are so selfish! You don’t change and you never will!”

“Victoria…”

Aaron tried to stepped in he didn’t want Robert to get stress by Victoria’s jealous temper tantrum especially since he knew that Robert had a soft side for his little sister. He didn’t take into account the fact that carriers like pregnant women also get fluctuations in their hormones which affected their moods as well. Robert could feel his babies kicking really hard since Victoria started talking and it was putting him in an irritated mood that made him as Cecilia called it ‘snappy’

“Wait, how am I selfish? When for the first time in my life I’m trying to do the right thing. I’m worrying about someone other than myself which is more than I can say for you…the ‘unselfish’ Sugden. I’m fine and so are your possible nieces or nephews if you cared to know I did almost have a miscarriage but no worries your PETTY issues are far more important right now!”

The room was silent, Victoria’s jaw hit the floor she was speechless not only at her brother’s words but also the tone and his glare. “…” Aaron was surprise but most of all he was so unbelievably turn on, he always loved when Robert got dominant and put people in their place. Aaron never told his husband –to not stroke his ego- but he loved Robert’s snark and all around smarminess. But he could see Robert was getting agitated and that could not be good for the babies.

“Victoria I think it’s time for you to leave. Right now Robert needs support and it’s obvious that he’s not going to get it from you.”

Aaron didn’t wait for her to response instead he forcefully led her towards the door closing it before she could open her mouth. He walked over to Robert worried by his slightly labored breathing and pacing “Are you…?” Aaron didn’t get to comfort his husband since he was still agitated “can you believe her? I’M selfish? I’m doing everything I can to take care of…And that little…dared to call me…” Aaron grabbed Robert by the shoulder stopping his pacing “Rob…Rob look at me…” He gently caressed his face “you need to calm down, take a deep breath with me okay…” For the next few minutes they were facing each other breathing their face only inches apart.

It felt like hours before Robert could feel himself calm down and realize that they were touching foreheads. Later he would blame the babies for wreaking havoc with his emotions and control, ever since getting pregnant he only has three moods insecure, pissed off, or horny usually in that order. After being insecure when Victoria first came in and then pissed off the only option was horny it was the excuse he will use for why he kissed Aaron in that moment. He had grabbed his ex-husband’s face and crashed their lips together taking Aaron by surprise. Unfortunately once he got a taste he couldn’t stop so he found himself punishing Aaron harshly back on the sofa.

He would be embarrass by the needy moan he let out later after he was satisfy because it’s been a while and he needed to get laid. He tried to alleviate his erection by rubbing against Aaron but he was having issues with his stomach getting in the way not that it was big just uncomfortable. No matter which way he tried his stomach got in the way by this point Aaron was smiling trying real hard not to laugh “having some trouble there?” Robert glared at him before getting up pouting at his stomach which he hadn’t though was big before. To Aaron he looked adorable, big pout and blushed cheeks like a child that was deny a treat although he had enough self-preservation not to say that out loud.

Robert could see the amusement in his ex-husband’s eyes and it added to the humiliation but he took it as a sign, a reminder that they were over and Robert didn’t have the right to do what he was about to do with Aaron. “Sorry I shouldn’t have done that, pregnancy has made me very...” he realized that he was about to tell his ex-husband that pregnancy made him horny and that’s why he practically assaulted him. “…I mean it won’t happen again…I’m going to do the…shower!” Robert rushed away before Aaron could response to any of that because quite frankly he’s had enough humiliation for one day and he knew that the day would not end without a visit from the Dingles.

‘God help me’

* * *

Chas was worry about her son, she knew that he was not happy with her for interfering and she had been trying to give him space but it was really hard. Aaron had been through too much that she was powerless to protect him from and she refuses to let that happen again. It was even worse because Aaron actually spoke with Paddy and let him in. ‘I’m his mother! I was just trying to protect him.’ It hurt her to know that once again she wasn’t the person that her son went to when he need someone to talk to or felt overwhelm.

Her jealousy of Paddy and her worry over Aaron was a dangerous combination it was why she found herself coming up with a plan to get close to her son. That was why she rearranged a surprised Dingle do to help Aaron take a break and relax from worrying about Robert. All the Dingles were bringing something to surprise Aaron at the Mill. “Are you sure this is a good idea love?” Lisa asked knowing quite well how much Aaron hated surprises and that he asked for space but she also knew that Aaron could use some cheering up to get his mind away from Robert and the babies.

“Of course it is, I know Aaron hates surprises that’s why we’re doing it in the Mill plus he’s at home alone and that is not good for him.”

They walked up to the door and Chas shushed them all before getting the key Aaron kept hidden –and forgot to take after Victoria left- to open the door because it wasn’t a surprise if she knocked on the door. Inside Aaron was cleaning up downstairs; he heard the faucet upstairs but not the shower meaning that Robert decided to take a bath which meant he will be up there for a while. It gave him time to think about what Robert said before he ran upstairs _“…I mean it won’t happen again…”_ He realized that they haven’t really talked about their relationship and where they stood. The last time Aaron told Robert that they were over and he even gave him back the ring so he couldn’t blame Robert for believing that nothing changed.

Then again maybe he should let things go and see how everything goes; he knows that Robert is it for him. They always seem to find their way back to each other no matter where they are in their life or who they meet along the way, he remembers Robert telling him once _“we’re endgame”_ of course his nerd of a husband had to explain it to him but once he did Aaron couldn’t help but agree. This was why if Robert needed space or time then Aaron will give it to him the same way that Robert gave it to him while always reminding him that Aaron was here waiting for him. Aaron was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the door being unlock or open until his mother came in and made her presence known.

“Anyone home?”

“Mum! What are you doing here?”

“I know you didn’t want a shower but I thought we could still celebrate as a family.”

The words family brought in the rest of the Dingles in all their loud glory, Aaron looked upstairs praying that Robert did not hear the commotion. This was not the stress free environment that the man and his babies need. “Mum now might not be the best time…” but his family just kept coming in and Aaron was close to hyperventilating, his lot ambushing him was the reason Robert left in the first place he’s going to think that Aaron plan this and run again. “I know you’re still mad at me for keeping the babies from you but I need you to know that it wasn’t because I was ashamed or disgusted.” Chas emotionally explained to her son needing him to know while the rest of the family set up

“I know mum but…”

“Because I couldn’t be happier to be a grandmother and while I’m not the other father’s biggest fan I could never hate those babies because their half yours and I love everything about you…”

“Mum…”

“…you’re my baby and my love for you is stronger than my hate for Robert.”

“Mum I know you meant well but I need you to stop using that love as an excuse to make decisions for me and trying to control my life. I can make my own decisions the same way I should be able to make my own mistakes.”

“I know that and from now own I’ll try to stay out.”

Aaron didn’t really believe her neither did any of the Dingles who had been eavesdropping on mother-son conversation even Chas herself didn’t fully believed she would be able to completely stay out of it once Robert came back or the twins were born. In the end this was his mother and Aaron wanted her in his life and in the life of his kids so he decided to believe her and hope that she kept to her word “we’ll see…” his lukewarm acceptance got him a tight hug from an excited Chas “Thank you love, now let’s celebrate!” He was positive Robert heard that and it made the panic return to his bones

“Mum now is really not a good time…”

It was too late Belle saw him “Robert!” and exclaimed loudly for everyone to hear, at the top of the stairs stood a shock Robert in sweats and what looks like one of Aaron’s hoodies -Aaron would’ve enjoy the sight of if he wasn’t so panicked- staring at the Dingle commotion with widen eyes. He looks like he was ready to run and it ignited a deep and hot protective fire within Aaron. Lisa thank heavens for the woman “We’re sorry for the commotion dear, we didn’t know you were back. Did we wake you?” the soft woman’s gentle tone seemed to calm his pregnant husband enough for him to shake his head but of course his mother had to be the opposite.

“Forget that, where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you? Aaron and Diane have been worried sick…”

“Mum..!”

“Chas..!”

“…What? Aaron if you are the father of those babies you have a right to…”

“Chas love maybe now is not the best time”

It was Faith who intervened also noticing the anxiety growing in Robert she knew how bad stress could be for a pregnancy and having the whole Dingle clan plus Chas hurling accusations can’t exactly be a walk in the park. Paddy was the first to notice the bump –thanks to Robert’s nervous habit- that was clear as day once he looked. He walked over to his girlfriend trying to stop her because he was not Robert’s biggest fan either but now was not the time. He knew how worried Aaron had been and as his father he is just glad that Robert was back so that Aaron could get some peace of mind and actually watch his children being born and be in their lives but his mother could possibly ruin that for him.

“Wow…that promise did not last too long did it, I knew you would break sooner or later but I expected at least a day. Guess I had more hope in you than I should’ve had.”

Behind the sarcasm there was a deep anger and disappointment in Aaron’s voice that made everyone step back to avoid being hit by that infamous temper. “Aaron…” Chas tried to explain herself the emotions were strong and everyone could hear that she was close to crying “It looks like your love for me really isn’t stronger than your hate for Robert.” A part of Aaron knew that the words were kind of unfair since his mother much like him had a strong temper and tended to let her emotions get the better of her. But he was too far into protective father and husband mode to worry about being a good son.

“Don’t talk to your mother that way.”

“That was uncalled for Aaron”

The one time that Cain and Charity agree on something that’s not illegal of course it’s to defend Chas it seems that despite having Paddy holding her and having Faith next to her Chas still did not have enough people in her corner. “No what’s uncalled for is my mother constantly disrespecting me right in my face because apparently I can’t make my own decisions or even speak for myself.” His voice was getting higher but he was trying really hard not to scream “love I’m just trying to watch out for you…” Chas meekly responded and the tone pissed Aaron off even more because there had never been anything meek about his mother.

“Then stop! I never asked or needed you to!”

“Aaron!”

To everyone’s surprise the words came from the least likely source, a very pregnant and not too happy Robert stared at his ex-husband “Robert…” he thought that his husband was about to ask him to get rid of his lot and he was about to apologize for them but he was wrong because Robert looked so disappointed in him. “I think it’s better if we leave.” Debbie was the one to speak ushering everyone out with the help of Lydia and Lisa. Chas needed a little more nudging but between Paddy and Faith they got her out closing the door on their way out. “I’m sorry about that I didn’t know that they were coming but then again I should’ve known my mum was plotting something she was too quiet.” Robert walked down the rest of the steps “that wasn’t fair.” Aaron tried to pick up the food and balloons his lot left behind

“I know I talked to them before you came back but they don’t really listen.”

“No, I meant what you said to your mum.”

Aaron was surprised by the turn of events if he was hearing correctly than the person that his mother hated most in the world was defending her despite her having a go at him.

“Are you defending her?”

“No I’m not, God knows there too much bad blood between us for us to ever be friends but I know what it’s like to not have a mother watching out for you especially now and I’ll tell you it sucks. It’s an ache that never goes away; I pray and hope every day that you never feel it…”

There was so much emotion in his voice that Aaron moved closer wanting to comfort his husband, Robert didn’t share his feelings often so Aaron knew how rare and special this was. “Robert…” He didn’t mean to bring up those memories and pain that Robert still had inside him over his mother’s death. “I more than anyone know how easy it is to say things that you don’t mean when you’re angry but you can’t let yourself push those who love you most away trust me I know what that feels like and it’s horribly lonely.” Aaron could no longer stop himself and pulled his husband into his arms hugging him tightly hoping to make his pain go away.

* * *

Robert melted into his ex-husband’s arms, when he was in Aaron’s arms all his negative thoughts and feelings just washed away it was the reason that he was so obsess with keeping their affair yet at the same time not wanting to leave Chrissie because when he was out of Aaron’s arms the darkness return. His counselor had told him that when people are in a dark place or overwhelm they tended to subconsciously find an anchor to keep themselves from acknowledging that there is a problem at all. That was a hard day to hear that he had been using Aaron to avoid his own issues for a brief moment he was back to the old Robert and snapped at the counselor –who took it all in stride- for questioning his love and devotion to Aaron.

He was shaken out of his thought by soft lips on the side on his head it filled him with warm blowing the cold until he was reminded that they weren’t together so he pulled back. “You shouldn’t have done that.” Aaron was surprised “why wouldn’t I? I care about you Robert I always will…” The words made Robert’s heart skip a beat like it did every time Aaron shared his feeling but if he was ever going to move on then he needed to make it stop, he couldn’t let himself get carried away.

“I know but you can’t expect for me to go from husbands to friends right away. I need time to move on and get to that point; you had that time in Ireland I need that time now.”

“…”

“Don’t worry that won’t affect your relationship with the babies.”

“What if I don’t want to…be friends, that is?”

“What do you mean? You want ignore each other…”

“No! I meant what if I want to remain husbands…?”

The words were followed by complete and utter silence which put Aaron on edge but it still didn’t make him take the words back because the one thing that his counselor made him realize was missing from his relationship with Robert was communication. So Aaron took a deep breath and waited for Robert’s response. While Robert was in shock out of all the things that he thought Aaron would say that wasn’t even on the list. _“It’s because of the babies”_ a voice in his head told him and suddenly it made sense, his heart broke into pieces but it made sense.

“Aaron you don’t have to do that I told you that I won’t stop you from being a father or affect your relationship with the twins. Contrary to popular believe children of separated parents can do well as long as their parents get along and we will, we’ll make it work for them. They will suffer more if we get together for them and end up fighting all the time.”

It was uncharacteristically wise and mature for Robert, which in any other case would have filled Aaron with pride but now it broke his heart ‘is there really no hope?’ but then he saw the look in his husband’s eyes. Aaron knew Robert better than anyone and he could still see that light in his eyes that Robert always had when the blond always looked at him, it always made him blush but feel loved. There was still hope and as long as he had that he could keep fighting because now it was his turn.

When it comes to their relationship Aaron realized that they have always taken turns fighting to stay together, first it was Aaron at the beginning during their affair, and then it was Robert through the trial, getting Liv back, all the drama after the trial, and his time in prison and after. Thinking about it Robert might have done a lot for fighting for them than Aaron had so it was definitely his turn no matter how hard it was he will fight because they were it for each other.

“I still want you.”

Robert was shocked by the revelation and elated through these months he had dreams of hearing those words. It was all he ever wanted and the thought of all 4 of them together living happy and watching the twins grow up brought a smile to his face. Then he remembered all the scars on Aaron’s body and what led to some of them. They were a wild fire together, filled with passion but also destructive and volatile. They also caused each other harm and pain constantly which was never good for their mental health or for those around them.

“This exactly why I need space, we’re going to make another mistake.”

“We’re not a mistake, we never were, it’s just… the way I feel about you is scary but I’m sick and tired of trying to ignore it. Feeling like something’s missing it’s too hard I can’t do it anymore…”

“You’re just excited for the babies...”

“…I am but it’s not just that I’m relief that we weren’t the problem it was all the issues we had inside but we’re both better now…”

“We haven’t been separated long enough; you left for a reason…”

“…because I thought it would help me get pass you but it didn’t it just made me want you more…”

Robert could not understand why Aaron wasn’t getting it, why wasn’t he seeing the same thing that Robert and all the village saw. Everyone could see how bad Robert was for Aaron but the man himself and it was frustrating that Robert was the one that had to point it out. He was finally beginning to slowly accept his new reality after so many weeks of heartbreak and denial, now Aaron wants to turn the tables.

“You shouldn’t, I hurt you!”

“I forgave you didn’t I…”

“Did you really? It made you ill!”

“Of course I did! And that’s because I bottle stuff up that’s not your fault.”

“I don’t think you really forgave me because you made everything my fault. No one had any blame but me and that hurt…”

“I know I messed up too, I realize that now…”

Robert was running out of options and out of strength to continue fighting Aaron and their relationship. He almost went into old habits of self-sabotage and making himself the villain like he always those. _“Robert it’s important to know that you are not to blame for other people’s actions, remember to only take responsibility for your actions and know that not everything is your fault.”_ The words from his counselor played fresh in his head and stopped him from falling into that dark hole risking his self-esteem to reassure others.

“You just said you’re scare of being with me…”

The words were weak, a poor attempt at getting Aaron to see ‘reason’ but even Robert wasn’t feeling them. He knew that wasn’t what Aaron said but he was counting on his ex-husband not being too open with his emotions to stunt him out. It didn’t really work; Aaron was either on to him or today was an off day for Robert and his ability to read his husband. It didn’t help his resolve that his husband was in tears and Robert could never say no to a crying Aaron.

“No…I…I meant…I was scared how much I love ya…”

“Damn it…”

“…And knowing that I may have lost you for good…”

Robert was gone there was no way he could resist not only that face but the confession and emotions that came with it. The babies were kicking like crazy hearing their father talking seemed to always make them active but since this conversation started they have been quiet until now almost as if telling Robert to give it another try. It would be cute if it wasn’t so uncomfortable and slightly painful.

“You could never lose me, I will always want you, you idiot. I want you more than anything, you and the babies are the most important people in my life.”

The little bashful and happy smile that he got from Aaron was worth putting himself out there. He also realized how exhausted he was so he sat on the couch rubbing his stomach “are you okay?” the panic in his voice made Robert smile, Aaron was going to be the over protective father he can tell “yea, just tired it happens a lot more these days.” Aaron rushed to make his husband some tea berating himself for being so careless with his pregnant husband, for a brief moment he had forgotten.

“Here”

Aaron handed Robert some tea before seating down next to him and tentatively moving his hand towers the babies, he turned to his husband hoping to get permission something that he had always heard was needed before touching a pregnant person’s stomach. Robert gave him a smile loving how caring and gentle his grumpy ex-husband was being. Feeling Aaron’s hands on his stomach calmed Robert it seemed to have the same effect on the twins turns out their just like their carrier father.

“You seem to have a calming effect on them which is ironic with your temper.”

“Hey! Watch it you, I can be calming.”

“Of course you can…usually when you’re asleep.”

The playful tone put Aaron at ease maybe they really could make this work, he still pouted at the teasing despite his enjoyment of it. Robert felt light and happy for a brief moment it was like they were back to what he was calling the ‘golden age’ a time when it was them against the world. But then the issues came back to his mind and he couldn’t hide the tension with humor like they often use too.

“Do you really think you can trust me?”

“If you can be faithful and we promise to talk about things.”

“I can, I know I can but we still have a long way to go.”

“Yea but we’ll get through together.”

Robert placed his hand on top of Aaron leaning his head on the broad shoulders missing the feel of Aaron’s body heat and scent, wearing his hoodies while he was gone wasn’t enough. “I knew some of my hoodies smelled of you…” Robert must have said the last part out loud although the amusement in Aaron’s voice and the possessive look in his eyes told him that he didn’t really mind. Robert stiffened and blushed but Aaron kissed his head in a sign that he was not mad and it was okay. “The babies like your scent, it calmed them down.” He whispered trying to justify himself but at the same time hoping Aaron didn’t hear him because that was not the full truth. The truth was that Robert missed Aaron and his hoodies made him feel close but he should have known that Aaron knew him better.

“Of course, at least I know they’ll have normal taste in clothes instead of the poncy ones their other dad wears.”

“Hey, watch it. Don’t piss of the pregnant person it’s dangerous.”

They both laughed joining the relaxed feel between them like when they were dating, it was great but it couldn’t last. “What about Rebecca, she’s still around and will always be a reminder of what happened.” Robert couldn’t help going back to the issue because he was scared of going back to the ways things were and having them fall apart again, he wouldn’t survive it a second time.

“I’ll handle it…she didn’t break us up Robert, we did by not talking about stuff. That’s how I ended up in prison and that’s why we’re here now.”

“I’m done…I’m done lying, I’m done keeping secrets and hurting people.”

“So we keeping talking and we’ll work it out together.”

It sounded so easy and Robert wondered if it really could be so simply as to just decide to forgive and do it. As Aaron leaned forward assuming that things were solved Robert thought about finding out Aaron was hurting himself because of their situation, of being told that it was over and Aaron just leaving him standing outside the Woolpack alone.

The days after drinking himself into a daze not knowing that his babies were inside, being sick and alone filled with terror that something serious was wrong with him. Having everyone turn their back on him and take Aaron’s or Rebecca’s side, no one thought of him or took his side, no because apparently he wasn’t human.

It was the story of his life, Robert was a robot he didn’t need comfort or support, he didn’t make mistakes there was no second chances for him. That was the reason why Aaron became his whole world and when it was ripped from him it destroyed him, his babies and Cecilia saved his life, he can’t go back to that.

“No…I can’t…I want to but I can’t.”

Robert had to get out of there the emotions were threatening to overwhelm him, the walls in the Mill felt like they were closing in. Those words were so hard to get out and seeing the heartbreak in Aaron’s face was even worse. Robert felt like he was ripping a piece of his heart and setting it on fire but he couldn’t go back to the way things were. He had two lives that will depend on him now so he couldn’t go back to being the hate and pain filled man that was rejected and hurt by the people he loved. Robert couldn’t go back to living for Aaron, constantly in his shadow, collecting the scraps of love that he drops after giving it all to his family.

“Robert! Robert hang on…at least tell me why?”

Aaron was so confuse, he was sure that they were on the same page; he didn’t image the smiles and the love in those green eyes. It never crossed his mind about what to do if Robert rejected him not because he was arrogant but because he was confident in what they had. His heart felt like it was being squeezed and he couldn’t breathe. Robert was leaving, walking out from what they could have. ‘Was this what Robert felt like when I left to Ireland?’ The revelation made him feel horrible, like the worse scum for putting his husband through that.

“because you left me…you left us…and I know you had to and I know I might not have deserved you but you left me…and I lost my husband, I lost my best friend and I’m losing my home…it’s too much…”

“I know and I’m sorry…”

“…Aaron you have nothing to be sorry for but I’m still a disaster and you’re all better now, you’re strong and you think you want me because of the babies…bu…you’ll figure it out…you’ll realize I’m still a terrible person and you’ll go…”

“…”

“…Aaron I think I’ll rather never have you back than lose you again…” Robert placed a kiss into a sobbing Aaron’s forehead trying to hold back his own tears “…I’m sorry.” It was the end of an era, the final page in a worn out book and it hurt more than they thought it would. Truly saying goodbye wasn’t the same as the on again off again situation they’ve had since the beginning. Robert grabbed his jacket not looking back “I’m going for a walk.” He ran out before Aaron could say anything else, as he closed the door he heard his ex-husband’s sobs and it release the tears he was holding. Maybe they weren’t meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. How long will it take for Robron to get back together? Will Robert finally get laid? And what do you think Cecilia would do when she meets Aaron? 
> 
> Keep the comments coming I love hearing the support and opinions.
> 
> Personal Note: The has been a death in my family so my next update might take longer while I help my family heal.


	9. Tempers run high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> redemption for Diane, Rebecca continues being crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back and I wanted to thank you for being patient with me while I dealt his family things. We will go back to updating at my previous pace maybe even quicker. I'm currently working on two stories and a book so I can't promise daily updates (not even weekly) but I will try.

Cecilia was worry about Robert, about him being alone to deal with everyone back in Emmerdale but she knew she did the right thing. Robert needed to find his own strength like he had before, the survivor instinct that had kept him alive and had helped him succeed since he was kicked out by his father. For this reason Cecilia was not sure how to feel about Aaron, ever since meeting the man Robert had become weaker but at the same time the man unknowingly pushed Robert to acknowledge all the issues he had and eventually address them to a professional.

So she was 50/50 on that matter but despite that she wasn’t sure if Aaron was the person for Robert or if Robert was the person for Aaron, it sounded that while they brought out the best in each other they also seemed to bring out the worse. “What are you up to?” Turning Cecilia saw Elijah walking in with a suspicious look on his face.

“What..?”

“I know that face and you are up to something…what is it?”

“I’m not up to anything…now where is my beautiful baby?”

Suddenly a caramel skin little girl with chubby cheeks and thighs waddle into the room “there she is, my baby girl” Cecilia was rewarded with a big gummy smile and bright emerald green eyes. Eliana like her name was the perfect blend of both her parents, she had Elijah’s skin color and facial features yet her dark burgundy hair and emerald eyes were all her other father. Cecilia never met Anthony since he was killed in action before Eliana was born. She helped Elijah with Eliana but she had been in school at the time so she couldn’t do as much as she wanted or he needed. He moved to Leeds were a friend of Anthony’s lived with his wife and family when they offered to help him.

“Ci!”

“Eliana!”

The little girl jumped into the woman’s arms with the excitement only seen in a two year while her carrier father watched with an affectionate smile, his little girl was so much like her other father. Anthony was the typical Irish American, charming and charismatic it was hard not to fall for him when they first met. He was loud but more in the ‘life of the party, make everyone feel welcome’ kind of way than the annoying ‘hey look at me’ kind of way.

“It’s always shocking to see how good you are with children when you’re so evil.”

Elijah loved to tease the powerful woman but all he got was a smirk at the same time that Eliana got a kiss which was a strange sight that would’ve terrify him if he didn’t know and trust Cecilia so well. “Ci pady?” The little girl asked the woman with a look of pure adoration ‘Eliana couldn’t have a better and stronger female role model’ Elijah couldn’t help but think, despite all his teasing Elijah was the first to admit that Cecilia was a strong, independent and fierce woman that did not let anyone take advantage of her, it was all he could hope for his little girl.

“Of course I will have a tea party with you.”

The two girls walked away leaving Elijah to his thoughts; he knew that Cecilia was up to something he knew her well enough to recognize her plotting face. He was sure it had something to do with Robert; he found it weird that she let the pregnant man return home on his own without support. Through the days that they stayed over he noticed that Cecilia was very protective of the man, contrary to popular believe Cecilia was very protective of her people, so he thought it was strange when she just let him go on his own. Like a mama bird pushing their baby bird out of the nest…

“Oh my god…”

Suddenly it hit him Cecilia was pushing Robert off the nest not out of meanness or annoyance she was trying to make him stronger, to rebuilt his self-confidence and self-esteem. Manipulative and underhand but for a good reason, Elijah was still not sure if he approved of that but he has benefit from it so he let it go. Elijah saw the sadness and insecurity in Robert’s eyes and he hopes that Cecilia’s plan actually works and doesn’t back fire making things worse.

“What do you want to be?”

“Dotor!”

Looking into his daughter’s room he could at least thank Cecilia for how amazing she was with Eliana, for keeping the darker part of her personality from his little girl. ‘At least for now, I’m not naïve enough to believe that it would remain that way when Eliana grows up.’ He thought about Robert’s twins and could already picture Cecilia having a gang of children that would do her evil deeds.

“Oh yea? Why?”

“Poder, I hold jert’s life in hand.”

Elijah’s eyes widen, did his sweet little girl just admitted that she wanted to be a doctor for the power to hold jerk’s life in her hands. Cecilia laughed loudly as Eliana looked confident and sure ‘a tiny Cici if I ever saw one’, there was a glint in her eyes ‘was that…pride? Oh Robert we are defiantly in trouble.’ Suddenly Elijah knew where his daughter got it from and he was starting to reevaluate is earlier idea of Cecilia keeping her darkness from Eliana. He might have to start limiting Cecilia’s visit to Eliana and monitoring them.

“That’s my girl!”

‘Anthony I may have made a huge mistake.’

* * *

Robert didn’t know where he was going or where he could go since Vic’s, the Woolpack and any other public places were out. It was a crisp October afternoon and he was glad that he brought his jacket, normally he loved autumn it was his favorite season even more so when he felt the wind drying his tears. He took many deep breaths to stop more from coming but it was hard thinking about Aaron and it didn’t help that the twins were being jerks and taking their other father’s side.

‘Story of my life when does anyone take my side.’

“Robert!”

Speaking of no one taking his side, Robert turned around to see a very excited Diane rushing toward him waving her arms like crazy “here we go.” The man took a deep breath to deal with the shade about Andy and his father that was constantly thrown his way by the older woman. “Hey Diane” The older woman reached him a frantic look in her face “when did you get back? Where have you been? I was worried sick, have you seen Aaron?” Robert tried to process all the questions and words that the older woman told him but before he could answer Diane notice the red in his eyes and his heartbroken expression.

“Oh pet, what happened?”

They both began to notice that people in the streets were staring at them mainly at Robert and whispering which was making the man uncomfortable. Diane noticed this and felt a strong need to protect her step-son “come on pet let’s have some tea.” she ushered the man away from the crowds and towards Brook Cottage. Unnoticed by the two Charity saw them walking so she rushed inside probably to tell Chas.

Diane ushered Robert inside and sat him on the couch “stay here I will put the tea.” Before rushing to the kitchen to make some tea to calm the man down, she knew how skittish Robert could be so she didn’t want to risk him running before they talked. Diane realized she hasn’t been supportive or even present when Robert needed her.

Someone once told her that sometimes people want someone to see them and realize before they’re about to go over the edge than pull them back. Now thinking about it there were many times that Robert was screaming for help to pull him from the ledge and she didn’t listen instead she ignored it or even worse helped him fall. She was not going to do that anymore, Diane was going to try to be the mother she tried to be to Andy and Victoria. She brought the water quick to a boil checking a few second to make sure Robert was still there.

“Here you go love, this will calm you down.”

Robert who had been lost in thought, looked startling at Diane before taking the cup of warm tea that was offered although he wasn’t really thirsty since Aaron made him a cup just a few minutes ago. Thinking of Aaron made him think of their conversation and that just brought back those emotions and pain. ‘I’m going to need to reschedule my appointment with my counselor to earlier because I’m having a really hard time not falling into old habits.’ He didn’t want to go back to being that bitter Robert from before.

“Pet is everything okay? Has something happened with the babies?”

“…what? No their great, active little monsters but great”

This brought a smile to Diane’s face as she looked down at the bump that was clearly starting to show under Robert’s shirt. She was so happy but she could still see that something was wrong, she never noticed before but Robert was actually fairly easy to read, it was his eyes they always gave him away, his emotions shined clearly in them. The woman realized that she neglected and ignored Robert if he spoke so clear and she still never saw it. Jack would be very disappointed in her as she promised to take care of the kids but she had been neglecting the one that needed her the most.

“Then what is it? Is it something with Aaron? I admit I was not happy with him at first, leaving you in this state and not controlling his lot but he has been redeeming himself lately…did you see the stairs?”

“What? Diane it wasn’t Aaron’s fault, he didn’t know…”

“That is no excuse dear; when you get marry you make a vow to be there is sickness and heath through it all. That’s why marriage is so sacred because when something is broken we try to fix it together not run away and throw in the towel at the first obstacle life places in front of you.”

“I was the one the messed up, Aaron tried but he just couldn’t forgive what I had done and he needed to leave to get better.”

Robert tried to explain he never wanted anyone to doubt Aaron’s character because he was the best out of them two. Also there was part of him that will always defend Aaron its second nature, his body does it unconsciously. Robert also knew that he had a lot of blame in the reason Aaron left him and also that he could have called him at any time ‘might not have picked up.’ Diane sat next to her step-son and gently laid her hand on his cheek, there was a sad look in her eyes as she truly realized how insecure and self-deprecating Robert truly was.

“Oh love, that’s not how it works. You think your father didn’t mess up? When you love someone and want to be with them you are willing to forgive them and work things out together Aaron wasn’t willing to do that for you. From what I hear you tried but Aaron gave up and took the easy way out…”

“…”

“…When you marry someone you are both committing to accepting each other’s flaws and the ones you can’t accept you will work together to fix, you lot actually have it good now in days you all have couple’s therapy to help we had none of that.”

“I understood why he left…”

“Why didn’t you leave while he was in prison when you said he told you to why not just give up?”

“I love him and I knew as long as I had him I could get through anything…I…I didn’t want to let him go.”

Diane pulled her son into her arms letting him bury his face in her neck and letting his tears wet her blouse. She has nothing against Aaron and she has no doubt that she loved her step-son but she wasn’t sure he loved him the way Robert loved him. A loving relationship should be 50-50 but with Aaron and Robert she feels it’s more 20-80 and the fact that Robert thinks that’s okay and is willing to settle for only getting 20% of Aaron was filling her heart with sorrow and anger.

“It’s okay, you’re not alone anymore. I know I’ve been a horrible step-mother and I’m sorry but I promise that I will be there from now on to make sure no one tries to hurt you. I will offer you my love and my affection asking nothing in return because that’s how it should be. I hope one day you can forgive me for not doing it from the very beginning.”

*Sobs*

“I’m so sorry love, it’s okay the world has hurt you so much, so you cry and I’ll keep the monsters away. You let it all out, I got you now…”

It was a sight to watch as the massive Robert tried to fold himself into the tiny Diane like a child in its mother’s lap. They were both crying but Diane kept herself strong because she could feel that Robert needed to let go and feel safe while doing it. She knew her job, in that moment she was a wall, a guard, a security blanket, a warm bed, a pillow, a teddy bear, a trusted listener but most of all she was a mum who’s child had been hurt and need her comfort so she gave it to him no questions ask.

‘Because that’s what mothers do…Sarah I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out.’

* * *

Soon the news of Robert’s return had spread throughout the village, it was all everyone could talk and despite Home Farm’s distance from the village the news reached Lawrence and Rebecca. In the last few days Home Farm had become a quiet and almost desolate place since Chrissie left and took Lachlan with her. Lawrence was missing the presence of his eldest daughter and the live that they seemed to bring to the house. Chrissie had always been the strongest White, the true head of the family since she was in her late teens. She was always assertive and ready to take action at any turn, no matter the situation. It had always amazed Lawrence the strength and drive that Chrissie had, unfortunately for them Chrissie had one big weakness and it was her taste in men. It had been the weakness of all the women in the White family although Rebecca and Chrissie were the only ones.

The point was that when Chrissie was with him they won and grew, the White family was at its highest. The Whites were respected, envy and sometimes even feared by all, they travel among a certain group of people. Lawrence made sure of this and later Chrissie continued this legacy as she grew older. Lawrence could forget his past or his…affliction as long as they had enough money to avoid people from looking too deep and enough prestige to hide it all. The money was what kept Rebecca in control; Chrissie pushed her to travel –which was easy with Rebecca’s restless soul- while Lawrence made sure that she always had enough money, always giving her more when she was thinking of coming back.

His mistake was bringing her over so that she would meet her sister’s fiancé in an effort to portray a perfect family but also hoping that she will support him in his effort to convince Chrissie that Robert was not for her. If his daughters’ weakness was men, Lawrence’s weakness was other’s opinion. To him it was important to maintain the perfect image that he created and would do anything to keep it so because there was nothing worse than having people see the truth and go back to judging him instead respecting and envying him.

For this reason Lawrence was doing everything in his power to make sure that the news of Robert’s return did not reach Rebecca’s ears as he knew that his daughter would do something to besmirch the family name like she already tried to do. It was even worse since he found out that Rebecca had hired someone to look for Robert and they would most likely tell her about the new development.

“Father let’s go to the Woolpack, the baby is craving curry.”

A happy Rebecca exclaimed walking down the stairs, a flowing floral dress and her signature sun hat the image of elegant pregnant beautiful lady. “Why don’t we head to Hotten instead I hear there is a great new curry place.” The man tried to redirect his daughter hoping that she was too clueless to notice what he was trying to do. Rebecca knew her father was trying to protect her from the villagers’ whispers and looks but she needed to go to the pub not only to check and see if anyone’s heard from Robert but also to remind Aaron that Robert slept with her. Her baby will forever be the reminder of that and the fact that Robert must still have feelings for her.

At first she had felt betrayed by her sister’s departure but once Chrissie was gone she was able to clearly, her older sister –like Aaron- had always been jealous of what Robert felt for her and tried to get between them. Now Robert could be all hers nothing would stand in her way not even the spawn that the Dingles claim he was carrying. Rebecca rubbed her stomach picturing Robert’s face once he had their son in his arms; she knew that men needed physical proof before investing or believing.

“Father I know what you’re trying to do…”

“You do?”

“Of course, you’re trying to protect me from the villagers’ gossips.”

“Yes, It is not good for you or the baby I’m sure those uncultured savages will say something to upset you…”

“I can handle it and so can the baby…He will be a Sugden after all.”

Lawrence was horrified by his daughter’s words and the slightly delusional smile on her face. ‘Chrissie was right; I had hoped that for once Rebecca would proof her wrong.’ Lawrence was not a fan of Robert Sugden in fact he still blamed him for all his family’s troubles but even he would admit that Rebecca’s pregnancy was not something he could blame on the man. Lawrence knew all about carriers on a personal level so he knew that if Robert truly was a carrier there was no way that Robert was the father of Rebecca’s baby. He was beginning to think that Chrissie had the right idea to leave the cursed village. For now he had to find a way to control Rebecca and distract her from her obsession without upsetting her.

“Yes well I think it is better for now to avoid any undue stress, you are in your final months no reason to take risk. If something were to happen Robert would not be too happy.”

Lawrence knew that using the man was the right thing to do as he saw his daughter’s shoulders sagged at the mention of him, if there was something Rebecca didn’t want was to disappoint Robert. She was annoyed that her father was right and that he ruined her plans, she had been looking forward to seeing Aaron’s face when he saw her pregnant stomach. Rebecca had never been cruel like her sister but the man had got into Robert’s head making him doubt and second guess who he was, turning the man she loved into some weak water down version of who he really was.

“You are right…I will just go lie down.”

“Aren’t hungry?”

“Not anymore.”

Rebecca turned around and headed back upstairs giving Lawrence a chance to think of ways to get out of this situation without tarnishing the White family name. In his relief he didn’t realize that his youngest daughter was also quite devious. He also underestimated her envy and hate for Aaron. Rebecca waited until she could hear her father working in the office before slowly walking down the stairs quietly to sneak out the front door without him seeing her. “I’m not going to hide because I know I’m right.” With that thought Rebecca drove away hoping that her father was too busy to hear her.

* * *

Robert had woken up disorientated, he tried to remember where he was and how he got there but his brain was not catching up ‘is this what people call pregnancy brain?’ Looking around he realized he was at Brook Cottage and suddenly the memories came back; Aaron’s return, the Dingles visit, new stairs, his talk with Aaron, his talk with Diane follow by his ugly crying in her arms. It has been an emotional day for him filled with a lot of talking about heavy subjects and it was only…he looked for his phone and remembered that he rushed out of the Mill in a hurry. Luckily there was a clock in the living room, he saw that it was 15:00 (3PM) meaning he missed lunch.

The twins were letting him know very clearly that they were not happy by this fact “at least you two let me nap, let’s see if Nana Diane left us something.” He rubbed his stomach trying to calm the twins down with the promise of food. Fortunately Diane was in the kitchen about to put something in the fridge when Robert surprised “oh pet, I was just about to put your food away and see if you were okay.” She smiled tenderly especially at the hands Robert had on his obvious belly

“What happened?”

“You cried yourself to sleep, you looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to wake you but it’s been a few hours and I knew those little ones would be getting hungry.”

She walked over and kissed him on the cheek since she couldn’t reach his forehead then steered him to the table “Sit let me warm it up for you” Robert yawn still trying to fully wake his brain up, he waited for the embarrassment, shame or even anger that would normally come from getting emotional ‘or showing weakness’ in front of others but to his surprise it never came instead he felt like a weight had been lifted from his heart, he could breathe that much easier. “Ta” Robert never realized all his life since his mother died he had been drowning and instead of swimming he decided to live underwater but after years he was slowly swimming to shore and he was amazed by how beautiful it was.

Diane made some tea while Robert ate, she was eager to get to know her real step-son the one she had rejected so many times and misjudge. The rest of the afternoon they sat together drinking tea and talking about lighter subjects mainly the babies, anything from names to teenage years “Oh I can’t wait until you have to deal with a stubborn teenage much like their father was.” Robert gave playful shiver although he knew that with Aaron and his genes there was no way these babies were going to be anything but trouble and he will enjoy every minute of it, let Aaron be the ‘good’ parent.

The sun was beginning to set when Robert decided to head home before Aaron began to worry, sneaking out just as Diane went to get Doug so that the old man could walk him home. “She thinks this is London…” shook his head walking towards the Mill “…also she wanted _Doug_ to protect me! The man that could be distract by a tree.” Robert kept mumbling a smile still firmly on his face especially when he passed the Pub with no one noticing him. He was so lost in his happy thoughts that he missed the car that parked near the pub.

Rebecca was happy that it didn’t seem like her father had noticed her absence yet but she didn’t want to waste time. The sun was beginning to set meaning that the usual after work crowd should be starting to come in the pub including Aaron. She felt giddy at the thought of seeing Aaron miserable knowing Robert left him and even worse when he sees the fruits of her and Robert’s love growing inside her. Just as she was getting out from the side of her vision she saw someone familiar “it couldn’t be…?” Rebecca turned her head so fast she was surprised her neck didn’t snap but there he was walking away ‘her’ Robert.

“Rob…Robert!”

The man in question heard his name being call and turned on reflex before his brain could process who it was. Once he saw he turned back and kept going cursing every deity in the universe for hating him so much ‘damn it I wasn’t that bad!’ He could hear the steps coming his way and he walked faster, “Robert wait up” normally his long legs could have easily outrun the short heavily pregnant woman but apparently carriers when pregnant get extremely exhausted as there body needed more nutrients and energy ‘fuck me!’ So it wasn’t really a surprise when a running Rebecca caught up to him.

“Robert didn’t you hear me? Where have you been we’ve been worry sick.”

Rebecca rubbed her stomach emphasizing who the ‘we’ in the statement was and Robert felt sick this time it had nothing to do with the babies. “I have nothing to say to you.” He walked around the woman hoping that his harsh tone would deter her but he was wrong “wait a minute you owe us an explanation!” Now Robert was angry how clueless can this woman get “I don’t owe you anything! Don’t you get it? I don’t want you or your spawn in my life. Leave me alone!” Robert knew he was yelling but he was so tired of Rebecca’s entitled brat routine

“Robert…how can you say that? This is our son! You can’t just ignore him; you don’t have to be like your father.”

Those words hit home, his father had always been a touchy subject for Robert anyone who met him would know he had Daddy issues and Rebecca was no exception. The woman knew that mentioning his father was usually the best way to manipulate Robert but she didn’t count on Robert being healthier. So the laugh was a shock to her “I won’t be like my father because I will take care of MY children unfortunately for you that…” Robert pointed to her belly with a look of disgust “…is not mine.”

“I know it’s hard to believe but we had sex, unprotected sex and when that happens between a man and a woman this is the result.”

“Oh I know unless that man happens to be a carrier which fortunately for me I am.”

“Oh that stupid thing again, you don’t expect me to fall for that like every other muppet in this village…Remember Robert I know you better than them.”

Rebecca smirked knowing the way Robert schemes when he wanted to manipulate someone, in fact she even helped him with some of them. Robert was glaring at her and she knew that she caught him; this was why they were perfect for each other because only she could see through him. Then Robert lift up his shirt “explain this then” holding his obviously pregnant belly which was not as big as Rebecca’s but too big to be full of pint, a belly that was clearly attached to the rest of Robert’s body.

“Wha…how…it can’t be…you’re…”

“Pregnant? Why yes I am, thank you so much for noticing. Aaron is very happy especially since its twins…what can I say when I’m in I’m _all_ in you know?”

“No…no…no…”

Rebecca was still staring at the belly that was now covered by a shirt in shock and Robert was enjoying the moment more than any decent person would but this bitch tried to ruin his life so no one could really blame him. He smirked “no you really wouldn’t because I was never all in with you, kind of thinking about it I wasn’t in at all” Robert looked off as if reminiscing old times the smirk still firmly in place, it was the reason why he didn’t notice when Rebecca snapped “NO!” Suddenly the woman screamed jumping at him grabbing his shoulders “It’s not possible!” She was shaking him and Robert tried to stop her without hurting her since he didn’t want to go to jail for assault

“You can’t be!”

“Are you crazy? Let go of me!”

“No you can’t do this to us Robert we were meant to be…”

“Bex I really don’t want to hurt you, let go!”

As Rebecca was getting close to his neck someone pulled her away giving Robert a chance to catch his breath and clear his head. “Have you lost your mind?” It was Chas, he recognized the anger and hate in that voice anywhere since it was normally directed at him “he can’t be pregnant” Rebecca was pleading to no one in particular “well he is! With my grandchildren so if you dare to touch a hair on his head I will end you.” Chas got between Rebecca and Robert her voice getting attention from some people in the pub, from the side of his eye Robert could see Charity walking over.

“He chose me! We had sex!” Robert flinched at the reminder but Chas remain steady glaring at the desperate woman.

“Get in line; you think you’re the only women Robert Sugden’s slept with in this village? Oh please get over yourself! You’re not special and you never were…what do you want a participation medal?”

“I’m different!”

“Why? Cause you thought you were the one to trap him well sorry to break it to you but many women better than you have tried but only one man was able to do it and unless you want to share some big secret I’m pretty sure that’s not you.”

Chas crossed her arms around her chest smirking at the humiliation clear in the delusional woman’s face. She had seen the commotion when she was cleaning the tables outside and felt her blood boil when the woman attack the clearly pregnant man. Chas had never been Robert’s biggest fan but he was carrying her grandbabies and for some odd reason her son loved him so she was slowly beginning to realize that the man was family whether she liked it or not and the Dingles protected their own. Rebecca glared at the woman in between Robert and her, she wanted to tear her eyes out and even better because she was pregnant the woman couldn’t do anything to her. But if she thought that Dingles followed the law she was wrong

“Try me you crazy cow, I have no problems putting you in your place pregnant or not.”

Rebecca walked forward and Chas shoved her slightly not really wanting to use force unless she had to. “How dare you!” Looking back she saw an outrage Lawrence walk over to them “Daddy” Rebecca took that as her queue to milk the victim routine. “I can press charges against you for assaulting a pregnant woman.” The man stepped forward every bit the rich entitled asshole that everyone believes him to be “Go ahead, so can I” this time Robert snapped out of his shock and stepped forward smirking at the arrogant man. “What are you talking about?” The words did not come from Lawrence they all turned to see a furious Aaron strutting over to them, he seemed ready to kill. Lawrence and Rebecca were scared, Chas was worry that her son might lose control but Robert was so turned on

‘Damn hormones! Down, now is not the time!’

* * *

Both Chas and Robert gave the old man props for being able to talk when Aaron was promising pain and death with only his eyes. Aaron had been worry when it began to get dark and Robert didn’t returned so he went out to look for him. He started at the pavilion and their barn but his husband wasn’t there, he was walking back from checking the scrapyard when he heard his mother’s voice arguing with someone. He rushed over and he hoped it wasn’t with Robert because he wasn’t sure he could go another round with her. To his immense shock his mother was yelling and Robert was present –he felt relief at that- but she actually seemed to be defending him.

Aaron was shock at seeing his mother defend Robert, it gave him hope that his mother was beginning to respect his choices. When he saw Lawrence come threatening his mum he moved forward but when Robert spoke up Aaron lost it, he connected the dots and if it was what he thought it was he was going to kill someone ‘preferably a pregnant crazy cow.’ There was an murder instinct running through him “Aaron love what are you doing here?” Chas stepped forward trying to calm the situation “looking for my husband…” Robert noticed the use of the present ‘husband’ instead of the past ‘ex-husband’ but he ignored it because it felt so nice.

“…Now I want to know what Robert meant.”

His voice was cold and deadly, icy blue eyes never leaving Rebecca making her pray that Robert didn’t confirmed what Aaron believed. Chas sending Robert a pointed look pleading with him not to say it “I think it’s time for us to leave.” Lawrence grabbed Rebecca’s arm pulling her away but was stopped by Aaron getting in front of them “so soon we haven’t finished our talk, go ahead Robert.” That was an order although Aaron took his eyes away from father and daughter. “Aaron…” Chas tried to talk but one look silence her “Robert you were saying.” Even Robert was beginning to worry he had never seen Aaron like this, Chas gave him another look begging him to do something but Robert wasn’t sure what.

Luckily Cain came over no doubt sent by Charity who was standing by the Woolpack “what’s going on here?” Chas let out a breath of relief hoping that her brother could help them get Aaron away from the Whites before he murders them. “Robert was just going to tell us something about pregnant person being assaulted.” Cain looked at Robert and from the look in his eyes he could image what happened, it was not good. If the Whites assaulted his pregnant husband Cain wouldn’t in good conscious stop Aaron from getting revenge because he would do the same.

Robert came up with a crazy idea that would most likely get him mother-hen by his husband until the end of his pregnancy but it was that or having the twins go on without their other father because he was sent down for murder. He tapped Chas arm getting her attention and tried to signal with his eyes but she was having a hard time understanding so he looked to the ground then looked up and closed his eyes. Finally she understood and nodded her head they were going to deviate Aaron’s attention. So Robert took a deep breath hoping Chas didn’t drop him on the floor “I feel…” He gave a warning before leaning on a prepared Chas who did her part with a dramatic

“Robert!”

Aaron was glaring at the two when he heard his mother’s worried scream, what he saw made his blood freeze in fear. Robert was leaning against his mother about to fall and he remembered what they told him in the hospital about Robert’s stress. He rushed over faster than he had ever moved catching his husband before his mother could really struggle with his weight leaving the poor woman blinking in confusion. He pulled his husband until he was leaning on his chest “Robert…what happened?” He was panicking, the nurse had mention that Robert almost lost the babies

“Call an ambulance”

“No!” Robert and Chas both exclaimed while Cain smirked at their predicament.

“What do you mean no? Something could be wrong with you and the babies.” Aaron gave his mum a confused look but focused on Robert

“Nothing’s wrong I’m just tired.” Robert tried to say gently although he was exasperated

“How do you know?” Those were not the right words to say because Robert snapped ‘forget being faint…how dare he…’ Chas shook her head trying to signal her son to stop

“What do you mean how do I know?!”

“You might want to take this chance and run…” Cain whispered to Lawrence “…Oh and if you want your family in one piece you’ll make sure she stays away.” Lawrence didn’t need to be told twice he rushed to Rebecca’s car pushing her in to drive away.

“I’M BLOODY WELL CARRYING THEM! THAT’S HOW I KNOW!”

Robert screamed so loud everyone inside heard him, some of the fathers shook their head at the Dingle’s mistake while the women nodded in support of Robert. Cain smirked at his nephew’s misfortune while Chas couldn’t help but sigh at her son’s stupidity. Aaron stepped back from his furious husband unsure what he did wrong. Robert decided to walk away before he murdered his husband ‘ex- Robert remember he’s your ex’ the carrier walked towards the Mill mumbling _“how dare he”_ and _“how_ I _know”_ leaving a confuse Aaron behind

“What I did say?”

“Aaron love, Robert is the one physically going through the pregnancy and you just questioned what he felt about the pregnancy...”

Chas tried to explain it to her son gently not because he wasn’t smart but because she knew he meant no harm. “I didn’t mean it like that mum.” Aaron tried to explain realizing that he might have messed up “I know love but Robert is in a very emotional stage and you have to be careful.” It was ironic hearing those words from his mum “I have to talk to him.” He pulled his arm free from him mum but not before hugging her and whispering “ta” making the woman smile. It wasn’t forgiveness or a new start but a sign that forgiveness was back on the table, a step in the right direction.

“A little advice Aaron never question a pregnant person. Ever!”

Cain told his nephew whose eyes were wide as he turned and rushed to catch up to his very angry husband leaving a laughing uncle and a smiling Chas as well as nosy villagers on his way to appease and grovel. “MUPPET!” They all laughed as they heard Robert’s loud exclamation knowing that things will defiantly not be boring but then again everyone in Emmerdale knew that when it came to Robert and Aaron things were never boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! No reconciliation but its coming I promise, I'm slowly giving Robert more support. The drama will be coming soon from Rebecca's retaliation to Cici meeting Aaron. So let me know what you think and what are you predictions.
> 
> Next Chapter: Aaron and Robert speak...again.


	10. Half way there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Aaron's turn to talk and Robert to listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the support and the patience while I was going through things.

Being pregnant sucked…especially for someone who was used to being calm and collected or worse had issues with giving up control, that was what Robert was realizing after he had calmed himself down and recognized that he just exploded in front of the whole village embarrassing himself and giving the gossipers ammo to talk. It wasn’t that he though being pregnant made him weak in fact it was the contrary, being able to create life was the ultimate power trip.

He felt so powerful and strong but at the same time the draw back was his weaker emotional control which was something he –liked to believe- was very good at before. Now he was practically assaulting his ex-husband on the couch, crying to Diane and snapping at set ex-husband in front of –practically- everyone in the village so yeah being pregnant sucked. Power and control come at a cost and right now as he felt the tears coming for no reason he was not sure it was a price that was worth paying, one thing was for sure these will be the first and last children he carries ever.

“Robert!”

“Nope”

He could not deal with Aaron right now because he was so close to reeling it in and if he spoke with Aaron he would lose it again. Lucky for him Aaron knew him better than anyone and was fluent at reading him. The man walked upstairs leaving Robert alone without saying anything, a part of Robert was hurt that Aaron gave up so easily but a bigger part was just happy to be left alone. ‘God I miss Cici.’ He lay down on the sofa and closed his eyes taking a deep breath, he must have dozed off because next thing he knew Aaron was shaking his shoulder.

“Rob, Robert come on.”

“Wha…”

“You fell asleep, come on.”

Robert was still half asleep as Aaron helped him stand up and guided him up the stairs, he expected to be taken to the bed but instead Aaron led him into their master bathroom where a surprise was waiting for him. Robert gasped, there was no major change done to the bathroom except for the bathtub being filled with bubbles; the scent of lavender drew his eyes to the candle by the sink “is that..?” Robert was trying to process all he was seeing when he heard the music playing

“I know his music always relaxes you.”

“What is all this?”

“A bath”

The response made Robert rolled his eyes but smirk at the dry wit that was so like Aaron he was sure there was a picture of the man in the dictionary under dry humor. “I know that, you aren’t really a bath type.” His heart beat faster at the idea of what this could be; Aaron wasn’t known for sweet or romantic gestures. “I’m not but you are and they relax you for some reason so I figure it…” There it was, whenever things got too emotional or ‘sappy’ Aaron tended to kind of pulled in and put up his walls. He would second guess everything and talk himself out of things but Robert knew the man better than he knew himself “Nice! You’ve been holding out on me Dingle.” He knew how to thank him without making a big deal that would make Aaron feel self-conscious. Aaron rolled his eyes “you’ve taken so many that by now I memorize the routine.” Robert might not have said it but the ‘awww’ was clear in his eyes.

“Don’t get used to it!”

Aaron crossed his arms and turned away playing the tough guy although he would never admit that taking care of Robert always filled him with a sense of pride and fulfillment. He heard rustling then a slight splash of water “ummm, too late I’ll expect this every week for as long as I’m carrying your children.” Turning around he realized that while his back was turn Robert had taken of his clothes and gotten in the water. The content look on his face filled Aaron with pleasure and again that same sense of fulfillment for being able to provide for his husband.

“This is perfect! I think you prepare it better than I do.”

Mischievous green eyes stared at him and he knew that the blond was teasing him so he rolled his eyes “prat…” he whispered turning around to avoid letting Robert see his blush at the compliment that obviously meant so much to Aaron. “I heard that.” Robert yelled to Aaron as he walked out of the bathroom “you were meant to.” There was no response so Aaron decided to start the second part of his plan. Robert was unaware of what was coming, he was just enjoying his bath and the second song came on even the babies were calm and quiet.

“Looks like you guys are going to love baths as much as I do.”

* * *

Downstairs Aaron was in the kitchen seeing what was available to cook his husband some dinner but he was useless in the kitchen, Robert was the chef in their family. Ever since they lived at the woolie his husband cooked most of their meals except “a fry-up!” It was definitely too late for breakfast but it was all he knew he could make that wouldn’t make Robert sick, he just hoped his husband was okay with eating breakfast for dinner.

While he was cooking he could hear Robert upstairs singing ‘very off key’ along with the songs and it made him smile, for a brief moment he could almost pretend that things were like before when they were together and happy. Suddenly it hit him, this was what he wanted for the rest of his life except it will never ever be this quiet again once the twins arrive ‘no child of Robert could ever be calm and quiet, I can’t wait for the chaos they will bring on the village’ he smirked at though ‘then there was also Liv who is going to be a bad influence.’ He got lost in preparing his husband a breakfast dinner and enjoying Robert’s happy signing upstairs.

“What’s this then?”

Turning around Aaron saw his confused husband standing by the stairs wearing sweatpants –which he didn’t know Robert own- and a hoodie that looked very familiar. The blond was wearing his hoodie probably because his own clothes were too tight and wouldn’t fit especially since he could see his hoodie stretching around the man’s stomach. Robert realized that Aaron must have notice he was wearing his hoodie “it’s been hard to find comfortable clothes that fit me as of late so I borrow one of your hoodies since their so baggy.” Aaron had never seen Robert look so bashful and unsure, as cute as it was it was not the Robert he knows and love.

“I knew you would learn to appreciate the hoodies”

Aaron said casually trying not to make a big deal and scare Robert despite the fact that inside he wanted to wrapped his arms around his husband and snog the hell out of him. Seeing Robert in his clothes was really doing it for him, it brought a possessive almost animalistic instinct to stake his claim on the pregnant man. “You wish” Robert mumbled walking into the kitchen “is this…” Robert seemed even more confuse when he saw what Aaron had been plating

“Dinner”

“…Breakfast”

They both spoke at the same time obviously with different ideas of what they were seeing; Robert raised an eye brow “I don’t know what you’re seeing but fry-up is usually a breakfast dish.” There was a condescending tone to his voice that would have pissed off anyone else but just made Aaron smile, this was the Robert he knew and fell in love with. After years he learned what that tone meant, Aaron knew that Robert’s arrogant attitude was his armor it protected him from getting to close therefore getting hurt.

“In that case, more for me then”

Aaron sat down with a shrug and began to eat pretending to ignore Robert but making sure to make his enjoyment heard. Robert couldn’t help but pout at being ignore his pride wanted to go seat in the living room arms cross but the food smelled so good, he could never resist Aaron’s fry-up. “I’m not going to let food go to waste.” His tone was so petulant that it reminded Aaron of a little kid and it made him smile. They both ate in silence except for different pleased sounds coming from Robert despite him trying to pretend that he didn’t want a fry-up, he also got seconds but Aaron was smart enough to not mention it.

* * *

The next days was much better with a lot less stress and confrontations, the two woke up cuddled close together again making Aaron smile ‘I can get use to this.’ He got up and washed up before going to get breakfast ready. Instead of making another fry-up and since he couldn’t really make anything else he decided to go to the café and get some pastries, he just hope Robert didn’t wake up before he came.

Luckily the café was still empty since it was relatively early still which meant he could avoid the wandering eyes, the whispering and the invasive questions. Even better Rodney was the one at the front “Good morning Aaron.” The man greeted with a smile “morning” his greeting had less enthusiasm but that was normal for Aaron everyone in the village was used to it by now “what would it be?” Looking around Aaron saw some pastries that looked too sweet but he knew Robert would love.

“Give me two of those, two bacon sarnies, an Americano…”

“If it’s for Robert better make that tea.”

Aaron missed when the door open and someone came in “what are you doing here so early mum?” Chas walked over and smiled at him innocently letting him know that she most likely saw him walking over and decided to follow him. “I needed something sweet. Anyways Rodney better make that a mint or ginger tea, also a black coffee and a latte.” Chas ordered for them giving the man her card to pay for the order ignoring Aaron’s protest “coming right up.” The man walked away also ignoring Aaron’s complain heading to the back to prep the order.

“Why did you do that for?”

“What I can’t buy my son breakfast?”

Aaron gave her an unimpressed look, not really buying her innocent act “fine, I know that I haven’t acted the most supportive…” Aaron rolled his eyes being supportive was never his mother’s issue “more like too supportive” it was more about being selectively too supportive meaning that she supported what she wanted to and when she did she went overboard. “How is being supportive a problem?” Chas exclaimed not understanding how Aaron could find a fault with having his mother supporting him. “Because there is supportive and then there is meddling guess which one you’ve been doing.” She didn’t have to guess the dry sarcasm was enough to give her an answer.

“I know I’ve been…”

“Overwhelming, frustrating, aggravating, nosey…”

“Okay, okay I get it! No need to be so harsh.”

“Mum you found out my husband was pregnant with my child and you weren’t going to tell me!”

Chas felt the guilt come back as she could see and hear the hurt and anger in her son’s voice, she really didn’t mean to cause Aaron such a hassle in fact all she wanted was to protect him from those who tried to hurt him turns out she was one of those people. But she promised Paddy that she wouldn’t cry anymore because it usually made Aaron feel guilty and that’s not what she wanted, Chas never wanted her son to feel guilty for standing up for himself. “I know I realize now that I never listen to you instead I let myself be carried away and selfishly think about my own guilt and conscious…”

Chas took a deep breath as Rodney came and dropped of their orders before walking away given them a moment “…I wanted to prove to myself that I was a good mother and make up for lost time so I started from the very beginning. You were my baby and I wanted to do everything we didn’t get to do when you were younger…” Aaron’s face gave nothing away although his mother’s words made him angry, all he heard was that his mother didn’t think that he was an adult and wanted to make up for her mistakes by making him miserable “…After you came back I kept messing up and not being there for you so I tried harder but it only hurt you, making you doubt your decisions and I hope someday you can forgive me for that.”

Mother and son were quiet for a few seconds that felt like hours especially to Chas; Aaron got a message taking his attention away from his mum. It was from Adam just asking him if he was going into work but it made Aaron noticed the time, Robert was probably awake and his tea was almost cold so he knew that he had to go “look despite everything I love you and there are very few things I won’t forgive you for…eventually I just need time and I need you to be on my side supporting me, if you can tell the difference.” It was as close to forgiveness as she was going to get from her son right now, the rest she would have to earn.

“Oh and you need to apologize to Robert…”

“What!?”

“Mum none of you can judge him because none of you know him like I do, you had no right to treat him like you have because honestly he’s never done anything to you.”

“Isn’t it enough what he’s done to you?”

“You just said it…TO ME! But can you sit there and tell me what he’s done you directly?”

Chas was quiet unable to find a decent answer, Robert has done a lot of wrong but there was nothing that was done to her specifically. If she was honest her issue with Robert at the beginning was about what he’s done to Katie or at least what her friend had told her, after that it was about what he done to Aaron. Before that Robert was a troublemaker but never dangerous even knowing that she didn’t hesitate to be one of the first to condemn the man for things that at the time he had not done yet. Realizing it now it was just so easy to make his the villain in part it made the things they have done seem not so bad since the point of the villain was to make the hero look good.

“That’s what I thought, like I said Robert is my husband and the father of my children and if you want to be a part of my life and my children’s life when they come than you will have to make peace with the fact that Robert will always be a big part of it.”

Aaron walked away rushing to make it home before Robert woke up but also not wanting to give his mum a chance to recuperate and talk back then he would be stuck there the whole day. There were more people in the street now and he got a few looks since they were still the latest gossip. He ignored everyone and headed home trying to rush without spilling Robert’s tea which he would have to warm up before giving it to his husband. It was his luck that as he was coming in a still slightly sleepy Robert was coming down the stairs.

“I thought you were at work?”

“Nah I went to get us some breakfast if you fancy some food”

Robert rubbed his babies almost as if asking them if they would let him eat breakfast, the answer must have being positive “that depends is that sugar I smell?” He could see the interest in the blonde’s eyes “yea some pastries, a bacon sarnie and some tea.” Robert made grabby hands and Aaron knew him well enough to past him the pastries, sweets always first for his sugar loving husband. In the meantime he went over to warm his coffee and Robert’s tea hearing a moan coming from the sofa were Robert decided to eat breakfast, very unlike his neat freak husband but he guess that for the pregnant man the sofa was more comfortable than the kitchen chairs.

“Here”

They sat in silence enjoying their breakfast and each other’s company while Aaron tried to think about how to talk to Robert about getting back together, maybe his counselor could help him. Soon Aaron headed to the scrapyard to help Adam and Robert decided to do some paperwork for Home James to avoid getting bored.

* * *

Cecilia had finally been given the word and both Pepper and Parker were ready to be taken home which she was so excited about. She smirked imaging Pepper biting someone for messing with Robert and she couldn’t wait. “It’s going to be strange not having your dark energy around.” Elijah joked smirking at his friend who seemed to be day dreaming ‘that is never a good thing’ Cecilia very maturely stuck out her tongue.

“What evil plot are you working on now?”

It was very early in the morning so Eliana was still in bed, they were both filling up on coffee to be prepared for the mini tornado. “I actually wasn’t planning anything just excited to be able to pick up the dogs.” While Elijah didn’t believe her he still smiled, he had met Pepper and Parker they had been great. Pepper reminded him a lot of Cecilia, strong badass in a cute package, while Parker was more Robert all charming and mischievous. It’s funny that the two gravitated towards pets that were just like their best friends.

The Mastiff and the Bull Terrier seemed to get along well although it was mainly Parker trying to play and hopping –due to his missing leg- on her while Pepper just begrudgingly tolerated it ‘again just like Robert and Cici’ Elijah found it hilarious, of course now Eliana wanted a dog and he was having a hard time saying no to her, he had always loved animals. The last few days had been great but he could tell that there was something on Cecilia’s mind that was distracting her, he was sure it had to do with Robert. “So are you picking them up tomorrow? She said they would be ready tomorrow.” He wondered since she hadn’t told him any plans about going back home.

“Not yet, I have something to take care of tomorrow, I asked the shelter if they could stay one more night.”

“They allowed it?”

“At first they didn’t want to but I explained the situation and they were okay with it.”

“What is so important that it can’t wait until after you take them back to Robert’s?”

“I don’t really have a car and since this thing is in Hotten it would be unfair to leave them alone on their first day home.”

“That makes sense, are you going to tell me what it is?”

“No, let’s just say that I’m preparing for what’s to come or what’s already there.”

Elijah could never understand Cecilia but he learned never to doubt her instinct because they have yet to be wrong. Sometimes it was almost as if the woman could see the future before it happened, she was always prepared and nothing surprised her. Robert was very lucky to have her in his corner and those against him were very unlucky that she was on the opposite side.

* * *

The day was relatively normal for Aaron; things were slowly getting back on track ‘well not everything.’ He couldn’t help but think about Robert and their conversation also he was not use to the villagers coming up to him and making comments about his husband pregnancy luckily for them most of them were positive if not a little ignorant. It was good to hang out with Adam again and joke around like before although he could do without all the teasing.

_“Mate I can’t believe you put a bun in Robert’s oven”_

_“Shut up”_

_“I guess is two buns, damn that’s some strong stuff.”_

_“Would you shut it!”_

_“What? I’m happy for you.”_

_“…”_

_“Although with you and Robert my god babies don’t have a chance.”_

He knew that all the teasing was playful, Adam was like his brother and if it was anyone else he would have been less understanding and more confrontational. Aaron would also always be grateful to Adam for telling him the truth before he possibly lost the chance to be with his kids and Robert again. “So are you two back together or what?” That was the question, if it was up to him they would be but according to Robert their not and won’t be. It was something that he still had to work out so he just went with “not yet” it was not a yes but it still held hope that it would be after all _maybe is a baby that with love and care grows up to be yes._

“Why not yes? I told you two were nuts for each other?”

“We are but there still things we have to talk about and work through.”

“Well you better do it fast before his sexy guard dog shows up again and bites you.”

At the mention of the infamous Cecilia, his thoughts turned to the little information that Robert has told him of the woman _“…She’s my Adam…”_ versus what the villagers were saying. Aaron quickly shook his head he was not turning down that path of insecurity and doubt, that wasn’t him anymore. He was going to trust Robert because he had no reason to lie in that letter but that doesn’t mean that some of what people say can’t be true and if it was then he knew that he should definitely be scare of Cecilia’s bite.

Robert on the other hand was having a quieter day than his ex-husband as he stayed home alone and worked on some paperwork for Home James which he promised Nicola he would do in exchange for her taking his letter to Aaron when he bump into her in Liverpool. He didn’t mind the work it took his mind off everything going on and it helped him center himself. Work was very cathartic for him, at first it was an escape when he was alone but after, it just became a way for him to clear his mind.

The twins had been calm and quiet all day except for moving around every once in a while, it really helped him get a lot of work done by the time lunch came. He was just trying to figure out what to eat when someone knocked on the door. ‘I really hope its not Vic or Rebecca for that matter, not in the mood to deal with their bullshit.’ At almost 6 month Robert was having a harder time moving around, he wasn’t as big as a woman carrying twins but that’s mainly because he was taller and broader than a woman hence he didn’t need as much bulk extended in the front since he had broader sides.

It was one of the few things he was grateful for as he had seen pictures of women pregnant with twins and it looked like something out of a horror film to him. Some looked like they swallowed a huge basketball; others looked unnaturally extended almost as if something was trying to crawl out of them. If it were that way for him Robert would probably not be able to handle it very well, his appearance had always been important to him it was a way of making himself feel better about disappointing everyone when it came to his personality.

At the door was none other than Lisa and Belle, the former had a dish in her hands “hello dear, we figured that you might be needing something to eat so I brought you some Shepherd’s pie that I made today.” Robert would have been suspicious were they any other Dingle but Belle and Lisa were the two most decent ones besides Aaron. He was at a loss for words, Robert wasn’t expecting such hospitality from his ex-husband’s family since they hated him. There was an awkward silence while Robert stood there shock.

“Sorry, come in.”

“We don’t want to bother you; we just wanted to drop the plate off.”

“It’s okay; I was just about to make lunch would you like to join?”

Robert stepped aside letting the two Dingle women inside, Lisa walked straight into the kitchen while Belle got the plates out. It looked like once you gave the Dingles an okay there was no getting rid of them, it made him smile caused whether he admit it or not Aaron was the same. Once Aaron decided to give Robert his attention and the man gave him his then there was no getting rid of the Dingle no matter how much of an arsehole Robert was to him. The smell of the Shepherd’s pie hit him and it was delicious, he didn’t know he was craving it until he smelled it and saw it.

Lisa must have seen something in his eyes because she stopped Belle from serving them after she served Robert, the older woman place the plate in front of a single minded Robert “here you go love, have as much as you want.” At first Belle was confuse as to why they were just sitting there and watching Robert eat until the pregnant man passed the empty plate and asked for seconds. The younger Dingle looked at her mother for an explanation all she got was a smile in return

“Never get in between a pregnant person and the food their craving.”

Lisa whispered to her as they watched Robert inhale his second serving, then it dawn on Belle she remembered one of her professors telling her a story about when she was pregnant and craving. She said that one time she had been craving pizza and send her husband out to get it but when she opened the box he had already taken a slice while in the car and she couldn’t eat the pizza anymore in fact she refused, there was nothing wrong with it but it was suddenly disgusting to her. _“It’s not that I wasn’t going to give him but that I didn’t want him to touch it. I was going to take my part and leave him a slice. It might be irrational but I had the image of a perfect complete pizza pie and nothing less would have satisfied me.”_ ( **AN: Hey guys this is actually a true story that happened to my mom and dad, just in case anyone gets offended. Not sure if all pregnant women are like that not trying to stereotype or judge but I knew of at least one that was and I found it funny so I wanted to add it in.** ) At the time Belle heard the story and remembered wondering if pregnancy cravings could be that irrational.

‘I guess they can.’

The two women were okay with just watching the man enjoy his meal; Belle made them some tea to give them something to do in the meantime. It wasn’t until he finished his 4th plate that Robert looked up and noticed that for one the women were still present and two they hadn’t serve themselves. “You two are not getting any…Is this poison?” Robert teased although there was some caution in his eyes. “I don’t think Aaron would forgive us if it was…at least not right now.” Belle teased back with a smile while Lisa just shook her head.

“We just wanted you to get your fill. Did you like it?”

“It was delicious, exactly what I needed. Please have some so I don’t feel like such a pig.”

Robert served the two women, who began to eat after they got permission. The three ate in peace talking about random things nothing serious. For Robert it was nice, he couldn’t remember the last time he had someone to share his meals with that wasn’t Cecilia. Bantering with Belle and being looked after by a motherly Lisa ‘is this what tea with mum and Vic would have been like?’ the thought made Robert think of his mother and how she would never get meet her grandchildren.

“We should head out and let you be.”

Lisa said after their 3rd cup of tea after seeing that Robert was yawning; she could see the exhaustion in the carrier’s eyes. “You don’t have to…” Another yawn interrupted his words making both Dingles look at him affectionately “I have some school work to do” Belle added “and I have some chores to do at the farm.” Lisa made sure to put away the rest of the Shepherd’s pie while Belle took care of the clean-up “you guys don’t have to do that” The women just ignored him making the blond pout although he didn’t get up from his spot on the sofa and he knew it he fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

Later in the day things got so busy in the scrapyard that they had to take lunch in turns, Adam had just left so Aaron was alone and hungry. He saw Paddy heading his way and he was cautiously optimistic when he saw the food. Paddy had always been on his side but his mother could be more persuasive than Aaron was. “That better be for me” Paddy smiled and gave Aaron the bag “I won’t mind a cup of tea right now.” Aaron rolled his eyes at what Paddy was obviously trying to do.

‘Here we go’

“I think we have some tea”

He walked towards the cabin knowing that Paddy would follow after, he started the tea before sitting down to eat. Aaron hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he open the bag and got the delicious scent of spices. Paddy served them tea smiling at seeing Aaron filled his mouth like a squirrel. “So…How’s everything been?” Again Paddy wasn’t discreet at all in his methods, if his mother was a big bulldozer than Paddy was a big, clumsy, bright yellow front loader. “Everything is good. Why?” Aaron wanted to get to the point because he already dealt with his mum in the morning and he was running out of patience.

“No reason, I was just worry about you with everything going on.”

“More like you’re worry I’ll lose it.”

Aaron rolled his eyes knowing already what Paddy wanted; unlike his mother Paddy wasn’t one to aggressively badmouth Robert. He was more of a passive aggressive kind of guy, he first reminded Aaron about what happened in the cabin then he will remind him how messed up Aaron was because of it. Finally he would finish by telling Aaron how worry he is and mention his mother. It was a commonly played tape that Aaron had memorized at this point and that he would not admit to Paddy stopped working a while ago.

It no longer spoke of his family’s worry but of their lack of trust in him, their assumption that he would fall apart at any hardship that life threw his way. Aaron liked to believe that he has shown his growth and proven his strength but apparently all his parents will ever see is that messed up bloke that was crying out for help. ‘Robert never saw that even back then…’ His husband had always seen an inner strength that even Aaron didn’t know he had; even during the affair he never treated him with kid gloves.

It is one of the reasons why Robert is so important to him and crucial to his happiness, while he is learning that there is an Aaron without Robert, he is also learning that he doesn’t want to be without him. ‘I really rather not meet an Aaron without Robert’ the blond was his strength and weakness, his smile and frown, the ‘laughing so hard’ pain in his stomach and the ‘you’re a nightmare’ headache. Robert was everything not because Aaron couldn’t live without him but because Aaron didn’t want to.

“Aaron we care about you and your mum doesn’t know everything but I was there, I’ve seen that man at his worse and what he had done to you.”

“Let me ask you Paddy, have you forgiven me for what I did to you?”

“That’s different…”

“Have you?”

“Yes but you were young and…”

“Confuse? So was Robert, Paddy you chose to forgive me because as the victim that was your right something that no one could or should take away from you.”

“…”

“I know you were hurt too and if you never want to forgive Robert I understand but for my part I chose to forgive him and that is MY right something that you should understand and respect if you love me as much as you say.”

“Of course I love you…”

“Then stop bringing up the past, I want to move on and be happy in my future but I can’t if you and mum don’t stop being hung up on the past that I, with a lot of difficult had finally let go.”

Paddy was silence not only by the words but by the emotions in Aaron’s tone, his son wasn’t really known for being sentimental. He thought about all the good Robert has done for Aaron which to him was less than the bad but then he thought of all the times that the man had made his son smiled or laugh, it hit him in that moment 50 no at least 80% of Aaron’s smiles and laughs were around or caused by Robert. ‘He really does make him happy’ It was an epiphany that he should have gotten earlier ‘better late than never I guess.’ 

“I just want you to be happy”

“With Robert I am or I can be”

“Yea, I’m beginning to realize that now.”

* * *

Aaron was exhausted; it had been a taxing day so much so that even Adam couldn’t muster the energy to invite Aaron for a pint like he always did after work. “Mate I just want to go to bed and pass out, I’m knackered.” It wasn’t like Aaron would have taken him up on the offer anyways; he just wanted to go home. Robert and he had an important talk pending, he refuse to let the issue go on any longer. With his lot, the babies, Victoria, Rebecca and the infamous Cecilia, Aaron did not want to wait another second to get his husband back.

‘We need to present a united from, besides we’ve always been stronger together.’

Aaron decided to pick up something sweet on his way home to soften his husband and put him in a good mood for the conversation they were about to have. Aaron realized that he wasn’t really good at talking especially about his feeling but he was learning that sometimes it was necessary. The closer he got to the house the more nervous he grew and the harder it was to maintain his resolve. He tried not to panic and took deep breaths as the counselor suggested; he also reminded himself that this was important.

When he got home Robert was on the table working on his computer which he immediately closed as if not wanting Aaron to see what he was doing. A part of Aaron wanted to be suspicious the ‘ok what have you done now?’ was at the tip of his tongue before he pulled it back “hey you’re early.” Aaron decided to lighten the mood “you know you show really watch porn in the room with the door lock like a normal bloke.” His plan worked as Robert laughed before giving him his face smug smirk “oh but we both know I’m not a normal bloke.” Aaron just raised his eye brow as he walked into the kitchen settled for whispering a

“Don’t I know it”

“What is that?”

Aaron could hear the interest in his husband’s voice, Robert recognized the bag or maybe he simply smelled the sweet scent ‘I swear when it comes to sweets his a blood hound.’ He learned that his husband had an almost sixth sense for anything sweet, anytime there was something sweet in the house Robert found it. As Aaron took the treats out Robert’s eyes widen “that better be for me or you’ll have a very pissed off carrier on your hands.” Robert pouted making Aaron smile, it was adorable but he had learned his lesson so he wasn’t saying it out loud. He started to pass the treats but they were pulled from his hand and devoured.

Aaron made tea and the two sat in silence, Robert enjoyed his pastries while Aaron tried to prepare himself for the conversation they needed to have. “So what were you looking at?” He decided to start small “What?” Robert looked confused some custard on his lips “When I came in, you were looking at something.” Robert seemed to be going through his memories trying to recall, Aaron saw the moment Robert remembered ‘is that what pregnancy brain was?’ Aaron wondered but again refused to voice it out loud for his own safety.

“Oh that, I was just…um…looking for a flat”

“…”

“…Once Cecilia comes back she can help me move.”

“Right…about that…Robert you know you don’t have to move this is your home too.”

“Is it? If I remembered correctly when you broke up with me I was the one that had to move.”

There was resignation, heartbreak and some resentment in the blonde’s voice; it hurt Aaron because he knew that Robert was right they should have talked about it. Robert renovated the house with his own money so he should have had a say in what was done. At least Aaron should have offered him the flat next door. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t…” Robert tried to apologies for what he said almost realized that he hurt Aaron and wanting to take it back even if it was what he believed.

“Don’t…You never should apologies for what you believe whether it hurts anyone, don’t ever hide anything about you for other people.”

“…”

“I never appreciated that about you and tried to make you someone that I though you should be or needed to be and I’m sorry for that.”

“Aaron you have nothing to be sorry for…”

Aaron raised his hand stopping Robert from continuing, he had not realize how much Robert deviated from highlighting or addressing his problems until now. Robert seemed to close himself off when he was given an honest compliment; he flinched as if it were an insult or a blow. Aaron felt his heart break overwhelmed with guilt that he never noticed before while Robert seemed to notice everything about him. He got up and got on his knees in front of his husband making the man’s green eyes watered with fresh tears.

“I do have to apologies for a lot of things I think we both owe each other a lot of apologies over the years because we both messed up.”

“Can we agree to forgive each other than; I think it’s emotionally heathier than having this conversation every time.”

“Definitely you know I am not one to prefer emotional conversations.”

The two were silent while Aaron made some more tea and Robert moved to the sofa seeming almost exhausted from the small conversation. ‘Should I leave the talk until tomorrow?’ Aaron almost decided to continue their talk tomorrow but then he saw Robert’s hand, his husband had taken off his ring and Aaron knew it could not wait. He wanted his husband back and knowing their luck they would be hit with another storm soon and he rather them face it together.

“Robert about last night…”

“Aaron…”

“Just shut up for one minute and let me say something…”

“…”

“…You are a disaster, you’re smug, you’re arrogant, you’re cocky, you got terrible taste in music and you dance worse than Paddy but I wouldn’t change a thing. I love you! I know exactly what I’m getting myself into and you’ve tried so hard for me and the people that you love and not everybody sees that, in some moments not even I saw that. But now I do because you got me to talk about Gordon and you listened to me getting me through the impossible…”

“…”Aaron tried hard to hold back sobs while Robert seemed pensive and slightly confuse as if he was wondering why Aaron had so much devotion for him.

“…Liv, my little sister, you found her and even though she drove you nuts and reported you to the police you took her in as if she were your own despite how bad she treated you and me not always being on your side. You saved my life, you got me out of that car in that water and you saved my life at the risk of your own. You planned this metal wedding…”

“…”Aaron could see the tears that Robert was trying to hold back even then he couldn’t tell how it was going and what Robert would say once he stopped talking. He almost wanted to talk forever so as to not hear a possible rejection again.

“…You built us this home and you worked your ass off while building us this home to get me out of prison early and take care of my sister when my mother went off. Then you told me the truth about Rebecca or at least what you knew instead of trying to hide it.”

That one got a reaction from both of them as they both remembered that dark time in their relationship. It was almost worse than the affair era because they weren’t so desperately in love back then it was about passion and codependence. The next part was the most important because he reached the point of their babies and he wasn’t there for Robert during that time but he knows what he feels.

“You found out you were carrier and pregnant and despite being alone and hurt, you still fought for them and worked to get better for them. Despite them not being planned or expected you loved them and cared for them. You dealt with everyone by yourself and you put them first and when I came back you did not hesitate to include me in their lives or to include my lot despite all they said to you. You defended my mother because you knew that despite it all she was important to me…”

Aaron was back to sobbing but this time Robert was also crying, Aaron realized that he had never talked so honestly about his feeling for his husband. The most he had given Robert were the brief ‘I love you’ that seemed to only come out on special occasions or when they were drawn out of him. He was starting to see how over time that could have become a problem, relationships did not have to be all love poems and declarations but more a perfect balance.

“…You loved me, you loved me like no ever has before, please Robert will…will you be mine again and lets work together this time to help each other.”

The room was filled with silence expect for Aaron’s breathing, Robert had his mouth tight in a line and had lowered his head as if thinking. Aaron took a deep breath to calm himself down but as the silence grew he got nervous looking at his husband and looking away from him. He began to over think that maybe he had lost Robert and it was too late for them. “Come on, you can talk now!” He exclaimed trying to keep things light despite his panic, then Robert lifted his head and Aaron saw the tears running down his face.

Robert shook his head but did not open his mouth as if saying that he really could not talk, Aaron realized that Robert was actually biting his lips to stop himself from sobbing. He realized it must have something to do with the pregnancy. The man was a soundless blubbering mess and for some reason Aaron found it adorable, he had never seen his husband so emotional it made him smile, which got him an angry pout from the man trying hard to compose himself. It felt like hours before he heard the deep voice he loves so much “I’m actually a really good dancer” and of course he focused on the one thing Aaron cared the least about but it made him laugh despite that because it meant that everything will be okay.

“I never stopped being yours, I love you so much.”

“And my heart never stopped belonging to you. I love you.”

Finally Aaron felt like he could breathe again, like a part of him that was missing came back and he was whole again, he knows his counselor will probably tell him that it was not healthy but that was an issue for another day because he had his husband back. Robert felt like he was underwater the whole time and finally was pulled to the surface. The moment his husband lips touched him everything just felt into place.

“I think I like this…”

“What?”

“…This new emotional you” Aaron smiled while Robert glared at him in a mixture of indignation and fondness.

“You want to get dump again?”

“You are definitely not emotional.” They both laughed the air almost returned to what it once was when they were together and happy.

“I’ve missed you Mr. Sugden”

“Mr. Dingle”

“Yea”

Aaron silenced his husband with another kiss knowing that he would never get tired of it, He didn’t realize how much he just missed being next to Robert and being able to touch him even if it wasn’t in a sexual way. Robert was his best friend and he missed just being able to talk and tease each other. He missed their playfulness, the flirting, and even the teasing but most of all he just missed being together. Aaron realized that his best friend, husband and partner in crime were all intertwined in the same person and he couldn’t have one without the other; no matter how hard they tried they were never going to be able to be just mates.

“Let’s go!”

“What..? Where?”

“I need you inside me, now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is the much awaited reunion, I though about making it go on longer but then I felt the story would get crazy long. Aaron and Robert are not perfect, they'll need more work but Cici will make sure they get it. I love hearing from you guys so keep the comment coming.
> 
> Next chapter: some fluff and Aaron meets Cici (as well as Parker and Pepper)


	11. Robert's Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOGS!!! Yay! oh and also Aaron meets Cici

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full disclaimer: a lot of you might not be happy with Cici but remember she's not a Robron fan, she's Robert's brutally honest best friend. That's what I wanted to portray her as so she might have some opinions that you might not like.
> 
> Also excuse my smut, I tried to make in good (even practice sounds in my room...which earned me weird looks from my mother.) hopefully its not cringy.

Aaron was not sure how he ended up where he found himself, well he knew how he ended up in Emmerdale, with Robert at the Mill what was confusing him was how he ended up naked on his bed with his pregnant husband straddling him and looking down at him like he was a slow Gazelle before a hungry Lion. Aaron was man enough at this point in his life to admit that he was terrified, for the first time in their relationship he was terrified of Robert yet completely and painfully turned on.

‘How is he so strong? Does pregnancy give you super human strength?!’

While Aaron was busy trying to process his thoughts and the crazy situation Robert had taken of his shirt and was trying to work on the pants without getting off Aaron which was not really working. His frustration was so great and his arousal so hard that he was about to get some scissors to cut the pants off something that he would have to get off Aaron to do which had been the one thing his was trying to avoid yet in his mind this was different then having to get up to take his pants off. After much frustration with an almost animalistic snarled Robert got up and practically ripped his pants off.

Aaron was snapped out of his thoughts by a sound he had only heard in the zoo or on animal planet. He came to just in time to see his apparently now super human husband almost rip his pants off ‘what the hell…’ Aaron had no time to speak as his husband pounced on him and attacked his mouth.

Suddenly like it always happened when Robert kissed him all other thoughts left his mind except for his love for the man on top of him and how much he wanted him. Robert held his hair almost as if trying to stop him from leaving something Aaron couldn’t do even if he wanted too; his body always craved Robert’s touch, it’s the reason why they could never stay away from each other for long.

The blonde’s usually long tongue invaded his mouth and Aaron almost felt like his mouth was being fuck, it made him delirious. Soon Robert had to pull away as they were both running out of air but the blond immediately moved to his neck almost devouring him and leaving bright red marks behind that would darken with time. Despite the warm mouth and hard teeth on him Aaron was distracted by the bump rubbing against him as Robert moved. “Stop it!” Suddenly his husband exclaimed hitting him in chest and surprising “wha..?” Aaron was confused since he hadn’t opened his mouth.

“I’m trying to have sex with you, stop thinking about how fucking big I am!”

Robert got off him and turned his back in frustration, Aaron thought that Robert was mad at him but then he saw the slight shake of his shoulders and he remembered how insecure Robert could be. Aaron sat up and put his arms on his shoulder but Robert just shrugged it off and tried to get up. Aaron pulled him so hard that the man fell on the bed. He saw the sad and even worse humiliated look in his husband’s eyes, it was a look that should never be in the man’s eyes especially when they were in the bedroom.

‘My snarky and confident husband should never have that look in his eyes especially not caused by me.’

Aaron straddled his husband changing their earlier position “I would never laugh at something you can’t control or when you do something right…” Aaron wrapped his feet around Robert’s legs while his kneels kept his thighs in place. With his hands he grabbed the man’s waving hands “…yes it is true that you are bigger but the reason why you are bigger constantly drive me insane…” Robert stopped fighting “…you are carrying my children; I have never wanted you more.” It was the wild desire in his husband’s blue eyes that ignited the lust back inside him something that thanks to the pregnancy was not hard.

“Then I suggest you get inside me, now!”

“That sounds more like an order than a suggestion.”

Aaron smirked playfully as his husband glared at him, eyes dark with desire or anger, the man wasn’t sure. “I bought a toy that I can use to get what I want if you keep wasting time.” The seriousness in his husband’s eyes shock him yet turned him on, the thought of Robert in their bed using a toy made him unbelievably possessive yet intrigued. He crashed their lips together, he marveled at how soft Robert’s lips always were, it was probably due to his husband’s obsession with carrying lipstick _“it’s lip balm Aaron, they’re not the same thing.”_ Whatever it was it made Aaron want to constantly kiss him, it was so addictive that Aaron never wanted to stop.

Aaron continued to gently kiss his husband all over his body to show him his love and appreciation but apparently that was not what his husband wanted in the moment. Robert used his new pregnant person super strength to flip them over. “There is no time for that; you love me I get it.” Aaron was confused until Robert placed his hands on Aaron chest and lifted himself up and “Ohh…fuck…” just lowered himself back down.

If he wasn’t so turn on Robert would be ashamed by how right it felt to finally have Aaron inside him, like he was some sort of addict. ‘Oh god! This feels better than I remember.’ Robert’s dick might have been longer than Aaron’s but the man was thicker ‘sooo thick’ and Robert felt soo full as his inside stretched and molded to the thick dick ‘I love this feeling.’

It felt like hours before Robert was able to control himself and move, he started slow trying to get both their bodies used to the friction. Aaron felt like his entire body was wrapped up in a sweet soft wet heat. “Oh god…Rob…” he doesn’t know what he wanted to say or what he was asking for all he knew was that he wanted more yet at the same time it was too much. Once Robert felt his husband’s big strong hands on his hips he began to move. Aaron moved his hands and grabbed the perfect globes of his husband’s arse. Robert felt as Aaron pulled his cheeks apart and shivered as the cold air hit his warm and sensitive rim.

“Aaahhhh”

“You are so beautiful.”

Aaron looked up adoringly as his pregnant husband as he moved up and down, rotating his hips slightly every time he took all of Aaron in; his stomach made it hard to move as he did and the sweat from his efforts glisten down his chest and his baby bump. Aaron wanted to lick the trail of sweat but instead he used one hand to keep Robert’s cheek apart while his fingers trailed the ring of muscles around his dick.

Robert whined and his moves became frantic as he grew more desperate. Aaron looked at his husband on top of him sweat glisten, eyes wild and dark with lust, lips plump from their kissing and him biting them trying to quiet his cries while his hips and arse bounced making an obscene sound as they smack against Aaron’s thighs; all that plus his pregnant stomach made the blond looked like a heavenly sin so beautiful yet so seductive and filthy.

“Rob…I’m almost…”

“I can’t…touch me!”

There was the desperate and needy demand again but this time Aaron didn’t have the brain cells to tease him. Instead he moved one hand to touch Robert’s hard dick “Aaahhh!” but left the other hand still rubbing the man’s streched rim, it had always been an obsession for him at first it was to remind himself that he was not dreaming and a guy like Robert willing submitted to him. After they got together it was all about their connection and almost became a compulsion that he couldn’t stop, maybe it was that Robert was so closed off that even with Aaron it was rare for him to bottom.

‘It was also so fucking hot to feel as my dick went in and feel the stretch of his muscles…then again maybe I’m just obsess with his ass.’ 

Aaron briefly thinks to a time back when they met in hotel rooms and he would ask Robert ‘more like begged’ to stay inside him while they slept. They were attached when they woke up and at first it was uncomfortable but Aaron remembered sleeping like a baby. He also remembered when they first officially got together during the time when _he_ was back and Aaron needed reassurance so Robert would indulge him.

He either stayed inside him or slept with his long fingers inside him although they weren’t really having sex. It was weird with what he was dealing but it was almost like his body recognized Robert’s touch and it erased the memory of any other. In that moment it was clear for him to see how much he needed and depended on Robert but also how much Robert was willing to give to him and sacrifice for him.

‘God I love this man more than anything…he’s my world…we might be slightly co-dependent.’

“Aa…I’m…I can’t…”

Robert moaned as his hips moved faster chasing his orgasm, he was close Aaron could feel the pre-cum almost soaking his hand and he was not far behind. The realization brought a wave of love and gratitude that heighten his pleasure. Aaron pushed his hips up meeting the man’s fast and frantic moves driving himself deeper than ever. “Aa…Aaron…I...Fuck!..” Robert became incoherent, the pleasure was too much and his words became incoherent babbles and noises.

‘Has it ever been this intense?’ that was Robert’s last coherent thought before he plunged into the abyss of pleasure “AHHHH!!” orgasm all over his husband’s chest while his hips still moved almost as if they had a mind of their own and wanted to pull Aaron down with him. “Rob…I’m going…” The image of his husband arched to the sky as he came on his chest like a sinful angel was too much for Aaron and a few thrust later he came deep inside his husband tightly holding his hips almost as if to make sure that all his cum was shot so deep inside him that it would never come out.

Robert fell on his husband’s chest exhausted but sated for the time being, his sore arse was still filled with Aaron and knowing his husband it would stay that way until it no longer became comfortable. They were both breathing heavy trying to get their bearings back, they could feel Robert’s cum between their chests like some sticky glue but either had the energy to care. Aaron did turn them of their side so that they weren’t putting too much pressure on Robert’s stomach although that position wasn’t all that comfortable either but it was safer.

“Was it always that intense and I just forgot or..?”

Robert whispered almost reverently like he had some heavenly revelation that would have made Aaron smirk and brag but his brain was still out of commission. The truth was that while sex between them was always great it was never that intense. Aaron always though that he would have a hard time getting over Robert because no one compared and after that no one ever will. They lay like that for what felt hours but were only minutes before Aaron softly pulled out and got up from a pouting Robert.

He got a rag and cleaned them both off while going downstairs and getting them both something to drink since they were both sweating and still breathing hard. He made sure the door was lock before going upstairs with some juice and Robert’s new favorite strawberry biscuits which got him a kiss from his husband so he knew he did well. They sat in silence cuddled together, Aaron sat with his back to the headboard while Robert laid on his chest, they were still both naked, to lazy and warm to get dress.

While Robert ate his biscuits –and shockingly shared one or two with him- Aaron just rubbed the pregnant man’s baby bump and even allowed himself to be cheesy and kiss his head. He was in pure bliss, when their brains rebooted a little more they talked about random things like books Robert wanted to read, movies Aaron wanted to see, Robert’s weird craving, names, decorating and anything that did not bring any drama or dark emotions. It was the perfect moment that Aaron wished would last forever but he realized he really should have read all the pregnancy books…

“Okay, time for round 2”

“Wha..!”

* * *

Aaron was not too proud of his actions but he was hiding from his pregnant husband in the unfinished second flat, he could hear Robert calling his name but he didn’t respond. Why would a happily married man that just made up with his husband be hiding you say? Well Aaron was exhausted it had been three days since they made up and they had done almost nothing but had sex, in every room of the house and every position they could do with Robert’s belly.

Even then the pregnant man showed no signs of stopping, he was constantly randy and while at first Aaron loved it ‘and still does’ his body was begging for a break. But every time he brought it up Robert though that Aaron was disgusted with him and gave him the resigned heartbroken look that he hates.

He thinks that the blond was going through some insecurity and depression; to Robert his looks had always been important. The way he looked was something he prided himself in taking care of; he even had a skin care routine that he did every night before going to bed. To the blond it was probably the only thing about himself that he could always control.

So Aaron was not surprise that ‘losing’ that control would make him feel insecure and scared, the truth was that Robert never truly felt beautiful because he hated himself too much. Aaron wished someday the blonde would see himself through Aaron’s eyes; in the meantime he had to find a way to get Robert to see his counselor. Aaron had no doubt that the pregnant man’s libido is a lot higher due to his pregnancy and he might be trying to make up for lost time but he was sure that Robert was also using his increase libido to make himself feel better. Although Aaron can’t complain as he remembered the time they fucked in the kitchen by the window, the thought of someone walking by and seeing them was so exhilarating.

* * *

_They had been taking a break to have tea; Robert was preparing the food while Aaron took a shower. They were taking a break after finishing their third round of the day. The two had spent the night before and that morning in bed together so they decided to take a break. Robert was hungry and craving some pasta so he went to cook while Aaron decided to ease his sore muscles with a shower. In their relationship no matter what problems they had to face, sex was never an issue for them. They could never keep their hands off each other its maybe what made their relationship and their feelings so intense._

_Sex was always intense for them but relatively basic, Robert was more experienced and adventurous while Aaron was simpler or as Robert teased vanilla. But the longer they were together the more adventurous and confident Aaron became. This time they had been very vanilla mainly because they physically couldn’t do many things due to Robert’s pregnancy. In the shower Aaron thought about his husband and couldn’t help but get slightly worked up again. Robert had been and still was the best looking man Aaron had seen but him with his pregnant bump was even more irresistible._

_Walking down the new stairs Aaron stopped at the bottom and watched as Robert served his famous pasta just when he thinks that he couldn’t love Robert any more he was proven wrong. “Finally I thought I was the one that took long baths.” Robert teased as he walked over; the pasta was basic spaghetti with red sauce. His otherwise healthy husband didn’t bother making a salad but there was garlic bread which Aaron was not sure how he made them in such a short time. Aaron rolled his eyes at the man’s words before sitting down, Robert smirked but otherwise they ate mostly in a comfortable silence only talking about the babies, the nursery, and random things._

_‘I wish we could stay like this forever, keeping all outside forces that could hurt us away.’_

_Aaron couldn’t help but think as he stared adoringly at his pregnant husband, he knew that it would never be possible. As much as he wanted to keep Robert to himself, away from the world and safe Aaron knew couldn’t mainly because Robert wouldn’t let him. The blond was too extroverted for that to be possible, so all Aaron could do was enjoy the moment and keep them safe. After tea Aaron was doing the dishes when he felt his husband come up behind him, he felt the baby bump brush against his back._

_The bump was followed by arms wrapping around his waist and a face buried in the space where his neck met his back. It wasn’t a sexual embrace; Aaron had realized that Robert had been very affectionate; he thinks it might be the pregnancy. The blond was always constantly touching him in some way but Aaron couldn’t complain as he was the same way, he always wanted to have the blond in his line of sight not because he didn’t trust him but because he wanted to protect him. It was something that he had a hard time controlling but knew he had to or risk making Robert angry again. Aaron limited himself with only banning his lot –except Lisa and Belle- and Victoria from visiting._

_‘That is just me protecting my husband and children, nothing over the top.’_

_“I’m doing the dishes you know”_

_“I’m not holding your arms.”_

_“You three are distracting me.”_

_Aaron could feel Robert’s smile on his back, it was something that always happened when Aaron spoke about their children almost as if him talking about them out loud was proof that he approved of them. Aaron decided to ignore his husband and continue with the dishes, it was nice to feel the three most important people in his world close to him. He felt the moment the atmosphere changed from sweet to sensual, Robert’s hands caressed down until they reached his bulge. “Rob what are you doing?” Robert rubbed him through his sweats until he could feel him grow._

_“Nothing, continue watching the dishes.”_

_Robert continued rubbing him adding a few tight squeezes; Aaron felt a mouth placing sensual lingering kisses on his neck. Suddenly everything stopped the hands and mouth pulled away leaving Aaron in shock like waking up during winter and leaving the warm cocoon of blankets on the bed. “Wha..?” Aaron was confused he saw Robert from his peripheral vision walking over to the covers “want some tea?” He asked casually as if he didn’t just get Aaron hard, the man was about to tell him off for teasing him but as he turned he was speechless._

_Robert was wearing one of Aaron’s hoodies…and nothing else; the pregnant man had disregarded his pants at some time and was completely bare. Robert leaned against the counters arse out “or would you like something else?” his voice was low and soft, submissive yet still with his trademark arrogance. Aaron was speechless and frozen by his husband’s bold seduction tactic, Robert leaned his top half on the counter so that his hands were free yet his stomach wasn’t crushed under his weight._

_Why did he need his hands free you say? Robert grabbed his arse and squeezed each cheek before pulling them apart giving Aaron a perfectly clear view of his twitching pink hole. ‘Holy. Shit!’ The hole twitched almost as if calling Aaron “Come on I even prep it for you.” A part of Aaron wondered when Robert had time to open himself up; the image of Robert on the sofa opening himself while Aaron was cleaning up made him fully hard. Aaron wanted to get lost in the fantasy but a bigger part of him –mainly his dick- scolded him for ignoring the real deal._

_Aaron stepped forward dishes forgotten until his cloth bulge was flushed against Robert’s bare ass, he couldn’t wait any more so he lowered his pants pulling his dick free. He was fully hard as he guided his dick to the hole that it was so familiar with. The man could still feel the ache in his arse from when he rode Robert this morning. He pushed the tip pass the ring of muscles facing very little opposition. Robert moaned at the stretched, he had never been very vocal during sex but the pregnancy had made him more sensitive like every nerve in his body was displayed on his skin._

_Slowly Aaron continued to push making sure to be care not to hurt his husband or the babies, finally he felt Robert’s cheeks against his pelvis and he stopped. Aaron didn’t move for a few seconds giving Robert a chance to adjust. He didn’t move until Robert got impatient and moved his hips while at the same time tightening his hole. “Fuck” His husband would be the death of him but Aaron wouldn’t mind going out in such a way. The blue eyed man pulled back slowly before pushing back in, his pace was slow at first but Robert kept tightening his muscles “Rob…” his husband turned his head and gave Aaron a mischievous smirk, eyes dark with lust and with it Aaron’s control snapped._

_Soon his hips had a mind of their own, they moved out then slammed back into Robert making the man sing louder and louder “more…come on” His voice while breathy demanded as Aaron grabbed the thick hips for better traction. The only sound in the whole house was the slap of their skins as Aaron slammed into Robert. They heard muffled voiced and realized that they were in view of the window by the sink. Fortunately the window was to the side of the house so no one in the street could see them but they could still see outside._

_It reminded them both their affair, when they used to sneak around so that they wouldn’t be found. Aaron never told Robert but almost getting caught so many times made him develop a slight exhibitionist kink, the idea of someone –at the time Chrissie- coming in and seeing Robert claimed him drove him wild because then Robert couldn’t deny what was between them._

_He was far more secure in their relationship but the feeling never went away so it was no surprised when the thought of someone passing by and seeing them drove him wild. “Fuck…harder…” Aaron was slamming ruthlessly into his husband as the other moaned his pleasure “you’re mine…only…mine…” Each word was accented by a slam into Robert’s prostate. “Yours…just…yours…” Aaron knew he was close so he reached down and wrapped his hand around Robert stiff dick._

_“Come on Rob…together…”_

_“Ahhhmmm”_

_“AARON!!!!”_

_Robert came first spilling into Aaron’s hands and falling boneless being held up by the counter and Aaron’s hand. Hearing the voices from outside and Robert’s tighter walls was what pushed Aaron over the edge “Rob…FUCK!!!!” He came deep inside his husband, both men panted harshly as they tried to regain their brain cells or even just basic motor skills._

* * *

It had been by far their hotness one, after that they found a balance of eating, cleaning themselves, sleeping and sex. Now that Aaron really thought about it, it wasn’t so bad to have a husband that constantly wanted you. “Are you really that tired of me that you’re hiding here?” The voice surprised him; Robert was standing at the entrance of the second flat. His husband looked disappointed and resigned which Aaron hated “No! Of course not…” He tried to explained but Robert was already walking away like they always do but this time was different because they were different “You don’t have to lie.” Aaron grabbed his husband and stopped him before he could get too far.

“I’m not lying, I loved these last few days and spending time with you…”

“But..?”

“…But unfortunately I don’t have pregnancy libido so I am ashamed to say that I do get tired faster and need more time to recover.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because every time I tried you assumed I didn’t want you anymore.”

Robert lowered his head, he knew that he had been sensitive about his gaining weight and having sex with Aaron made him feel desirable. When they weren’t having sex those insecurities returned so he took advantage of his libido and tried to have sex more than usual. It really helped him that his appetite for sex increased and he was super randy. He felt a hand pulled his face up to look at the loving blue eyes of his husband.

“Rob I love you and to me you look as beautiful today as you did a few months ago. I will always want you although seeing you carrying our kids makes me even crazier for you…”

“…”

“…But I think you should talk to your counselor about the insecurities you’re feeling or join a mom group –I read about those in a magazine- if they help. You can always talk to me about anything but as much as I try I won’t be able to truly understand what you are feeling but others might.”

Aaron suggested softly not wanting to make Robert feel pressured or forced, he also didn’t want Robert to feel that he was pawning him off to someone else. He didn’t want his husband to think that he was washing his hands off him and leaving him to deal with his problems alone ‘never again.’ Robert felt a warmth grow in his chest it was strange for him to have someone who cared for him, people normally pretended to care until he became too much for them to handle then they left him but not before berating him for his mistakes.

‘Except Cecilia…and now Aaron’

Robert smiled, he had not one but two people who cared about him and he wasn’t greedy enough –contrary to popular believe- to demand for more. Two was more than enough; he was excited for those two people to finally meet. Robert wasn’t looking forward to them uniting and ganging up on him. He never thought about those two people not getting along or liking each other, Robert should have known that for every good moment in his life a bad one was just around the corner ready to mug him.

“You’re right; I’ll call and make another appointment.”

* * *

Cecilia though it was strange that Robert hadn’t called her to ask what was taking so long, she had been too busy to check up on him but now she was beginning to worry. She hoped that the Dingles, Rebecca and Victoria did not hurt him because she didn’t feel like committing murder; she didn’t want to go on the run just yet plus Robert wanted the kids to be close to Aaron. It was a good thing that she was picking Pepper and Parker up from the shelter today; they had called her last night to confirm that she wasn’t dumping them.

‘Finally! I’m getting a bad feeling about Robert.’

She woke up early to get everything ready Elijah had offered to drive her to Emmerdale as long as she left early so that he could make the trip back while it was still light outside. He was only going to drop them off and leave although he promised to visit them later on with more time. Cecilia hadn’t heard anything from the errand she went on; she figured they were probably checking her references.

Hopefully she could surprise Robert soon; moving to Emmerdale wasn’t such a big decision since she wasn’t leaving anyone behind in London. She had liked what she saw in Hotten Hospital not because they were good but because they were lacking, Cecilia preferred to work with a blank canvas than a masterpiece, there is nothing to improve on a masterpiece.

She took a quick bath before getting dress in some blue skinny ripped jeans, an olive loose tank and a long loose cream cardigan. On her feet she decided to forgo the stilettoes and instead went with ankle boots that she bought in Manchester while Robert and she were traveling. She made sure to pull her flaming red hair in a high loose ponytail since she would be traveling with dogs. After that she packed the clothes and headed out. “No make-up today.” Elijah asked with a teasing smile as she came into the kitchen.

“No it’s important to leave the face natural every once in a while or else your skin would rely too heavily on it.”

She sat down and took two pieces of toast and making herself a jam and honey sandwich, Elijah placed a cup of what smelled like coffee in front on her. “Where’s Eliana?” She asked looked around for the young girl “still sleeping her godmother should be over before we leave to stay with her until I come back.” They agreed that since he was just dropping Cecilia off there was no point in taking Eliana on the trip.

“She is not going to be too happy that she missed saying bye to Pepper and Parker.”

“Well that just means that we would have to visit you guys as soon as possible.”

Soon a small and plump yet kind looking woman came in to stay with Eliana “I should be back before Lunch, since is Sunday traffic should be slow.” Elijah stressed not wanting to take advantage of his friend to much but she didn’t seem to mind “don’t worry take your time, I love spending time with my goddaughter.” Elijah and Cecilia headed out to the animal shelter first to pick up the two dogs before making the trip back to Emmerdale.

Cecilia was excited when they arrive at the shelter, the young woman working there looked at her with a sigh of relief almost as if she had doubted that Cecilia would actually show up. It’s hard to believe that people actually adopt animals and just change their mind so fast and never come back “didn’t think I would leave them did you, Robert would kill me.” The woman looked sheepish but smiled, Cecilia was given some papers first which she placed in her purse after reading them. Suddenly a door to the back open and a young man stepped out with two leashes leading something. Cecilia smiled “Pepper, Parker, you guys ready to go home.” Both dogs looked up quickly recognizing her voice.

They began to really pull their leash and while the young man could handle Parker, he was no match for Pepper as the Mastiff led him straight to the redheaded woman. Cecilia smiled as she got down and received kisses from both dogs although Pepper looked around “Robert is waiting back home girl, you will see him soon.” After that the shelter worker gave her a bag, like a ‘thank you for adopting’ care package.

“Thank you so much for adopting and giving two great dogs a home.”

“Thank you for protecting them and keeping them safe while we came.”

With that goodbye they were on their way, Cecilia wanted to carry a hobbling Parker but she knew that it was important for the pup to get use to using three legs and getting around on his own. Instead she walked slower so that he didn’t have to rush to catch up; to her surprise Pepper was also patient with the little pup and walked at his pace. The car ride was uneventful with Pepper lying down on the back seat and taking a nap while a curious Parker looked out the window and smelled everything from his place on Cecilia’s lap.

It was a few hours before lunch when they arrived at the Mill; Elijah helped Cecilia get all her bags “do you need help carrying them in.” He offered although she knew that he wanted to get on the road so that he could make it back home before lunch. “No, don’t worry. I’ll call Robert to come get the dogs.” She hugged and kissed the man standing by the gates until the car disappeared, both Pepper and Parker were intrigued and excited by the new place.

Cecilia was grateful that Elijah had at least brought the bags inside the gate so she wouldn’t have to leave them on the streets. She walked over and somehow maneuvers using her key and holding the excited dogs. Once the door was opened she let them go so they can explore and surprise Robert, all she heard was “Bloody Hell!” She walked out and grabbed the bags to bring them inside, she was regretting buy so much shit in the moment.

* * *

Aaron was just minding his own business playing his favorite racing game when a giant dog burst in followed by a smaller puppy. “Bloody Hell!” The massive dog ignored him completely and seemed to be looking for something or someone while the puppy hopped to him, tail wagging and demanding attention from the new friend. Aaron pet the animal with a strangely long face and a missing leg almost on auto pilot. “What happened? Did you lose again?” Robert teased as he walked down the stairs; he wasn’t looking until he heard an excited bark.

At the bottom of the stairs wagging her tail and grinning was Pepper, the dog looked so proud of herself as if they had been playing a game and she won by finding him. “Pepper!?” Robert rushed to the dog getting down on his knees and hugging her, getting kisses all over his face “what are you…How did you..?” He didn’t know what to say, Aaron walked over to his husband holding the wiggling puppy in his arms

“So you know these two?”

“Two?”

Robert looked up and saw his husband holding a very familiar puppy “Parker!” Robert extended his arms and the pup practically jumped from Aaron’s arms –startling the man- and into Robert’s. “Of course I know them, I adopted them.” Aaron remembered his husband telling him how he had decided to adopt a dog; he smiled at the sight of his husband and the two dogs.

Parker was licking Robert’s face like it was made out of peanut butter while Pepper had sat down like a guard dog, every once in while she would smell his stomach and glare at Aaron. ‘Am I being sized up by a dog?’ He like the fact the dog was so protective of his husband but he pouted at being perceived as a possible threat.

“How did you guys get here?”

“They teleported…how do you think?”

Aaron turned to the voice and saw a beautiful redheaded woman standing by the door; she had a smirk that reminded him too much of his husband. “Cici!” So that was the famous Cecilia, Aaron could see how she and her husband would get along so well, they both held an air of arrogance and cockiness that infuriated yet attracted people at the same time. “Who else were you expecting?” The woman finally seemed to notice his presences and her green eyes sized him up much like Pepper had done before turning back to his husband.

“Are you going to introduce me to your _guest_?”

The way she said guest rubbed Aaron the wrong way almost like she already knew who he was but refused to acknowledge it or him. As if she was hoping that Robert would introduce him as someone else. “Oh right…” Robert stood up a big smile on his face, it was the moment he had been anxiously waiting for “Cici this is Aaron my husband…” Aaron did not miss the rise eyebrow at his title “…Aaron this is my best friend Cecilia.” Robert seemed so excited that Aaron decided to give it a chance for him.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Nice of you to show up…”

“Cecilia!”

“If you decide things get too hard with Robert again and want to do a runner let me know, I’d like to prepare for next time.”

“Cecilia!”

The woman completely ignored her friend’s exclamation, unbothered by his tone; her eyes were firmly on a surprise Aaron. “Cecilia stop! We both talked and solved our issued together.” The woman finally turned to Robert seeing the pleading in his eyes “did you now? Are my things still upstairs?” Cecilia asked not really responding to Robert’s statement “of course, you are still welcome here.” Cecilia raised her eyebrow but this time at Aaron “am I? Last I heard this wasn’t your house Robert. Maybe you should ask the owner before letting strangers stay.” Her statement left Robert speechless and pissed Aaron off.

Robert lowered his head, it was true that the Mill wasn’t legally his and actually only belonged to Aaron and Liv but it had always felt like home. Although Cecilia brought up a good point, he shouldn’t take liberties with inviting people over when he had no rights to the place. Aaron and he were just starting to get back on track, maybe it was too soon. “Of course this is his home! Robert has as much right and say in it as Liv or me.” Aaron was indignant and pissed off by this woman’s attitude, how can she claim to be Robert’s best friend yet hurt him so blatantly.

“If Robert says, you are welcome here as long as he wants.”

Aaron exclaimed more calmly as he took a deep breath, in this time Parker had been exploring his new surroundings while Pepper did not leave Robert’s side, the dog still looked at Aaron wearily. Robert turned to Aaron in surprised, he felt so happy to hear Aaron say those things, every day since their break up Robert has wondered if he belonged. It didn’t help that before the Dingles had taken every opportunity to remind him that the Mill was not his. Aaron grabbed Robert’s hand in reassurance.

Cecilia wasn’t extremely impressed by Aaron’s words because at the end of the day they meant nothing if legally Robert still had no right over the Mill, meaning if they ever fought again or Liv got angry at Robert they could kick him out. She did like the emotions she saw in Aaron’s eyes, there was no doubt that the younger man loved her friend but so far he had proven that love wasn’t always strong enough. When she first saw him the first thing that came to mind was how good looking he was ‘damn Robert! You found yourself a hot one.’

He was exactly her best friend’s type but other than his looks Cecilia wasn’t too impress with Aaron, maybe it was because she had seen the mess that Robert was when he left or because she was the only one there for her friend when he found out he was pregnant. No, Cecilia was defiantly not suckered by the ‘good Aaron’ and ‘Robert’s better half’ idea that everyone in the village including Robert seemed to be buying. To her and until he can proof otherwise Aaron was just another deadbeat that ran away from his problems ignoring the consequences.

“In that case I think I will take a bath. Robert would you give Pepper and Parker their lunch…”

Cecilia’s tone was neutral, completely unbothered by the two men’s emotions as if they had a pleasant conversation, Robert looked at his friend and he saw the disapproval clear in her eyes and it made him flinch. He never thought of what he would do if Cecilia and Aaron didn’t actually get along, even now he still doesn’t know what to do. He wouldn’t be able to choose between them although he knows that Cecilia would never make him choose instead she would make the choice for him like she did with Chrissie. The thing is that Cecilia was a great judge of character and had yet to be wrong so he hoped that with time she warmed up to Aaron because he loves them both and for once he thinks that he deserves them both.

“Thank you for you hospitality.”

Cecilia said politely to Aaron before walking by him and up the stairs stopping briefly to look at them before continuing up. Robert saw the impress look on her face as she noticed the new stairs and he hoped that it was a point in Aaron’s favor. “So that was the famous Cecilia…” Aaron spoke still reeling from meeting the hurricane that was Robert’s best friend “…she is exactly as described.” Robert felt like he had to defend his friend, most people usually thought Cecilia was a cold hearted bitch but that was not true.

“She’s protective but she’s really nice once she likes you.”

Aaron raised his eyebrow at his husband’s statement, he just met the woman and he could tell there was nothing nice about her. She was a female Robert and if there was one thing Aaron knew about Robert was that he was not nice even to those he liked, he was a nightmare. “…well, not really nice but…tolerant?” Robert tried to find the right word but he didn’t need to because if Cecilia really was a female Robert than Aaron, as the only Robert-whisperer would be the perfect person to win her over.

‘If she is so important to Robert than she is important to me, plus I owe her for all she’s done for him.’

Cecilia’s departure was followed by silence from the two humans until they heard a crash in the kitchen. The two men looked around and realized that Parker was missing so they ran to the kitchen to look for the puppy. Pepper had follow after them at a more sedated pace, completely unbothered by the situation but still wanting to stay close to her charges. In the corner by the fridge among pots and pans sat Parker looking almost sheepish. The pup became excited when he saw the two humans as if he didn’t just make a mess.

“Parker what did you do?”

Robert placed his hands on his hips, face serious to reprimand the pup knowing that he would need to show him early on who’s boss. The puppy realized that he had done something wrong so he whimpered and looked up at the blonde human with bright eyes. The look did not work on Robert although he found it adorable but it did work on the other human present. “Come on Robert, he’s just a puppy.” Aaron couldn’t resist the three leg puppy’s big brown eyes; Robert knew immediately that he would have no help disciplining their lot from Aaron.

“Aaron we have to train him and let him know that we are the Alphas.”

“Yea but he didn’t really do anything just trip, come on he has three legs he is bound to have some trouble moving around. We can’t punish him for that!”

Robert looked at the mess with a raised eye brow; it was obvious that Parker didn’t just bump into the cabinets. For one the door was open and secondly the pots and pans on the floor were on the second shelf meaning that the mischievous pup was somehow trying to climb. Looking back at his husband’s Robert was attacked with double big bright eyes, one was blue and the other was brown. ‘I am outnumbered’ but it was the love in his husband’s eyes that made him keep quiet “fine…” The pup and Aaron both celebrated, one by licking the other in the face “…wouldn’t celebrate if I were you, technically Parker is Cici’s dog meaning that she would be the one disciplining him and…well you saw how she was.” Robert smirked before turning away to look for the bowls they bought for the dogs ‘I hope they would like the food.’ He missed the look of fear in Aaron’s eyes but did not miss the low “can’t help you with that one mate” it made him smile.

“Oh and clean this mess up.”

* * *

Robert decided to make one of Cecilia’s favorite dishes of Gazpacho, the soup would be perfect for a nice chilly October day plus the color almost went with Halloween which was only three days away. He hoped the dish would placate the woman and calm tempers, Robert was not above bribing his best friend. Aaron was busy playing with Parker in the living room using the toys Robert and Cecilia had bought. Pepper was lying at the entrance of the kitchen keeping a protective eye on Robert while still staying out of his way.

“Gazpacho huh?”

The two men turned to the woman walking down the stairs; she had traded her jeans and sweater for sweatpants, a sports bra and a long cardigan. Her red hair wet from her shower cascaded down her back, a towel stopped it from wetting her clothes. There was no denying that Robert’s best friend was a beautiful woman, even if Aaron wasn’t interested in woman he could still admit it.

“I thought it was perfect for a day like today.”

“What’s gapa..ga…”

“Gazpacho” Robert corrected his husband with an affectionate look in his face “yea, that” Aaron asked unbothered by not being able to pronounce the word. “Gazpacho is a cold soup made of raw, blended vegetables from the south of Spain.” It was Cecilia who responded to his questions although she didn’t even look at him. There was no condescension in her tone or taunt which gave Robert hope that they could get along. Aaron on the other hand was surprised he expected the woman to tease him the way that Robert would, after all they were so much alike.

When she sat on the sofa Parker ran over to her making Aaron feel betrayed by the puppy and showed it in his face making Cecilia smirk ‘and there it is…the similarity with Robert.’ Cecilia picked up the puppy and place him on her lap suddenly Aaron saw a side of the woman that he could not have thought possible. Cecilia kissed the pup while he licked her as if they had been away from each other for ages. “How’s my baby? Where you a good boy for Uncle Robert?” She spoke to the puppy who barked in return as if responding to her. Cecilia gently ran her fingers over the missing third leg as if massaging it which got her more licks. Aaron got up and walked into the kitchen arms crossed over his chest; he heard his husband laugh and looked up to see the teasing look in his face.

“There is no need to pout.”

“I’m not pouting.” Aaron mumbled but still buried his face in his husband’s back hiding the fact that he was in fact pouting. Robert laughed even more at his husband’s childish behavior, he could just image Cecilia and Aaron fighting for the twins attention when they were born.

“There is nothing to be jealous of, I’m sure Parker has enough love for both of you.”

Cecilia watched the two men from her place on the sofa with a wiggling Parker on her lap even Pepper came over and nudged Cecilia in acknowledgement which made Aaron pout harder. There was no doubt that the two men looked good together, if she were just seeing them now and knew nothing about them then she would have thought they were perfect for each other. But she was not a naïve bystander, Cecilia knew the whole story and even more she was there when Robert was at his lowest because of it.

She wasn’t sold by appearances because she knew that they could be deceiving, after all her bastard of a father looked like a good man but she knew better. Cecilia had no doubt that Aaron loved Robert her doubt was whether he could handle him the right way, with patience and understanding yet the right kind of force. So far she hadn’t seen that from the blue eye man and it worried her but then again based on what Robert told her, her friend hadn’t demonstrated that either.

‘It makes me wonder if they are truly right for each other’

All five members of the Mill sat down to eat although Parker passed his time between eating and staring longingly at the humans. Cecilia gave the pup a stern look and pointed to his bowl while Robert did the same to Aaron who looked ready to give the pup some food both begrudgingly returned to their plates. The house was in comfortable silence while they ate; Aaron wasn’t sure how he would feel about a cold vegetable soup but Robert sprinkle croutons and pieces of bacon but he was still surprised by how much he actually liked it.

“How was your appointment?”

“…”

“You had an appointment with your counselor, you did go right? Or were you too distracted?”

Cecilia sent a pointed look at Aaron as if implying that it was his fault that Robert missed his appointment. Robert noticed his friend’s look “I did miss it but it had nothing to do with Aaron.” He felt the need to defend his husband “didn’t it?” Cecilia gave them both a look that somehow made them both blush as if she knew exactly what they had been up to. Aaron avoided that look it felt like it could read his deepest secrets and it made him uneasy. Robert was very familiar with the look it was the reason why he had no secrets with the woman, Cecilia had always been amazing at reading people even their deepest desire, it was what made her so terrifying.

“It doesn’t matter; I made an appointment for this coming week.”

“I suppose that’s fine and I guess that you won’t be needing me to accompany you to your 6 month scan in two weeks.”

Suddenly everything stopped even the munching from the dogs had stopped; both men stared at Cecilia as if she had just revealed some massive secret to them that they couldn’t comprehend. The woman rolled her eyes and couldn’t help but think ‘that just shows it doesn’t matter what gender they like, men are useless either way.’ She gave them a few minutes until their brains rebooted “you forgot didn’t you…” It wasn’t really a question but more of a statement filled with exasperation “…and once again the new arrival has nothing to do with it I suppose.”

Robert could not believe he forgot but he blushed because he knew Cecilia was right, he couldn’t deny that he got distracted by Aaron’s arrival. The last few days had been eventful and he hadn’t been able to think about anything else. Although he did not like Cecilia’s tone, it wasn’t like Aaron purposely distracted him. Aaron felt horrible he was supposed to keep Robert stress free but instead he was causing him so much that he was forgetting to take care of himself.

“Why is it that when you’re with him you seem to forget everything else including taking care of yourself.”

The statement was blunt and to the point, Cecilia wasn’t sparing any feelings or going around the subject. Aaron lowered his head in shame, it was true Robert was always worried about taking care of him and he never took care of himself. Robert on the other hand was angry that Cecilia would say something like that “That’s not fair! And it’s not true…” Robert exclaimed but Cecilia was unbothered “no? Okay, then you took your vitamins…ate the foods the doctor suggested you…did not stress…or cry…or argue…avoided fights...right?” Robert began to wilt more and more with each question because the truth was that he hadn’t done any of that.

“…”

“…but you reconciled with your hubby both physically and emotionally so there was time for that…you’re right it’s not true.”

“How is you getting on his case making anything better?”

Aaron exclaimed as he saw his husband wilt even more, he could not take the sad look in his eyes. He felt a burning rage towards Cecilia, best friend or not she had no right to make Robert feel like that especially when he was so happy to see her. At first Cecilia ignored him staring directly at Robert like a parent waiting for her child to defend himself in the principal’s office. Whatever she saw disappointed her for some reason because she turned to Aaron eyes blank no remorse or regret in them what so ever ‘is this woman a psychopath?’ the though made him shiver. “You’re right…” Both men were shock by Cecilia so quickly agreeing with Aaron when she had shown the man only disdain and indifference “I am?” Robert knew that there had to be more, it had to be a trap.

“…Yes, I’m not helping. I’m just making things worse but it’s okay because he has you now the _reliable_ and _dependable_ Aaron. That is much better than tough love, your brand of soft love has never failed him before it’s not like he was a mess when I got here…”

“…”

“…but your right, I’ll leave him in your _capable_ hands.”

Cecilia’s face was completely blank as she got up and calmly placed her dishes in the sink, both men were frozen in place. Robert felt a sick feeling in his stomach; the words Cecilia said almost held hurt in them. Many people believed that Cecilia was cold and heartless but the woman was actually very emotional, she just had a hard time understanding her emotions because they weren’t logical and she was all about logic. Despite the woman agreeing with him Aaron felt like he lost somehow, the way she had sarcastically said reliable and dependable reminded him that he was usually the one to run when things became difficult.

“Oh and Robert…when he breaks you and leaves you a mess…again, I’ll be here to ‘get on your case’ and ‘not make anything better’ with my tough love.”

Cecilia turned to her friend, her eyes cold as ice and Robert felt a pain in his chest. That look had never been direct at him ever; his hands were shaking as Cecilia released him from that gaze only to send it to Aaron. The Dingle could almost feel the ice in that gaze but his anger gave him strength to fight his instinct. “Come on Parker…” Cecilia called the puppy who ran to her excitedly as soon as he saw the leash in her hand. “The Gazpacho was great…” The compliment sounded strange in her blank tone almost robotic yet at the same time not fake. “…I’m taking Parker for a walk.” It was all the warning they got before they heard the door slam making the house fall into silence once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you might not agree with Cici or you Robron fans might even hate her now but hopefully you will understand her side. Cici is not being mean or cruel, I thought about what I would say if I was in her position and a friend was in a similar situation. So I tried not to think as a robron fan when I wrote Cici's part...and come on did you expect any less from her.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Would you like a friend like Cecilia? 
> 
> Next chapter: Aaron vs. Cecilia


	12. Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia tells a few truths, babies fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news I finished writing my other story so most of my focus would be here.

Pepper didn’t understand humans most of the time; everything was so complicated with them. They liked to make everything so difficult when it could often be so simple. They cried constantly and hurt even more, for creatures that held all the power they seemed weak in her eyes. But she knew they were powerful because she had seen and been recipient of their power first hand, it was monstrous. Her previous human was proof of that but she had seen that some were nice and she was fortunate to call one of them hers.

She had sensed that the meal was not going to end well for the humans, for one they were talking too much ‘who talked during a meal’ and two she could feel that the female human did not approve of her human’s mate. Pepper wasn’t sure about the new human either but she could sense nothing bad from him so she ignored him –after her initial inspection of course- and focused on her task of protecting her human and his pups. When the female human left the den and took the pup with her Pepper knew that something had gone wrong she sensed the distress in her human so she went over to offer support.

Although she sensed pain from the female human she was sure that the pup would be able to take care of her. Pepper’s focus was her human and his pups but she was surprised when her human’s mate came to him to also comfort him. Humans had never been good at reading the emotions of their fellow humans; it made her respect the mate a little more although she still wasn’t sure about him.

“She hates me…she probably thinks I don’t appreciate everything she’s done for me and that’s not true…I…”

“Hey, she doesn’t hate you if anything she probably hates me. From what you’ve told me about her she would probably be back and apologize…in her own way.”

“No she won’t. If Cecilia was right about something she never apologizes even if she hurts someone’s feelings”

“That’s not good.”

“It’s who she is…”

“But she can’t just hurt people even if it is to say the truth…”

“You don’t understand, for Cecilia the most important thing is truth and logic because to her it makes sense. It’s black and white, emotions are not so clear because she learned at a young age that too many people use emotions to manipulate and hurt others; you can never really know or understand what someone is feeling so she doesn’t even try, she sticks with logic.”

“I guess seeing it like that it kind of makes sense.” 

Robert lowered his head stuck in memories of time past while Aaron processed the information his husband gave him about the mysterious yet slightly scary best friend. He could see that Cecilia’s words really affected him, Aaron could see the guilt and sadness in the pregnant man’s eyes and it made him angry at the woman again. If she was angry at him then she should deal with him instead of stressing Robert when he needs to stay calm.

“Why don’t you take one of your long bath I’ll even tolerate your awful taste in music.”

The words got him the smile that he was hoping for although in his husband’s eyes he could still see the worry, they were glassy as if he was trying to hold back tears. He could never get used to seeing Robert crying, it was the worst thing in the world in the sense that it broke his heart. His Robert was always strong and confident so to see him cry was almost the same as watching animal cruelty. Robert had always been his rock, when Aaron first met him and the affair start Aaron was in awe of the man that was always cool and calm. Despite his family and everyone in the village getting on his case the man was always unbothered and met all the words with a smirk.

“I should check on Cici.”

“I’m sure she will be fine, maybe it’s better to give her some space.”

Robert looked like he wanted to argue with him and by the way that he was looking longingly at the door, it was obvious he wanted to chase after his best friend. The insecure part of him reared its head and he felt jealous of Cecilia, it made him wonder if there was something between them or if her ‘friendship’ was the same as Rebecca. Maybe they were friends with benefits and she was still not over his husband or worst Robert wasn’t over her. _“She’s my Adam…”_ Remembering the words Robert told him made him feel ashamed. Robert had never doubted his friendship with Adam, he whined about Aaron giving him more attention but he never doubted Aaron.

‘You need to have more faith in Robert and his feelings for you.’

“Go on, I’ll even walk Pepper if she lets me.”

The dog gives him a clear ‘not going to happen’ look which makes Aaron pout and makes Robert laugh. He was happy to hear his husband laugh although as a dog lover he was sad that Pepper didn’t seem to like him. “Don’t take it personally; she’s just protective of me and the babies. The shelter worker thinks that she was a mama but got her babies taken away so the instinct is still there.” Robert tried to make Aaron feel better while petting Pepper’s head on his lap but it didn’t really work “she seems to like Cecilia.” He knew he was pouting at the point but he couldn’t help it.

“Yea because Cecilia was there when we first met, you are new and she’s still trying to get a read on you.”

Robert kissed Aaron on his forehead before walking up the stairs deciding to take his suggestion and have a warm bath. He left Aaron with Pepper who watched the blue eye man in a calculating way that reminded him of Cecilia. “Look I know you might not like me yet but Robert needs to rest and it’s better if I take you for a walk.” The dog almost seemed to understand him and give his words some thought before walking to the door as if saying

‘Ok, I’ll give you a chance.’

“Thank you, your majesty.”

* * *

The village was starting to just calm down after the lunch rush which wasn’t as big as it was since it was Sunday. It was a day of rest so there were very little people in the streets and being the afternoon a few places had closed for lunch. It was perfect for Aaron since he wanted to avoid any questions from anyone especially after what happened with Rebecca a few days ago. While Pepper sniffed and checked out her new world. Aaron looked around trying to find Cecilia, he knew he told Robert to give her some space but the truth was that he was angry at the woman for letting her petty issues with him hurt Robert.

They walked for a while but he couldn’t find her ‘how can she have disappear?’ he was wondering if maybe she carried Parker and went inside someplace. The day was bright and sunny with the temperature perfectly fall. Not hot enough to still be summer yet not cold enough to already be winter, it was perfect for Aaron and it seemed that it was perfect for Pepper as well. The big dog was just happy to nose around the village and get acquainted with her new home the same way she did at the Mill.

He decided to give Pepper the chance to run around ‘maybe that would win her over’ so he headed to the cricket pavilion. Pepper seemed to see what was coming when she saw the wide open space. “Now please don’t go far, you don’t want to upset Robert right?” Aaron couldn’t believe that he was talking to the dog even worse that the dog seemed to understand him. Pepper ran off and Aaron was going to sit before he saw them by the little house. It was Cecilia and Parker sitting on her lap just the person he had been looking for.

“Hey!”

Cecilia turned to him but once she realize who it was she turned back to petting Parker who had become excited at seeing Pepper and hearing Aaron. That only pissed Aaron off even more, the woman didn’t even know him yet she acted like she did. “You really upset Robert, you know your best friend who is pregnant and needs to avoid stress.” Aaron exclaimed as he got closer “why should me saying the truth upset him? If it does than my very presence is stressful...” The woman said calmly as if she had done nothing wrong.

“…but then again he has you doesn’t he…reliable Aaron.”

“What’s your problem with me?”

“Problem?”

“Yea ever since you met me you have been on my case despite not knowing me and despite both Robert and me making mistakes in our relationship.”

“Your right, both you and Robert have messed up but the difference is that Robert faced his mistakes if not on his own then he was forced by everyone in this bloody village to face them. While you were coddled and easily forgiven for yours…”

“That’s not true…”

“Isn’t? You fucked up from the very beginning and it was all erased yet Robert is still being reprimanded for things that he did years ago why is that? What makes your mistakes different or special? What’s makes Robert the bad guy and makes you the good guy? The fact that your mental issues were more obvious than his..?”

“…”

The rant was followed by silence from the two humans the only thing in the air was the sound of the dogs playing and other animals going about their day. Cecilia leans back on her hands looking up to the sky while Aaron got lost in thought. He knew that it was true, for some reason the village had made the decision that Aaron was the good guy and Robert was the evil villain. He knew that it had a lot to do with the Dingles reputation and pity for him cutting himself and trying to off himself a couple of times.

‘People assume I was the weaker one and needed protection.’

“…See, my problem isn’t you Aaron…well it is but it’s also the rest of this village because Robert is a horrible judge of character and always falls for the wrong person, he’s just so desperate for someone to love him and you can bet your arse that he deserves it so it’s not fair for him to always have to jump through hoops to get it while to others it comes easy…”

“You think love has come easy for me..?”

“No I think being forgiven and helped has come easy for you.”

Cecilia’s tone was softer almost as if the anger had left her completely and Aaron felt that it was worse somehow. Cecilia thought about the many times that Robert would talk to her claiming that he had found the one but it never turned out. After so many stumbles the blond became obsessed with money claiming that it could buy anything even love. Money was the only constant for him besides her and it wasn’t fair because Robert is amazing and he deserved to have someone that loved him purely for who he was not who they wanted him to be.

With the babies coming she thought that Robert would finally have that in those two little creatures but she was beginning to doubt that. The villagers’ especially the Dingles’ favorite past time was to berate the man, to remind him and everyone who would listen of all his mistakes. She had no doubt that everyone –especially Chas- would love to tell his kids how much of a monster their father was and still is in their eyes.

Aaron might let it spill even if just teasing how much of a nightmare their father was. It might not seem like something crucial but with the looks and words of everyone in the village it could be very hurtful. But Cecilia saw how bright Robert’s eyes got when he looked at Aaron; she had never seen that look before. As his best friend it was all she ever wanted ‘no what I want is to see someone look at Robert that same way’ she looked at Aaron and wondered.

“…I want to believe that you’re the person for him but I’m not suckered by the ‘good’ Aaron, Emmerdale’s sweetheart. In the end, Robert is an adult and despite what everyone believes he can make his own decisions and he chose you for some reason…”

“…”

“…but I’m watching you and just know that if you hurt him again, if your lot tries to take his smile away again…”

Cecilia got up and looked him dead in the eyes, her green eyes become dark with strong emotions. There was a darkness in her eyes that spoke of someone that has done things that would make most humans hesitate. Then the woman smirked, a creepy evil genus kind of smirk that made him shiver. He had though that his uncle was the scariest person he ever met but he was wrong, Aaron was 100% certain that Cecilia was an assassin or even a mob boss.

“…I won’t hesitate to destroy each and every one of you…”

“…”

“…oh and make no mistake I will enjoy every. single. moment…until then I’m watching you.”

‘Yep she is definitely an assassin, does Robert know? What am I think of course he knows.’

“Come on Parker let’s go, it’s getting chilly.”

‘There some people that for the good of humanity should never meet…Robert and Cecilia were defiantly two of them…somebody fucked up there.’

* * *

It had been two long weeks since Cecilia’s return and her warning to Aaron, since then the Mill had been filled with new life. Robert was extremely happy because for once everything was going great even better he could share it all with his best friend. It was even better since Adam told them that Vic was seeing a counselor and seemed to be improving although both Aaron and Cecilia agreed that she should still be kept away from Robert, it was the first thing the two had agreed on since they met.

Robert had spoken to his counselor who helped him with his insecurities and even told him something similar to Cecilia which was that he should always take care of himself first for if he was not well he couldn’t really support others. No one should be more important than taking care of himself; she went on to express her worries about him possibly becoming co-dependent on Aaron once more. She referred him to a couple’s therapist that she wanted Aaron and him to see together. It was a very satisfying day for Cecilia when she heard the news although she tried not to be _too_ smug.

For those few days the house was tense as Cecilia smirked at them every time they saw her or she saw them. Luckily Aaron worked most days at the scrapyard even better he had begun to reconnect with his family. Parker had made it his goal to meet and become friends with everyone in the village. The mischievous pup would often sneak out and cause mayhem yet after the combine forces of Aaron and Cecilia berating and basically destroying some poor bastard that handled the pup too roughly everyone had been more patient with the puppy.

‘I knew they would be scary together.’

Robert had begun going out more in those two weeks after his confrontation with Rebecca and the confirmation that Rebecca’s baby was not his had people on his side, it had nothing to do with the fact that they were terrified of the dangerous combination of Aaron, Chas and Cecilia. The three had made it their goal to protect the carrier from ignorant villagers and the Whites, no one wanted to piss them off.

Chas had been turning around her behavior although Aaron still didn’t let her see Robert by herself. Paddy wasn’t really sold on Robert but he supported Aaron and was decent to the carrier, Diane had definitely become the doting mother and grandmother between her and Lisa Robert rarely needed to cook. The two old women kept him fed while his husband and best friend kept him stress free. Pepper took the role of his protector in the Mill and around the village very serious; the giant mastiff became the pregnant man’s shadow.

Pepper became as well-known around the village as Parker although the little pup was known for his mischief; the older dog was known for her silent presences at Robert’s side. At first everyone was terrified of the massive animal but they were soon more terrify of Cecilia so the dog was begrudgingly accepted especially since the dog was so well behave useless she was defending the carrier. Robert had been so happy when Cecilia finally told him about why she returned so late, he was even happier when she got a personal call from the hospital director offering her the position she applied for.

It meant that the woman was actually staying and setting roots in Emmerdale, she will stay by his side. Robert knew that Cecilia was always there for him but because of her studies she could not always be there personally but now she will be. Aaron was happy for Robert; he was glad that his husband will finally have a friend because he knew how important Adam’s presence had been to him. But Aaron wasn’t sure how he felt about the woman’s more permeant presence, they had been civil to each other mostly by ignoring the other. He can’t image how that would be with her a more permeant presences.

Aaron and Robert were closer than ever, they spend most of the time cuddled on the couch with Aaron’s arms around his thicker waist, hands lovingly petting his round stomach. Pepper laid by the fireplace one eye to the front door and the other to the couch. On those nights Cecilia was surprisingly considerate and left them alone, staying in her room with Parker. In the night they had a routine where Aaron would set a bath for Robert while Cecilia warmed the food Lisa or Diane brought over that day, they would seat together to eat after serving the dogs.

After, one of them would walk Pepper and Parker then while Aaron took a shower Cecilia and Robert would spend some quality time together. Their bed time routine was what Robert often look forward to, sometimes they would have a passionate love making session before passing out. Other times they would talk while Aaron massaged his feet and back, they talked about their plans for the future even sharing baby names _“we are not calling our children Cordelia or Archibald!”_ Even though Robert had been joking it was still hilarious to see Aaron’s indignation.

In the morning Robert was always woken up by Aaron speaking to the twins, the man was so excited to as he said finally meet them ‘live’ in the ultra sound. _“Your dad and I are not perfect but I will promise you that like your dad and I did with our relationship, we will find what works perfectly for us.”_ That day Robert had cried at the beautiful words, normally Aaron wasn’t the emotional type preferring things like _“Please don’t be nightmares like your dad…although a part of me kind of wish you are, with your dad it always makes things interesting.”_ That one made Robert laugh awake which got him a pout from Aaron before he whispered _“see what I mean.”_

At Cecilia’s insistence they began to fully prepare for the babies _“twins always come earlier than expected especially for carrier pregnancies.”_ When she had sat them both down to explained Aaron actually saw her as the doctor she was. She was professional and to the point _“You are 6 months now, before you hit 8 months you should be mostly prepare because I can guarantee that the babies will not pass the 8 th month mark.”_ It had scared Robert as he had not given much thought to the actual birth, while Aaron panic since all they had was the clothes Robert bought before he left.

They went shopping together at the suggestion of their new couple’s counselor, that had been a nightmare. Robert and Aaron seemed to have switched bodies as Aaron only wanted to look at the expensive ‘posh’ things _“the twins need the best!”_ while Robert looked for things with character were they could save money for the future. The blond even proposed having their crib made by family which made Aaron look affronted. They compromised on cribs that converted to fit different stages of the child’s life. It was a crib, a toddler’s bed, a child’s bed and a grown up bed, it even had a changing table that could later become a night stand.

“We will save on having to buy new beds when they grow and they look great!”

“I don’t know Rob, these are really expensive.”

“Yea but it is less than the cost of buying new furniture every few years plus weren’t you the one that said that the twins needed the best.”

In the end they both agreed that the convertible cribs/changing tables was perfect for them and got two in a soft gray color. After the massive purchase they agreed to make a registry so their friends and family could help them out. “What’s the point of them if not to help when we need them?” Robert shrugged when Aaron expressed his doubts but the Dingle gave in once he remembered the list of things that they still had to buy and all of it had to be doubled. Putting the crib together had been a struggle.

Robert’s stomach was a lot bigger so he got tired much quicker and had a harder time getting up once he sat down. “That one doesn’t go there, that’s slot A” Robert had the instruction manual while a frustrated Aaron tried to fit the pieces together while also making sure Parker didn’t chew on the wood. “Parker stop” His tone was too soft to be a command so the dog began to chew of Aaron hands then sneakers to get the man to play with him.

“It’s the same bloody sizes, it should go in there!” Robert rolled his eyes while pulling the pup’s attention away from Aaron, Pepper sat by the door watching the mayhem.

“Oh I didn’t know you designed this crib why didn’t you say so before we paid for it.” Aaron just sent a glared at his smart mouthed husband who smirked in return.

“Yea if you’re so smart why don’t you do it!?” Aaron put the pieces down losing the last of his patience, the crib looked more like a chair so far “you are the one good with his hands and I am the one good at managing others.” Again Aaron rolled his eyes “let me see that” he took the instructions from his husband.

“Robert this isn’t even in English! How have you been reading this?”

“Reading? I’m going by the pictures.”

Aaron slammed the book before getting up and leaving the room Parker chasing after him stumbling due to his missing leg, Robert could hear them both in the kitchen ‘probably snacking’. Pepper walked over to him and lay her head on his lap “don’t worry girl everything is fine.” The carrier looked around the room that was once a guest room, they hadn’t done anything but take out the guest furniture.

‘We need to paint, get a carpet, a dresser, a closet, definitely a comfortable rocking chair, one of those modern ones with cushions and lots of pictures for the walls.’ Robert began making a list in his head as he looked around the room, he rubbed his stomach ‘don’t worry you guys are going to love it here, once it’s done.’

He was thinking of a nice soft gray for the room but making the walls behind the cribs an accent wall to highlight each child. ‘Maybe wallpaper?’ He walked around the nursery meticulous and mentally writing down everything they needed. Robert also though about everything the babies needed so that he could pick them out when they set out a registry, although Robert will try to get the things they needed himself. ‘I don’t want to give anyone ammunition to use against you guys.’ He took out his phone and looked on different websites including amazon to see prices, Pepper a faithful companion throughout his pondering.

That night during diner Robert told Cecilia about the cribs they bought and even share with her the idea of adding a registry. “You think people will actually follow it?” There was skepticism in her voice that Aaron shared. “People have to choose something from the registry or give us money and honestly I know which one they will choose.” Robert didn’t have that much hope in the registry either but he wanted to try to have some control of what people give them or at least stop people from giving them crappy gifts. “Well don’t expect me to get you anything in there.” Robert glared at his friend who ignored him.

“So you ready for the scan tomorrow?”

Surprisingly the question was directed at Aaron who took a few seconds to get over the shock before answering. “Yeah, it’s my first official scan” Cecilia had not looked up from her food “you might also get to know the gender of the babies.” Even Robert was excited for that; the doctor had confirmed that the twins were two set of eggs meaning that they were fraternal so they could have 2 boys, 2 girls, or a boy and a girl.

Robert knew Aaron would be excited by 2 boys and honestly so would he, they would be horrible raising a girl ‘but then again she would have awesome women around her so I don’t really mind.’ Cecilia had started work at the hospital a few days ago so she was mostly gone during the day and Robert missed his friend so it was nice having that moment with the two most important people in his life.

Cecilia had gone upstairs to take a look at the crib and help them set up which made Aaron rolled his eyes because there was no way the woman would set up the cribs after he had tried all day and fail. “Good luck” Robert also looked doubtful as Cecilia had never been handy or build anything since he had met her. The two sat on the sofa and cuddled while watching Top Gear, Robert mainly ignoring the show and relaxing into Aaron’s arms. He doesn’t know how long had passed before Cecilia came back down “done!” The two turned so fast at her that she could almost hear their necks crack.

“What do you mean done? With what?”

“The cribs obviously, what else would it be? I’m taking the dogs for their night stroll.”

“…”

“Pepper, Parker come on let’s go for a walk.”

Cecilia leased the dogs taking longer with an excited Parker before going out leaving two shock men in her wake. A few minutes after she left Aaron got up and rushed upstairs displacing an annoyed Robert. He got up at a more subdue paste not in a rush as he knew that if Cecilia said she did it than he knew she did. “FUCK!” Suddenly he heard Aaron’s exclamation and he smile, he found his husband and best friend’s new rivalry amusing although he didn’t understand it, it was much better than getting at each other’s throat. He was not looking forward to when Liv came back and joined the fray.

* * *

The next day Cecilia had a later start to the day so they were all able to have breakfast together including Pepper and Parker. “I’m getting two packages today; they should arrive before you have to leave.” Robert looked up curiously wondering if she was getting more of her things send over while Aaron pouted in his chair still not happy about the woman being able to set up the cribs when he couldn’t. To Robert’s surprise Cecilia did not taunt him…too much.

“Yea no problem, we’ll leave it here…”

“I actually I want you to open it make sure they arrived okay.”

Robert shrugged but nodded while the woman went upstairs to finish getting ready “I never met a doctor that dressed like a model.” Aaron begrudgingly pointed out of the way Cecilia always dressed to go to work; the woman wore slacks, skirts, and dresses even wore heels on some days. “She will take that as a compliment. Cici always said to dress how you feel or if you were feeling bad then to dress how you want to feel.” Aaron could see the resemblance between Cecilia and Robert as the two were always dressed like they were going to a photoshoot. Aaron took the dogs for a walk while Robert finished paperwork after Cecilia left.

The closer the time for their appointment got the more excited the two future fathers became. Robert was getting dress when the doorbell rang followed by Parker’s excited high pitch barks and Pepper’s more subdued yet deeper ones ‘must be Cecilia’s packages’ he let Aaron take care of it. He didn’t give it too much thought until “ROBERT!” Aaron called him from downstairs, he sounded annoyed ‘damn it, Cici what did you do?’ Walking downstairs Robert was shock to see two massive boxes in their living room by the fireplace.

“What’s this?”

“Did she tell you she was sending over two dead bodies” Robert rolled his eyes.

“Those are not two dead bodies…Cecilia wouldn’t send two dead bodies to herself it would be too incriminating since she lives here.”

“Should I be worry that you gave this thought?” Robert just smirked and walked to the boxes.

**_“Packages are here, did you kill someone?”_ **

**_“You’re welcome”_ **

The response worried him as Cecilia didn’t deny his allegation and what did ‘you’re welcome’ mean ‘I better not find a beheaded Lawrence or Rebecca in here.’ **_“What did you do?”_** He got no response so he opened the packages curious about what was inside, he had a lot of help from Parker while Pepper seemed bored by the whole ordeal after smelling them and deeming them not a threat ‘That’s a good sign. She would smell a dead body.’ Once they were revealed the packages made them both gasp in surprise. One was a very nice and comfortable looking nursery rocking chair in a soft gray that looked like a throne. It was perfect, posh enough for Robert yet looked simple and comfortable enough for the practical Aaron.

‘She really thought about us’

The next gift made Robert cried ‘stupid hormones’ and even Aaron got a little teary, it was a really nice stroller that seemed to go from a single seat to a double seat and every facade of a child’s growth much like the crib. “This is why she said she wasn’t getting anything from the registry” Aaron was the first one to speak while Robert was trying to control his tears **_“You prat! You made me cry!”_** All he got was a bunch of laughing with tears emojis that made him glare at his phone “what did she say?”

“She is being a prat.”

“It’s good to see you on the other side for a change.”

Aaron laughed at his husband which got him a hit on the shoulder “just for that you’re in charge of putting them both together.” He ignored the indignant sound from his husband **_“thank you, I love you”_** He didn’t get a respond but he wasn’t expecting one, Cecilia was never good at accepting people’s gratitude. ‘You two are going to be so lucky, you are getting one hell of a godmother.’ The two men left the packages and headed to the hospital leaving Pepper in charge and making sure to leave Parker enough toys to distract him and his kennel opened in case he need to go potty, the pup was starting puppy obedience school in two days. Cecilia had finally found one up to her standards that she felt will better help the pup manage his lack of four legs.

* * *

Sitting in the hospital waiting room for Robert was very different this time than the previous ones mainly because Aaron was by his side. The man in question seemed to be unable to stand still moving around due to his excitement. Robert couldn’t help but think of his first scan and how different he felt and was back then. There were no other carriers in the room so he did get a few looks but not enough to make him uncomfortable. At 6 month officially and with twins Robert was a lot bigger than a few of the woman in the room.

“Sudgen!”

His name was called and Robert got up slowly while Aaron almost ran to the amuse nurse, the other couples watched the man with amusement while the men seemed to understand the new father. In a room they did the basic test and asked the basic questions while Aaron looked on anxiously as if they were about to operate him or he was a med student learning “Aaron relax” Robert finally ordered “I am relaxed.” Robert rose in eyebrow at the shaking leg “this is you relax?” Aaron just pouted as the nursed giggled while Robert smiled.

“Don’t worry, it’s very common behavior we see it every day on new first time fathers”

Robert teased his husband but he was happy by Aaron’s reaction because he knew what the contrast could’ve been. Aaron seemed to read him and grabbed his hand in silent support “everything looks good, blood pressure still needs work but it’s getting better. The doctor will come in do the ultra-sound and then you should be good to go.” Once again Aaron began to shake with excitement. Soon Robert was on his back with his stomach out as his doctor walked in “Welcome back Robert, this must be father No. 2” Aaron seemed to straighten up as if he was meeting his in-laws.

“Aaron Dingle…”

“Well, it is good to have you here Mr. Dingle.”

The doctor sat down and got it all ready pouring the cold gel on Robert’s stomach before starting the machine “let’s see how these two are doing, hopefully they will let us see the gender.” The doctor smiled as he began passing the wand over the carrier’s stomach until “ah that did not take long, here is twin one. Seems like this one will be quite extraverted” the statement made Aaron smiled “it defiantly gets that from you.” He told Robert not taking his eyes from the screen, his eyes becoming misty.

“Let’s see...Twin two seems a little shy.” Robert smirked at his husband “that one is all you then.” He did not acknowledge the tears that ran down his husband’s face knowing that he would just make him self-conscious. It was a few seconds before the doctor could locate twin two which had worried the two fathers. “There it is…” In the screen the baby seemed to almost snuggle into Robert’s ribs “…its up in you ribs. That is fine now but if it’s still there in a few month we will have to do some massages so that it moves to a better position.”

The doctor didn’t really seemed worry so they didn’t worry either; they were both just hypnotized by watching their babies on the screen. Suddenly they heard a swooshing sound followed by another one “and that is their heart beat.” Even Robert couldn’t hold back the tears after that, they were real, he was pregnant and they were going to have two babies in a few months. “Would you like to know the genders?” That snapped them out of their daze “can you tell?” Robert asked in excitement and surprise while Aaron just looked at the screen with wide eyes of wonder.

“They seem to be cooperating today even twin two has moved a little.”

The two fathers looked at each other almost asking each other if they really wanted to know or keep it all a surprise. They weren’t sure they could handle the mystery but then again they liked the idea of being surprised on the day they are born. Robert though about being able to buy clothes that weren’t just boring and neutral while Aaron thought about being able to paint the nursery also he liked the idea of knowing something before Cecilia. In the end their curiosity and practicality won out.

“Yes”

“Okay, let’s see…Ah there it is you have a…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, I will warning you guys I lulling you into a false sense of security. Let me know what gender you think the twins will be and any name you think Aaron and Robert would give them.
> 
> Next Chapter: Cecilia vs. Liv (and Aaron pt 2)-(I feel like Cici is finding beef with everyone, I promise it's not on purpose.)


	13. A friendship is tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv returns, baby shower, a baby is born. (Extra long chapter because I didn't feel like splitting it up, this is normal one chapter for me and then I post them in 2 maybe 3 parts sometimes even 4 parts.)

Robert found himself in his own version of hell. He was surrounded by heavily pregnant women and carriers as well as those who already had their little bundles of terror, who by the way were running around screaming their lungs off. ‘Was it too late to stop these two from coming?’ He wondered sarcastically as one if the kids touched his very nice jacket with its sticky hands, Robert could feel his right eye twitch slightly. But that wasn’t what made it all hell, it was the fact that all the adults were talking about their feelings and the gross shit that came with pregnancy

‘There wasn’t even any wine, why the fuck would anyone do this!?’

Elijah was off to the side listening intently to the woman blabbering on and on about how painful it was to take a shit after she gave birth through cesarean ‘again why the fuck would anyone want to know that.’ Robert silently glared at the other carrier who seemed to be in his element _“any pregnancy can be stressful but carriers more so since we have the added pressure of being the minority so there aren’t a lot of us to sympathies with our pain. I did found a group that has a few carriers that actually helps, you should come.”_ Of course he fell for that bullshit but in his defense Elijah looked so kind and wholesome.

The man in question turned and smiled at Robert but only got a glare in return, the man would’ve pulled the middle finger but sticky hands hadn’t let go of his arms. There was also a baby with beady little eyes staring at him like Robert was a corpse and he was a fucking vulture. ‘Yep definitely never having more kids besides these two and that’s only because their already in production. Damn you Aaron!’ He remembered how his husband got out of the group _“It’s mainly for carriers and mommies to give them a safe space to talk freely”_ Elijah had apologizes but Aaron didn’t even have the decency to look disappointed.

_“No problem, it’s great for Robert to have someone who truly understands him.”_

_“Arshole”_

Robert had whispered as they walked out the door but Aaron just smiled, the man could see him holding back a laugh _“have fun!”_ Cecilia was luckily gone as she had been called into a last minute shift at the hospital. The woman had been really busy since starting work at the hospital when she wasn’t busy she was sleeping or in the room with Parker. The puppy had gotten better with his movement after starting obedience classes. Robert would admit that he kind of missed his best friend but he knew that she was just busy although his pregnancy hormones did not compute that and wanted Cecilia with him.

Although seeing the crazy kids, someone of which will definitely grow up to by psychopaths, as well as their frazzle and slightly overwhelmed parents made him feel more at ease. In fact he found himself offering advice to the ‘veterans’ in their group which made him think that Aaron and he will be alright. Of course he will never tell Elijah that especially after he saw the smug look in the man’s face when Robert volunteered some information a few meetings ago.

The group met about three times a week which to Robert was excessive, the group and he had a love hate relationship although most time the hate won out. The rest of his life had calmed down as well; Aaron and he had been seeing a couple’s therapist while also seeing their individual counselor which helped a lot. Diane and Chas had started a competition over who would be the best and favorite grandmother. Diane brought him food that was good for the babies and helped around the house _“Diane you don’t have to do that.”_ Despite them telling her not to _“Oh love, I know but I want to.”_ while Chas brought him sweets and even rubbed his feet and back _“I remember when I was pregnant with Aaron, my feet and back were always killing me.”_

The two had even gotten to the point of sabotaging the other which Robert enjoyed while Cecilia critic them on their poor technic. The whole situation was driving Aaron crazy, whenever he came home at least one of the women was present. _“Next thing you know they will both be moving in.”_ He had joked but Faith had almost tried which even Robert drew the line on that one. The flamboyant woman did keep him entertained when he was bored at home after finishing all the paper work.

When they found out about the gender they got even worst before being told Chas and Faith bought new clothes while Diane brought a lot of knitted things. The whole Dingle clan joined in and before long the babies had more clothes than they would ever wear. Sam had even gotten two little boots for the babies to drink from, Robert made sure to burn them and Moira was the only one to witness his crime. The woman laughed and agreed with him so far the woman was his favorite as she wasn’t as overpowering as the rest of the Dingles. Although when he went out he like to go out with Aaron or –surprisingly- Cain as the grumpiest Dingles kept everyone away with a simple glare.

Robert was excited and nervous for Liv’s return; things had been so crazy that he was sure that Aaron hadn’t had time to tell his sister about everything that happened. The teen was coming back in two days and he was not looking forward to her meeting Cecilia and the bad influence the older woman would be.

He hoped that the gobby teen was opened minded and accepted the children and the fact that Robert could get pregnant. Robert was snapped from his musing, sticky hands had gotten tired of his jacket and was touching his face like some weirdo, baby vulture was still staring at him but now sticky hands was joined by the rest of the little monsters.

“Robert, you are so good with them.”

“Right!? He’s a natural.”

“You’ll be a great father.”

“It’s clear that you love kids, those babies are so lucky.”

‘If this little bastard doesn’t take his hands from my face I will punch him in the head. Damn it Aaron! If this happens again I will castrate you.’

“You pretty!” A little girl screamed in his ear while pulling his hair.

“Awwww”

‘I have never been so close to committing murder in my life. Oh god, why me? Is it really too late to stop these two from coming. Fuck me!’

* * *

Cecilia has had a busy week, she started her job at the hospital but also unaware to Robert she was also looking for a flat in Hotten. She had no problem with living with Robert but it was not the same to live with Robert and his partner not to mention that set partner’s sister was coming back. Things were going to get pretty crowded and that’s before the twins came, Cecilia liked her space but overall she refused to over stay her welcome and give people the chance to throw their charity in her face.

Ever since she met Aaron she had been looking for a place of her own even more when Robert told her that Liv was just like her brother. Although Aaron and her had a certain truce, the truth was that she was still not sure about him but she could see how happy he made Robert so she didn’t say anything. Instead she’ll pull back and let him have his moment but stay close enough for when they fucked up again. “This apartment has 2 bedrooms as you requested…” The real estate agent led her into a modern building.

The lobby was small just the mailboxes, two chairs and a table, some art, and elevators at the end. It was simple yet clean she liked the minimalism even more she liked that there were double doors to enter for extra security as well as cameras. “It’s just a few blocks from the hospital and close to the city center. As you know this is a very safe neighborhood but the building also has a great security system.” Cecilia liked what she was seeing so far ‘Robert would like this.’

The woman took her on the elevator to the 4th floor “as you requested it’s not too high but not on the first floor. There is also a park nearby for your puppy which is accepted; in fact a few people in the building have dogs so you can have play dates. I’ve been told that there is a dog walker and sitter in the building so maybe you can make that connection if you’re interested.” She thought that was great since she knew that Robert was going to be busy once the babies were born, he won’t have time to take care of Parker.

The actual apartment was urban modern, all clean white and grey colors. It opened into a wide living room with floor to ceiling windows although she could see they opened to a balcony. The kitchen was to the far left, it was small with everything on one side ‘I can always buy a small wheeled island.’

She was more of a traditional country but she like all the light and modern amenities. “There is only one bathroom unfortunately.” The master was pretty big with built ins covering one whole wall which was great for all her clothes and shoes. The second room was smaller but would be good enough for the twins whenever they came over to visit or an office, she wasn’t sure yet.

The bathroom had a tub with a shower and laundry which again was a huge plus “does it come furnish?” She asked calculating if she would have to buy furniture as well since it would be an added cost. “For rent the furniture is included but for sale it is not.” Cecilia turned to the real estate agent confused by her words “this apartment is for sale? I thought it was for rent.”

She raised an eyebrow because she never told the woman she wanted to buy or was even interested. “Oh yes, they put it on the market last night, I found out this morning apparently the owner got a job offer and is leaving the country.” The real estate agent gave her the paper with the sale price, Cecilia wasn’t sure if she wanted to buy a place here.

Honestly she didn’t know if her stay in Hotten and Emmerdale would be permeant, she didn’t really see herself making a life in the place. Besides Robert and the twins the place didn’t really have anything to offer her. With her best friend healing and actually getting the support he deserved from others, her presence wasn’t as necessary. Although she didn’t trust that if she left everything wouldn’t go back to how it used to be, she also wanted to meet her god-babies and be in their lives.

“I got to think about that…”

“Of course just keep in mind that this place most likely won’t be in the market for long.”

Cecilia wanted to talk it over with Robert, her best friend was a great businessman and he would be able to tell her if she should invest or if it was even worth it. “…This one is defiantly a contender but show me more that are rentals only.” Cecilia told the woman firmly “of course!” They left the building and Cecilia walked to the hospital ‘it’s really close, I can walk to work every day.’ She smiled as she was already beginning to see herself in the place.

* * *

Victoria was beginning to realize that she had messed up _“It’s important to be self-aware of your own mistakes but also of the people around you.”_ She remembered the words of her counselor as Victoria complained about her brother being irresponsible and Adam taking his side. _“What have you done wrong?”_ Victoria had been confused because to her she wasn’t the one to mess up _“me? Nothing, Robert is the one…”_ The woman wrote on her notepad _“Robert is your older brother and who is Rebecca? Is she a friend..?”_

The simple question left her speechless, she tried to explained her reasoning _“no human is perfect, we all project what we want people to see while inside we are each fight our own battles that no one sees. Your battle is important to you but that doesn’t mean that other people’s battles are meaningless.”_ She had been confused because Robert always looked like he was completely unbothered by anything. Thinking back to brief memories of her childhood she remembered Robert always smiling at her, he never cried even when he fought with their dad.

Maybe a part of her always saw him as imbecile, even compared to her father and Andy, Robert was the strong one. He was independent, brilliant and confident in himself and what he wanted _“it’s not good to put people in a pedestal because then we expect them to be unbreakable and perfect. We unconsciously test them to make sure that they’re the ‘god’ that we believed them to be.”_ She never thought that she put Robert in a pedestal, she had just admired the fact that he always went after what he wanted to.

But thinking about it all, it made sense why it hurt her so much when he made mistakes or didn’t live up to her expectations. _“Do you think your value as a woman depends on having children? Or do you think that is the next step to being happy?”_ The question confused her, it made her think and she wasn’t sure why she wanted to have a child. She just liked the ideal when it was presented but she never gave it much though before that.

_“It’s important to acknowledge and appreciate all the things and people that make you happy. Happiness is a lot like a business there a lot of elements that make it run successfully not only one.”_

_“I want you to write down everything and everyone that makes you smile or laugh.”_

She had noticed that the one recurring thing in her list was Adam; the man had been by her side through everything. He had taken days off work to drive her to see the counselor and he had even been keeping her up to date with everything on Robert and the babies. Adam always made her smile and even after everything, that did not change. She was slowly realizing that he was crucial to her happiness along with Robert and Diane.

Unfortunately Aaron refused to let her get near Robert _“Robert doesn’t need any stress, when you get your shit together we’ll talk.”_ She became angry with the man for keeping her brother from her, he had no right to control who Robert saw. _“He just wants to protect him, just be happy that it’s Aaron and not Cecilia.”_ Thinking about her big brother’s friend Victoria shivered at the constant death glare the woman always sent her as if the woman was planning her murder.

Despite that the woman was the one that gave her the most useful piece of advice _“Don’t tell, show!”_ She realized that her relationship with her brother had deteriorated in part due to her own single mindedness. She strived to be a better partner, a better friend, but most of all a better sister and hopefully she would be allowed to be an aunt. She worked harder to show her brother that she was learning and healing. Victoria knew she had a ways to go so she was surprised when Chas invited her to the baby shower that they were holding for Robert.

“I don’t think Aaron and Robert would be too happy.”

“You’re his sister and their aunt, if you can behave than it should be fine.”

Chas knew that she was making a risky decision inviting Victoria but she knew how much Robert missed his sister. She had come up with the idea for the shower when Aaron had begrudgingly praised Cecilia for her gift and told her that they knew the gender of the twins. She thought that it would be a good idea to reveal the gender in the party although it was mostly an excuse to find out herself. It was hard to convince Aaron but Faith provided the perfect reasoning.

_“Robert’s health is back on track we should celebrate that.”_

The good news in the carrier’s 7 month scan had lifted a weight off Aaron’s shoulder; it was almost like he had finally allowed himself to breath and actually enjoyed the moment. While the father to be was still protective of his husband, he was no longer Robert’s shadow. Although Chas could see a new glow to their relationship, the two seemed almost stronger together.

With Robert showing, Aaron had developed an obsession with the carrier’s baby bump, rubbing it any time Robert let him. Aaron was finally able to feel the twins and he couldn’t get enough of it, when they were alone he talked to the twins. He almost never slept without his hands on Robert’s stomach except when Robert was hot and wanted nothing to do with him. Besides that they were great and after leaning the gender of the twins, they were excited.

They had kept the news to themselves, Cecilia being the only other person to know as Robert refused to keep it from the woman. Aaron would admit if only to himself that he wasn’t sure they could’ve kept it from the woman if they wanted. Cecilia was a terrifying walking contradiction with her good looks and charming smile that reminded him of Robert but that hid a cunning frighteningly brilliant interior. She reminded him of Robert in every sense except that she wasn’t held back by daddy issues or others opinions, at least not that he could see.

Maybe it was the reason why he wanted the woman’s approval so badly or maybe it was the fact that she was almost like the female Robert Sugden only possibly more intense. While the woman was civil she mostly gave him the cold shoulder unless she was teasing him. Aaron wanted to get along with her at least the way that Robert and Adam got along which was just being civil. He tried everything from making conversation to showing interest to inviting her to have a pint, nothing worked.

It wasn’t until Pepper started to open up to him and be more affectionate that the woman seemed to warm up to him. She was never overly friendly, Aaron doesn’t think that’s in the cards for them, but she wasn’t hostile or cold which was basically the same way she was with anyone not Robert and the dogs that she didn’t hate.

* * *

“Hey loser” Aaron turned around to see none other than his little sister in the flesh.

“Liv!? What are you doing here? I thought you were coming in tomorrow? I was going to pick you up.”

“Yea, well Sandra was starting to get on my case so I decide to come by sooner.”

Aaron pulled his little sister into a hug excited to have her back, with everything that has gone on he was ashamed to say that she had mostly been on the back of his mind. “Okay, okay, enough of that” The teen pushed her brother away getting uncomfortable by the affection a lot like her brother in that sense. “Let’s go to the Woolie mum would be happy to see you.” Aaron knew that in their time in Ireland Liv and his mother had developed a strong relationship.

The teen might not admit it but she looked up to his mother and even saw her as a maternal figure in the absence of her own mother. Chas also saw the girl as another daughter and would be excited to see her. “I actually want to drop my things off first, I’ll meet you there.” Liv walked away before Aaron could respond, it wasn’t until he was half way to the pub that remembered that Liv didn’t know anything about what happened. To her Robert cheated on him and they broke up because Rebecca was pregnant with his child. ‘That means that if she saw him…’ The man ran to the Mill to catch up to his little sister unaware that Robert was not the person he had to worry about.

Liv had felt great being back in the village, she had missed the place despite her complains. She couldn’t wait to talk to Gabby and surprise her best friend. “GRRRRRR” The girl was shock from her musing by a loud furious growl and a high pitch bark. She dropped her bag and turned slowly to see a massive dog in her living room with it hackles up, nose scrunched up and fangs out while a puppy barked in the background.

“What the…”

She was terrified since when did they have dogs and why didn’t Aaron tell her, was it meant to be a surprise. “Pepper, Parker what is it?” the voice of a woman spoke from upstairs which the teen noticed were changed. ‘What else has changed without my knowledge?’ The puppy was now sniffing her legs more trusting than the dog still growling at her. Liv heard the tapping of heels before watching as a beautiful woman with flowing red hair that she had never seen before came down stair and stare at her as if she were the intruder.

“Who are you?”

“Who am I!? Who are you and what are you doing in MY house?”

The woman simply raised an eyebrow at her words completely unbothered by the tone “Pepper stand down.” The dog stopped growling and looked at the woman as if to ask ‘are you sure?’ and the woman nodded “friend.” Pepper turned to the blonde haired younger human before walking away still watching the new person just in case things changed. “Close the door before Parker gets out.” That was all the woman said before walking to the kitchen completely ignoring Liv and the fact that they were strangers.

“Who the hell are you!?”

“Liv let me explain…”

Aaron rushed in and looked at his sister expecting her to be face with Robert but instead saw an unimpressed Cecilia, an excited Parker, an alert Pepper and an annoying and pissed off Liv. “Aaron who is she? You didn’t change teams while I was gone did you?” The woman chuff at the question almost as if she found the idea Aaron being with her amusing “please as if he’s anywhere close to my league even if he were.” Aaron rolled his eyes and glared at the woman it was the same look he often send her when she teased him.

‘Who the hell is this woman? And what does she have to do with Aaron?’

The jealous part of her resurfaces at the thought of someone else stealing Aaron’s attention from her, they finally got rid of Robert now there was someone else. “It’s hard to explain…” The woman rolled her eyes “it really isn’t, my name is Cecilia and I’m Robert’s best and possibly only friend.” Aaron didn’t like the fact that it felt like Cecilia was throwing shots at him for not being a good friend to Robert.

“And what are you doing here? He sent you to do his dirty work most likely and convince Aaron to take his sorry arse back. Well tell him it’s not going to happen, he couldn’t wait a few months for Aaron despite the fact that he needed him and loved him and Robert couldn’t even do that. He deserves better than that, we both did. So you can tell him it’s not going to work and he could take his excuses and shove them!”

The two adults in the room were silent by the girl’s rant and Liv breathed hard after letting out all the pent up emotions she had held in. Aaron looked at Liv not realizing how much the news of Robert’s actions had affected her. Cecilia on the other had could admire the girl’s loyalty to her brother and fierceness when defending him but it still did not change the fact that she was wrong. “While I admire what you’re trying to do, you should really get your facts straight before going in to battle or else you can get strike down.” Liv was confuse by the words while Aaron was surprise that Cecilia was so tame with her respond although her words sounded too much like a threat for his liking. In the end none of them got time to explain things.

“Aaron I swear I was so close to committing murder it wasn’t even funny…”

A heavily pregnant Robert walked in complaining about the group before noticing the situation, Pepper was the first to react immediately running over to her charge and greeting him “Hey baby girl, hey little terror.” Robert greeted Pepper and Parker who hopped over more coordinately than before “what the hell are you doing here!?” Looking up Robert finally noticed the other people present especially a blonde haired teen “Liv!” In her anger Liv did not noticed Robert’s stomach.

“Get out! You have no right to be here, you lost that right when you betrayed us.”

“Liv stop, it’s not what you think.”

“What…Are you seriously taking him back after what he did!?”

Robert lowered his head in shame; they had been in such a good place that they both forgot what had happened a few months ago. Cecilia had decided to give Aaron a chance to proof himself in her eyes but when he didn’t say anything he failed miserably and she took over. “Okay, that’s enough! You…” She pointed at Liv with a serious look in her face “…have no idea what’s going on and even if you did, you have no right judge anything because unless there is something I don’t know, YOU weren’t the one in a relationship with Robert. What happens in a marriage and relationship is between the two people in it not you so Back. Off. Now!”

Liv was thrown back by the words and the harsh tone, she wanted to respond but she couldn’t most of her was too scared. Aaron saw the fear in his sister’s eyes and came to her defend “hey, there is no need for that, she’s just a child.” He exclaimed but it only got him a glared from Cecilia “No she is not. She is a teenager, if she’s old enough to know the birds and bees then she should know better, but then again you’re her brother so I’m not really surprise…” Robert finally spoke up not wanting things to escalating “Cici...” but Cecilia was not having it.

“Don’t Cici me! It’s funny how when you are attacked your loving husband is suddenly speechless but when someone else is attacked the words magically come back to him. I so wanted to give you a chance to proof to me that when those babies are born, you would defend Robert in front of them like it should be but now I see that you are weak when it comes to protecting Robert and that is something that I can’t count on you to do…”

Everyone was stunned to silence as the normally level headed woman lost her temper; Aaron felt shame and guilt weight on him with each word. He had gotten lost in the dark memories of before that he let Liv attack his husband. Cecilia was right he failed in protecting him “…you may claim to love him but the truth is that you don’t love him enough to defy and go against your precious family and the ‘status quo’ of this godforsaken village to actually defend him!” The words were a direct shot to the heart it almost felt like a physical blow to Aaron.

“Hey where do you get off!?” Liv declared angry that this woman was hurting her brother.

“Go ahead Aaron; tell me it’s not true. Tell me one time you spoke up for Robert or gave him his actual place in front of your family before the pregnancy…go on I’ll wait…”

The truth was that Aaron couldn’t because he knew that he didn’t, it was something he talked about with his counselor and something he ratify when he came back. It doesn’t change the past and the fact that before he allowed his family to make Robert their whipping boy with jokes and shots that probably hurt the man, never mind that he took shots of his own. “Cecilia that’s enough!” It was Robert’s harsh tone and firm words that got their attention “just like you told Liv, you have no say in our relationship so stop.”

Cecilia didn’t demonstrate her shock but she felt it, she didn’t think giving her honest opinion was having a say in their relationship. It also hurt that Robert took Aaron side despite Cecilia being right but she didn’t want to show the hurt and betray she felt so she chuckle slightly.

The reaction once more shocked those in the room but not Robert who briefly saw the hurt in his friend’s eyes. That was twice that Robert hurt her in an effort to protect Aaron’s feelings from the truth, she could take a hint.

“You are absolutely right, this is not my business or my problem, it’s yours. You will deal with it as you see fit, that is twice that I was reminded of that, I promise there won’t be a third time.”

“Cici…” Robert felt awful, he didn’t mean to throw her help in his best friend’s face. He just wanted her to stop hurting Aaron.

“You should really explain the situation to female Aaron over there before there is any more confusion. I have to leave for my shift before I’m late; you deal with _your_ issues the way you see fit…”

“…”

“…Oh by the way, I’m moving out.”

“Wha.!?”

But Cecilia was already out the door leaving a wide eye Robert and slightly sad Parker who didn’t get a goodbye kiss. Pepper was stuck to Robert like glue since she knew something was going on although she smelled sadness from the red headed human. “Cecilia, wait!” Robert left after his best friend needing to fix it, they had never left an argument or disagreement in the air _“It festers and turns into something worst.”_ Cecilia had told him when he made fun of the cliché of it all. As he rushed outside he saw Cecilia’s car turn away at the drive way, Pepper was still by his side.

Robert tried to call unaware that he was panicking until arms wrapped around him “Robert breath, take a deep breath…” Aaron spoke softly trying to calm his husband down “she left me, she never…” At this point the carrier was openly sobbing surprising Liv “Rob she just went to work, once she comes back calmer you’ll be able to talk.” But it didn’t work because Robert snapped “you don’t get it, we never just leave. The last time she left was with Chrissie and I didn’t see her until a few months ago. Cecilia doesn’t trust easily when someone betrays that trust…”

“Rob you didn’t betray her. If anything you can blame it on being pregnant”

“She said she’s moving out, I don’t want her to leave.”

“She won’t! We’ll fix this, I promise.”

Aaron kissing Robert in his forehead happy that the man was coming down although he couldn’t take all the credit as Pepper’s presence was helping. The man wanted to be mad at Cecilia but he couldn’t because in a way he understood her, Robert was her only true human connection, the only constant in her life. So she defenses him fiercely mostly because Robert can be crap at defending himself from the people he loves. It’s kind of like a mother defending their child than having that child turn on her to appease its attacker, it must be painful.

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on!?”

They forgot about Liv who was not aware of the situation but the teen had been putting the piece to the puzzle together after finally noticing Robert’s big belly ‘I don’t know how I missed that.’ She had been shock at the fact that Robert was a carrier since they never told her, a part of her was hurt that they never mentioned it. Aaron ushered Robert inside and send him upstairs since the carrier had worn himself out crying and panicking. “Wake me if Cecilia comes back.” Robert ordered softly his tone still heartbroken “I will.” Aaron promised before sending him off with Pepper on his heels, Parker standing downstairs curious about the new person.

“You should sit down, there is a lot to tell, it all started when I came back…”

* * *

The next day everything was ready for the party with Liv’s returned an added reason to party, Aaron wanted to tell his mum to postponed but when the woman saw that Liv was back she would hear none of it. Robert was sad since Cecilia had not been back, the woman had responded to the pregnant man’s constant text to remind him that she was working a 36 hour shift. This also meant that she would not be able to make the baby shower which she responded with **“It’s fine, I know the genders already.”** There was no witty banter or sarcastic comment and it made Robert feel worse.

Aaron wanted to almost go to the hospital and demand that the woman stopped giving her friend the cold shoulder but the truth was that she wasn’t and that was what scared Aaron. To him Cecilia didn’t seem like the type to let things go unless she was indifferent and didn’t care, he’s pretty sure that Robert knew this and it was the reason why he was so worried and sad. “Mum I don’t think a party is good idea right now.” He told her about what happened between Robert and Cecilia.

“With more reason, he needs to know that he is no longer alone. This will make him smile and that’s what he needs, forget that witch.”

“Mum!”

“What!? I said witch”

“Well that ‘witch’ is Robert’s best friend and someone very important to him, who had been there for him through everything. I don’t think anything would make possibly losing her less painful.”

“Are you sure she’s not manipulating him? I wouldn’t put it pass her.”

The truth was that Aaron had suspect as much, it was something that Cecilia would do. He just couldn’t figure out what was her goal and it made him angry. It was the reason he found himself in his car driving to the hospital, if his mother was right he was going to give Cecilia a piece of his mind. On the way he saw a car in the middle of the road as he got closer he recognized the car and despite his better judgment he stopped.

He saw a hutched over Rebecca; the pregnant woman looked to be in pain as she held her stomach. She looked up to see the last person she wanted to see but the pain from her contractions made that not important. “Help me, please” Aaron’s eyes widen as the woman begged him “Aaron I know you don’t like me but the car broke down and baby is coming. He has no blame for what happened, please!”

He could see the smoke coming out of the hood and knew that the woman wasn’t lying, as much as he hated the woman even he couldn’t leave her in that state. “Come on, I’ll drive you to the hospital.” He helped her into his car and drove away leaving her car behind “Ahhh! Hurry!” Rebecca’s sounds were getting more urgent, Aaron panicked slightly so he sped up knowing that if he was caught he could get in trouble but he did not want to have to deliver the baby himself. He wondered if Robert would be the same when he goes into labor or will his version be more R rated.

They arrived at the hospital just in time and Aaron rushed in half carrying a screaming and hard breathing Rebecca “help! She’s in labor.” A few staff rushed over to him and began asking questions he did not have the answers to “Aaron? What are you…?” Cecilia walked over in royal purple scrubs and a white lab coat, the woman looked confused. She raised her eyebrow when she saw Rebecca “I didn’t know you were an EMT?” Cecilia said sarcastically while giving out orders.

Rebecca was carried out in a stretcher with Cecilia following right behind, Aaron wasn’t sure that was a good idea. ‘She won’t kill her..?’ Aaron wondered ‘…but would she let her die..?’ Aaron wasn’t sure what to do with himself so he just waited; he wanted to talk to Cecilia anyways. He wasn’t sure what to do so he paced around for a while, everyone probably though he was the father-to-be. He wasn’t sure how long it had been before he heard “what the hell are you doing here?” He looked up to see an angry Lawrence walking towards him, someone probably called the man.

“What did you do to my daughter!?”

“I saved her ass from giving birth on the road.”

The two stood there glaring at each other in a sort of standoff for what felt like hours “Well you can leave now. You’re not wanted here.” Aaron was about to walk away when they heard the sound of a baby crying followed by a scream “NOOOOOO!” and strangely enough laughter. A few minutes later the door opened and a smirking Cecilia walked out “you might want to go in there.” She said to Lawrence “get it away from me!” they heard Rebecca yell which made Lawrence eyes widen and rush inside.

“What did you do?”

“My job”

Cecilia responded raising an eyebrow as if Aaron asked a dumb question that had an obvious answer. The man rolled his eyes and followed the woman who began walking away “What happened to Rebecca?” Aaron refused to let it go “her illusion was shattered” The woman said stopping at a desk and looking over some charts “what do you mean?” the doctor still didn’t look at him “let’s just say it’s very unlikely for two blonde parents to give birth to a black haired child.” Aaron realized what it was; Rebecca finally had to face the fact that Robert wasn’t the father of her child.

For a moment Aaron felt the same satisfaction that he saw in Cecilia’s eyes when she came out of the room. It wasn’t that he doubted Robert since the carrier had science on his side but to actually have physical proof that no one could argue gave him a sick satisfaction. They were finally rid of the Whites for good; suddenly the party wasn’t looking so bad. Thinking about the party Aaron remembered what he came to the hospital for.

“That reminds me; I wanted to talk to you.”

“Finally! I was wondering when you were going to get to the point.”

“…”

“You really expect me to believe that you came just to bring _la loca_ and stayed to make sure she was okay.”

Cecilia said sarcastically finally turning to look at Aaron, her eyes said that she knew exactly what he was going to say but she would humor him anyways. “I know you’re manipulating Robert, I don’t know why but you need to stop. This is really hurting him, he actually thinks that he hurt you and…” suddenly Cecilia’s eyes got stormy and her posture straighten “that’s because he did…” Aaron was surprised that was not the respond he was expecting.

“…but that doesn’t mean that I’ll run away or try to get back at him or treat him like crap…no that’s more your thing than mine.”

“What!?”

“Robert is my best friend and sometimes he can hurt people without meaning to and I know that better than anyone yet I know how to deal with that like an adult whose love for Robert is stronger than the anger he may provoke within me.”

Cecilia walked closer until their faces were inches away; there was a coldness and righteous anger in the woman’s eyes. It was almost like Aaron offended her in the worst way possible and suddenly he felt guilty for some reason. “I know that when that happens we need space from each other to think and because we both have strong personalities not to make things worst but that love never leaves. I know that manipulating him is you and the villagers’ signature but don’t you dare compare me to your lot.” The anger was clear in her tone and the way her mouth pursed

“I’ve never manipulated Robert!”

Cecilia laughed mockingly making Aaron angry in part because despite the reason for it, the sound was musical instead of the ugly sound it should be. “Keep telling yourself that. You might love him but don’t pretend you understand him because you don’t and if you continue letting other people get in your head and influence you about him…you never will.” Aaron was thrown back by the statement “No one is in my head.” Cecilia rolled her eyes before she lean forward and whispered in his ear

“You sound just like your mother, except that instead of Robert I’m the big bad up to no good.”

“…”

“Dr. Perna the pregnant woman brought in attacked a staff as they were transferring her to the maternity ward.”

Cecilia rolled her eyes while Aaron looked up and wondered if the nurse was talking about Rebecca, he was going to ask but he realized he didn’t really care. “Let’s get some sedatives for the transfer and have the psychologist on call for when she wakes up. We can’t send her to the psych ward until the psychologist approves it” Cecilia ordered and the nurse rushed away like a soldier all she was missing was the salute, he realized that Cecilia was much more imposing and terrifying in her element but there was also an air of competence. It was clear that she knew what she was doing and the staff respected her for it, to achieve that in such a short time was impressive.

“Should you really be treating her?”

“…”

“You know because of Robert and all…”

“I’m a doctor; she’s a patient that’s all that matters at the moment.”

“But what about what she did to Robert?”

“I took an oath and as long as she is in my care, I will take care of her to the best of my abilities. Now I have to get back to work…”

“…Oh and Aaron?”

“Yea?”

“Never question my loyalty and love for Robert because out of the two of us, in that field I’m the one with the better track record.”

The woman walked away leaving Aaron feeling a familiar mixture of anger, guilt, fear and shock ‘there it is, back to normal.’ He thought it was strange that for once a conversation with Cecilia ended on a good note ‘kind of…’ Cecilia might not hate him and has accepted his love for Robert but she was still not impressed with him or their relationship.

For some reason he wanted to change that, he doesn’t know what it was about the woman that made him want her approval. Maybe it was her importance to Robert or the clear love that he sees in his husband’s eyes when he’s with the woman.

‘It’s like the beginning of my relationship with Robert all over again only without the sex…thank god for that.’

* * *

The Woolpack was close for a special family event; the placed looked like a party store exploded but only in blues and pinks. It was no surprise since Faith had been put in charge of the decorations; Charity was doing the drinks meaning that it was alcohol so Robert couldn’t drink it; the only thing that was well done was the food since Marlon was in charge of that with some help from Lisa and Diane. Adam had insisted on being the DJ and Chas agreed although she knew that she was going to regret that decision.

Paddy and surprisingly Cain had been in charge of making sure that everyone followed Aaron and Robert’s registry or brought money, with a good cop bad cop routine. Victoria had donated some pictures of Robert when he was young and Chas used the ones she had of Aaron. One of the games was to guess what the babies would look like. The only thing missing were the guests of honor, everyone was excited to learn the gender of the babies.

Robert was not in the mood for a party, he had been trying to talk to Cecilia all day even though he knew the woman was working. He didn’t like the way they left things, the hurt in his best friend’s eyes still haunts him whenever he closes his own. It was only the fact that Aaron’s family worked so hard that made him force himself to go. “Come one Rob, you’ll have fun. I told you Cecilia isn’t mad she just wanted to give you guys space to cool off.” Robert still couldn’t believe what Aaron told him.

“I still can’t believe that out of everyone, you ended up finding Rebecca and Cecilia ended up being the doctor that treated her.”

“Yea, I’m still having a hard time believing it myself.”

“I also can’t believe that you thought you will be able to get one over Cici.”

“I guess I was just naïve.”

Aaron walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around his extended waist before kissing his neck. “You know I love you right?” Robert was still not use to Aaron’s opened displayed of affections; he wondered if it would stop once the twins were born. “I know, I love you” he turned his head and kissed his husband in the lips, a kiss that was meant to be sweet began taking a steamy turn “Are you guys ready!? You’re worse than girls!” Liv’s voice yelling snapped them out of their daze.

The teenager had been relatively subdued after Aaron told her everything; she had not looked at Robert in the eyes. They could both see the guilt in the teenager unfortunately she was much like Aaron in that she had a hard time expressing her emotions. Until Robert had teased her like he normally did and got the teen to snide him back. Although she was still quiet which worried Aaron and Robert, the latter thought that she might have an issue with the babies or Robert being a carrier.

_“She doesn’t”_

_“How do you know!? She won’t even look at me”_

_“I saw her researching carriers on her phone; she’s just embarrassed about what she said.”_

After Aaron reassured him that morning Robert had decided to wait until Liv was ready and came to him. He hoped it was before the twins were born so that they could have an older sister “we’re coming!” The two smiled at each other before waking downstairs to see Liv playing with Parker who had taken to her like he did everyone else.

Pepper was a different story, the big dog treated Liv the same way she treated Aaron at the beginning which made Aaron sigh in relief that it wasn’t just him and made Liv pout. _“Don’t worry Liv; Pepper just takes her job of guarding Robert and the twins very seriously. No one gets between that, give it time.”_ Aaron would admit he felt a little smug saying that since Pepper let him pet her now and she would even cuddle with him on the sofa.

“Pepper, you’re in charge until we get back.”

The big dog didn’t like being left behind since her job was to protect Robert but she accepted it begrudgingly. Parker on the other hand could careless once he had a toy to distract him; it was all thanks to the obedience classes Cici has been taking him to. The walk to the pub wasn’t that long, the three spend the time teasing and bantering back and forth like old times. For those brief minutes it was like nothing had change and they were the same dysfunctional but happy family.

“Oh boy”

Robert whispered as he saw the Woolpack looked like an explosion of decorations had gone off inside and spilled out. He was having flashbacks to their wedding; the decorations weren’t just for baby showers, they were just pink and blue that seemed to be the only requirement. It was tacky and over the top “let me guess Faith was in charge of decorations.” Robert knew immediately this was the vibrant woman’s work “what gave it away? Was it the pink Christmas wreath and ornaments or was it the blue Halloween pumpkins?” Aaron asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at the display.

“At least there no valentine stuff…”

Liv spoke too soon, inside the pub was filled with pink hearts and blue lights as well as more decorations that had nothing to do with the occasion expect for the color. “…never mind.” She rolled her eyes similar to her brother “there you are! The guest of honor has arrived!” An excited Chas almost ran over and pushed Aaron away grabbing Robert. The pub was already filled with their family and friends which to his mum meant practically the whole village.

Robert saw Chas steer him to a massive chair that was a monstrosity of pinks and blues “I’m not sitting on that.” Chas pouted as Robert pulled back “but it’s tradition…” Robert just rolled his eyes and stepped back “I already followed one of your traditions, this one is not happening.” Robert walked away and sat on the booths by the wall glaring at the chair liked it wronged him “looks like someone is not happy” Charity tease, Robert glared at her not having the patience to deal with the woman.

“I’m 7 months pregnant in a Dingle party and I can’t drink…you should just be happy I’m here and haven’t stabbed anyone…Yet, it’s still early.” 

Robert looked at Charity leaving no doubt who would be his first target; Aaron decided to intervene at this point. He pushed Charity away and asked his mum to get Robert some juice, he knew that as the pregnancy progress Robert was getting more tired and irritable but he also knew that some of his mood had to do with Cecilia not being there. The women in the room that had been pregnant understood the man and looked at him with sympathy remembering how uncomfortable those last months were.

The party continued with Robert glaring especially at the pictures of him when he was young and people bringing things to appease him like he was some god about to bring a plague on them. While Aaron glared at anyone who tried or asked to touch his husband’s stomach, Liv laughed at the whole thing and enjoyed the show as she got to take the offerings Robert didn’t want. Aaron could see his mum practically vibrating with anticipation and excitement; it was only a matter of time

“Okay, now down to why we’re all here…”

‘I knew it! She lasted longer than expected.’

But it was almost like his mother forgot who his husband was, Robert loved to mess with people and he was good at it. The truce between the carrier and his mother wasn’t really going to change that “you’re supposed to have games in a baby shower.” Robert delivered his statement so well; he almost seemed disappointed, like a critic really good at his job. His statement was followed by other people agreeing and some proposing games.

Chas send Robert a glared and that was the only time his husband showed his intentions as he smirked at the woman. The two had a battle, Robert’s smirk versus Chas’ glare but Robert was the guest of honor so he won. Aaron wanted to kiss him so bad so he did, surprising his husband who despite that responded with the same vigor and love. Most times Aaron loved watching Robert be a nightmare to other people, it turned him on to see that no one could handle his husband.

The games were a massive hit mainly because everyone was mostly drunk by that time, then Aaron saw Victoria and immediately stalked over to his pouting mum “what is she doing here?” Chas turned to her son to see him glaring at the youngest Sugden “she’s his sister Aaron, I know it hurt Robert to be distance from her and she’s getting better so try to be civil at least for Robert.” She had said the magic words and Aaron was down to being just grumpy instead of mad which was his natural mode.

“Now how about convincing your husband to tell us the gender? Or maybe you could..?”

“Oh no mum, I am not about to get in trouble with my husband. You’re just going to have to wait like everyone else.”

While Aaron was speaking to his mum, Victoria took the opportunity to get close to Robert although she had not been counting on Liv. “What do you want? Haven’t you done enough?” The teenager’s harsh tone made a laughing Robert turn to see his sister “I just wanted to talk to Robert.” Victoria claimed passively which did not ease Liv’s glare “and have a go at him again? No way, do one before I call Aaron.” The gobby teenager threatened making Victoria look around as if the sound of his name would had made the man appear.

“Liv, it’s fine”

“Rob..?”

“Let her speak, I’m stronger now so I won’t let it get to me even if she has a go. I’ll just tell Aaron or even better Cecilia.”

Victoria startled at the Spanish woman’s name, the woman had proven to have a fiery temper that made Robert seemed like a calm angel. Even Liv who had only met the woman once knew that she was a force of nature, if she wasn’t so against Aaron the teenager would’ve actually liked her.

“There is no need; I just wanted to apologize for not being your sister and projecting my own insecurities on you. For letting my issues make you the villain out of envy and ignorance instead of fighting your corner like you’ve always done for me.” There was only sincerity in her tone as well as regret; Liv had to admit that it was a good apology.

They were both surprised when they saw Robert crying, unfortunately that was when Aaron came back seeing Victoria and his husband in tears he assumed the worse “what did you do!? I told you to stay away from him.” His loud anger drew the attention of everyone else even cutting off the music. Chas went over to Robert “are you okay love?” he mumbled something that made her laugh loudly “Aaron she didn’t do anything.” Chas declared to her son a big smile on her face.

“What are you talking about mum? Look at Robert!”

“Aaron, Chas is right she just came to apologize.”

“Then why is my husband in tears?”

“Hormones” A few women in the room exclaimed Chas being the loudest.

“I’m not hormonal!”

Robert finally exclaimed his red eyes disproving his statement; everyone went back to the party at the urging of Faith. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Aaron sat down next to his husband and asked his tone was tender and worried “yea, I’m fine.” Robert saw that his sister was walking away so he stopped her “Vic, I can’t promise you forgiveness because you’re actions hurt more than anyone else. As my sister I had hoped that no matter what you will always be on my side, the last two Sugdens against the world...” the girl looked down in shame and disappointment, her eyes became misty and tears threatened to come.

“…But for my kids, for mum, and for the love I still have for you, I can give you a chance to gain my trust and forgiveness back.”

Victoria was shocked at Robert’s words as the carrier got up with a tentative smile on his face “I want the old selfless, kind and understanding Victoria in their lives.” He shrugged his shoulder, his hands caressed his stomach. Victoria rushed to her brother and hugged him as much as she could with their difference in height and his big stomach. “Thank you!” The tears still came despite the positive outcome as she wet her brother’s shirt.

She felt something tap her and was confuse until she realized it was probably the babies, she pulled back in surprised and almost reverence although deep down there was still that hint of jealousy. “Was that..?” she still asked “yep, they are awake and ready to party apparently.” Robert exclaimed exasperated “My _nieces_ are true Dingles!” Chas statement got a loud exclamation of pride from everyone “they are nieces, right?” The woman turned to Aaron and Robert digging for an answer.

“Presents first”

But Robert was not having it as he declared with a smirk, Aaron just laughed at his mother’s pout but it was her own fault, it was as if she didn’t know Robert. The presents were better than they expect as everyone surprised Robert in actually getting things from their registry. That was mainly due to the fact that the items on the registry were practical items that were less expensive like diapers, bottles, wipes, towels, blankets, some clothes and lotions. There were some more expensive items too like car seats, swings and walkers.

Paddy and Chas got them the two car seats which made Aaron give them a heartfelt thank you and made Robert slightly guilt for making the woman wait to reveal the gender. Nicola and Jimmy got them the swings _“think of it as your Christmas bonus”_ which Robert was going to respond probably say something rude but Aaron intervene saying thank you. Opening presents made Robert miss Cecilia’s presence so he sent the woman pictures of the presents, he was happy when he got witty sarcastic reply.

**_“Mines were better”_ **

That one made him laugh and he showed it to Aaron who rolled his eyes although he was happy that it seemed Cecilia was accepting Robert’s olive branch, now all he had to do was fix the whole Cecilia moving away issue. They continue opening presents, Faith sat in the chair made for Robert making comments that made everyone laughed. Soon the presents were all gone and Robert knew he couldn’t drag it on longer, Chas looked like she was about to explode.

“Well? What are they!?” The whole pub was silent tentatively listening to see if they won the bet. Robert looked at Aaron and they both smiled as the younger man spoke.

“We are having…”

* * *

In the hospital Cecilia had passed on Rebecca’s care to the doctors in the psych ward where she was transferred to after being sedated. Lawrence had been furious claiming that Cecilia was getting revenge “if you feel so strongly about that then report me to the board, of course I would have to tell them what happened and there would be an investigation into everything including your daughter’s mental state.” The reminder of Rebecca’s break down and the possibility of it becoming public knowledge made the man back off.

He just wanted to get his daughter out of the hospital and take her home where he could keep the whole mess hidden. He hated to see Rebecca tied to the bed like she was a nutter when it was all Robert’s fault; the man had gotten into his family and infected them like a virus. “Hello Mr. White” A new doctor walked in which made Lawrence sigh in relief “how is she doctor?” the doctor looked at his charts “It looks like there were no complications with and after the birth, everything was natural so she should be fine…” Lawrence smiled at the possibility of take Rebecca with him

“…but I recommend keeping her here so that our psychologist can evaluate her mental state…”

“Absolutely not!”

“Sir, your daughter refused to acknowledged her own child and even attacked some of our staff.”

“She was just overwhelmed; she has been through a lot.

“Well, I still…”

“Is it mandatory?”

“No but…”

“Then I would like to take her home once she is healed.”

“That is your decision but it is my job to warn you that your daughter is in a delicate mental state and she could easily hurt herself, her child or others around her.”

“Don’t worry, like I said she was just overwhelmed.” 

The doctor sent Lawrence an incredulous look before looking at the unconscious Rebecca with caution and doubt; he had the feeling that this decision was going to bite the older man in the arse. In his professional experience patience like Rebecca White never got better on their own, if they were left to their own devices they more often than not lashed out and hurt those around them.

Cecilia was yawning as things slowed down in the A&E she decided to take a nap since she would have to drive home in the morning. She knew that Robert was going to ambush her as soon as she walked in. After two almost three nights to deviate her focus, Cecilia was no longer angry with Robert although part of her was still hurt that every time Robert ‘fell in love’ she seemed to be moved down in his list of important people in his life taking a back seat to the ‘loves of his life’ that usually ended up hurting him or him hurting them and then she was back on top.

She was woken up by one of the other doctors also ending their shift; she was surprised that she got to sleep through the night although it was just four hours that was still more than they usually got. Cecilia was still exhausted but with four hours of sleep she will be able to drive to the Mill. The drive was uneventful and relatively quick since it was so early; entering the Mill she was greeted by an excited yet slightly subdued Parker. “Oh baby, it’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong, you’re still mama’s good boy.” She picked him up and filled his face with kisses which were happily returned and just like that all was forgiven.

She felt a nudge on her side and saw Pepper staring up at her “hey girl, you’ve been taking care of things while I was gone.” She gave the massive dog a pet and a kiss in the forehead, for a few minute Cecilia spend time with the dogs being kissed and inspected until her body demanded rest. “Okay I think I need to get some sleep before I fall over” She took Parker upstairs with her, Pepper usually slept in Robert’s room unless the two wanted to have sex then the massive dog preferred to sleep downstairs and guard the house.

Parker always slept with Cecilia unless she was on a shift, she had enough energy to change ‘thank god I took a bath last night before falling asleep’ before she crashed in the bed spread out, Parker got comfortable on his side by her head. After that Cecilia was dead to the world even when Aaron came in to get Parker for breakfast and his walk like he always did. The man had to stop his husband from rushing upstairs to his friend when they found out the woman was back. Based on the snores and drooling he could tell that Cecilia needed the rest, especially if she had to deal with the Whites’ craziness.

Robert had been anxious all morning especially after Liv left for school and Aaron left for work _“Robert, I’m serious let her sleep. The world is not ready for a sleep deprived Cecilia.”_ His husband was right, while she was studying to be a doctor, Robert had seen sleep depraved Cecilia and it was not something the world would ever be ready for. Finally he heard the shower upstairs at 11AM and went about warming Cecilia’s breakfast.

By the time the woman came downstairs in black leggings and a red oversized hoodie that said ‘I will stab you’ with a syringe to the side, her wet hair was in a messy bun as socks covered her feet. “Good morning!” His perkiness and smile got him a glare so he toned it down giving Cecilia her cup of coffee. They both sat on the table and when Robert heard the sigh he knew that the woman was fully human. Robert let the woman have a few bites before making conversation deciding to start off small.

“How was work?”

“Are you starting small talk because you still don’t know what you want to say or are you just looking to try my patience?”

He should’ve known Cecilia wasn’t one for small talk, the woman never liked it or understood the need of it no matter how much Robert explained. “Sorry I forgot you’re not fully human.” Cecilia rolled her eyes “small talk serves no purpose what so ever.” She continued to eat as this time Robert was the one to roll his eyes “said the confident and charming extrovert.” Just like that they were back to their normal banter, this time the silence was more comfortable.

“I’m sorry about making you feel like you were always less important than my other relationships. I’m sorry that I had hurt you in order to defend Aaron or made it seem like I took his side…”

“…”

“…The truth is that you are the one thing I’m confident about in my life, the one person that would never abandon me or hate me. With you I don’t have to bend over backwards to try and please you or keep you with me like I do with everyone else even Aaron.”

Robert knew that he had gotten too comfortable in his relationship with Cecilia and neglected it because in his eyes it didn’t need the work that others relationship did. It was like a person who had a cat and a dog sometimes they even forgot about the cat because it was independent and quiet, it came out whenever it wanted something. But a dog was loud and sometimes needy; it constantly needed and wanted affection. The dog needed more attention and work so the cat was often neglected.

“The truth is Cecilia you are the most important person in my life –besides the twins- and no one can ever take your place. I never want you to think otherwise because you are my one constant, no matter who I’m with and where I am, it’s you and me against the world. And even though sometimes I might be a love struck nightmare you can never forget that you will always be my platonic soulmate, until the day I die.”

Robert was ashamed that tears were running down his cheeks but he felt better when he saw that Cecilia had the same problem. The woman got up and straddled his lap hugging him as he hugged her tighter or at least as much as the twin let him. “Of course I know that, why do you think I’m still here. But babe you have to give me my place in front of others too not just when we’re alone.” Cecilia demanded sternly and Robert could only nod. Finally everything was good between the two friends.

* * *

Aaron had smile at the text Robert sent him to confirm that he had made up with Cecilia. He was happy for his husband although he knew that he still had to find a solution to Cecilia moving. As much as the woman sometimes scared him and other times pissed him off, Aaron could admit that Robert and the twins would benefit from having her close. Robert needs a friend outside their family that wasn’t trying to sleep with him and had no connection to the rest of the village.

“Hey mate, what’s the matter?”

“Cecilia told us she was moving out.”

“Isn’t that a good thing, you told me that you two don’t get on. Now you have your house and freedom back.”

“Yea, but Robert wants her close I doubt there is anything available in the village. Plus Robert doesn’t want her to move…”

“I can see how that would be hard… but it’s not like she’s leaving the country I’m sure she would be in Hotten, pretty close.”

“…To Robert it’s not the same. Image if you or I were to move to Hotten leaving the other behind.”

Adam thought about the time Aaron left to France and he could see what the man meant, they had been so crucial in each other’s life that Adam could not picture his life without Aaron in it. He hadn’t thought about it like that with Robert since Cecilia was a girl ‘and so hot!’ but he understood the man’s dilemma. “What are you going to do?” Aaron lowered his head “I don’t know.” The two stayed in silence as they both got lost in their thoughts “Morning boys.” They both saw a smiling Paddy walking towards them.

The man had been smiling ever since the party like he was the one having twins, he invited himself for some tea “Have you thought of names yet?” Aaron knew that would be the next question his lot would hound him with. “No, we both had things on our minds” Aaron told him as he handed his father some tea.

“Is it about Robert’s fight with Cecilia? Or did something else happen?”

Aaron wasn’t surprised that Paddy knew his mum couldn’t keep a secret to save her life. He wasn’t that bothered by it so he told his father the problem and got the same pensive look that Adam gave him. After a few minutes Paddy spoke up “Why not finish the second flat and have her live there?” Both Aaron and Adam looked at the older man making him nervous.

“That’s true! You still have the second flat, why didn’t I think of that.”

“Guys, there is a reason we haven’t finish the second flat…Money remember and with the twins coming we would have even less.”

“…”

“Why not talk to Cecilia and see what she thinks maybe work something out for her to stay with you while the flat is slowly fixed.”

“Come on Aaron, Paddy’s got a point; can’t really hurt to try.”

* * *

It has been a few days since Rebecca was discharge from the hospital and Lawrence hired a nurse to take care of the baby since Rebecca still refused to see him or acknowledge his presence. He had kept the woman in her room with the excuse that she needed to heal but she kept talking about going to the pub and Robert so he knew it was only a matter of time. The nurse had been godsend in taking care of the baby but she has been getting more cautious and anxious around Rebecca.

“Is she stable?” The woman asked tentatively “you’re daughter I mean.”

“I know who you mean, and of course she’s stable. She has just been through a lot and is having a difficult time like anyone else.”

The nurse did not seem too convince but she walked out and left the subject alone for the time being until Rebecca had a fit and practically destroyed her own room so Lawrence had to sedate her. He thought that with time she would get better but as the days passed it kept happening more and more. Every time Lawrence had to sedate her until she calmed down and then hope that she would wake up better. At first it worked every time she would come out of sedation she was calmer and even could see Seb without losing it.

“Perhaps it would be better to keep her sedate or get her professional help.”

“No! Absolutely not! Rebecca is fine; she is just going through a tough time…”

“Yes and people usually get help when that happens.”

“The Whites aren’t everyone; we solve all our problems within the family. That is how it’s been and that’s how it always will be.”

“She is going to seriously hurt someone and it could be your grandson, can you live with that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it Liv came back and met Cici, honestly I never liked Liv too much I found her annoying but I later realized that it wasn't her fault but Aaron's who let her get away with bad behavior and tantrums. I think Aaron needed to hear that he enabled his sister and that wasn't good for her or him. I have not reveal the gender because honestly I haven't decided I think its between 2 girls and 1 boy 1 girl.
> 
> Let me know what you think love hearing from you guys. (Already working I a new Robron that would be much darker than this one.)
> 
> Next chapter: Robert gets closer to labor and Rebecca spirals.


	14. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy Rebecca, Robert is 8 months along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys there at least 3-4 chapters to go, the updates will be faster since their already written except for the end. I usually post every month but I forgot if I posted this month and said what the hell, the chapter was ready might as well.

Rebecca was not as stupid as people believed her to be, she knew that her father was doing something to her. He had hired someone to take care of her child and he won’t even let her see him. ‘I’M HIS MOTHER! HE’S MINE!’ It’s true that at first she had been worried by the baby’s dark hair but then she remembered that Jack had dark hair so obviously the baby got his hair from his paternal grandfather. With that new information Rebecca felt a weight lift of her shoulders, she began to see Seb with new eyes.

“I should call you Jack, since you look so much like your grandfather.”

She smiled at the baby in her arms which she took when the nurse went to sleep. There was no need for that woman because Rebecca was going to take care of her son, she was anxious for Robert to meet him. “How about it? You like the name Jack? Of course you do because you are just like your father.” She told the baby about Robert and how much they loved each, she told him how Robert was confused but would love him as soon as he laid eyes on him.

“We are going to be one big happy family.”

“Rebecca what are you doing?”

She looked up to see her father standing at the door to her room with the annoying woman behind him staring at HER baby. “I’m okay now dad, **she** is no longer needed I will take care of little Jack.” Lawrence and the nurse looked at each other in confusion “Jack?” they knew that was not the baby’s name, Lawrence had to choose a name when Rebecca refused to even see him let alone name him.

They wondered if maybe the woman had finally lost it and was not really aware of where she was. “Don’t you think it’s perfect? It’s in honor of his paternal grandfather.” While the nurse was still confused and slightly scared for the baby in the crazy girl’s arms, Lawrence had slowly connected the dots. Rebecca was trying to explained away Seb’s hair color to fit her own believe but the truth was that it wasn’t just the hair, the baby looked nothing like Robert even his eyes were the same grey-blue as her own.

“I don’t want you to feel jealous; we’ll name our second child after you.”

“We..?”

“Robert and me, obviously.”

Lawrence was beginning to see how far Rebecca’s mental stage had truly fallen, he walked over slowly and cautiously as to not startle his daughter into doing something drastic “Rebecca how about you let Imogen take the baby while you and I have lunch.” Rebecca glared at the nurse, she hated the woman specially when Jack woke up and cried in her arms. She was his mother, he should be comfortable and happy in her arms more than anyone else but then a part of her mind justified it ‘he will be a daddy’s boy, a little Robert.’ That thought made her smile, she got so lost in her own dreams of what life would be like, that Lawrence was able to take Seb from her arms and pass him to Imogen, once in the nurse’s arms the baby immediately calmed down.

Imogen walked out the room whispering soothing words to the baby, leaving the stubborn father to deal with his crazy delusional daughter. Lawrence led his daughter to the kitchen so they could eat but more so that she could eat since he put her sedative in her food. It was the only way he could think of to control Rebecca without bringing attention to the issue; it wouldn’t look good on their family name if the people though Rebecca was crazy especially with their clients.

* * *

Aaron was anxious, he really didn’t want to do what he was about to do but he knew he had to. He took a deep breath because he knew that he needed to do it “you’re acting like you’re going to war or something.” Liv teased him from her place on the sofa “no, this is worse.” Aaron glared at his sister for making fun of his suffering “Oh stop being a drama queen, you’re exaggerating.” Robert exclaimed as he walked down the stairs, his tone was filled with amusement “fine! Then you do it.” Aaron declared “and take the credit for your idea? Never” Robert teased as Aaron glared as the man smirked and Liv laughed mockingly.

“How about you do it? Since it’s not as bad as going to war”

“Oh no, I’m too young. I have so much to live for.”

He knew his sister was making fun of him but Aaron was genially nervous and his family wasn’t taking his concerns seriously. Pepper was by Robert’s side like always, judging him while Parker was at his feet “you don’t want to do it for me?” the puppy turned and walked over to Liv as if to say _you’re on your own_ and it made him pout while the others laugh harder “you all suck!” Aaron pouted and glared at his family “is that a conversation you should be having with Liv in the room?” The sarcastic words and voice made him freeze ‘fuck!’ Behind him stood Cecilia who had raised an eyebrow at the image they made.

“Well, I think it’s time to take this little one for a walk.”

Liv was the first one to abandon him grabbing Parker’s leash as the puppy ran to her after greeting Cecilia and getting his kisses. Robert yawn once Liv was gone “well Pepper and I are going to take a kip, the twins are getting pretty active.” Aaron glared at his husband while at the same time begging him not to leave. He knew that the man was not tired at all since he had just come down from a kip. “Welcome home,” He told his best friend with a smile ignoring the suspicious look she sent him and walked up the stairs.

“Oh by the way, Aaron wants to talk to you about something he thought up.”

His arsehole of a husband made sure that he had no way out as Cecilia turned to him when Robert disappeared upstairs with Pepper. Aaron tried to avoid those eyes but he could feel their intensity like a laser bean, they were alone and the weight of that stare made him uncomfortable. The woman walked around him giving him a break, he heard her moving around in the kitchen “Aaron…” He turned and walked over to the kitchen to see the woman serving tea, she turned to him “sit” that was not a request and his body immediately responded my sitting his butt down.

‘I’m not a blood dog!’

They were quiet as Aaron sulk at his reaction and Cecilia drank her tea, the doctor had gotten off a 12 hour shift so she was still relatively human but tea still helped her relax so he waited until she was finished. He let himself relax so much that Cecilia’s words felt like being shaking awake from a nice deep kip “What is it?” he looked up confused for a moment “what did you want to talk about?” The raised eyebrow and tone made him feel dumb; it was something that Cecilia did naturally.

“Oh yeah…” there was the look again and that feeling again but he remembered that he was doing it for Robert so he continued “…I know you said that you wanted to move out…” Again all he got was a raised eyebrow “…Probably needed space, I know when I lived with my mum…”

“Aaron?”

“Yea?”

“Get to the point.”

“Oh right, what I wanted to say is that Robert doesn’t want you to leave so I wanted to offer you the Mill’s second flat. I know it’s not finish and we don’t really have to money to really finish it but I thought you can take a look and if you want we could work something out…”

“…”

“…Of course if you decide to take the second flat you are free to stay here until it’s ready.”

“…”

* * *

The renovations on the Mill’s second flat were on their way paid by Cecilia as they agreed that the woman instead of renting would be more like the owner of it. Of course she insisted that everything be made legal; she was put down as an investor at the same time that Robert was officially added to the deed. All the renovation was her investor feed and she could stay as long as she wanted rent free.

That was a harder sell for Aaron mainly because Chas and Cain got on his case about it _“the flat is a great second income, especially with the twins coming. You’re going to need more money.”_ It was the first major fight that he had with Robert as the man refused to charge Cecilia rent and forced her to use her money to fix the place. _“She might not be family to you but to me she is and I doubt you would make Adam or any of your lot pay rent, so why should my family be any different?”_ Eventually Robert won with his logical and persuasive skills, Aaron always had a hard time not falling for the man’s charm, it also helped that he got his brain sucked out of him.

Everyone was surprised to see that Cecilia was a far better client than Robert was during the first flat renovations. Talking about Robert, the pregnant man had been extremely happy since Aaron told him that Cecilia accepted although it might have to do with the spa weekend that Cecilia and he had gone on. Although they weren’t completely saved as with Cecilia often at work Robert felt that it was his duty as a best friend to take over and boss everyone around.

“Not there! It had to be here.”

“Here we go again.”

Adam rolled his eyes getting pretty good at ignoring the man for a certain period of time, other times he just had to call Aaron and ask the man to distract his husband. There wasn’t must to take down so renovations started right away, Cecilia had picked most of her finishes once she had measurements which they didn’t know until they started getting deliveries of floor, handles, faucets, lights and even carpet.

Fortunately it was all the right sizes and Cecilia send text messages letting them know where she wanted it. They all preferred it that way since they could mostly work in peace “Mate, I wish Robert had done it this way” unless Robert had enough energy to bother them. “It has to be perfect” Robert was so excited to have his best friend back by his side that he wanted everything to be perfect for her which Aaron understood but Adam not so much.

The flat was 2 bedrooms and a bath but Cecilia ordered them to close off half of the second bedroom and make one side a walking closet while the other half would be an office with a pullout sofa. They were all surprise to learn that Cecilia unlike Robert was very handy, on her days off after she was well rested she helped out while Liv or Aaron distracted Robert who wanted to help.

“Robert you can’t help in your state.”

“I’m pregnant not disable!” The carrier screamed at his husband, part of him knowing he was being irrational.

“We all know that with tools you might as well be disabled, now go sit down or take Pepper and Parker for a wall.” Cecilia ordered not taking her eyes from her work, the two siblings looked with wide eyes expecting a meltdown but instead Robert pouted and waddled away.

“You have to teach me how you do that.” Aaron asked reverently.

“It’s simple when he acts like a child I treat him like a child, when he acts like a nightmare I treat him like a dream and when he acts like a prat I treat him like my prat.”

Aaron was more confused by the respond but for the rest of the weeks he watched Cecilia’s interactions with Robert and he realized that the woman never lost it with him. She never turned her back and walked out instead she read him and matched her behavior to his moods. “How can you tell what to do for each mood?” Aaron had been filled with curiosity “That is not something I can tell you because it’s going be different for you. I can’t do all things you can do for him, you need to find your own MO.”

He talked with his counselor who explained it as a handbook in his brain on all things Robert, from what he likes to what makes him happy. “The same way you figured out those things, you have to figure out that.” She agreed with Cecilia in that Aaron had to find his own way, during their couples therapy their counselor had them do an exercise where they each answered basic questions about the other and what the other would do in certain situations then the person would tell them if they were right or wrong.

Being honest he realized that while he always expected the worse from Robert, the man always assumed the best out of Aaron. “You two need to find a balance, Aaron you need to realize that you are not married to the devil and Robert you need to realize you are not married to god. Accept each other’s flaws and admit them out loud.” Their homework was to write down the others flaws and beside it right why they love each other in spite of it.

While they got their shit together Liv and Cecilia bonded over Parker and the woman’s training of him. According to Robert it was a terrifying union as Cecilia was teaching Liv how to cause trouble with more finesse. They never caught the woman doing it but they knew it was her because she always looked proud when Liv got away with something or disappointed when she was caught “you’re getting sloppy” shaking her head and making comments that incriminated her but unlike Liv she never got caught.

“Isn’t it enough that you trained Parker for evil, you have to turn Liv too?” Robert got a smirk when he exclaimed but no admission of guilt “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Every day Parker would leave a present in front of the house of someone who pissed Cecilia off the trick was that with work Cecilia wasn’t always the one that walked him and no one ever caught the pup doing it but they knew it was him.

“I know it’s that demon dog! He’s a menace just like his owner!”

Of course no one complained where Cecilia could hear them but the woman had an informant that was not Robert no matter how much people wanted to believe it was and when she found out they got another surprised, so everyone just stepped back and lived in the rule of a tyrant that was too powerful for them to rebel against. Robert and Liv found it hilarious while Aaron who was consider the safe one and got most of the complaints found it annoying.

While Parker was trained for evil, Pepper continued her mission of protecting Robert. At this point everyone knew that where ever the man went the dog was not far behind as his shadow. Pepper was so well behave that some business made an exception and allowed the dog inside with Robert. Compare to Parker the older dog was an angel unless someone upset Robert or tried to touch his stomach with or without his permission. The only ones allowed were Aaron, Cecilia and Liv as well as begrudgingly Diane and Chas.

Aaron who had grown protective of his husband as well celebrated the dog’s protectiveness; he smirked whenever someone complained that Pepper growled at or bit them. “Did you touch or upset Robert?” It was always the same; they tried to justify themselves “I was just surprised he bought so many sweets.” Aaron would shake his head and say “you shouldn’t have upset Robert.”

By this point the village knew that Aaron wasn’t going to do anything, if anything the grumpy man told them off for either upsetting or touching his husband. Pepper protectiveness towards Robert was only rivaled by Aaron himself.

* * *

For the last few days -or weeks Rebecca wasn’t sure- she realized that her father was drugging her when she felt something was wrong, her memories began to have gaps in them. At first she wasn’t sure why he would do that but then she grew scared. He wouldn’t let her see Jack and he brought in that woman who was trying to take her place. ‘He’s going to kill me and take Jack’ she had to run, they had to leave before Chrissie came back and took Jack like she took everything else from her.

One day that her father needed to go out Rebecca had pretended to take her medicine and waited until he was gone before getting up. She made sure to be quiet as to not warn the woman and rushed to the office to get her passport from the safe only to see that it wasn’t there. She checked the whole office but couldn’t find it ‘maybe he has it in his room.’ She rushed to the man’s room and in a blind panic trashed the place looking for her passport but still not finding it.

“Where is it? Where did you put it? Where!?”

She couldn’t find it but she did find flight information for her father, the baby and herself to Australia, she tried to find Robert’s but couldn’t. Rebecca realized that her father’s plan was much worse than killing her; he wanted to separate her and Robert. “No, no, he can’t do that. I won’t let him!” She ran to her room closing the door as she paced around thinking ‘this was always Robert’s strong suit, o my love how we need you right now.’

She tried to think like Robert ‘what would he do?’ and then it was almost as if she heard Robert himself speak to her _“get rid of him.”_ That was what she had to do; she had to get rid of her father before he ruined everything. “But how?” She paced her room wondering what she could do, she even asked Robert for an idea but he didn’t say anything. As she was losing her patience she saw him giving her his famous smile, the smile smirk combo that made her fall in love with him.

“Robert!”

_“Did you miss me?”_

“Always, so has Jack.”

_“Jack? You name him after my father?”_

“He looks just like him, you’ll love him.”

_“I can’t wait to meet him.”_

“My father is trying to separate us and take us away.”

_“You mustn’t let him!”_

“How would I stop him? He hid my passport.”

_“Then you must turn the tables, put him to sleep the way he has you.”_

“But he’s my father…I…”

_“I guess you don’t love me as much as you say. I would have to stay with Aaron, goodbye…”_

“NO! I’ll do it! I’ll do it for us, I promise.”

Rebecca exclaimed desperately as Robert smiled at her, the nursed watched the young woman lose her grasp on reality from a gap in the door. The blonde woman who had been begging at the mirror a while ago was now smiling at her own reflection “I will do anything for you, I love you Robert.” The nurse quietly walked away, running to Seb’s room wanting to keep the baby safe from his crazy mother.

The frantic woman had not notice that Rebecca had seen her leave _“don’t let her go, she would ruin everything.”_ Robert’s image ordered making her rush over to stop the woman from warning her father or taking Jack. The nurse was frantically trying to get in touch with Lawrence but the man was not picking up, Seb’s whines drew her attention and she knew that with or without Lawrence she had to safe the baby from his mother’s crazy schemes. She rushed to dress him and get him ready, her fingers shaking so badly it was taking her longer.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

She was so startled that she dropped everything in her hand “…” Rebecca saw her son dressed and looked at the bag that the nurse was filling up. “Going somewhere with MY baby?” The closer Rebecca got the more the nurse panicked “no, I was just getting him ready for a picnic in the front yard.” The shaking in her voice gave away the fear she felt “sounds like fun, I will take him.” For a brief moment Rebecca looked almost normal “No! I mean, you should rest.”

The nurse made the fatal mistake of turning her back to the crazy woman who grabbed a marble lamp and hit her over the head with it. Rebecca watched as the woman felt to the floor unconscious, her blood staining the carpet like a red pond. The blonde panicked for a moment “I killed her” She had never hurt anyone before unlike her father and sister _“she was trying to take our son, she was a bad woman.”_ He looked up to see Robert reassure her with his sweet green/blue eyes that made everything better.

The saw movement coming from the floor and in panic hit the woman with the lamp a couple more times splattering blood and matter everywhere. The baby’s cries were what snapped her out of her autopilot state. “It’s okay Jack, mommy and daddy are here. We’re going to make everything better” She picked the baby up but he didn’t stop crying, to him she was a stranger _“Bex you have to run before your father returns.”_ Robert warned her once again being her voice of reason so she grabbed the prep bag and rushed out the room and out the house after grabbing some money but forgetting her shoes.

* * *

It was dinner time at the Mill and like most nights in recent times, Aaron ordered his husband to relax on the sofa while he prepped dinner. Usually Robert would fight since his husband was horrible in the kitchen but thanks to Diane and Lisa that wasn’t a problem. The two women came every day with Tupperwares filled with food for Robert and the family. _“I know that Robert usually does the cooking but he shouldn’t be worrying about such things in his state.”_ Lisa had said tenderly when Aaron asked her about the 5 containers she brought two nights ago.

Diane as the children’s step-grandmother did not want to stay behind, since her talk with Robert the woman had taken a much more motherly role in the man’s life. She came to check up on Robert with her own home remedies that were only found and used back in her days when money was too scarce to afford medicine **(AN: This is mainly based on my own personal experience growing up and with my own family since with free health care I don’t think England had that problem.)**

She would also often make Robert’s favorite sweets and dessert, keeping the carrier happy “you will make an amazing grandmother.” Unfortunately those words reached Chas ears who refused to be left behind. Since cooking wasn’t her strong suit she brought the twins present and every morning brought Robert a cup of his favorite tea and pastry from the café or his favorite dessert form a café in Hotten for lunch.

It always made Robert smile _“that’s why you’re my favorite”_ the words made Chas walk around with a huge grin on her face which would later turn into a smirk when she told Diane. Aaron didn’t have the heart to tell her that Robert said the same thing to everyone that brought him sweets even Brenda had gotten those words when she was only doing her job.

He had once been sucker by those words until he heard Robert say them to Cici who rolled her eyes, the woman had no issues and seemed to actually enjoy popping his bubble _“he says that to everyone that brings him anything he’s craving_.”

Tonight’s dinner was special because Aaron invited Adam to official ask the man to be the babies godfather. His friend was playing video games with Liv while Robert sat in the sofa reading a book, Cecilia was off in her room doing god knows what.

“Dinner’s ready!”

It didn’t take much since he was mostly warming it up but it felt nice to all sit at the table together. Aaron saw Robert get a little misty but the man was getting better at controlling what he called emotional outbursts so that he would no longer cry over everything. “Mate this is great! When you learn to cook?” Adam exclaimed filling his mouth and talking with it full like the savage he was. “It wasn’t him, Lisa brought it over for Robert” Liv decided to intervene before Aaron could even enjoy the praise.

“I figured, it’s not burnt” The laugh man dodged the roll thrown his way which Parker immediately grabbed to took away.

“Please stop talking with your mouth full; at least pretend to be human.”

Robert glared looking disgusted but not really angry which made Adam smile and Robert roll his eyes. Soon food was done and Liv announced that she was going to Gabby’s for a while but left before anyone could say anything else. “So Adam, there is actually a reason I invited you over” Aaron decided it was the perfect time to ask his question. “It wasn’t cause you wanted to confess your undying love for me and leave Robert for me.” His friend joked once again making Robert but this time also Aaron rolled his eyes.

“You wish you were even close to my level.”

Adam did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out to the man who smirked smugly at him. “Hilarious, maybe you’ll get new jokes before becoming the twins’ godfather.” The words shock Adam who had lost his goofy smile “are you taking the mick? You want me..?” He felt honored that his best friend would consider him for the role; he knew that people thought he was too immature for children. It filled him with joy that his best friend not only did not think the same but also had faith in him and was willing to trust him with two of the most important people in his life.

“Of course, there was no one else.”

“Mainly because he has no more friends so you’re the only option.” Aaron elbowed Robert but not even the carrier’s snark was enough to kill Adam’s mood.

“Mate, I would be honor.”

The two friends hugged expressing the loved and appreciation they were too emotionally stunt to say out loud. When they sat down Robert decided that it was his turn “Cecilia would you…” or at least he tried before getting a glare “don’t even try it.” At first Robert thought she was rejecting the idea until “as if you would dare pick someone else.” The confidence and indignation in her voice told Robert that Cecilia had decide she was the twins’ godmother long ago with or without his consent. The glare and tone made him feel like a chastised little boy.

Across the table both Aaron and Adam laughed loudly at the confusion and later pout in the carrier’s face as Cecilia didn’t even deemed the question worthy of being asked “yea Robert, how dare you even ask.” Robert glared at his husband for mocking him promising to get him back somehow. The grumpy Dingle got up and gave his husband a sweet kiss in the head “I’m sorry Rob but you kind of walked into that one; it’s like you don’t know your own best friend.” It still surprise Robert how open and loving Aaron had become with him.

‘I hope he stays like this even after the twins are born.’

* * *

Soon Robert was at the eight months mark and he was the size of a watermelon, it also felt like he was carrying a watermelon. His back was in constant pain, his feet and legs were swollen and even worse his stomach was getting actual stretch marks. Fortunately Aaron was always there to massage his back, legs and feet while Liv and Pepper helped him stay off his feet by getting him little things around the house. Cecilia had recommended and bought a cream for the stretch marks that she massaged on his belly every day unless she’s working then Aaron takes over.

The Dingles practically formed a protective bubble around him every time he does go out “you have to walk Robert, the more you walk the easier and faster that the birth would be.” Diane and Chas were still fighting for top grand mum spot unknowingly being beaten by Faith –who makes Robert laugh- and Lisa –who was a calming presence- who cause him little to no stress. Tomorrow he was going in for his 8 month and probably final scan in which the doctor would go over their birthing plan.

Cecilia had taken the day off to go with them for moral and medical support “you can be our translator” Aaron got a smack on the head for that. The second flat was almost ready and was looking like something that belonged in a New York or London highrise more than a small town in Yorkshire.

Parker was a lot bigger and still causing trouble although he became more of a loveable troublemaker than a menace mostly because everyone was terrified of Cecilia’s wrath.

Pepper was mama wolf with Robert and had become more protective in the last few weeks, they believe it was because maybe Robert was so close to giving birth and she could feel it. The carrier had been on edge lately which Aaron figured was slight anxiety from what was to come but Cecilia was suspicious that it might be something else, She had seen Robert become jumpy and looking around like he was expecting someone to pop out of every corner.

‘I’m going to keep an eye on this, he is definitely hiding something.’

* * *

** The next day **

Robert and Aaron were both anxious as they sat down in the exam room waiting for him to come in and perform their final scan. Cecilia was off to the side calmly reading a magazine she no doubt stole from the waiting room, not even a glint of anxiety in her eyes. “Welcome back guys, the last scan before the big event. Are you two ready?” The doctor came in with a sunny disposition much like Cecilia unruffled by the couple’s nerves. “To be cut open and have two human pulled out of me? No, not really” the doctor just smiled while Cecilia rolled her eyes.

Seeing the twins moving and healthy calmed both parents down, the sound of their heartbeats turned their nerves into excitement. “Everything seems to be going perfectly; they are both in perfect health and ready to go.” Once the machine was turned off and the magic spell broken Cecilia stepped over for the medical talk. “As you know carriers are not able to have natural births so we’re going to have to schedule you for a cesarean, I say on February 2nd…” The doctor wrote in his notes getting a nod from Cecilia

“What!? But that’s in two weeks?” Aaron exclaimed worried that Robert was so close to giving birth and still being sent home.

“Shouldn’t he stay here then…” Those words got him a glare from his husband but he was in overprotective father and husband mode so he didn’t pay attention.

“Robert needs to be as calm and comfortable as possible and the hospital can be a stressful place, if he’s in a safe and loving home environment we usually recommend to keep him there for as long as possible.”

Cecilia was the one to respond to his question getting a nodded from the doctor and a grateful look from Robert who hated hospitals and wanted to keep out of them for as long as possible. “Dr. Perna is correct, although I am putting you on labor watch. Any sign of discomfort you come in right away...” The doctor turned to Robert seriously “…I mean it Robert do not wait for contractions or until the pain sets in. If you get too far into labor this could be fatal to you and the babies, is that clear?”

“Yes doctor”

“We’ll all watch him doc.”

“Remember any sign of discomfort…”

“Come in straightaway”

* * *

**Four days later**

Robert was fed up with his husband and his family and practically everyone in the bloody village. Somehow Aaron had gotten everyone on board to watch over him, he was not allowed to get up if he wanted something they would bring it to him, if he wanted to go for a walk someone beside Pepper was always with him or they would call Aaron or Cici if he was alone. Most of all if he so much as showed a sign of discomfort –even if it was just a rock in his shoes- Aaron would practically call an ambulance or tried to drive him to the hospital.

Normally he would find the whole situation charming and adorable but he had found himself irritable and annoyed the closer his cesarean date got. He was over being pregnant and he wanted the twins out of him immediately. Cecilia was the only one that helped him by keeping the well-meaning vultures at bay but the woman was mostly at work so she wasn’t always there.

“Aaron he has to be calm and stress free, everyone’s anxiety and worry especially yours is not really helping him.”

“I can’t help it; you heard what the doctor said.”

“Yes but you have to trust Robert to not only know his own body but also to let us know when it’s time. At this point you’re all going to push him into early labor which could also be dangerous.”

Cecilia had gathered the whole family in the Woolpack while Liv stayed at the Mill with a pissed off Robert. She knew that her best friend was having difficulty with his own worries and anxiety on top of everyone else’s so she decided to talk to everyone and try to fix one of them. She knew that there was something else that was worrying Robert but she still hadn’t figured it out. ‘I’m going to find out, I always do’ she hoped it had nothing to do with the babies or him questioning his ability to be a father.

Despite her conversation with them she knew that Aaron would have problems with letting up, it was who he was. Robert always seemed to bring out the caring, nurturing and protective side to him that people rarely saw, that side was multiple by the fact that Robert was carrying his children. Cecilia knew it was only a matter of time so she wasn’t surprised when Liv texted her **“Robert snapped at Aaron”** she saw it coming so all she did was shake her head.

Robert was tired, hot, restless but most of all he was pissed, all he had wanted was a few minutes alone but Aaron and Pepper refused to give him even that. The dog was nicer about it, she would just whine at his door while he was in the bathroom for a few minutes before waiting him out while Aaron just barged in. God forbid he lock the door, Robert still remembered when a frantic Aaron kicked the bathroom door down scaring him half to death _“have you lost your mind!? What the hells the matter with you!?”_ His husband had look sheepish and scratch his head after he saw Robert was okay _“you weren’t responding I got worried that you might’ve been passed out or something.”_

Cecilia had simple walked by shaking her head and walking away deciding not to get involve ‘smart woman.’ _“Yes, it’s called ignoring you. Damnit Aaron, I just needed one moment, one bloody moment to myself.”_ He had been so furious that he refused to let his husband sleep with him in bed, the truth was that a part of Robert knew he would probably be the same if it was Aaron but a bigger part wanted Aaron to be his cool and calm level headed self so that Robert could lose it.

* * *

He walked away from the village needing to not see another human for at least a few minutes, he decided to walk towards the cemetery and speak to his mum which he had neglected to do in a long time. He still remembered the worry in Aaron’s eyes and dejected form of Pepper as he walked out and left them behind _“I can walk on my own I’ve been doing it since I was 2!”_ He didn’t mean to yell at his dog, his words were mainly meant for Aaron but he needed a break ‘I’ll apologize as soon as I get home.’

“Hey mum…”

He walked in front of his mother’s grave feeling the harsh January winds in the air cooling him, fortunately the sun was out so it wasn’t the coldest day of the month but it was still chilly. Even better with the pregnancy he ran hot although he still made sure to wear plenty of layers. ‘I can’t wait to go back to my leather jacket’ smiled remembering the two leather jackets Vic had gotten for the twins _“so they can match with their dad.”_ He couldn’t wait to wear his jacket and put the twins in theirs, he might have to buy Aaron one so that they would all match.

“A lot has happened since we last spoke, as you can see…”

He talked to his mother for what felt like hours, telling her about everything that happened and everything he was feeling. He knew Aaron was probably starting to panic so he decided to head back home “I should go before my husband loses it and send the whole village out to find me. I’ll bring the twins over so you could meet them soon.” He placed his hand softly on his mother’s headstone and felt the wind caressed his cheek almost as if she were responding.

Walking away from the cemetery and heading home he felt lighter, he was no longer angry with Aaron or his family ‘still annoyed but not angry’ talking to his mother helped him calm down. It was almost as if he was carrying a weight that was making him cranky and talking about it plus being alone to his thoughts helped him let it go. Robert was still scare and worried about the twins and being a father but he knew that he was going to be a thousand times better than his father.

‘And most of all I’m not alone, not anymore.’

That was his last though before everything went black, he felt himself tumble to the floor and had the precaution to at least to turn his body and land on his side. He felt cold hands caress his face and a voice whisper “we will finally be together, rest for now my love” before he was completely gone to the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you guys have it, this chapter is short and it ends with a cliffhanger but...I'm sorry I got nothing. I will update the next chapter faster as to not keep you guys waiting. Continue to let me know what you think.
> 
> Next Chapter: Everyone is looking Robert, Cici figures it out.


	15. Where is the world is Robert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Robert

Lawrence was panicking, he had returned home to find a dead nurse and Seb gone as well as Rebecca. He knew that he couldn’t hide it much longer so he trashed the house and made sure a few things were missing before calling the cops. He told the cops that he was worried about his sick daughter and his grandchild. Fortunately the police believed his set up and thinking it was a home invasion turned kidnapping.

He made sure that everything was kept discrete “there are a few convicted felons in the village that were always envious of my family’s good fortune.” He knew that the police wouldn’t actively speak of the case with the villagers and risk the ‘kidnapper’ finding out and hurting Rebecca or Seb. Since that bought him time, he hired a private investigator on the side to find his daughter and grandson.

Lawrence had refused to call Chrissie knowing that the woman would just berate him and tell him how she had warned him and she was right. But he didn’t have much of a choice when both the police and investigator found nothing and later he heard that Robert was missing. He had been at David’s when a frantic Aaron had burst in _“have you seen Robert!?”_ Everyone immediately turned to the young man and Lawrence hid behind a shelf

_“What do you mean, mate? Shouldn’t he be with you?”_

_“He was but he went on a walk alone and he hasn’t come back.”_

_“Maybe he just needed some space.”_

_“I searched all over the village; I also called him and nothing.”_

Everyone began to worry and offered to help him look while Lawrence snuck away, at first he was in denial but as the hours grew with no signs of Robert he became more and more certain. It wasn’t until the next day when Robert was still missing that Lawrence was sure that his daughter had something to do with the man’s disappearance. He knew he couldn’t tell anyone because then what Rebecca had done would get out and how he tried to cover it up.

Instead he called Chrissie for help, he knew that his eldest was the only one he could trust to help him discretely clean up the mess that Rebecca had made, like she had done for Lachlan. “Hello Fath…” Chrissie was cut off by Lawrence’s panicked cries “Chrissie dear, I need you. You were right about your sister, I should’ve listened.” The woman was only surprised that it took so long for Rebecca to break

“What did she do?” She was calm despite her father’s panic, knowing one of them needed to keep their cool.

“She has disappeared with Seb and I think she might have killed the nurse I placed him under.”

“What!?”

There were usually no secrets between Lawrence and Chrissie so he told her everything that had happened knowing that he was going to get a lecture. “Have you called the police?” She demanded “of course I have, they are looking for her as we speak.” There was something in his voice that made Chrissie suspicious “did you tell them that she’s dangerous?” Lawrence was silence and Chrissie knew it “of course, you didn’t. You probably made it seem like she’s the victim.” She knew her father was a coward obsessed with his and the family’s public image “she’s not dangerous, she just needs help. The doctor said it’s common for some woman after pregnancy…”

“Enough with your delusions, we both know that Rebecca has been messed up long before she was pregnant.”

“…” Lawrence was quiet for a minute until he remembered about the missing carrier “it’s all that man’s fault, I’m sure it’s no coincidence that he went missing as well.”

“Wait, Robert’s missing!? Why didn’t you tell me!?”

“Because you shouldn’t care about him after what he did…”

“This is not about what he did or me caring about him, this is about the fact that Rebecca is obsess with him. Don’t you think it’s too much of a coincidence that she runs away and a few days later he disappears?”

“Good riddance”

“Stop acting like you were the jilted lover for one second and think! How would it look if Rebecca is found with a heavily pregnant carrier in her possession? Trust me she won’t be the victim especially when the whole village testifies to how obsessed she had always been with Robert.”

His daughter’s words made him freeze in fear and his panic grew, he was sure he was going to have a heart attack “I’m coming back, don’t do anything stupid!” Chrissie hung up leaving Lawrence to try and calm himself down alone while he prayed for his daughter to hurry up so that he wouldn’t be alone.

* * *

In the meantime, in the village everyone was frantically looking for Robert, the police had even sent dogs and officers over because of how urgent the case was. A carrier so close to giving birth was the equivalent of a pregnant woman although in some cases they were more urgent since women at least could give birth naturally. Aaron was on edge and snapping at everyone from the immense guilt he felt for letting Robert go alone.

“I should’ve followed him at a distance!”

“If you think like that you’re only wasting valuable time that you can spend looking for him.”

Cecilia with her blunt and often cold efficiency and logic was the only one that could pull him away from falling into the dark abyss that threatened to swallow him. Pepper had been on edge going to their bedroom and door as if looking for Robert, they were worried that the dog would make herself sick but much like Aaron had Cecilia, Pepper seemed to have Parker keeping her sane. Cecilia knew that something was fishy; everyone thought that maybe Robert had fainted or worst fell and was lost but she knew something else had happened.

On the second day of Robert’s disappearance with Aaron out searching Cecilia snuck into their bedroom to snoop around. She had a feeling that Robert’s anxiety from before had something to do with why he went missing, her instinct were telling her there was something much more sinister at play and they had yet to steer her wrong.

She had almost given up when she found a torn up piece of paper in Robert’s bedroom trash. It seemed to have been violently torn but in one piece she saw the **Dear Robert,** She took it to her room and began to put the piece together with an urgency that she could not explain until she read the letter.

**Dear Robert,**

**Jack –I have name our child after his grandfather as he looks so much like him- misses you dearly and he is anxious to meet you. I can’t wait until we’re a family; I did what you told me. I ran from my father before he could separate us, I know you want to do the same but you’re been held prisoner. You haven’t reply to my other letters; I bet that Aaron has been controlling you. He is trying to keep us apart but don’t worry I will save you the same way I saved out little Jack.**

**Wait for me, my love. I’m coming for you.**

**Always yours,**

**Bex**

“That twisted little bitch!”

From the letter she could tell that Rebecca had been sending Robert letters for a while, it was what had been making the carrier so anxious. There was no doubt it Cecilia’s head that Rebecca took Robert and had him somewhere, she was also positive that her twisted family knew something about this. She rushed out of the Mill getting in the car and heading to Home Farm missing Chas walking towards her.

‘What is she up to?’

Chas immediately ran to follow the woman and saw that her car was heading in the direction of Home Farm. She knew that whatever Cecilia was going to Home Farm for had to do with Robert so she followed the woman wanting to know what was going on.

Cecilia broke every speeding and traffic law getting to Home Farm, good thing that she was on the countryside which meant no traffic or cops; she was furious and she was out for blood. The woman wanted the White family’s heads on a platter and if something happened to Robert or the twins she was going to get it even if she had to cut them off herself.

* * *

Chrissie’s time away from the village had done her well, she had been able to let go of the resentment inside her over Robert that had been festering since she found out about the affair. She had begun to move on with her life letting herself heal and let go but even more the time away had benefitted Lachlan the most. Without her father whispering in her ear about their public image she had made her son go to therapy.

He was diagnosis with borderline personality disorder and serious anger management issues, the counselor had unraveled a Pandora box of issues that she said made Lachlan a ticking time bomb. He wasn’t until an old friend of his turned up that she started to see some real change in her boy, Gerry was the complete opposite of Lachlan and honestly Chrissie wasn’t sure how they got along but the happy, corky and goofy boy made her son smile in ways she hadn’t seen since he was a child.

Gerry convinced him to continue his sessions and even distracted him when Lachlan was down. The boy even convinced him to take his medication and listen to the counselor, they became inseparable. At first Lachlan only smiled in front of Gerry but soon he began to smile more and more, he even found a love for photography. It started with him taking pictures for Gerry to draw but developed into much more. As advised by the counselor she had kept a close eye on him even monitoring his stuff so she wasn’t surprised when after a while most of the pictures turned out to be of Gerry.

When she spoke to her father and announced that she had to go back home, she wasn’t surprised that Lachlan refused to go. Lachlan had seemed happier in the last few months than he had ever looked in the years living in Emmerdale. While she knew her son was getting better she still worried about leaving him alone so she hired an aide on the pretense that she would be cooking and cleaning for him and Gerry since the boy spend most of his days at their place.

Returning to Emmerdale sucked because she felt that it churn up all those negative feelings that she had left behind. Seeing her father in such a state of panic broke her heart only for a second before she remembered that he created the mess he was in. “I warned you this would happened, you should’ve listen to me it was only a matter of time.” The man’s eyes were red and she knew that it was not from worry or sadness, it was self-pity for his own foolishness.

“Have the police found them?”

“No, the village is filled with dogs and cops.”

“You have to tell them…”

“We don’t know if she has him” But Lawrence refused and was still being stubborn, trying to hold on to a glory long gone and image long destroyed. Chrissie glared at her cowardly father knowing that he was only trying to safe his own skin, since he didn’t tell the police that Rebecca murdered the nurse he was officially an accomplice. He would be sent down with Rebecca although he won’t have the advantage of pleading insanity.

“Of course she does! Do you really want another life on your hands?”

She was tired of the games they’ve been playing since they moved to the cursed village, she was tired of who had family had became although she was slowly seeing that they had always been that way. Before she could really argue with her father they heard the door slam open and they both looked at each other wondering who it could be.

‘Please let it be Rebecca’

Lawrence couldn’t help but pray and hope as they walked out of the office. At the entrance of their house was possibly one of their worst nightmares, a furious Cecilia “Where is she?” they were confused for a moment “who are you..?” Lawrence tried to play the dignify Lord role and counter Cecilia’s fury with his own false one.

“Where is that crazy bitch!?”

The two Whites were speechless by the vulgar words but it didn’t take long for Lawrence’s pride and entitlement to take over and reminded him that according to it he was above the vulgar woman. “How dare you trespass in my property and insult my daughter. You have no right to demand anything of us.” He stepped forward to tower over the woman and intimidate her but Cecilia didn’t even blink “You don’t know where she is, do you?” Cecilia looked into his eyes and seemed to see everything she needed to know. “I have no idea what…” Now it was Cecilia that was staring him down as he walked backwards to avoid the piercing gaze.

“For how long have you know?”

“Wha..?”

“That your daughter was a psychotic cow obsessed with Robert! How long!? Was it long enough to stop this from happening?”

“You have lost your mind”

“SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU KNOWN!?”

Cecilia demanded loudly, her voice ringing throughout the empty house making both Whites flinch at the echo it caused. The woman was furious; she could tell by the panic in Lawrence’s eyes that the man knew something. She used the process of elimination; he didn’t know where Rebecca was because even he wasn’t that stupid. But he knew that Rebecca was gone and he knew that she had something to do with Robert’s disappearance. Cecilia wanted to know if he knew how crazy his youngest daughter truly was and hid it in an effort to save face.

‘If that’s the case then I’ll make sure all his hard work turns to ashes and I’ll watch him burn.’

“We don’t know where she is…”

“Chrissie!”

“Enough father!”

“Rebecca has been missing for a few days, she disappeared with the baby.”

For the first time since walking in Cecilia turned to Chrissie, the woman seemed disappointed and ashamed but Cecilia didn’t give a fuck. “So your psycho daughter had been loose for a few days and you didn’t tell anyone?” Lawrence again lifted his head in a sign of superiority “that is none your or anyone in the villages’ concern.” The punch to the face caught him by surprise; the hit was so hard that he fell to the floor. Chrissie rushed to her father’s side glaring at the woman for raising her hand at the elder man.

“What is wrong with you? Are you crazy?”

“None of our concern? YOU KNEW –HELL EVERYONE KNEW- HOW OBSESSED THAT BITCH WAS WITH ROBERT! What did you think, that after stalking him and deluding herself into believe her spawn was his that she was just going to leave and move on with her life like nothing!?”

Cecilia saw a look in Lawrence eyes and suddenly she knew that the man was aware of Rebecca’s obsession and he didn’t care. Cecilia saw the resentment toward Robert “you knew, you knew exactly what she would do but you didn’t care because you hate Robert. You hate Robert for exposing your pathetic little closeted self, you resent him for resurfacing those dirty feelings that you tried so long to hide…” Now Cecilia was towering over the man in the floor as his eyes widen in panic and anger “shut up! You know nothing. That man has cause nothing but pain to this family.”

“No he hasn’t and you know it. Your family was fucked up long before he came but he made it impossible for you to sweep it all under the rug. In fact you’re hoping that the crazy cow finishes Robert off and then you come in safe her with a plead of insanity ‘he made her do it with his actions.’”

“He did!”

“We both know that’s not true, I saw her medical record remember. That bitch was crazy long before Robert, all you want is to be able to hide back in your closet like you were until the next Robert comes along to pull you out and you can blame all your problems and fault on him.”

“Cecilia that’s enough! You don’t know…”

“DON’T SAY MY NAME! Don’t you dare say my name, you’re just like him. I actually thought you were normal but no you’re all parasites that infect and destroy everything in your path. From the moment Robert told me about you I knew you were bad new but I didn’t know how bad, I had no idea he had literally fallen into the devil’s nest.”

The disgust in Cecilia’s face made Chrissie flinch, for some reason the other woman’s hate really affected her. Lawrence couldn’t find the right words or any words at all to respond to Cecilia’s accusations. He was frozen in place by the woman’s glare “you think Robert is innocent? That man has caused more harm than anyone in this village, so I say good riddance.” When he finally regain his voice Chas walked in “what did you say!?” with flames in her eyes.

“I should’ve known you had something to do with this.” They all turned to the woman in surprise “Chas, what are you doing here?” Cecilia wondered “I was by the Mill and saw you run out; when you didn’t notice me I knew something was wrong so I followed you. Good thing I did too” She turned to the two remaining Whites, smacking her hand as if getting ready for a fight.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time…” She walked over making the two on the floor flinch away from the woman expecting a hit that never came.

“Chas don’t!” Cecilia stopped the woman “there is no need to get your hands dirty…” Cecilia’s words surprised everyone “…at least not yet.”

Cecilia pulled Chas away from the pathetic sight of the White family patriarch cowering in the floor like a scared little boy. She pulled the agitated woman away, Chas’ presence helped her get a hold of herself and take back control. Cecilia began to plot; she knew it wouldn’t look good if they lost their cool and publicly attacked first. They would make the Whites seem like the victims and that’s not what they needed. As she done in school Cecilia will make everyone believe that she was a good girl, innocent and sweet while behind them she will strike her enemies down.

“Don’t get me wrong, if something happens to Robert **I will personally chop you up and feed you to your psychotic daughter until she loses any ounce of sanity that she could have left.** So I was you I would pray that Robert is found safe and sound.”

Everyone was speechless even Chas was a little terrify by the completely and utter certainty that she heard in the woman’s voice. There was no doubt that she would do what she said, her words weren’t a threat they were a guarantee statement. ‘Aaron might be right about her being an assassin, that threat was far too specific.’ Lawrence could feel himself shiver at the dark look in the woman’s eyes that held no remorse and even worse held a confidence that said she had done those things before.

“Come on, we have to tell the police what we’ve found out.”

“You can’t!”

“Don’t…” Chrissie weakly begged as she saw how terrify her father got, she worried he would have a heart attack. The look of disappointment in Cecilia’s eyes hit Chrissie harder than it should’ve ‘what is going on with me?’

“I actually thought you were better…”

The two women walked out leaving the two Whites on the floor, one wallowing in panic and worry while the other was overcome by guilt.

Once outside Cecilia was deep in thought when Chas’ exclamation snapped her out of it “Why did you stop me!?” Cecilia turned to the agitated woman beside her “because Aaron doesn’t need you in jail and if psychos #1 and 2 knew where #3 was at, they would’ve be long gone.” Cecilia’s words made Chas calmed down as she thought about what the younger woman said “but I can assure you that if I’m wrong and they knew something, **I will personally peel their skin off.** ” Once again Cecilia’s words and tone made Chas shiver, she almost felt sorry for Rebecca if Cecilia found her before the police or the Whites.

* * *

Telling Aaron was difficult since the man acted the same way she did, he wanted to go to Home Farm and kill the Whites. He was furious and out for blood, Chas had to get both Paddy and Cain to hold him down before he committed a crime that got him sent down. _“I wouldn’t tell him if I were you, emotions are high and he won’t do anything by knowing.”_ As she saw her son furiously struggle against the two older man Chas realized that she should’ve listened to Cecilia.

Before going to work the woman had warned her about telling Aaron what they found out, the two women had gone to the police station and told the officer in charge of Robert’s case about what they just found out. Cecilia even showed them the letter she put together that Robert received from Rebecca. Chas had just been so pissed that she couldn’t keep her mouth shut, a part of her needed to share that feeling with someone else. Watching Aaron lose it, Chas realized that it was selfish of her since her son didn’t need the stress on top of the guilt he was feeling.

“AARON! Think about Robert, will you being in jail really help him or the twins? Besides Cecilia already promised cut them up and feed them to Rebecca.”

Everyone suddenly turned to Chas with a mixture of incredulity, confusion, fear and pride. “No she wasn’t joking” The fear turned into terror as they all realized that with her medical training Cecilia probably could do it. Aaron seemed to calm down after that, he even smirked with a dark pride that said that her son would probably cover for Cecilia if she did do it. “Not bad” Cain seemed impressed while Paddy looked like he was going to be sick which Chas completely understood.

‘She might not be a Dingle but she fits right in.’

* * *

Pepper was anxious, she couldn’t find her human anywhere in the house and she could smell the fear in her human’s mate so she knew something had happened. She knew that she should not have let her human leave without her, the humans refused to let her out to look for him and it agitated her. Her instincts told her that her human and his pups needed her protection, she had heard other dogs but none of them knew his scent the way she did.

She glared and barked at all three humans but they refused to let her out “not now Pepper, we have to find Robert.” That was what she was trying to do but they wouldn’t let her, the only one that seemed to understand her was the older human female but she was barely home.

Liv had been taking care of the dogs while Aaron and Cecilia focused on finding Robert; she knew that both animals could tell something was wrong. Pepper specifically was really agitated; Liv knew that the massive dog missed Robert since she was often the man’s shadow.

It has been two days since Robert had gone missing and she was worry for the man since he was supposed to be on labor watch. Liv had heard Cecilia tell Aaron that it was possible for him to go into labor where ever he was or worse if he was stress. She tried to be strong but the truth was that she was terrified, she doesn’t know if Aaron would be able to survive losing Robert and the twins.

To keep herself busy she decided to continue preparing the nursery with help from Gabby, Belle, Lisa and Diane. The room had been painted a light grey and the cribs placed on each end, there were boxes and bags of presents and stuff that Robert never got to organize.

Lisa, Diane and Belle were setting up the closet and putting things away while Gabby was helping Liv with a special project that she wanted to do as a surprise for Aaron and Robert. “That’s a great idea, dear.” Diane exclaimed as she told them of her idea “you don’t think they’ll hate it?” They all looked at her in surprise “of course not! They’ll love it, might even get Robert to cry.” Lisa joked; teasing how hormonal the carrier had been and how easily he was brought to tears due to it. Liv had seen pictures on google of murals that people painted and she thought she could do some sort of simple art for each of the twins.

“That’s perfect for them.”

“They’ll love it!”

They had all praise her when she showed them what she was thinking, it had come to her when she had jokingly heard Aaron and Robert arguing over if the twins would be Sugdens or Dingles _“There’s enough of your lot, the Sugdens need to replenish their numbers.”_ She thought of doing a tall tree on each side with branches that extended, at the end of each branch she wants to put a picture or the name of family members. One tree with be Dingle side and the other will be Sugden; Gabby was helping her with finding photos for the immediate family for each father which included non-blood relative.

‘Can’t leave out Sarah, Adam, Cecilia and Diane’

At the base of each tree she decided to draw Parker and Pepper as the dogs were part of the family. Finally she would do a tall branch extended up on each tree that would have the picture of the twins to show that they belonged on both trees.

She knew that it would take her a while but she hoped that Robert was found before she finished so that he could berate her and tell her how to do it with tears in his eyes. _“I’M NOT CRYING! I’m allergic to stupidity.”_ She smiled thinking about the times she teased him about crying over a commercial, she hoped she would get to do that again.

First she sketch everything out with pencil going over to make sure she got the sizes and measurements right because she knew that it would be harder to fix once it was painted. “What are you doing?” They all turned startled to see Cecilia at the door looking at them with curiosity “Liv came up with the great idea to finish the nursery for Robert and Aaron.” Cecilia looked at the wall and Liv with a raised eyebrow, Liv thought the woman would reprimand her “put the chair by the window…” her casual words and tone surprised Liv.

“Oh and make sure not to go crazy with colors.”

With that the woman left them to their work, without reprimanding them or telling them to stop which was a good sign. Cecilia also didn’t offer to help but neither of them expected her to; the woman had her hands full with work and looking for Robert whenever she wasn’t busy. Liv felt better at having the woman’s approval ‘kind of’ since she was the one who best knew Robert. Liv heard the shower and knew that the woman had just come from a long shift and would probably pass out and wake up hungry; Lisa seemed to read her mind “I’ll make some lunch for everyone” the woman announced before walking out.

“We have to also get a picture of Cici for Robert’s tree.”

“Aren’t we doing just blood family?”

“Blood family and those that are like blood, Cici and Adam are as good as blood family.”

“Are we also putting spouses? That will be a lot of people especially the Dingle side.”

“…”

Liv was left thoughtful by Gabby’s question, she hadn’t thought about how deep the Dingle family ran. “How about you do a leaf or flower with the name of some people, maybe the decease?” Belle had suggested seeing the girls struggle with the idea “wouldn’t those be the most important to have pictures of seeing their no longer with us?” Diane said as she thought of the twins being able to see Pat, Sarah and Jack even though the three were no longer with them.

“She has a point, we can try to get pictures of the one that died and write the names of the ones alive and just pictures of them around the room.”

After that she decided to start with the Sugden tree because it would be smaller than the Dingle one and might be done quicker. Liv decided to make the tree tall so that it could also be used to measure the twins’ growth because she knew that was something sentimental that her brother and Robert would want to do. Diane went downstairs organizing the babies’ bottles in the kitchen making sure that all their things had their own cupboard while Belle continued with the clothes in the nursery.

* * *

On the third day of Robert’s disappearance Aaron had become a shell of himself that didn’t eat, drink or sleep, all he did was search for Robert like a robot with only one setting. If it wasn’t for Liv and Chas forcing him to at least eat toast and tricking him into drink water they were sure he would’ve collapsed. It was good that they had Cecilia as the woman’s medical expertise came in handy when treating the man. Although Cecilia wasn’t in any better condition, she had decreased her shifts at work but spend that time looking for Robert.

Cecilia had a bad feeling; she felt that Robert needed her as more than a best friend. She hoped that Aaron’s over protectiveness and paranoia was just rubbing off on her and there was nothing actually wrong. Rebecca believed she loved Robert and as long as he played along he should be safe, as snarky as Robert was he was above all smart and would know what was best to keep the twins safe. Someone at the door snapped her out her thoughts, she was home alone looking through her files and maps.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Standing at her door was a sheepish and shy Chrissie White, Pepper and Parker’s aggressive barks made her jump. Cecilia didn’t even try to stop the dogs from barking, she knew that they were feeding of her emotions and Pepper had already been agitated. “I didn’t come to cause trouble” Chrissie urged while Cecilia crossed her arms not really impress “you have 10 seconds before I let them both out, Pepper specifically has been out for blood since her favorite person disappear.” Chrissie could see the Cecilia was completely serious and not for the first time wondered why she was there.

“I want to help you…look for Robert.”

“Have you heard something!?”

“No…but I know Rebecca and know a few places she might be at.”

“Did you tell the police?”

“…” Cecilia again raised her eyebrow she wasn’t sure why Chrissie would want to help her; the doctor didn’t miss the use of ‘you.’ For some reason the woman felt like helping her so much that she was keeping important information from the cops. “Why?”

“Why I didn’t tell the police? Or why do I want to help you?”

“Both” Chrissie decided to be honest mainly because she couldn’t think up a convincing lie.

“…I don’t know.”

The two women stared at each other, one trying to figure the other out and the other one seemed lost. That was how Vic found them as she walked over hoping to see if she could help in anyway “Cecilia? Chrissie, what are you doing here?” They both turned to the younger Sugden, Cecilia’s face was blank while Chrissie looked like she was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “What’s going on?” Victoria asked getting suspicious while Cecilia raised her eyebrow “The Mill seems to be popular today, what can I help you with?” The woman added ignoring the younger woman’s question.

“I wanted to see if there was anything I could help in”

Cecilia got a pensive look as she heard the dogs bark from inside she had an idea “can you watch Pepper and Parker for a few minutes?” The dogs had met the younger Sugden as Vic had been recovering her relationship with Robert so she wasn’t a complete strange. Victoria wanted to ask for what but she knew that she was still on thin ice with her brother. “Of course, as long as you need” She wanted to help some way even if it was staying home with the dogs.

Cecilia let her in “guys I have to go look for Robert, Victoria is going to stay with you so behave.” She talked to the dogs and they seemed to understand her although the glint in their eyes told them that they might not listen. Cecilia grabbed her coat “come on lets go” she said to Chrissie before closing the door and leaving Vic with the dogs. Cecilia hoped that the slight chance that she was giving the woman didn’t turn around and bite her in the arse. Chrissie wasn’t sure why she was doing what she was doing, she was willingly betraying her sister and family to help a woman she barely knew.

* * *

In the pub, Chas was worry about her son and his mental state “I’m worry that he would regress.” She told Paddy who placed a cup of tea in front of her; they had both seen what Robert’s disappearance was doing to Aaron. It had been three days and no sign of the carrier, they had told the police about Rebecca and they found that the woman used a credit card in Hotten to buy bottles of purify water and food so they knew that they hadn’t left the area.

The police estimated that the woman –if she had him- was somewhere between Emmerdale and Hotten which might only be 30 minutes apart with a car but by foot was a huge search area. She barely saw her son who was usually out searching until someone forcefully brought him home and he passed out from exhaustion. “I know but we can’t force him, it’s just going to make it worse” Paddy thought about all the times that they tried to force Aaron to stay away from Robert and it just made their son chase the man harder.

“I know but we both know that Robert has always been Aaron’s button, consciously or unconsciously the man always brought out that side of Aaron.”

For a few moments the woman sounded like she did back when she hated Robert and tried to warn Aaron against him. The two sat in silence as they thought about those dark times and how much things had changed. Back then they would be jumping for joy and would even pray that Robert was never found but now it was the opposite, they wanted the man back not only for their son but also because they realized that the man had become part of their family. Cain’s arrival snapped them out of their thoughts; the man was usually the one with Aaron looking for Robert.

“Cain, have you found anything? Where’s Aaron?” Chas immediately bombarded her brother with questions, her voice shaking with anxiety.

“Not yet, Adam is taking over Aaron watch while I came to clean up, eat and possibly sleep.”

“Is there any word from the police?” Paddy asked the man hoping that there was something else that levitate the worry their all felt.

“No but I have some contacts asking around.”

“Cain listen to me, no matter what you most find them before Aaron or Cecilia do…” Chas grabbed her brother’s arms frantically “…I don’t know what those two would do if they get their hand on that woman.”

The room was filled with silence as the three thought about Chas’ words and what they implied, they all knew that despite her often times dramatic reactions the woman was right. There was no doubt that if Cecilia or Aaron got their hands on Rebecca they would kill the woman although Cecilia might torture her first. Chas remembered Cecilia’s threat to the Whites and she remembered Aaron’s reaction to hearing about Rebecca possibly kidnapping Robert. She was scared that they would both do something stupid and get themselves send down for it.

‘More Aaron than Cecilia, I’m actually surprise the woman hasn’t gotten send down before. I doubt she would get caught now.’

* * *

Victoria had found herself becoming the dog sitter for Parker and Pepper as her owners became more distracted with finding Robert. She was happy to help in any way possible and being around the dogs helped her anxiety. There was a part of her that for a brief moment was jealous of the home her brother created, it was almost picture perfect. _“You must remember that everyone is fighting their own battle that only they know of…”_ She remembered what her counselor had told her every time she tried to compare herself to other people.

_“Why do you feel the need to compare yourself to others? Do you think that your success is gage by what other people have?”_

It was still hard for her to stop comparing herself to others or being jealous of what others seemed have. She had realized that in her family she had always been considered the success, the angel and it was an image that she strived to keep. The image became so important and crucial to her identity that anything that jeopardized it terrified it and made her lash out. She was used to Robert being the black sheep, Andy being the good son and she being the lamb with a heart of gold.

_“We often feel better when others mess up because it makes us look better by comparison, it’s human nature but we should never attack them or punish them for not messing up.”_

_“I didn’t punish or attacked Robert; he actually messed up all on his own, Robert doesn’t need help messing up.”_

_“Yet you attacked him for not acting the way you thought he should?”_

_“He had a child that had nothing to do with his drama, he needed to grow up. Our father taught us better than that.”_

_“But it’s not his child and even then you insisted that he take it, why?”_

_“He had what everyone wants and he was just throwing it away like it was nothing!”_

_“You mean you”_

_“What?”_

_“You mean he had everything you wanted. See the thing is that everyone is different therefore they each want different things, you must accept that what you deemed a gift others might see it as a curse and that is perfectly okay.”_

Victoria had begun to realize that she felt threaten by anyone in her family defying the status quo, usually that wasn’t a problem because everyone played their part without complain. Then Robert came back, her older brother at first was still the black sheep, the prat everyone expected him to be but then he met Aaron and her brother began to change for the younger man. At first Victoria was fine with it but she realized that it was because she was still doing great.

When her life began to fall apart and Robert’s was doing great Victoria felt herself get irrationally angry and lashed out constantly at the man. She was the one messing up and making mistakes while Robert was turning his life around that was not how things were supposed to be. It wasn’t until the issue with Rebecca that Victoria finally felt like things were returning to normal. _“I finally felt balance and content because I had my identity back”_ the first time she acknowledged it Victoria felt like a monster.

_“Why do you feel that your identity is based on Robert messing up?”_

_“I don’t know, I guess it was because a lot people ask how I could be related to such a prat. No one was talking about Adam cheating on me or not being able to have a baby; they talked about Robert and looked at me like…”_

_“You were the good one, your brother’s mistake make you feel good about yourself and your life so much so that you’ve grown to depend on them just to feel like yourself.”_

It was the session that Victoria realized what a horrible sister she truly was and it broke her heart. She had gone to her mother’s grave asking for forgiveness _“you look for other’s to justify your actions and mistakes”_ until she remembered her counselor’s words. She had spent a lot of time on her own think and trying to figure herself out, she still had a ways to go because there were sometimes when she finds herself wanting to say something spiteful about someone that has something she doesn’t.

_“It’s something seen often in an only child that wasn’t properly socialize and was often spoiled, it happens as well in daughters who are the only girl especially if they’re the youngest. They are often spoiled and coddled by everyone, some even placed in a pedestal.”_

Victoria fed Parker and Pepper lunch but the bigger dog like usual didn’t show the food much interest, she was beginning to worry for the massive dog. She knew that the dog was worried about Robert but if she continued not eating then she would most likely get sick. Robert would be disappointed and sad when he came back if his dog was sick because Victoria couldn’t take proper care of her.

Therefore she had search the internet for a possible cure to get Pepper to eat, someone suggested using the clothes of the person not present because scents could be very comforting for dogs. She put one of Robert’s shirts on Pepper’s bed which the massive dog cuddled pitifully. When that one made the dog sadder, Victoria went back to the drawing board and saw someone suggested hiding pieces of Robert’s clothing to have the dog search for them.

Victoria wanted to ask Aaron but she had never seen him at the Mill, Liv was usually busy in school or up in the nursery on some secret project that no one could see. Cecilia was the only one that Vic had seen while taking care of the dogs. The doctor balanced her time between work and looking for Robert, strangely with Chrissie. That was a strange development for Victoria, Chrissie showed up looking for the woman then they left together.

Victoria talked to Chas about it because she was worried that Chrissie was planning something _“if there is anyone getting played in that scenario it’s Chrissie but I’ll keep an eye on them.”_ Cecilia approved of the idea when Victoria suggested it before she had to rush to work. So Victoria hid pieces of Robert’s clothes all over the house then asked Pepper to find him, the dog was confused at first “find him, go find Robert.” Until Pepper heard Robert’s name and suddenly she was off, running around the house.

Once she got the hang of the game Pepper was actually fast, even Parker played although the puppy was easily distracted. The mastiff on the other hand was actually very good at the game and moved much faster than Victoria had ever seen her move. It distracted all of them for a few hours so Victoria consider it a win so much so that it gave her an idea on how to possibly find Robert. She had seen the dogs that the police were using to find Robert but they didn’t know Robert’s scent the way Pepper did.

“Maybe you can actually find him, can’t you girl?”

Pepper looked up and wagged her tail as if Victoria had finally figure out the right answer to some question the dog asked. “I should talk to Aaron or Cecilia…”she became excited ‘but what if it doesn’t work?’ She didn’t want to get their hopes up if it didn’t work “I have to try alone first before telling everyone.” Looking at Parker she knew that she would have to think of a lie for Liv to stay with the puppy when she got out of school.

Victoria studied some videos of training dogs for search and rescue, of course she didn’t have the time to fully train Pepper but she wanted to get at least the commands. It wasn’t easy since she wasn’t what the internet call Pepper’s Alpha and the dog was fairly independent. Despite all the doubt when Liv came home she asked her to stay with Parker in the house “Pepper’s been really down so I want to give her some down time and Parker has missed been around familiar people…” Once she saw the guilt in Liv’s eyes she knew the teenager wasn’t going to ask any questions, she placed the leash on Pepper and left.

“Okay girl, let’s see if you can find him.”

* * *

** Three days earlier **

Robert could feel a massive headache that made him want to keep his eyes close and not even move, his eyes felt like they were glue together with cement. His body felt heavy like it was made of stones, when he briefly opened his eyes all he saw was darkness ‘shit I must have fallen asleep in the cemetery.’ The last thing he remembered was going to the cemetery to speak with his mum because everyone was getting on his case with their over protectiveness.

‘Aaron is definitely not letting me out of his sight now…’

As his senses started to come back to him Robert was confused by how muffled everything was like he had ear phones on. He smelled firewood ‘is something burning?’ and the scent of pine. There was no pine in the cemetery but the biggest red flag was the fact that he wasn’t cold, it was January and there was fresh snow in the ground yet Robert didn’t feel any snow on his back or wind on his face.

His breathing sped up as he felt himself slowly panic for a moment ‘did Aaron find me and bring me home?’ A part of him felt that there was something wrong, something he had to remember but couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. The more he tried the harder his head hurt ‘what the fuck is going on?’ _“Robert take a deep breathe and remember a general is always calm especially when facing the enemy”_ he could hear Cecilia’s head calmly speak to him in his head.

_“When you don’t have all the details, you must be quiet and use your other senses. Everything you hear and smell is a clue.”_

Robert took a deep breath and listened, he could hear a fire burning close by and the sound of the wind howling outside ‘I’m inside somewhere’ _“good, now what do you smell?”_ Robert took a deep breath and he could smell firewood, food, wine, and a familiar perfume. _“Now combine it all together”_ The carrier pushed everything else back and heard a baby and a woman humming, suddenly he got a flash of walking out of the cemetery and being hit in the head then losing consciousness as someone spoke to him.

‘I knew that voice…’

_“If you can’t remember the voice, remember the words and connect them to the person.”_

Robert got pensive, he flashback to the words and just as he heard heels walking towards where he was it hit him ‘REBECCA!’ _“Bingo!”_ There was a pride in the imaginary Cecilia’s voice, for a minute he panicked until he remembered something very important ‘crazy people are only dangerous when their illusion is broken.’ Robert relaxed his expression until he heard the door open and showed signs of waking up.

“Robert!”

He slowly opened his eyes to see a manically smiling Rebecca over him like a scary movie but he controlled himself and didn’t flinch. “Rebecca? Where are we?” He tried to look around but his body was still not fully responding so he moved his eyes instead. It seemed that they were in some cottage most likely in the woods ‘are we still in Emmerdale?’ The woman pulled back and brought a tray with what seemed like warm tea.

“We’re in our temporary home until we can run away together”

‘So we’re still in Emmerdale…the babies!?’

The could feel his heart rate increase and when Rebecca turned her back he forced his hand to react and moved it to his stomach, it was still in one piece but he couldn’t feel the babies moving. “There is someone that has been dying to meet you” He moved his hand before Rebecca saw it _“try not to provoke her, find her triggers. The babies and Aaron are triggers so keep them out of conversation.”_ He wondered why Cecilia sounded like an agent in MI-6; maybe he’s been watching too much Criminal Minds episodes and James Bonds movies.

‘She probably took all her pointers from there, my little psycho.’

Rebecca returned with a baby car seat and Robert wanted to roll his eyes ‘she’s still on this train?’ The woman put the car seat down and walked over to Robert “let me get you more comfort so you can better see him.” She helped him sit up and he was able to look down at his stomach, he got a little dizzy from the sudden movement but he took a deep breath and pushed back the nausea.

‘I definitely have a concussion, what did she hit me with?’

He didn’t have time to think before a small baby boy was placed in his arms “Robert this is our son, dad wanted to name him Sebastian but I thought Jack was a better name for him.” Looking down at the baby that look nothing like him Robert knew that Rebecca had truly lost it. Besides the fact his hair was black, the baby had no physical resemblance to Robert instead he looked like a certain criminal Barton.

Robert smiled at the crazy woman with a painful obviously forced smile that seemed to be enough for Rebecca who smiled back. She sat down at the edge of the bed by his side and he wanted to pull away from the woman. The baby snuggled into Robert and settled down ‘I don’t blame you buddy, with a crazy mother like that anyone would be a better substitute.’ Rebecca kissed the baby’s forehead before kissing him in the cheek.

“My two boys, we’re finally a family.” 

* * *

** A day earlier **

‘Cici I fucked up.’

Robert thought as he watched Rebecca losing it throwing things and screaming bloody murder as Seb cried in the background. He refused to call the baby Jack because that baby had nothing to do with his family. The melt down happened when Robert refused to kiss Rebecca for the 100th time since getting kidnap. _“Why won’t you kiss me?”_ He didn’t even really respond, the woman just looked into his eyes and seemed to know.

_“It’s because of him isn’t!?”_

He tried to deny it and calm the woman down but then she asked for his ring so she could burn it and he refused to give it to her. _“You’re still under his spell! You think you love him!”_ Robert tried really hard but the one thing he could never deny was his love for Aaron _“I don’t think, I know I love him.”_ At least he didn’t say his name but the damage was done, that’s how they ended up in this moment. He tried to tell Rebecca about Seb but the woman was deaf to all words except possibly ‘I love you’ which were never coming from Robert’s lips.

“Why? What does he have that I don’t!?”

“You mean beside the obvious…” He looked down below her waist with a smirk “…his sanity for one.”

He couldn’t help himself _“Idiot! Think of the babies”_ he regretted his actions as Cecilia’s voice reminded him that he was not the only one in danger. “I’M NOT INSANE! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT!?” He moved back and covered his stomach in a protective manner ‘oh I don’t know maybe because you kidnapped a man, believe your child is his despite all scientific evidence against it or maybe it’s because your yelling like a maniac because someone doesn’t love you while your child cries in the background.’

Robert didn’t say this out loud, he had already made things so bad and he wasn’t going to continue tempting fate. Rebecca was panting from all her furious pacing so she took a deep breath to calm down. Looking in the cracked mirror she saw him, her Robert smiling at her _“of course I love you but you must be patient, that man and the village has gotten into my head once we are gone it will all be perfect.”_ The woman smiling lovingly and the real Robert’s eyes widen as he saw her smiling at her own reflection.

“You’re right my love.”

‘What the bloody hell..? This bitch is gone, fuck me! Why do I always get the crazy ones!?’

_“I told you, you have horrible taste in partners.”_

‘What about Aaron?’

_“Aaron is still up for debate.”_

“It’s okay Robert…” The man looked up at hearing the psychotic woman speak up “…I know you’re still confused and brainwash by them…”

‘What the fuck, is this a marvel movie now? Am I the new Winter Soldier?’

“…Once we’re away from here it would all be better.”

The words made his eyes widen, he was in no state to fight Rebecca not because he wouldn’t win but mainly because it would put the twins at risk if the woman got a hit in. “What!? What do you mean by away?” The woman just smiled at him “don’t worry; everything will be over in the morning. For now I’ll sleep in the other room to give you time to cool down.” Robert began to panic, he was sure that Aaron and Cecilia were out looking for him but if they left Emmerdale there was no way they would find him until after Robert gave birth and could fuck Rebecca up then find his way home.

He was positive that if Rebecca lets him give birth she would take his babies from him when he was most vulnerable and couldn’t protect them. Rebecca turned the lights off and closed the door locking him in with what sounded like a million bolts and chains. He could hear her shushing Seb in the other room but the baby refused to listen, he heard her cursing and ruffling for something in the kitchen. It must have been the baby’s bottle because the cries stopped but Robert’s panic was getting worst, he felt a slightly pull in his stomach.

“We have to get out of here or we’ll never see daddy Aaron and aunty Cici again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it guys. I would not have let a cliffhanger lasted too long as I know what it feels as a reader myself. I have this story mostly written so the chapter will come sooner might even post one before the month is out. 
> 
> Currently working on another Robron story with a much darker tone to Aaron for a change.
> 
> Next Chapter: Dogs are awesome! oh and Robert is in Labor.


	16. Pepper saves the day...kind of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is found and Rebecca takes the last step into crazy town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised before the month was through another chapter, sorry in advance...you'll see for what.

When a family goes through hard moments there is always an MVP that becomes the string and weight that keeps them grounded and sane. This person is often the most underappreciated as when the hard moments have passed the family often forgets what they did in an effort to forget the whole ordeal. For the Dingles and Sugdens those MVPs were Faith with her bright personality and jokes, Lisa with her patience and strength, and finally Diane with her sweet and loving nature. All three brought something different to the table, like a grandma band they worked together to achieve their goal.

Faith made the family laugh and when she couldn’t she kept everyone thinking positive with her endless optimism. Lisa kept everyone fed and gave a pep talk that made them all feel like they could fight a lion; she was also firm enough to get Aaron to rest. Diane was the shoulder to cry on, she was the one they could go to if they needed a hug and a sincere _“Everything is going to be alright, it will all work out.”_

Diane took it upon herself to keep the Mill in shape with cleaning and cooking, it helped her get to know her step-son’s best friend who reminded her so much of the man that it brought tears to her eyes. Liv was still working hard on her project with the help of Gabby, Bella and even Jacob had come over to offer a hand. Lisa was worry that Aaron wouldn’t survive much longer the way he was going, fortunately she had seen him shirtless and knew that he hadn’t started cutting which was great.

She told Chas so as to calm the woman down; over time they had all learned the signs to look for. Charity had surprisingly taken most of the responsibility of the pub since Chas was often times too distracted to function let alone work. The whole village was worried about Robert, the carrier had become part of their community and they all realized that he brought a certain spice to their otherwise dull lives.

He had also helped a lot of them at one point or another with his business expertise or savvy plotting; there was no denying that the man was brilliant in his own devious way. Chas had just closed up after sending Charity to bed early as a thank you for covering for her when she walked into the back room to see Aaron sitting in the dark “HOLY...!” She rushed and turned the lights on before glaring briefly at her son.

“Aaron you scared me half to death, why are you sitting in the dark.”

“Cain forced me to go to sleep.”

“That’s good you need to rest…”

“I can’t go over there; it’s not the same without him…” She saw her son’s red eyes and knew that if he had any tears left he would be crying. She got him a cup of water since he probably hadn’t had any the whole day.

“Here, you know you can stay here as long as you need. I’ll get you a pillow and blankets…”

“I can’t sleep, every time I close my eyes I see him in pain or calling to me…”

This time Aaron really did cry and Chas sat next to him pulling him into her arms the way she did when he told her the truth about what happened to him. The same as back then his sobs broke her heart “I don’t know what I would do if I lost them. Mum there is no me without Robert.” The honesty in his voice terrified her “don’t say that, you are so strong. You’re better and healthier now…” Aaron pulled back and in that moment Chas saw the same self-destructiveness in his eyes that she had seen back then.

“I’m strong because I have him; he has gotten me through the hardest times in my life. Before him I was a shell, he was the one that pointed me in the path of healing.”

“…” She couldn’t deny what Robert had done for her son during the dark times of the trial and she would always be thankful to him for that.

“I was going to propose to him…you know to make it official and legal.”

“Oh sweetheart, you still can. We’re going to find them and we’ll wrap him in bubble wrap from now on.”

Chas was happy that her joke got a slight smile from Aaron which was a huge win in her book; she wiped the tears from his eyes gently and pulled his head on her lap. “Lay down, I’ll stay here with you” she began to hum while she ran her fingers through his gel-free hair hoping that her presence would calm him down enough to sleep at least a little “Mmmhmmm…” When she saw his eyes were closed and his expression calm, she took his phone.

Fortunately her son’s code was simple to guess since it was either their first wedding anniversary, Robert’s birthday or the day they met. Fortunately it was their wedding anniversary since she didn’t know the exact day they met. Once inside she looked for the contact of Aaron’s counselor, Chas was worry her son was regressing. She texted the number to herself before deleting the text from Aaron’s phone then she continued to hum, soothing the wrinkles in Aaron’s forehead and keeping the nightmares at bay.

‘I didn’t help you back then but I will know.’

* * *

Paddy had never felt so useless in his life watching Aaron drive himself crazy trying to find Robert, he wanted to do something to help or at least lighten the load for his son. He was not a fighter like Adam and Aaron or a criminal mastermind like Cain or Cecilia or even a schemer like Robert but he couldn’t sit back and watch as his son went through hell and not do anything to help. Recently Chas had been helping Aaron sleep and relax for a few minutes; she had even convinced Aaron to see his counselor. Paddy remembered that fight, he was sure that the whole village heard it.

_“You want me to what!? My husband and my children are missing and you want me to what!?”_

_“The police and the whole village are out looking for them; all I’m asking is that you take a few minutes to take care of yourself.”_

_“I sleep and eat…” Aaron was a mixture of confused and annoyed, all he wanted was to find Robert._

_“Yea, when someone forces you to or your body gives out on you. Aaron, sweetheart I’m worry that this is making you regress…” Chas didn’t know how to phrase things in a way that didn’t anger her son or make him lash out._

_“Mum, I’m not cutting myself if that’s what you’re worry about.” Aaron exclaimed frustrated that his mother was wasting his time on useless matters._

_“I know love but you’re also not taking care of yourself, you’re back to the mindset where you can’t live without him and you’ve worked so hard to get out of it. I’m just worry that all your hard work is falling apart…”_

_“…” The two were silent although Chas was not fooled, she knew that she hadn’t won but at least her son wasn’t screaming any more._

Paddy remembered how mother and son went back and forth for hours even Charity kept her distance for fear of getting caught in the crossfires. Finally they had come to a compromise where Aaron promised to call his counselor and Chas promised to back off. Paddy had seen that talking to his counselor helped Aaron even if just a little, Chas seemed to still be a strong presence by his side. Everyone was doing something even Liv was setting up the nursery while Paddy just sat back and stuttered.

The man talked to Marlon hoping that his friend had an idea for him _“I’m not sure what you can do beside help in the search…”_ his friend wasn’t much help in that sense but he did make him feel better _“I think the best way any of us can help is staying out of the way of those searching and taking cares of things here.”_ It was good to hear that sometimes doing nothing was the best thing he could actually.

So he decided to make tea and pass it around the officers and people searching, the smiles and thank you he got made him feel slightly better about his purpose. He helped Lisa and Diane pass around homemade biscuits which again got him heartfelt thank you and slightly strain smiles, he could see that a lot of them were losing hope of finding Robert in one piece. Paddy could see the same doubt in Cain and Chas’ eyes but fortunately Aaron was too distracted to actually notice.

He used his calls to check out and ask his clients to keep a look out, fortunately for them Robert was the only carrier in the area ‘that we know of’ so he wouldn’t be hard to spot. No matter what he did, he always wanted to do more, mainly to keep himself busy and forget what was going on. Passing by the Mill was what gave him an idea of something that would help and keep him busy at the same time. Walking down the driveway he saw a couple of boxes, reading the labels he saw that they were materials ‘most likely for the second flat.’ If he could have the second flat ready before they find Robert that would be a huge help and it would maybe inspire everyone else to think positive.

He recruited Rodney and Adam to help him since he wasn’t too good with his hands unless it was to treat animals. Fortunately for him both men liked the idea and were willing to offer free manual labor in their free time. Adam spend a lot of time helping Aaron with his search –leaving the scrapyard mainly to the new hand they hired- so mostly it was Rodney and Paddy doing more of the work, some of the Dingles came through when they heard what he was doing.

“He’s family and we always take care of family no matter what.”

Fortunately for them all the materials were bought by Cecilia so all they had to do was install them, Belle and Debbie took turns helping with the design since no one wanted to piss Cecilia off. Paddy saw as the people working smiled and almost reminisce about the carrier in a positive way. It filled his heart to hear them talking about the future of the twins and Robert in a positive way, they were beginning to have hope.

‘See Robert, you do have a future so where ever you are fight, fight like only you know how.’

* * *

_Robert and Aaron laid on sofa wrapped in each other’s arms while their song played in the background “Come on…” Suddenly Aaron got up and held his hand out “what?” The man rolled his eyes before pulling Robert up and crashed their bodies together “what are you…” before swaying to the music “Aaron Dingle, are you…!” Robert smirked as his husband glared at him “don’t even say it or I’ll push you.”_

_Robert laughed loudly and happily, he decided to enjoy the moment as their song played softly. It was a perfect moment, his face buried in Aaron’s neck. He didn’t notice that his stomach wasn’t in the way; he didn’t even care that due to him being taller than Aaron the position was kind of awkward ‘definitely worth the neck pain.’_ _They sway in their living room for what felt like hours “you know” Robert looked up and was surprise that he saw tears in Aaron’s eyes._

_“I know” Robert smiled tenderly and wiped the blue eyed man’s tears._

_“Good then I need you to be strong for me and wait.”_

_“Wha...?”_

_“I’ll find you and then we’ll be together forever…” Suddenly he heard baby cries coming from upstairs, Robert finally noticed his stomach was flat once more “…all of us. Keep them safe and hold on for me.”_

_“What are you…?”_

Robert suddenly woke up to a sharp pain in his stomach, as he became aware he remembered that he was kidnapped by Rebecca. ‘Why couldn’t this be the dream instead?’ Looking down he saw his foot was still chained to the bed although now his hands were also in handcuffs ‘fan-fucking-tastic!’

A frantic Rebecca walked in with a crying Seb “why won’t you shut up!?” the woman screamed to the baby ‘yea that’s helping. Maybe it’s because his mother is a fucking psychotic bitch’ Robert didn’t say his thoughts out loud knowing that the woman was already on the verge of losing it. Suddenly he felt the sharp pain in his stomach once more, at first he thought it was the twins kicking but that was never painful.

‘What the fuck?’

 _“Any sign of discomfort you come in right away,_ _I mean it Robert do not wait for contractions or until the pain sets in. If you get too far into labor this could be fatal for you and the babies”_

He remembered the doctor’s warnings ‘am I having contractions?’ _“Contractions are like really bad cramps that run like waves…”_ He could hear Cecilia explaining it to him and as the pain went up and down he realized that they truly were contractions. He grunted as a really bad one hit him, the sound got the attention of Rebecca “Robert what is it?” The woman actually looked worry while Robert was panicking.

‘I’m in labor! It’s too early, how can I be so far?’

“Rebecca I need to go to the hospital.”

“Once everything calms down and we are gone…”

“No! I need to go now!”

“You just want to trick me so that they find us.”

“No…Rebecca I’m getting contractions, I need to go to the hospital now.”

Rebecca’s eyes widened at the confession as she watched Robert whither in bed holding his big stomach. She had forgotten that the man was pretending to be a carrier to make everyone believe that Jack wasn’t his son. She didn’t think he was going so far “Robert stop it already, it’s only us here. You no longer need to pretend.” Robert looked at the woman incredulously as he realized how deep her delusion truly ran.

“Are you serious!? How delusional can you be?” Robert lifted his shirt showing his naked stomach “What the fuck do you think this is!? Air!?”

Robert’s anger and snark seemed to throw her off; he could almost see her mind trying to come up with an answer that fit her delusional world. “Bex please, If I don’t go to the hospital I can lose my babies. If you really love me…” Robert tried to take a page out of his own book and manipulate the woman like he has done before. Rebecca looked up, eyes wide “of course I love you…” her tone was incredulous as if she couldn’t believe that Robert even dared question it.

“…You shouldn’t worry about that, we have Jack. We will both help you get through it.”

* * *

Chrissie had never been more confused in her life than she was in that moment and it was all because of Cecilia Perna. Chrissie had always been a confident woman that knew exactly what she wanted and was never scared to go after it. Thanks to her family’s dependence and weakness, Chrissie grew up independent and strong just so she could be able to take care of them. It was almost an evolution trait that she developed out of necessity to adapt with the times. Chrissie was sure that if her family had been better adjusted she wouldn’t be the way she was because she would’ve felt safer letting her guard down.

There was never something that Chrissie wanted that she couldn’t have or get, either her father always spoiled her or she learned as she grew up to get it herself. It was what happened with Robert, he was just an employee in their company but as soon as she saw him she wanted him. It was meant to be a night of fun but the more she knew about the man the more he seemed like a wild animal that could not be tame, he was a challenge that she wanted to conquer. Her father refused to get her what she wanted so she had to do it herself; it was easy once she saw Robert’s love for money and all things high class.

Thinking about it now Chrissie realized that Robert and her were never going to make it with or without Aaron even if Robert was faithful, they were too much alike for that. They were bound to crash and burn because they both needed someone to ground them and keep their explosive energy in check instead of add fuel to the fire as they did for each other or compete for the top dog position.

As she began to let go of her anger and hurt pride, Chrissie would admit at least to herself that Robert and her would’ve made an explosive and unstoppable partnership as friends even business partners but not lovers. Unfortunately she let the man’s good looks blind her common sense, it also didn’t help that Robert knew exactly how to play her like Mozart playing the piano. A part of her knew this when they started dating but he was something she wanted and she always got what she wanted, damned the consequences.

Until the moment she met Cecilia and the woman confused her. Now Chrissie doesn’t really know what she wanted, for once in her life she was confused and at a lost. She was drawn to someone that was nothing like the previous people she had been drawn to but at the same time share a lot of similar qualities. “Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Chrissie turned to see green eyes staring at her “yea there is a cabin around here that had seen better days but it’s secluded and no one goes there even more important very little people know that it even exist.” Cecilia stared at her for a moment almost as if trying to figure out if she was lying, those eyes made Chrissie want the shuffle uncomfortably like a guilty child.

“Lead the way.”

* * *

“FUCK! Rebecca I need to go to the hospital NOW!”

“Robert, don’t worry I’ll take care…”

“Unless you’ve became a doctor in the last few months and this is a bloody operating room than you CANNOT TAKE CARE OF ANYTHING!!!”

“…” Rebecca flinched at Robert’s harsh tone and words; she was panicking the more that Robert screamed in pain. She was beginning to think that Robert’s pregnancy wasn’t a ploy and the man was actually pregnant.

“Bex please, I need a hospital or I’m going to die.”

Robert tried to appeal to Rebecca’s obsessive ‘love’ for him, hoping that the threat to his life would make the crazy woman see some reason. Robert could not help but silently curse his husband for putting him through this pain; he doesn’t know how women with more than one kid choose to do it more than once. It was his first time and he was already over it ‘Aaron better enjoy the twins because unless he’s a carrier too this two would be the only babies I give him…’ Looking at Rebecca pacing and biting her nails Robert couldn’t help but feel the hope leave him.

‘…If they make it. Please to whoever is listening at least let them make it, I don’t care about me. Let my babies make it.’

The carrier could feel his eyes cloud over with tears as another contraction hit him as well as the thought that both his twins and he were going to die there. They might never see Aaron or Cecilia again, the last time he saw his husband he had snapped at him for caring and wanting to protect them. ‘I can’t go like that, please at least let me say good bye to them.’ He begged anyone who would listen to him.

Rebecca left the room “I have to check on Jack” to avoid seeing Robert in pain because it was confusing her. “Rebecca, Bex don’t, REBECCA! DO’T LEAVE ME…” She closed the door and locked it before running away with her ears cover. In the living room she paced back and forth hearing the muffled screams from the room that were soon joined by the baby’s cries. “Stop it, stop it…Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!” She screams as her head began to hurt and it was driving her crazy, she just wanted everything to stop and be okay.

* * *

Chrissie and Cecilia made it to the cabin that had clearly seen better days but before they even enter Cecilia could tell that there was no one inside. For one it was far too quiet, she doubted that Robert or Rebecca plus a baby would be this quiet unless the psycho had them both sedated which Cecilia also doubted. As they entered and saw the abandon cabin that was just one big room with a living room and kitchen, Cecilia realized that she was right.

Part of her wanted to be wrong, she had hoped that Robert was just being quiet and he was there tied up. “I’m sorry, I thought they would be here” Chrissie apologized feeling like she wasted the woman’s time. She had really thought that Rebecca would be here but as she thought a little more Chrissie remembered that Rebecca probably didn’t know the property as well as they did, her younger sister probably didn’t even know the cabin was there.

“Is there anything else around here?”

“Not really, the property line is close by and after that there are a few farms but nothing else.”

For some reason seeing the discouraged look in Cecilia’s face made Chrissie feel like she failed in some way. It was a feeling she always hated ‘why does this woman affect me so much!?’ Chrissie was beginning to get mad at herself for it, she could guess what was going on and she didn’t like it at all. “Let’s take a walk around and see” Cecilia’s words snapped her out of her self-interrogation.

While the two women walked around the woods looking for Robert, Rebecca was in the kitchen rocking back and forth as she heard Robert’s screams and Jack’s cries. She wanted it all stop but it wouldn’t, it all just become louder “Rebecca! I need a doctor!” Rebecca tried to cover her ears harder but she could still hear the man’s painful cries “AAAAAAAH!” The woman shook her head and kicked the cabinets in front of her almost as if trying to create noise louder than Robert’s screams.

It was like a horrifying and bloodcurdling symphony with a baby’s cries, a man screaming out in pain, the stomping of her feet and her words of denial “no, no, no, make it stop. We’re meant to be happy; everything was supposed to be perfect.” She continued kicking her feet until pots, plates and cutlery fell to the floor. The plates shattered adding more music to the symphony and the pots and cutlery made a loud clanging sound that for a brief moment drowned out everything else.

Rebecca was going to pick up the pots to bang them and drown out the screams when she saw a sharp glistening chef’s knife. To her side Robert smiled at her _“you can safe me, make the pain go away.”_ She smiled at the illusion as he sent her his famous smirk that always made her knees weak “I don’t know how, what if I hurt you?” Her eyes stared at the illusion in worry wanting him to make it all better and justify her actions.

_“A small brief moment of pain compare to death, you don’t want me to die right?”_

“No! Of course not, that’s the last thing I want.”

_“Then you have to do it. It’s the only way you can safe me.”_

Rebecca looked down at the knife in her hand and then turned to the others on the floor; she could see there were more in the floor. There was a paring knife by her thigh, a steak knife by her feet and what looked like a utility knife next to it. She remembered the multiple caesarian section videos she watched the closer she got to giving birth out of fear and morbid curiosity. She smile and got up taking the three knives with her before walking towards the bedroom.

* * *

“We are so lost aren’t we?”

Victoria was ignored as she was pulled forward by Pepper’s impressive strength, the two had been walking around the woods for hours all they found were trees, not even a cave. Pepper did find a couple of deer, squirrels and even to Vic’s terror a viper that hissed at them. If they had been hunting the trip would have been a success but since they were looking for Robert and there was no trace of her brother then the trip was a failure.

_“This is the last place that Robert was believed to be. If Rebecca took him then she couldn’t have gotten too far.”_

_Victoria looked around while Pepper sniffed everything, taking her job very seriously. Victoria thought about her big brother and how much grief she gave him, that would possibly be the last memory she had with him. The mere thought brought tears to her eyes even if she had to stay up all night she was going to find her big brother ‘he’s the last one I have left and the one that has always been understanding and loving.’_

_“A skinny woman who just had a baby like Rebecca would not be able to carry Robert at his normal let alone pregnant.”_

_Pepper led her to their mother’s grave and Victoria wasn’t surprised that her brother was visiting their mother when he was taken. Whenever she was going through something she always visited her father and mother to talk to them but she knew that Robert didn’t have a great relationship with their father. Victoria wasn’t naïve; she knew something had happened between them. Despite what others may think Robert wasn’t one to hate someone for no reason, there was always a reason for what he did._

_“Find anything Pepper?”_

_Instead of an answer she was pulled around as the dog meticulously sniffed everything, the police were long gone. They had spent the first two days looking in the village and the surrounding areas but after finding that Rebecca had used her car in Hotten they took their search there. Victoria was sure that Rebecca was still in the area, she couldn’t have gotten too far. Pepper pulled her to a path by the side of the cemetery and led her away; they walked the path seeing nothing but trees. Victoria worried when she could no longer see the village ‘shit! I’m going to end up missing to and the police will have to find us both.’_

They started at the cemetery which is where Aaron found Robert’s phone and then they started walking for hours. They continued the path for a while before Pepper turned into a field that led into the woods they were in now. Victoria couldn’t feel her feet, every time she wanted to stop Pepper pulled her and unfortunately the dog was too strong for her. “Pepper let’s go back, it’s going to get dark soon…we can keep going tomorrow.” She realized that she was talking to a dog who had no interest in her what so ever.

She sat down on a fallen tree while Pepper was busy sniffing trying to rest as much as possible, it was midafternoon and the sun would be setting soon. Victoria knew that she had to go back before it got dark but her problem was that Pepper only listened to Robert and Cecilia sometimes begrudgingly Aaron. Everyone else was weak and therefore had no right to boss her around. Pepper didn’t respect her or even liked her, the dog simply tolerated her and that was something that Victoria didn’t take into account.

Just as she was trying to figure out how to get the dog to listen to her and return home, Victoria heard some rustling in the trees. She got up like a scared deer about to jump away while Pepper to her shock got in front her and growled. Victoria could see why people got dogs, as she saw Pepper turn into a fierce wolf to try to protect her, it made her feel special and protected. The rustling got louder as whatever was in the trees grew nearer, suddenly Pepper turned back into a dog with her tongue out and wagging her tail which confused Vic.

“Pepper?”

That voice sounded familiar, out of the trees walked Cecilia with Chrissie following behind her. The women looked confuse to see Victoria and the dog while Pepper pulled away from the surprise Victoria and ran to Cecilia. The humans all stood there watching each other, Cecilia subconsciously pets the dog against her leg. “This is a little far for a walk, what are you doing here?” Cecilia was the one to break the shock while she got on her knees and got kisses from Pepper.

“We’re not out for a walk actually”

Victoria thought about lying for a brief second but she was in over her head and just wanted help getting back home. She was lucky that she bump into Cecilia since the woman could order the dog back home. “…” Cecilia lifted her eye brow and her green eyes almost seemed to pull the truth out of Victoria “I got the stupid idea of having Pepper try to sniff Robert out…” She looked away “there were K9 units with training looking and didn’t find anything, this dog has no training.” Chrissie was the one to intervene, the typical arrogant ‘I know best’ tone clear in her voice.

“Yea but they don’t know Robert like Pepper those, I figure she…”

“Would be more familiar with his scent and would be able to find him.”

Cecilia was the one to finish the sentence for her, the woman didn’t seem disappointed or angry but either way Victoria felt ashamed for wasting time. “It was dumb; we’ve just been running around with no trace of him.” The youngest Sugden was disappointed looking at the ground she missed the glint in Cecilia’s eyes. “She wouldn’t have taken you so far for no reason, Pepper is not the most active girl. If she took you this far was because she was following a scent.”

The words made Chrissie and Victoria turn to Cecilia and Pepper, the two women were surprised. One looked hopeful while the other one looked doubtful, Chrissie was sure that in her desperation to find Robert, Cecilia was seeing things that weren’t there. “You think?” Victoria couldn’t help but hope that her plan had actually worked and she was doing something right for her brother for once in their life.

“Let me try, she considers me an Alpha and I know some dog training tricks.”

* * *

Robert was stuck between wanting to commit murder and suicide; he wanted to kill Rebecca for being a crazy cow and Aaron for putting him in the state he was in. He was in pain and he wanted to make it stop, if it was just him maybe he wouldn’t mine dying to make the pain stop but it wasn’t just him. Many people said that maternal instincts often came with the baby and Robert was feeling that. He wasn’t an emotional or sentimental person but feeling the twins made him want to do anything to protect them.

He realized he would scheme, hurt and even killed anyone who would cause them harm “I’m going to get you out; you’re going to meet your dad and have a life even if I’m not in it.” Robert felt the tears roll down his cheeks as the thought of not getting to meet the twins hit him, it torn his heart to leave them and Aaron. “AAAAAH! FUUUUCK!” He really couldn’t fathom why women did this more than once and willingly.

‘Maybe it’s some messed up version of conditioning or Stockholm syndrome…’

He heard the door open but didn’t look up, unless it was the police or ambulance Robert wasn’t really interested in Rebecca’s craziness. When nothing happened he looked up to see a terrifying sight, Rebecca stood by the door with a craze smile and knives in her hand “Bex what are doing?” Robert sat up and tried to move back “I’m going to make the pain go away.” His eyes widened as he put the piece together “Rebecca…don’t do this, please…if you really love me don’t do this…”

“Don’t worry it will all be okay.”

In the woods Cecilia was helping Pepper concentrate while Victoria and Chrissie followed behind them. “Why are you helping us?” Victoria finally asked the question that had been in her mind since Chrissie showed up at the Mill. The older woman turned to Victoria before looking at Cecilia’s back “I don’t know” and it was the truth Chrissie was still confused by Cecilia and everything the woman made her feel. Victoria looked between the two women as one focused on her task while the other focused on her, suddenly she got an epiphany.

‘Oh my god! Those Chrissie have a crush on Cecilia!? I didn’t even know she liked woman!?’

Victoria was frozen by the revelation; the more she thought about it the more it made sense. Chrissie wasn’t a kind and helpful person especially to anyone that was related to Robert but despite Cecilia being the closest person to Robert besides Aaron, to Chrissie she was somehow the exception. Robert’s ex-wife who hated him had a crush on his best friend and almost sister “hahaha!” Victoria laughed at the irony of it all; it was the first time she laughed in a long time.

“AAAAAAAAH!”

The women all heard a blood curdling scream that gave them chills “Robert” and that Cecilia recognized right away. She ran with Pepper by her side following that scream “wait Cecilia, you don’t know if it’s him.” Chrissie ran after the woman worried that she would run into danger, Vic ran after them hoping that Cecilia was right but at the same time she was hoping that Cecilia was wrong. That scream spoke of someone who was in pain or worse who was killed and that thought terrified Victoria.

‘Please be okay, Rob you have to be okay.’

They break through the trees to see a clearing with a small stone cottage that looks out of a fairy tale, they almost expected snow white and the dwarfs to show up or the three little bears and goldilocks. The house had a tall wall of plants on each side giving it some unnecessary privacy, there was no other house nearby but there was a tire worn path. There was a car hidden in the plants, Chrissie saw the familiar mint color that her sister drove.

The door was close but with a well aim kick between Cecilia and Victoria they solved that, Chrissie could hear a baby crying and she was positive that they were in the right place. There was a kitchen to the corner in a C shape much like the back of the Woolpack; the only difference is that the kitchen is to the right of the door. To the other side there was a small dining area and then the rest of the space was living space.

To the side of the living room there was an opening that most likely led to the bedrooms and bathroom, the place was cute and small but none of them could focus on that. Cecilia didn’t stop to look around she ran to the room with Pepper by her side, Victoria and Chrissie were not far behind her. Chrissie hoped that her sister hadn’t done anything she would later regret, none of them knew what to expect.

That’s why what they did see left them all frozen in shock, the room was simple with a wardrobe, a bed and nightstands. It was a happy yellow but what was happening in the room was not happy at all, Seb’s cries came from a room further down. At the foot of the bed there was a chain that connected and lock on a slim ankle, Cecilia felt a beast roar inside of her. In the bed laid a barely awake Robert bleeding from a wide gash on his stomach, Cecilia was positive she could see organs; his blood was all over him and the bed. Standing over him was Rebecca with a painful craze smile and a bloody knife in her hand, the blood running down to her hands.

“Oh my god…”

“Bex what have you done?”

“I’m making it better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go another chapter down, I'm currently writing the last chapter which I will have to divide in two because it's becoming too long. There should be 2-3 chapters left to this story, I will try to update next chapter fairly soon as to not leave you in a cliffhanger for too long.
> 
> Next Chapter: The race to safe Robert and the twins.


	17. Keep fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia tries to safe the day with little to work with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I have NO medical knowledge! I did some research for this but I have no medical background and I've never had children. All I know about caesarian birth is the horror stories I heard about a woman having a caesarian without anesthesia (which she survived) or my mother's story (which wasn't as horrible).
> 
> I tried to keep it as realistic as I could but know this is a story not meant to be real life. DON'T ATTACK ME FOR INACCURACIES!

Aaron’s phone was ringing none stop and it was driving Cain crazy “you going to get that?” They were in a farm a few miles from Emmerdale where one of Cain’s contacts had told him they saw a pregnant carrier and a blonde woman. It was the best information they had gotten so far and Aaron had practically ran out the door before Cain even finished talking _“a contact of mine’s saw a carrier…”_ That was all he got out before Aaron was out the door.

He explained the rest in the car although he wasn’t sure Aaron really listened to him, all the younger man heard was pregnant carrier. Aaron is so desperate for something that Cain is pretty sure that he half fooled himself into believing that it was Robert. The older Dingle was worried that he would be severely disappointed “It’s just Vic, probably complaining about Pepper still not liking her.” Aaron waved it off not in the mood to speak with anyone as he got closer to his husband.

“Are you sure? I mean I know she’s been a little off but even she knows not to waste time.”

“So? What are you trying to say, that I leave finding Robert to hear whatever she has to say!?”

“All I’m saying is that it could be important and watch the tone.”

“Nothing is more important than Robert and the twins right now.” Aaron declared firmly to the man leaving no room for debate, his tone was soft and vulnerable.

“…”

Cain was never the emotional type, he didn’t know how to deal with people crying unless their begging for mercy or crying in pain. He was never the sentimental type and he was never going to be, Moira was the only person he ever let himself show emotions in front of and even that wasn’t up to normal standards. His nephew knew this and for the most part he had held the crying back for when he was with Adam or his mum but every once in a while he couldn’t control it and it would just spill over.

It wasn’t like Cain didn’t know that the kid had been crying since his eyes were in a permeant state of red, in fact Cecilia had order them to make sure he got plenty of water and recommended eye drops so his eyes didn’t become irritated and dried out. They all knew how important Robert was to Aaron but it was only until now that they really understood how important Robert truly was to Aaron and how crucial he is for his life and health.

Chas had talked to the boy’s counselor for advice and the woman had told her to let him grief _“let him experience all those emotions because by trying to stop him from hurting, you are telling him that what he is feeling is not okay and it is….”_ The doctor had advice which his sister didn’t really like _“then what do I do? I’m scared that he will hurt himself again…”_ Cain understood Chas’ worries since he had seen Aaron punch a barn wall until his hand bleed, he didn’t tell the woman so that she wouldn’t panic but he was worry too.

_“The best you can do is be by his side, watching over him and reminding him that you are there for whatever he needs. Pick up the slack were he lacks but don’t stop him from doing what he feel he must unless it beginning to physical cause him harm. Aaron is going through a tough time and it could get worse so you have to be prepare to be the clutch for his broken leg so to speak, you help him stand but don’t take away his independence.”_

The words seemed to have worked their magic and calmed his sister down who had ease on Aaron although she had not stop worrying and calling him to check in but instead of every minute she called every hour ‘for Chas that is massive progress.’ The farmhouse was twice the size of Wishing Well and Cain could see three kids playing around with the snow. He was even more sure that Robert wasn’t there and the carrier that his contact saw wasn’t the carrier they were looking for.

Before they could reach the door Cain’s phone rang and unlike Aaron he picked it up especially when he saw that it was his sister. He knew something was wrong because it wasn’t time for Chas’ checkup “where the bloody hell are you guys!?” it was proven when his sister snapped at him “we’re following a lead…? I told you this…” He was confused since he spoke to his sister and in fact she had been excited.

“Why is Aaron not picking up his phone!?” Aaron turned to him as he heard Chas’ yell and was unamused by the interruption.

“Tell her we’re busy and that I’m not going to off myself.” Aaron rolled his eyes at his mother overprotectiveness, she was suffocating him with her worry and he was over it.

“Chas what’s going on?” Cain could hear something else in her voice, there was an urgency different than when she was simply worried about her son.

“Vic called Adam frantic…they found him.”

“What!? Are you sure?”

“He couldn’t really understand her because she was crying but she told him that she tried to call Aaron but he wouldn’t pick up. Cain…it’s bad we’re heading there now, he’s with Cici but it’s bad…”

He could hear the pain in Chas’ voice and it froze him, he didn’t notice that Aaron had stopped ahead of him and noticed his shock expression and the worry in his eyes. Aaron became even more suspicious when Cain looked at him and turned away “send me the directions, we’ll be there.” He got himself together as Aaron walked over to him with purpose “Cain be careful…” he knew what she meant “I will, don’t worry.”

By the time he hung up Aaron was in front of him trying to stare down at him, he could see the hope in his nephew’s eyes but beyond that he could see the darkness that was held back by a thread. “Come on we have to go, they’re not here” Cain turned around trying to buy himself time but he wasn’t given much as Aaron rushed to his side “What!? How do you know?” They reach the car as a ping came on his phone; it was the directions from Chas which unfortunately were in the opposite direction, it was going to take them a while to get there.

“Victoria and Cecilia found them, come on.”

“What!?”

* * *

Chas was having a good day, Aaron had slept 5 hours which was more than usual and after Cain’s news there was a new lighter feeling in the air. She was even smiling more as she hummed to herself, she wanted to have food ready for Robert’s possible return. She had asked Marlon to make Robert’s favorite curry without telling him for what “I just want to make Aaron feel better.” Fortunately, for Marlon that was enough of a response and he wasn’t suspicion which was a good thing since she didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up just yet.

Most of the morning she took care of the pub while Charity did god knows what ‘that woman is flakier than an old tree…’ She giggled at her own inner joke ‘…although lately she has been better’ her good mood carrying her through her work. Not even people’s invasive questions about Aaron and Robert could kill her mood instead she just smiled and served them. It was even a nice day outside, it stopped snowing and the sun was surprisingly out. It wasn’t as cold as the last few days so Chas felt like good things were coming, she should’ve known that looks could be deceiving.

“CHAS! Where’s Aaron!?”

Adam ran into the pub like the devil was on his heels, Chas was thrown off by the urgency in the younger man’s voice. As she was going to respond she saw all the busybodies paying attention to their conversation so she steered Adam to the back and asked Bella who was having lunch with Lisa to cover the bar for her since Charity was still missing. When she walked into the back she saw Adam pacing back and forth making her dizzy.

“Okay, Adam what is going on?”

“They found them!” for a few seconds Chas was confused and almost asked who found who until she remembered who was the only person missing that they were all looking for.

“What!? Aaron hasn’t called me…”

“Not Aaron, Vic and Cecilia found Robert and Rebecca.”

“Oh my god, where!? Are they okay!?”

“I don’t know Vic called but she was crying so I couldn’t really understand her too well.”

“Why didn’t she call Aaron!?”

“She said that she tried to call him but couldn’t get through…Chas, she said it was bad…”

“Bad? How bad?”

“She was really frantic and I heard Cecilia giving orders in the background so…”

“…Bad”

“Yea”

The two were quiet for a moment as they pondered what bad could be and how they could deal with Aaron once they told him. They almost both began creating a plan of attack to help Aaron deal with the worst case scenario which made them feel horrible for being so negative. Neither of them wanted anything to happen to Robert, they hoped that the man was okay and Vic was just dramatic.

“Where are they?”

“Vic gave me some instructions but they confusing, she sent a text with clearer directions after which I think I know where it is.”

“What are we waiting for lets go!”

“But what about Aaron?”

“I’ll call them on the way, come on”

Just as they were running out Charity was coming in “where’s the fire?” she joked sarcastically “I need you to watch the pub.” That was all Chas said before running to the car letting Adam get in the driver side leaving behind a confused and worry Charity. The car took off and turned down the streets burning the tires, as Adam drove most likely breaking a few laws she took a deep breath before pulling her phone deciding to take the coward’s way and call Cain instead of Aaron.

“Where the bloody hell are you guys!?”

* * *

Dogs were amazing creatures when they were being their domesticated self and just sitting on the sofa and cuddling their humans but they were downright magnificent when they display their animalistic instincts. Dogs were loyal and loving; they were the only creatures that would willingly give their lives for a human in spite of how they were treated. Gaining a dog’s loyalty and love was a massive reward that got humans kisses, heart eyes, cuddles, and companionship. It’s not until a human is faced with a life or death situation that they realize how deep and far that love and loyalty would go for them.

When Pepper was a pup she remembered her litter mates and how they were all taken away, when it was her turn she had been happy. But her human wasn’t so happy with her, she remembered nights in the rain and cold. She was never allowed in the house and her human always disciplined her painfully, she never understood what she had done wrong. When he brought her a mate she figured it was her chance to gain his approval but only two pups survived and they were taken from her before she could care for them.

Robert was different, he saw her and let her get near him. He had two pups just like the ones taken from her and he tenderly caressed her many scars. Robert saved her and gave her a purpose; he had taught her that humans weren’t as bad as she believed. He gave her a chance and hope but most of all he gave her a family and she would tear anyone apart who hurt him. Her brown eyes glared at the blonde standing menacingly over her human and pups.

Pepper was furious she smelled blood and pain coming from her human, who she had finally found. The woman was a threat to her human and the pups so she had to eliminate her, the dog felt no hesitation like the humans. There was a threat so she growled, fangs in full display, hairs standing on end, she ignored the danger to herself because in her very cord she was a protector and her job was to protect her pack.

“GRRRRR!”

That was the only warning before Pepper moved like a jet and took down Rebecca “AAAAH!” she sunk her teeth into the woman’s arm. Rebecca dropped the knife as the pain became too much as she tried to shake Pepper off but the massive dog did not budge. Rebecca tried to pick up the knife with her other hand to stab the beast but then she felt pain and everything went dark. “What did you do!?” Chrissie exclaimed looking at Victoria who stood over an unconscious Rebecca breathing hard and holding a lamp.

The young woman was quite a sight, she looked like someone who has had enough or maybe has had too much. Tears, snot and saliva ran down her face, her eyes were filled with anger, sorrow and pain. She was breathing hard and shaking, it was a new sight to the normally mild manner Sugden “She’s lucky I haven’t killed her!” For the first time since meeting the younger woman Chrissie could see the Sugden in her.

Both Robert and Andy were devious and calculating in their own way, Robert was much more open yet more discreet while Andy didn’t have the finesse that his adoptive brother did. Also Andy pretended to be a good person which to Chrissie made him worse than Robert who was unashamedly open about being a prat. Victoria was an exception to the rule until that open, in this moment Chrissie saw what she would now call the Sugden ‘you just made a huge mistake and I’m going to destroy you now’ look.

Cecilia had ignored everything in the room expect for the man bleeding in the bed, it was something she had learned in her time as a resident. Especially her first time in the OR, she learned that when she blocked everything else out she could better focus on the patient and she always worked better that way. She checked his pulse and his pupils followed by his breathing, she realized that he was still conscious as he started to moan and mumble “Robert? Can you hear me?” It was a good sign that he was awake which meant that both the pain and blood loss wasn’t too bad.

“Cici!…My babies…save…save them…pl…please”

“Don’t worry we’ll get you to the hospital.”

“No time…too late…”

“Why?” Robert stopped talking closing his eyes and Cecilia knew that she couldn’t let him lose consciousness just yet “Robert! Tell me why it’s too late!?”

“In labor…”Cecilia’s eyes widened “since when?”

“I…don’t….” Robert seemed confuse and she knew that it could be the blood loss getting to him so she pressed the blanket harder on the wound to try and stop the blood loss making the man moan.

“Robert, I need you to try and remember. When did the discomfort and contractions start.”

“…last night…think…pain…morning…”

“FUCK! Call a bus now!”

The two other women in the room had left their arguments when they hear Cecilia talked to Robert, Victoria immediately went and sat by her brother’s side. Pepper had abandoned an unconscious Rebecca and was licking on of her human’s legs. Chrissie had left the room to take care of Seb who was bright red from crying ‘that cannot be good for his health.’ She quiet the baby down and called an ambulance to their location, she told them the situation and gave them directions. The farmhouse was pretty secluded from the road so it might take a while “there is a baby and a pregnant carrier that will need medical assistance.”

“I called them it would take a while since we’re so far, about 30 to 45 minutes.”

“We don’t have that time!” As if to support her exclamation Robert moaned loudly as he was hit by another contraction. Cecilia used her hand to gage how far along Robert was into labor, putting pressure on the pelvis to check for the baby.

“SHIT!”

“What!? What is it?”

“He’s in labor.”

“Well the ambulance is on their way…”

“You don’t get it, carriers never get this far in labor their usually in the hospital before the first contraction because they don’t give birth naturally.”

“What happens if they do?”

“They die and the babies if they survive could develop serious issues.”

“Oh god Robert” Victoria cried again as she caressed her brother’s head “my babies, save them” the whispered plead only made Victoria sob louder.

Robert was wake though still very weak, he stared at his friend with a pleading yet demanding look in his eyes. Cecilia was the only who understood what he was asking “you know what this would mean, there no anesthesia…” She starred at her best friend “…Rob you will feel everything and the risk…” Chrissie was the first one to understand what was going on “you’re not actually thinking of…?”

“Thinking of what?” a confused Vic looked around desperate to know what was going on.

“I trust you”

“She’s delivering the babies here and now by opening Robert up.” Chrissie was the one to explain as the two friends ignored them instead they communicated through looks.

“WHAT!? Are you crazy!? You can’t do that, he could die!”

“Yes he could but if I don’t do it then he will die.”

“No there has to be another way, the ambulance…”

“Unless they arrive in the next 5-10 minutes, will be too late and we can’t move him due to the wound and blood loss.”

Victoria shook her head; she couldn’t believe that opening her brother up even more in a nonsterile room with no equipment was their only option. She was shaking and wanted to go back and actually kill Rebecca for putting them in this position and for being a crazy bitch but at the same time she hated herself for enabling Rebecca’s obsession. “The thing is Robert can’t make that decision…” The two women turned to the doctor in the room “what do you mean?”

“He is in and out of consciousness so it falls on his next of kin which is still…”

“Aaron!”

Victoria ran to her phone and tried to call the man while Cecilia ordered Chrissie to get her towels and water. She clean up the wound on his stomach ‘damn it! She really went in, fortunately it’s not deep enough to have cause too much harm but that’s not the main issue.’ She thought gravely as Robert moaned as another contraction hit him, Vic was having trouble contacting Aaron who wouldn’t pick up the phone so she called Adam. She tried to explain the situation but her tears wouldn’t let her.

He agreed to bring Aaron to the address she gave him which weren’t too good so Chrissie took her phone and texted clearer instructions. “They’re going to bring him over” Cecilia shook her head, they didn’t really have time. The time between Robert’s contractions were getting shorter “we need the approval now!” She exclaimed “my babies, save them” as Robert continued to whisper over and over.

Fortunately Victoria’s phone rang and it was a frantic Aaron asking about Robert, Cecilia snatched the phone “Aaron I need you to give me permission to operate on Robert” Aaron was thrown off by this since the address he was given wasn’t in hospital “operate? What!? Why!? Are you in the hospital?” Cecilia lost her patience “Aaron we don’t have time, I need you to give me permission to operate on Robert right now!”

“No! Have you lost your mind? I do not give my permission.”

“So you would rather find a corpse when you get here? Fuck it!”

Cecilia threw the phone away, she was not allowed to tend to a patient without consent let alone operate but she would rather lose her medical license and go to jail than lose her brother. “Chrissie I need you to bring me all the bottle water you can find, as well as all the other knives in the kitchen and tongs.” Chrissie was frozen in place for a few seconds “NOW!” The woman ran to into, they could hear Aaron yelling on the phone demanding the Cecilia stopped or he was going to kill her.

Cecilia ignored all the threats “Victoria I need towels and if you warm some even better, I will also need some form of mouth guard and gloves.” For a brief second Victoria stood there indecisive until she heard Robert “my babies, save them” so she hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom. Chrissie came back without Seb and brought 2 big bottles of water “this was all I could find.”

“It will have to do. I need you to see if you can find something that could be use as hooks and something for suction.”

Victoria came back with what seemed like the whole medicine cabinet which included alcohol, a pretty decent first aid kit and pain killers; she also had a few towels of different sizes. “I need you to find me scissors and more towels. Mate, I’m so sorry but we are going to have to do this old school so you need to be brave and hold on.” The man nodded his head with a smile while whispering “no one I trust more.” which Cecilia tried to ignore, she left behind the friend and became the doctor solely focus on her patient and task.

* * *

Aaron was furious, he could not believe that even after he refused Cecilia went ahead anyways ‘if something happens to Robert, I will kill her with my bare hands.’ He tried to call Victoria back and he even tried to call Cecilia but neither picked up which made him homicidal “I’m going to kill her!” Cain stared at his nephew from the side of his vision as he sped to the location “Aaron she’s a doctor…” He tried to pacify “so? You’re saying she was right to defy my wishes?” Now Aaron’s anger turned to Cain “No but she could lose her license for doing that even go to jail, all I’m saying is that if she was willing to do that then there must be a reason.”

Aaron didn’t respond back as he hopefully processed Cain’s words, he had thought that Aaron has been too emotional and did not have all the facts before making a decision. His nephew shouldn’t have been so quick to say no, if it was Moira he would do anything to safe her. But he would never say that to his nephew in the state that he was in so he kept his opinions to himself. “Can’t this thing go any faster” Cain sped up as they drove down an empty road towards a possibly gravely injured Robert.

* * *

“AAAAAAAHH!!!!”

Chas heard the scream from outside and it curdled her blood, she recognized it as Robert she wasn’t sure how. Adam and she looked at each other before running into the house; they saw Pepper in the living room looking at the hall whining. The screams became muffled but neither of them were prepared for what they would see upon entering the room. An unconscious Rebecca was tied in the floor and Robert was in the bed with Vic by his head and Cecilia opening him up.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?”

Cecilia ignored Chas’ exclamation but Vic looked up briefly before being scold “pay attention!” and turned back to the job of monitoring Robert’s pulse and cleaning up blood. Chrissie stepped in front of them and explained the situation. Adam was turning green at the sight of the blood, opened skin and ‘is that a rope, a snake or an intestine?’ while Chas immediately stepped forward and got to work. She used some alcohol on her hand to sanitize them then took out the dirty water and refilled it; also she tried to clean the bloody towels so they can reuse them since they had limited supply.

“I’ll stand by the main road to lead Aaron and the bus this way.”

No one acknowledged his words as he fled the room, Adam took a still whining Pepper with him so the dog wouldn’t be in the way. Chrissie went over to check on Seb who had been woken up by the screams. Cecilia finally opened the womb with the knives and used the scissors and tongs for the rest.

Chas noticed that Robert’s stomach was being held opened by flat coat rack hooks ‘I guess when you have little to work with, you have to improvise.’ She knew giving birth was not easy as a mother herself but seeing Robert awake she could honestly say that the man would have the worse labor story ever.

‘If he survives…’

A dark part of her provided but she ignored it because if the man was handling a c section with no anesthesia or proper tools then he could survive anything. Finally Cecilia pulls out the first blood and other fluid covered baby, the doctor used an eye dropper to clean the babies nose, mouth and ears before clamping the umbilical cord and cutting his tie to Robert. She passed the baby to Chas unable to check her over “check if she’s breathing…” She gave the woman a few basic instructions while she continued the operation, she didn’t relax until she heard the cries.

“Bring her over to him” she ordered, Chas was in love and she had to force herself to take her eyes of the baby and place her on Robert’s neck and chest so he could see her. Despite the pain the man smiled and caressed the baby’s cheek with his finger, the baby stopped crying almost as if recognizing him. “beau…” he had release the makeshift mouth guard “don’t talk” Cecilia ordered signally Victoria to put the guard back in his mouth.

While that was going on neither women notice the man standing by the door frozen in shock, Aaron was positive he found the new star of his nightmares. It was this, his husband wide awake cut open and covered in blood as his best friend continued to cut him even more. Chrissie had tried to stop him and prepare him for what he was going to see but he was too impatient to see his husband.

“I told you to wait…there was no other way” Chrissie explains the situation but Aaron can only see his husband covered in blood and opened like a cadaver in the criminal shows he loves so much.

“There are too many people in here, anyone who doesn’t need to be here, get the fuck out!”

Cecilia ordered in annoyance and anger, her words held a menacing tone that promised pain despite the cloth covering her mouth and nose like a mask, the same way Chas and Victoria had. “You’re all exposing Robert and the babies to germs that can kill them in an already unsanitary situation!” The doctor’s voice got louder although her hands never shook or stop working, her focus was solely on her work

‘How those she even know there are other people in the room?’

‘That focus, I can actually see how she became a doctor.’

Victoria and Chas both thought quite impress by the woman and her professional ethics, they could see why Robert had so much trust for the woman. Chrissie immediately tried to push Aaron out but the man wouldn’t bulge until Cain stepped forward to help pull him while ignoring the blood bath in front of him. Being pull away and hearing his husband groan snapped Aaron out of his shock and he fought his uncle and Chrissie to walk to him.

He got free and rushed to his husband side “Robert!” ignoring Cecilia’s warnings and spreading all his germs as he cried and screamed at his delirious husband. “What have you done?” The exclamation was directed at the busy doctor who rolled her eyes and ignored the man. Cecilia was furious and everyone except Aaron could see it in her eyes. She wanted to break his neck but she had to focus as Robert was losing so much blood and he has been opened for far too long.

Chas knowing her son knew that there was no way he was leaving so she passed him a cloth to use as a mask “Aaron, love if you really care about him and want to stay you need to listen and follow the one that knows best in this situation.” Chas words made Aaron actually look away from Robert, he turned to his mother before following her eyes to a working Cecilia. He finally realized that the three women had on cloth like mask “for all intents and purposes this is an operating room.”

He took the cloth and let go of Robert’s hand to wrap it around his face before turning back and whispering sweet soothing words to his husband. “Tell the ambulance that we will need a chopper, he won’t make it in an ambulance.” Chrissie pulled out her phone as she walked out calling once more to specify, updating rescue services on the situation. “It’s okay Rob; everything is going to be okay. You are so strong; just hold on a little longer.” Aaron whispered trying desperately to keep his panic and desperation from his voice but failing miserably.

“Aaron…the babies…”

That was when Aaron realized that his mother had a buddle of sheets in her arms, Chas’ smiled at him bringing the buddle over so that he could see a bright red face with a full head of wheat colored hair. It was like watching a mini version of his husband and it was the first time he fell in love at first sight, in that moment he knew that he would kill and die for this tiny human. “Beautiful…” he hoped that behind closed lids the eyes were the green/blue and sometimes gray eyes of his husband as well ‘if so, there is no way I would ever be able to say no to you.’ He thought with a smile on his face as he took the baby in his arms.

“CHAS!”

Cecilia’s yelled made them all turn to the doctor as blood began to almost pour out of the now unconscious carrier; the doctor had baby number two in her hands although this baby was eerily quiet despite all mayor holes being cleaned. The worry in the otherwise stoic woman’s face filled them all with terror since it must be bad if she couldn’t hide it. She passed Chas the silent baby “make sure its breathing” she order before turning back to stop Robert from bleeding out.

Chas took her new task very serious while Aaron looked like a chicken with its head cut off as he turned from the baby in his hand, his unconscious and sickly pale husband and the baby Chas had in her arms. “What’s going on!?” Cecilia ignored him as she worked; her hands were covered in her friend’s blood as she realized that she had nothing to close him up with “FUCK! How could I been so careless?” Before anyone could ask her or demand answers the door burst opened and in called two first responders.

“Step aside…”

* * *

The two paramedics didn’t know what to expect when they saw a man and a massive dog waiting for them on the road. The two had both been panicked and frantic _“There is a lot of blood…and he is cut open.”_ That worried them but they felt better when they heard the cops behind them _“is the situation safe?”_ They wondered if they were walking into a hostage situation _“oh don’t worry, Pepper here took care of her.”_ As they walked in the house they saw a woman holding an alarmingly red baby, another woman unconscious with a head wound and a painful looking bite, they could see so cracked bones and a grumpy man who stopped them from treating the woman.

 _“Don’t worry about her, unfortunately she will live. Trust me the real emergency is inside that room.”_ They wanted to ignore him but they heard the “FUCK!” so they rushed to the room only to see a scene out of a horror movie. They rushed to the carrier that was clearly bleeding out, they were about to push what they thought was an amateur pretending to be a doctor.

They were furious until they saw who it was “Dr. Perna!” The doctor immediately took their bags and used gauze to stop the bleeding “We have a carrier that was too far into labor so I had to perform a c section, he has lost a lot of blood and baby B is unresponsive…” Cecilia turned to Chas hoping the woman would give her good news “breathing but it’s slow and weak” The grandmother exclaimed but Cecilia was still worried that the baby hasn’t cried.

One of the paramedics went and got the stretcher from the car between the three they got Robert on sheets with minimal blood loss or rustling. One paramedic took the baby B from Chas’ while the other pushed the stretcher with a bleeding Robert. The rest followed behind when they got outside Cecilia ran to their radio as more ambulance and police arrived “This is Doctor Cecilia Perna of Hotten general, WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHOPPER!?”

Robert was wheeled into the ambulance as Aaron and the paramedic with the unresponsive baby followed. “Chopper is searching for a place to park within your location ETA 2 minutes” a voiced answered but this wasn’t enough for Cecilia “We don’t have two BLOODY minutes, land now! A man and a baby are dying.” They all heard the chopper, the police tried to talk to Cecilia but Chas intercepted them. “Follow that chopper as fast as you can” Cecilia ordered the other paramedic before getting in the back.

They drove away as the police began questioning everyone and another ambulance took Rebecca and Sebastian with Chrissie carrying him. Victoria talked to the officer explaining what happened from the very beginning as Adam wrapped his arms around her in support. Cain had taken Pepper’s leash as the dog tried to follow the ambulance that carried her human and his pups. Chas was in tears at the possibility of losing one of her grandchildren and her son-in-law

“They’ll be okay, they’re both strong.”

“How do you know?”

“They’re Dingles, of course their strong. Plus they have the stubborn blood of the Sugdens as well.”

* * *

The ambulance quickly reached an opened field where a chopper was waiting; the paramedics loaded Robert in and handed the baby B over to the chopper nurse. “We only have room for one more person carrying the baby” Aaron tried to walk forward but a paramedic stopped him “the doctor treating him should be the one to go.” Aaron understood that but he didn’t like it and was ready to step forward anyways until Cecilia stepped forward to take the baby in his arms. He tightened his arms unwilling to let his only healthy family go, he was desperate to hold to an anchor.

“Aaron you need to let go. Stop being selfish, that baby needs me more than you need it. This is your first major decision as a father, what is more important your needs or theirs?”

Aaron passed the baby to Cecilia with shaking hands knowing that besides Robert the woman was the only other person he could completely trust with his husband and his children. “Take care of them” He begged the woman as she started to climb into the chopper “I always do, always will.” The chopper took off with the most important people in Aaron’s life. “We will take you to the hospital” the paramedics snapped him out of his daze as they led him to the bus.

Cecilia had always been cool under pressure; it was one of the traits that made her excel at her chosen profession. She always knew she wanted to be a doctor and she never regretted the choice she made as a doctor because she always gave her all. Cecilia had lost a few patients and it never got easy but as a doctor she learned that it was important to move on because there were still patients that needed her. To many it may seem cold but that was the only way she could continue saving lives, she always felt them and mourned them but she never let it stop her from doing her work and carrying on.

‘The need of the many outweigh the need of the few’

So when her best friend and brother flat lined she forced herself to see him as another patient in her care and it wasn’t easy but in that moment Robert needed the doctor not the friend. She started doing compressions “how much longer!?” as she yelled at the pilot. “ETA 1 minute” the nursed to the side held the baby B who she had placed a makeshift mask over to help him breath, the other baby laid on her lap calmly and blissfully unaware of the chaos around her.

Even as the helicopter landed Cecilia continued to do compressions on her friend having other doctors and nurse joined her. From the side of her vision she saw two pediatric doctors and two nurses take the twins away to treat them, she heard the words ‘incubator’ and ‘NICU’ which didn’t really surprised her. ‘You made it! Just like your father, you’re a survivor. Keep fight baby boy!’ She focused on Robert continuing her compressions on the still unresponsive man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The genders are reveal! I couldn't choose so I went with one of each(it will make more senses why in the next chapter.) There you go, as promised I didn't leave you guys hanging for too long although I don't think this chapter made it better, now that I think about it.
> 
> Next Chapter: Part 1 of final chapter (No spoilers-queue evil laugh)


	18. The Bittersweet Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bittersweet victory for the Sugdens and Dingles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like before I would like to specify that I do not have any medical experience and while I did research a lot to make it all seem as realistic as possible there might still be some inaccuracies so keep that in mine.
> 
> Also unfortunately Robron doesn't belong to me but to Emmerdale and its writers (who fucked up)
> 
> Happy Holidays!!!

Despite their turbulent relationship and his decision after the Rebecca fiasco, Aaron had never imagined his life without Robert in it. In fact, as he sat in the ambulance on his way to the hospital Aaron realized that he couldn’t even see his life before the man. It was all a blur of pain and self-hate, the only thing clear was Jackson and coming out everything else was just a blur of mistakes and self-destruction.

That didn’t stop when Robert came into his life but only then did he acknowledge it and began to want to fix it. Robert helped him get through the hardest moments and traumas in his life, the man was a force to be wrecked with and anything he put his mind to he achieved and that confidence inspired Aaron. The smug blond was literally his anchor and while losing the twins would be agonizing, losing Robert would break him beyond repair.

‘I can’t believe I ever thought that I would be able to be happy without him.’

_“Aaron it’s a misconception that you need anyone to be happy but it’s okay to want them in your life. There are people who play a big part in our happiness but are never the sole reason.”_

He could hear his counselor’s words in his head and the part of him that was healthier understood that in reality he wouldn’t die if he lost Robert but he doesn’t know if he would be able to move on and fall in love again. “…Sir!” Aaron was shocked from his thoughts by the loud call from the paramedic next to him. He looked at the man and saw that he was staring at him with worry is his eyes.

“What…?”

“I asked if you were okay.”

“I’m fine; just want to be near my husband and kids.”

“I understand but I would like to check you over anyways…”

Aaron wanted to deny the man’s request but it would just make him worry more which might make them pull him aside once they get to the hospital to check him over and stop him from seeing Robert. He wanted nothing to be in his way, all he wanted was to sit next to Robert and hold their twins while they joked on what names to give them. Aaron decided to lose himself in that dream, he could see Robert’s smirk as he began to win while Liv laughed and Cecilia stood to the side watching them with an affectionate look.

‘Soon…I hope…’

* * *

As a medical student Cecilia liked performing surgery because it gave her more control over her patients treatment, in fact she once debated on making it her specialty. In the end she decided to focus on emergency medicine although in her residency she worked with surgical teams and obstetrician teams. She wanted to be a jack of all trades since she never knew what she would have to deal with in the emergency room. Despite her choice she still exceled in surgeries thanks to her singular focus and her attention to the details, so much so that her mentor in a surgical team offered her a position in New York.

Cecilia didn’t get to help in surgeries as often as she preferred but when she did it was always a pleasure unfortunately this time it was different, for the first time ever she was scared. The pressure was always huge with all her patients because it was a life in her hands but this time this was a life that would personally impact her if she lost it. No matter what they say every doctor carried with them the patients that they lost but they were able to often use them as incentive to learn and grow so that it didn’t happen again.

When Robert coded Cecilia felt a part of her slowly wilted with him but she didn’t stop, she pushed Robert’s best friend to the back of her mind and closed the door locking her in and leaving only the doctor behind. Robert was just another patient that she had to take care of but even with that mentality she couldn’t help but let out a breath of relief when she heard the magic words.

“We got a pulse!”

“Prep him for the OR immediately, Dr. Perna scrub up.”

Normally when I patient came into the A&E and needed surgery a surgeon would take over but if one doctor started a surgical procedure than unless that doctor was indisposed the same doctor needed finish it. It was in order to keep the consistency in the work also because a new doctor might know the ins and outs with a briefing but more often than not there was no time for it. Cecilia would be joined by the surgical team plus the head of surgery as her second as well as an obstetrician.

“The incision is clean, great job Dr. Perna but he loss too much blood and it says he’s O negative which we don’t have in stock.”

‘Damn it!’

Cecilia forgot that Robert had a rare blood type that was a singular recipient meaning that he could only receive blood transfusion from other O negative. ‘Yet he’s a universal donor. Damn it Robert you always had to be difficult’ She remembered how Robert smirked at her when they went to their first blood drive and the staff told him this fact. _“Hear that Cici I’m indispensable to the world”_ she remembered rolling her eyes while the staff laughed at them _“you are definitely something to the world I doubt it’s indispensable.”_

“Get the word around that we need O negative, NOW!”

“He’s almost class III of Hemorrhagic shock!”

“We need blood now!”

Robert had loss almost 30% of the blood in his body and if he passed that point it would be harder to stabilize him especially because with the tools she had to use he was at a higher risk of infection. They at least needed enough blood to lower his class until they could get the pints needed delivered to the hospital. Unfortunately O negative is a very useable blood type because they could use it on all patients so it was the one they mostly request but also the one that they ran out of fastest.

“Call all the banks and check our files to see all potential donors in the system.” **(AN: Not sure if doctors can actually do that.)**

* * *

Aaron had arrived to the A&E after what felt like ages ago but it was only an hour and Robert was still in surgery. His lot had arrived a few minutes ago and his mum was keeping him calm while Vic was just as bad as him. Cain had offered to take Pepper home and let everyone know what happened so he knew that the place would be crazier. Adam was running between consoling Vic and trying to get information.

Aaron was in a weird stage of daze yet awareness so he noticed when the doctor that gave him an update earlier came in and walked over to them. “How is he!?” He exclaimed probably louder than necessary based on the looks he got but he didn’t care and his mother glared at the ones staring to tell them to do one. “Your husband loss a lot of blood and he needs a blood transfusion as soon as possible. Unfortunately he is O negative, those with that blood type are singular recipient meaning they could donate to everyone but could only receive from other O negative and the hospital is out of O negative…”

They all felt their heart drop mainly Vic since she knew that she didn’t have the same blood type as her brother, only their father did and she remembered because when he got sick they tried to contact Robert so that he could donate but in the end it wasn’t needed. “…We are in talks with blood banks but we were hoping a family would share his blood type and donate some to stabilize him in the meantime.”

As she expected Aaron, Chas and Adam turned to her and it hurt her to have to shake her head “only our father had the same blood type” she felt like a failure. “He wouldn’t donate even if he was here” Chas elbowed Aaron as Vic scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and anger at Aaron’s words, the man had no right. Robert and their father might not have always gotten on but their father loved them and he would’ve given anything for them.

“Babe now is not the time.” Adam pacified her with his warm hand on her arm almost pulling her back.

“Does it have to be blood relative?” Chas asked thinking about their extended family ‘one of them has to work.’

“We usually prefer family but it’s not require, they just have to be O negative.”

“We’ll ask around our family to see who could help…”

“We must hurry; we need to have the blood in the next hour more than that would be very dangerous.”

Chas ran off to make calls which meant that the whole village would know everything that’s going on but Aaron couldn’t find it in him to care because all he understood was that Robert was in critical condition and could die if he didn’t get blood. “What about the twins?” Adam was the one to ask and Aaron felt guilty for being so focused on Robert to forget about his twins ‘I’m a horrible father.’

“I’ll have the pediatrician that is treating them come over and update you as soon as possible.”

“But they’re alive right!?”

“They were both still breathing when they arrived, yes.”

“Thank god!”

Aaron heard Vic exclaim but he was focused on the doctor’s tone and the expression on her face. The look said that there was much more to the situation, it wasn’t so black and white but before he could ask the doctor ran off to continue looking for blood for Robert. He remembered that one of the twins wasn’t doing to good and Cecilia had been worried.

“What are you doing here!?”

Aaron looked up as his mum’s voice exclaimed filled with anger, next to her was an uncomfortable looking Chrissie. Seeing the woman made him think of Rebecca and it made him just as angry as his mother “please, now is not the time for that besides she helped us find Robert.” Vic exclaimed in tears as everything hit her.

They all knew the woman was right so they tried to calm down, Adam stepped forward either way “now is not a good time.” He talked to Chrissie knowing that her presence brought up bad memories that fueled their anger, “Victoria, Aaron!” before any of them could talk Diane rushed in with a frantic look on her face. Seeing her step mother Vic collapsed in the woman’s arms “what happened!? Did they…?” She couldn’t finish the sentence “no they’re all still alive but Robert loss a lot of blood so we’re looking for donors.”

“Is there none in the hospital!? They should have some…”

Before Chas could explain the situation Paddy, Faith, and Liv ran into the room, the younger girl looked frantic before running over to her brother and hugging him tightly. Paddy walked over to Aaron’s side rubbing his back trying to calm the younger man down and offer silent support. Faith much like her daughter turned to Chrissie and took a defensive position ready to defense her family against the Whites showing who Chas got her fire from. Chrissie walked away not wanting to get involve in Dingle drama.

* * *

For the next few minutes Adam explained the situation to everyone, Faith tried to keep them all positive while Liv sat silently and looked almost as if she was expecting the worse. Diane was much like Chas in that she wanted to find a solution “I have Cain asking around” Chas had declared as she kept looking at her phone. Victoria was a mess trying to compose herself while Aaron was close to sobbing as Paddy whispered softly to him.

“Robert is a fighter and stubborn, he won’t let anything keep you two apart. I’m sure he would defy death itself to come back to you.”

“Or annoy it so much that it would let him leave.” Liv added as she smiled slightly trying to help Paddy in comforting Aaron while also reassuring herself.

“More like scheme something shifty that gets him out of it, I can see the smirk right now.” Adam grinned as he added his part to the conversation wanting to see his best friend and his girlfriend smile even if it’s just briefly.

“You got to admire that boy, looks and cunning…if I was a few years younger…”

Of course Faith was the one to get a reaction out of Aaron but it wasn’t a smile “stay away from my husband.” Adam could still hear the amusement in his friend’s voice so he knew that they achieved their goal. “You know family shares” she smiled unabashed by her grandson’s face which clearly said ‘never going to happen.’ “Good thing you’re technically not a Dingle” Faith just pouted at her grandson snarky response.

* * *

The hour was almost up and they were all slowly losing hope as one of the nurses told them that the blood from the bank would arrive in a few hours which would be too late so they needed a temporary donor to donate a pint and if they could find two donors it would be even better. They were all hoping that Cain found someone but Aaron was back to pacing while Liv was feeling angry and useless. Faith took the teen to the cafeteria to get everyone something to calm their nerves.

Vic had stopped crying mainly because she had most likely ran out of tears, Diane and Adam’s presence helped her. Aaron on the other hand had Paddy and Chas but the two were having a hard time getting him to sit down. “Aaron you need to sit, you’re going to make yourself sick” Chas tried to coax her son “my husband is fighting for his life and I can’t do a bloody thing except wait for him to die! I can’t just…” Aaron snapped, his blue eyes turning stormy.

It reminded Paddy of the violent and insecure boy that Aaron was when they first met, it scared the man. He didn’t want Aaron to go back to that dark place for the young man’s own good but also for those who love him. Chas flinched slightly at the anger, she was familiar with Aaron’s anger it usually was followed by violence. Adam stepped forward and pulled his friend back trying to calm him down.

Because of the tension that filled the room Diane was the only one to see the new arrival “Cain! Please tell me you found someone.” They all turned to the older woman and then the man with hopeful eyes but Chas knew her brother and she slowly closed her eyes as she knew what that meant. “Where are they!? Are they already inside?” Aaron exclaimed as he looked around unwilling to settle for anything less than a positive outcome.

“I didn’t find anyone yet…”

“…” They were all silent as they felt the weight of failure hit them and slowly began to lose hope.

“What do you mean you didn’t find anyone!?”

“…Aaron…” He grabbed his uncle by his jacket pulling him up with fury in his eyes “you were supposed to find someone! To save him! You…you always find someone…” Aaron’s anger turned into devastation as it all hit him. His knees gave out under him and he felt into Cain’s chest as he sobbed. Chas cried at seeing her son break down “…he’s supposed to be okay…you said til 80…you promised!”

They were sure that Aaron wasn’t talking to them, thing became worse when the doctor came over looking grave. She could read the look on their faces and knew the answer to the question she was going to ask. “I’ll talk to the surgeons, we’ll have at least one of you come in…” she didn’t finish her sentence but they knew what she meant. They were going to let someone in to say good bye to Robert.

“NO!”

They all turned to see Liv “you can’t just give up! Your job is to heal him! Where’s Cecilia she won’t let you do this…!” They all lowered their heads at the desperation and anger in the teen’s voice “Liv…” Chas tried to get her attention “no! You’ve all already given up on him but Robert would never do that for us. He would fight until the very end!” They all felt ashamed of giving up “As admirable as you determination is the truth is that unless Mr.Sugden gets at least a pint of blood in the next few minutes, there is no determination strong enough to keep him alive.”

The words while spoken professionally and politely were cruel in the sense that it completely deflated Liv’s hope. The family glared at the doctor but she knew that she had to be honest because the situation was one where hope would only cause more pain and disappointment. “I will talk to the doctors and get everything set up” the doctor looked sad before turning away; it was the one thing she hated having to do.

Outside a woman stood by the entrance of the room “excuse, I couldn’t help but over hear” the doctor was ready to professionally tell the woman she couldn’t share information. “You need an O negative blood donor” those words filled the doctor with hope “I would like to donate.” The doctor couldn’t believe it; maybe the young teenager had a point about not giving up. “That is fantastic!” The woman seemed to look around “but I rather stay anonymous.” The request wasn’t strange so the doctor paid it no mind.

“No problem, can I have your name.”

“…Chrissie…Chrissie White.”

* * *

** Four days later **

There was nothing that made people feel more powerful than creating a new life, holding the tiny life in their hands and knowing that this creature was made by them and depended solely on them. He could see why people continued to have children; it was a high that made them feel like an all-powerful god. For a few seconds that high was the only thing they could feel until the world starts spinning again and the baby moves, suddenly the all-powerful feeling turns into an all-consuming terror and love.

‘Guess there is such a thing as love at first sight’

He caressed the full head of wheat colored silky soft hair that framed an oval shaped face with pink lips, long lashes and big eyes. ‘I never knew a newborn could look like a model’ he got a look into the eyes as they opened briefly; they were a beautiful light grey with an almost dark green rim. The beautiful baby was even more perfect with cubby arms and thighs, the tiny hand grabbed his thicker finger making it look huge as surprisingly sharp and long nails dug into his skin.

“She’s beautiful”

“I know, she looks just like her dad” The nursed gave a confuse look as she stared at his dark hair and the baby’s blond.

“Oh, her carrier dad”

The nurse smiled at him tenderly but he didn’t notice as he was enamored with the small human in his arms, he couldn’t take his eyes of her. “You’re my own little piece of Robert” the thought reminded him of his husband who had being in a coma for four days straight, even after getting the blood needed unfortunately Robert kept getting infections that left him weak with a high fever that messed up his recovery.

The doctors couldn’t figure out what was wrong at first, in fact Cecilia was the one to figure out the problem. _“…We have to, if we don’t he will continue having issues that could turn painful once he wakes up.”_ Aaron still felt guilty about the decision he made, not for him but because he wasn’t sure it was what Robert would’ve wanted. _“You’re taking away his choice!”_ Vic had yelled when she learned of his decision _“and saving his life which right now is much more important!”_ Surprisingly Cecilia was the one to come to his defense which had left them all speechless.

 _“That’s right Rob, we have a boy and a girl so you have to wake up to meet them and help me with the chaos they’re no doubt going to cause...being our kids and all”_ he talked to his husband everyday hoping one day Robert would wake up out of annoyance and at least tell him to do one.

Over the following days, Cecilia and he had bonded over their shared guilt. Cecilia felt guilty for what she had to do and the cause of her actions no matter how right they were or how careful she was it still caused damage to her best friend, on the other hand Aaron felt guilty over not finding Robert on time and making a decision that would possibly make his husband hate while his other child was stuck in an incubator. Thinking about their little boy fighting for his life made him hold his baby girl tighter as the tears threatened to spill out again.

‘It seems that’s all I’ve been doing…’

But Aaron hasn’t even gotten to hold his baby boy; he only knows it’s a boy because Cecilia told him before taking him to the NICU. He stared at him from outside the incubator like he was some animal at the zoo. The good news was that the doctors were optimistic and soon they might let Aaron stick a hand inside and feel his baby. _“It’s important that they feel that warmth”_ Cecilia and Chas had been the only ones to carry his baby boy, one was when he was born and the other was after Robert’s surgery.

“I figured you would be here”

He turned to see Cecilia in her scrubs and white coat standing by the door, the woman had been godsend during this time. She had kept his lot away while still getting him access to his husband and baby boy as much as possible. After the guilt had given way to despair and heartbreak the woman kept him together with her blunt and sometimes harsh seeming attitude. She didn’t coddled him like his mother and Paddy or look to him for support like Liv and Victoria, instead she was the ‘you look like shit, pull yourself together’ voice.

“Did he wake up?” Aaron always asked that same question he stopped jumping up after the 10th time of asking and getting a negative response. Cecilia just shook her head and he deflated once more, he missed his husband so much ‘I know it’s only been four days but damn do I miss you.’

“Not yet, but baby boy is well enough that the doctors think you might be able to reach in a touch him.”

Cecilia saw as Aaron’s eyes brighten and his whole posture changes completely “are you serious!?” Cecilia sent the man an unimpressed look “sorry forgot who I was talking to.” As much as he hated leaving his baby girl he needed to let his baby boy know that he was not alone so he kissed his daughter in the forehead and passed her to the nurse that had walked over. “I’ll be back; I’m going to see your little brother.” He gave the newborn one more kiss before following Cecilia out as the doctor escorted him to the NICU where the male Sugden-Dingle baby resided.

Cecilia never walked into the nursery when she was on call something about germs on her transferring to baby which he was grateful for since the nurses told him that newborns even healthy ones had still developing immune systems hence were prone to illnesses. His baby girl had been in observation due to the circumstances of her birth and the fact that she had a slight infection but she was on the mend and going to be release tomorrow. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do since Robert and his baby boy would still stay at the hospital. He wanted to be the one to take care of his little girl but he also didn’t want to leave Robert and his baby boy.

He pushed the dilemma to the back of his mind as they reached the NICU “I can’t go in but the nurse inside will explain everything to you and answer any questions you may have.” Cecilia placed a hand on his shoulder in silent support before stepping away and leaving him most likely to check on her patients. Robert was no longer one of them as after the operations the man’s care was transferred to another doctor as he was moved from the A&E.

Like all the timed before when Aaron enter the room he saw that his baby was in a case with tubes and machines everywhere, it looked like a science experiment and they were creating an artificial baby ‘I have been watching too many of Robert’s sci-fi films.’ Aaron noticed that there weren’t as many tubes and machines as before.

“Hello Mr. Sugden-Dingle” since he arrive at the hospital everyone assumed that was his name due to them using it for the twins and everyone knew he was Robert’s husband.

‘I’ve screamed it enough for everyone in the hospital to know at this point.’

He had grown to like the name more than he thought he would so much so that as soon as Robert was awake he was proposing so they could make the name official. “Hi…I…” He wasn’t sure what to say, he was nervous “I hear you are here to shake this little gentleman’s hand.” The nurse smiled directing him where to sit and where to put his hand after washing them thoroughly. This was the closet he’s been since they arrived at the hospital, as he reached in and touched the tiny soft hand that immediately closed around his finger Aaron felt everything melt away.

The worry that his baby boy wouldn’t recognize him and would think he was alone and abandon like both Robert and he had often felt when young. The fear that he had messed up and was never getting this moment and the sadness that his baby won’t get to be like other little boys, all that melted away and all that was left was unconditional love because much like Robert and himself, their baby boy was a fighter. He hadn’t realized he was crying until his eyes began to cloud but he didn’t wipe them because he didn’t want to pull his hand.

A hand came forward with a tissue and gently dried his eyes, he saw the understanding and gentle smiled of the nurse “it’s okay, that’s a perfectly natural reaction.” He could only image how many blubbering parents she saw and how many tears she had to wipe. The little hand tried to tighten and in that moment Aaron promised to fight and be strong just like his son was fighting for his life.

“Fight baby boy fight, we’ll be right here waiting for you to love you and protect you.”

* * *

Even after four days, Robert's kidnapping was still all the villagers talked about, most of them were filled with pity over the man and the babies while others were anxious to know the juicy details. They had heard that Lawrence had been arrested; Rebecca had been officially arrested yesterday after being released from the hospital. The Woolpack had been busier than usual with people wanting to get the details but the Dingles and Sugdens weren’t talking, even Faith and Charity who were the most loose lips were keeping everything to themselves.

For those within the family it had been a stressful four days but it had brought them closer as they got together to split responsibilities and help out. Chas and Paddy –when the woman didn’t have to be at the pub- took care of Aaron when the other forgot to eat or bathe. Adam hired a young guy to help him out at the scrapyard especially since he was working with Cain to finish the second flat as Cecilia was mostly at work.

Vic took care of Pepper and Parker, the former had been depressed the whole four days, sleeping on Robert’s side of the bed and whining every once in a while. They all knew that talking didn’t really help because she didn’t understand what hospital meant, if she were smaller Victoria would try to sneak her into the hospital but the dog was too big for that. Belle and Gabby had convinced Liv to finish her painting for the nursery while they helped her organize everything especially the new presents the family got from people in the village.

Belle had gotten the pictures used for the baby shower as well as some more and placed them on frames preparing them for when the mural was dry. She also placed a few on top of a bookcase, one of young Robert with Andy and Vic, one of young Aaron and one of the two husbands together at their wedding. They were all anxious to meet the twins _“they’re the best of both worlds”_ especially after Cecilia’s words when they tried to get information from the woman.

Like most things in the village Liv was not surprised that everyone was already placing their bets on the twins, some were saying that both twins had dark hair and blue eyes, other said they were blonde while a few said they were one of each. The last one made more sense after Cecilia’s comment but they would know sooner than expected since when she spoke with Aaron, her brother told her that tomorrow one of the twins would be released.

She hoped that the paint was dried by tomorrow although she used non-toxic paint so it should be fine, either way Gabby was coming over early and they were going to hang all the pictures in the tree before they left for school. ‘I don’t think Aaron would let her sleep here alone, she’s most likely sleeping in his room with him’ the theory was confirmed as Cecilia set up the adjustable play pen in Aaron’s room that night. “It’s easier to be close for feeding and for his own peace of mind” the doctor was a lot sweeter than people believed although Liv wasn’t crazy enough to say that out loud.

The woman also made sure that no one was waiting at home for Aaron or that they came to visit “…they both need the first day to establish a routine and get acquainted, your curiosity and own selfish wants will have to wait for at least a day although if you really cared about Aaron and the baby’s well-being you would wait until he was ready.” She looked at Chas especially knowing that it was not going to work with the often self-center and inconsiderate woman.

Like expected Chas, Diane and Faith all pouted at the command, two mainly out of jest but one actually glared at Cecilia. In the end they understood that it was a hard time for Aaron and the last thing he needed was to feel overwhelmed more than he probably was. Robert’s state and the fact that only one twin was coming home hung over them like a storm cloud that wouldn’t come down but just stood there menacing and threatening something worse.

* * *

** The next day **

It was finally the day Aaron was signing the papers as the doctor went over instructions for the care of his little girl who still had no name ( **AN: Not sure if leaving the babies with no names for a while is allowed…Okay just search it and it is possible so…on with the story.)** After all the instructions which Cecilia heard and would pass back to him when he was less overwhelm, the nurse taught him how to swaddle and then place his baby girl in the car seat. His angel was wide awake, her eyes slightly open as she most likely heard all the commotion. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead to sooth her “it’s okay baby girl, we’re going home.”

Cecilia had been pushing him to give the babies a name but he refused, he couldn’t do it without Robert. He decided to wait until his husband woke up _“Aaron we don’t know when that would be!”_ A part of him knew that to wait was his way of guaranteeing that Robert would wake up as if the man knew that his children didn’t have a name and he would wake up outrage any moment. Fortunately Cecilia was off and was driving him home because he couldn’t take his eyes of his little angel.

The first creature that met his baby girl was Pepper followed by Parker, the big dog first because she was much calmer. The mastiff immediately almost knew who the baby was she laid her head gently on the baby’s feet and never left. Parker was more excited but gentle “Easy Parker, you have to be gentle.” The smaller dog sniffed the baby but soon lost interest when the baby only lay there and slept. Cecilia made sure to pay attention, cuddle and play with Parker so the dog wouldn’t become jealous.

After the first meeting Pepper became Aaron’s shadow since the man was the one holding the baby, they saw how Pepper’s anxiety seemed to calm down although she still looked and went over to the door almost as if waiting for someone else. Liv was the first human to meet the baby although the teen refused to carry her, too afraid of how small she was. “She looks just like Robert” there was no denying that the baby was a carbon copy of her other father except for her rounder cheeks which were all Aaron and the eyes which haven’t settled on their permanent color.

Aaron was surprised that his lot were actually considerate and left him alone, they didn’t even call him to make sure he was okay it was strange. What really shocked him was the fact that his mother held herself back from coming over, the woman had been on his case about being allowed to see her grandchildren since they very beginning. He expected her to be banging at his door demanding to be let in ‘I have a feeling Cecilia has something to do with the lack of visitors.’

“Thank you”

He whispered to the woman as she sat on the sofa giving Parker cuddles, Cecilia raised an eyebrow and said nothing but the glint in her eyes told him that she knew what he was talking about. The smirked confirmed that she was the one keeping everyone away “enjoy it while you can.” He smiled briefly before focusing on the sleeping baby in his arms, looking at his little angel made Aaron smile. She was absolute perfect and this moment would’ve been perfect if Robert and their little boy were there with them.

“He will be here soon”

“Is that your medical opinion?”

“No that’s me lying so that you would stop looking like a kicked puppy and make baby Roberta cry.”

“Would it kill you to be human? And we are definitely not calling her Roberta!”

“Well until you give her a name that’s what I’m calling her.” And that was the end of the warm and fuzzy moment between Aaron and Cecilia.

‘It lasted longer than I expected.’

Both Cecilia and Victoria got the summands to show up at court and testify in Rebecca’s trial, they had heard that the woman’s solicitor was pleading postpartum depression. While Lawrence solicitor was claiming that the man had not being aware of what had really happened and that he really thought that the house had been burglarized. Cecilia knew from all the things that Robert had told her about the Whites, that Rebecca’s insanity had nothing to do with childbirth.

‘Maybe her own birth’

Aaron wanted to go and make sure that Rebecca got what she deserved but he didn’t want to leave the baby. ‘She’s the only thing I still have’ Every time he thought about Robert his heart felt like it was squeezed so tightly that he couldn’t breathe. Even worse Cecilia’s warning had expired so his mum had come banging at his door at 6 in the morning. “Let me see her!” Aaron just glared at his mother “do you know what time it is!?” He was not happy; he had gotten the baby to sleep and had finally had time to sleep before his mum knock like a mad woman.

“Oh, it’s not like you were actually sleeping.”

“I actually was! Mum, she had just gotten to sleep and I was going to take a much need knip before you banged in like a mad woman.”

Chas looked guilty as she realized that her excitement got the best of her, Paddy had told her to wait until a later time but she refused. She already waited a whole day to avoid Cecilia’s wrath and couldn’t wait another minute. “Why am I not surprise” mother and son turned to see Cecilia walking down the stairs. Woman was dressed in a burgundy slim cut three-piece pant suit with black pumps; red hair was pulled up “where are you going?” Cecilia had been a great help with the baby almost a security blanket, calming him with her snark that was so much like Robert that it soothed him.

“Court”

“That’s today?” Chas wondered knowing that the woman would’ve been call since she was the one that found Robert along with Vic.

“Yes, hopefully I will be in and out since I have a late shift.”

The silence was broken by the cries of a baby that made Chas actually squeak, Aaron just rolled his eyes knowing that there was no avoiding it now. “It’s just you! I don’t want anyone else here yet and you are only seeing her…that’s it!” Chas waved her hands as if to say ‘yea yea’ but Aaron got in front of the stairs and crossed his arms. “Mum I mean it! Neither of us need the attention right now. I have a lot on my mind and I don’t need the stress.”

“Sweetheart, I know and I will keep everyone away but you are not alone.”

Cecilia ignored mother and son instead she drank coffee to wake herself up; she looked at her phone to see a confirmation that the surprise she had for the trial was ready. As promised she was going to destroy the Whites for messing with her brother ‘shame I couldn’t do it physically.’ If Robert and twin two didn’t make it she was already making contacts on the inside to make them both suffer ‘not die…but wish that they were.’ She finished her coffee and went to get her purse to head out.

“Good luck”

Cecilia said to Aaron as she left missing the glare he send her for leaving him to deal with his overexcited mother especially since he learned that Cecilia was the only one that her mum was actually scare off and would listen to.

‘I could really use a Cecilia glare.’

* * *

The drive to the court was relatively quick and she met with Victoria and Adam at the entrance of the courthouse. “Are you ready?” Vic asked the nerves clear in her face and eyes “all I’m doing is telling the truth, I don’t see why I shouldn’t be ready.” The words despite not being soft and sweet were able to calm Vic down which made Adam smile “thanks.”

Cecilia raised her eyebrow before looking away; she looked at her phone and waited for the surprise. “What are you waiting for?” Vic asked as she saw the woman look around and stay outside instead of walking in.

“A surprise for the Whites”

The surprise actually came in the form of a tall handsome man who was brought to testify “your honor my witness is here to proof that the defendant’s behavior has been going on for years and had nothing to do with postpartum depression.” Everyone was confused even Rebecca herself until the witness said his name then her eyes widen. The man had been Rebecca’s Robert when she was younger; he was the first man she became obsessed with. She sent him letters and gift, she would stalk him and even pay some thugs to beat up and assault his girlfriend so she would leave him.

“That’s a lie!”

He also admitted that when they were going to press charges her father paid his parents off so that they would stay quiet and then disappear. Rebecca had been screaming like crazy the whole time he spoke while everyone else in the audience sat shocked by the revelation. Unfortunately for her, the man had proof in the form of letters she send him confession everything.

“No, no, I was young…I didn’t mean…”

But then another witness came forward claiming the same thing was done to her husband by Rebecca but this time it was months before she met Robert. This woman also had letters that the younger woman send her husband, that time again Lawrence tried to paid them off and when it didn’t work blackmailed and threatened them to keep quiet. After that Rebecca was brought home where she met Robert and began her new obsession.

At that point Cecilia was called to give her testimony in which the woman even teared up to play up the “I was worry for Robert’s life and health since she assaulted him even after finding out he was a carrier and hence her baby could not be his, she refused to believe it even when we all tried to explain. Then to find him…” the solicitor and the jury watched her sympathetically “take you time…”

She described what they walked into and what she had to do, Victoria gave the same testimony fortunately the emotional younger woman actually cried “My big brother might not wake up and his kids might never meet their…And it’s all that cow’s fault!” They also showed everyone the letter that Rebecca sent to Robert before she kidnapped him, Cecilia had put it together.

The solicitor also presented a recording provided by Cecilia of the time it was revealed that Robert was a carrier and therefore could not be the father of Rebecca’s baby with the woman’s reaction. Even more surprising they also presented a voice and video recording of outside the Mill of Rebecca ranting at Robert to stop lying and pretending, everyone wondered how Cecilia got that one. Victoria turned to a smirking Cecilia “you did this?” she was shocked at the pure deviousness and resourcefulness of the woman.

“I told them I would destroy them if something happened to Robert.”

“You terrify me” Cecilia just smirked at Victoria’s whispered confession “Mate, you are dangerous. Do you record everyone for blackmail?” She turned and smiled innocently at Adam which to him was the loudest unspoken ‘yes’ he ever not heard and it terrified him. ‘Got to watch what I say in front of her.’

The same thing happened in Lawrence’s trial but instead all his dodgy dealings were revealed and all his family indiscretions that he illegally covered as well as his most shameful secrets something that everyone wondered how Cecilia even found out. Lawrence unlike Rebecca was able to pin point where all the information was coming from and he got up in anger. “She’s lying! She threatened me and now she’s lying to get revenge! She’s a psychopath!” Cecilia flinched back as he had tried to hit her and looked close to tears.

To everyone it was clear that much like his daughter, Lawrence had lost it and Cecilia was an innocent bystander to his insanity. On the second day of the trial Ross came forward as the father of Seb which a DNA test confirmed and Rebecca lost her head over it, completely sealing her fate. “THAT’S A LIE! HE’S LYING! THEIR ALL LYING!” Her solicitor tried to calm her down but she just got more agitated.

“ROBERT IS JACK’S ONLY FATHER! ONLY ROBERT! WE’RE A FAMILY! HE LOVES ME!”

Most of the Dingles were present for her meltdown as an officer had to hold her down “That’s enough, I think you can reach a verdict with the evidence placed forward.” The judge tells the jury who all nodded; Cecilia wished that she had popcorn to watch the show. ‘Oh Robert, if you could only see this show” Cain was impressed with Cecilia’s work, Adam and Victoria had told them that all the evidence even Ross’ presence had been the woman’s doing.

“I’m glad you’re on our side.” He told the woman once they were sent outside to wait for the verdict.

“For now” Cecilia just smirked and Cain knew what that meant, the woman was on their side as long as it benefitted Robert and as long as the man was on their side.

‘Might have to urge Aaron to marry to man officially…She is not an enemy we want to have.’

The verdict didn’t really surprise any of them as Rebecca was deemed a danger to society and was sentence to an asylum for the criminally insane. What did surprise everyone was that Ross as the only family was given full custody of Seb although the man didn’t really have any convicts for all he’s done. Chrissie who was the only White present in the verdict had been furious. The woman had been running back and forth between the two trials but had focused on her father since she deemed her sister a lost cause.

Chrissie had just wanted Seb so that she could raise him right, he was a White after all but her plans were ruined. She knew that Cecilia was behind it all, the woman had threatened to destroy them if Robert was hurt so she wasn’t surprise. “This is all your doing isn’t!?” For the first time since meeting the woman Chrissie was actually angry at her “I know what Rebecca did but that was not Seb’s fault. He was an innocent…”

“Yes and I saved him from being condemned to a life as a White.”

“He belongs with us! I would have taken care of him…”

“Like you did Lachlan!? Face it, you might have a lot of titles but a good mother is not one of them. You breed psychopath, I saved that kid from being turned into a monster.”

“That’s not…”

“Just be thankful I didn’t push you down with them…” Cecilia leans forward and whispers to the woman “…but believe me there’s still time so try me, I dare you.”

Chrissie was left speechless and broken as the woman walked away after verbally stabbing her multiple times and leaving her to bleed out. Lawrence’s verdict was put off for a few days so for the time being everyone went back to focusing on their lives. Cecilia went back to work while the Dingles tried to see the new addition but were stonewall by Chas. Aaron had been doing great with the baby with his mother’s help after he decided to accept her brief help.

_“We are raising our kids mum so no unwarranted opinions.”_

* * *

** A few days later **

Time has passed since twin one was discharged and Robert was still in a coma, every day Aaron felt like a little part of him wilted away. His baby girl was the only thing keeping him going, she was his anchor so much so that he took her with him where ever he went. Even when he had to go to the bathroom which both Chas and Cecilia told him that was not healthy but he ignored them because Robert was usually his anchor and the man wasn’t there. He had also taken her to the hospital to see his baby boy and Robert, his mum accompanied him and stayed outside the room with his baby girl.

The good news was the a day ago twin two started breathing on his own and was even responding to stimuli like a normal newborn baby so he might be able to bring him home today. It filled him with joy and also anxiety as he realized Robert was still in a coma so he might actually have to move on with life without him for the time being. Things like giving the twins names, something everyone has been getting on his case about.

“Aaron they need an identity.”

“I know but I want…”

“I know you want Robert to be there and he will be but do you think he would want you to wait until he heals?”

“Yes, he would.” Aaron smirked at his mother reminding her of who they were talking about, Robert would demand to halt everything until he could be involve.

_“To make sure you don’t give them some crappy Dingle name.”_

“Okay, maybe you’re right but do you think that the twins deserve to wait.”

Aaron didn’t say anything because honestly he knew that it wasn’t fair to the twins but every time he thought about picking a name without Robert, his chest felt tight like someone was squeezing his heart which was becoming a normal feeling for him. After they started working on their relationship the one promise they made was to communicate and never leave the other out of the loop. Most of all they promised to share all major events and decisions in their lives.

‘Naming our kids definitely qualifies as major.’

“Just think about, you can do it while you’re at the hospital picking up twin two. Just officially register them; I’m sure you and Robert had names that you both liked…”

It was true, before going to bed Robert and he would talk about names although most of it was teasing and bantering but there were some serious ones. Sometimes they talked about names that meant something to them, names that they wanted to carry on and what they wanted their children names to say about them. Looking down at his baby girl Aaron remembered the one name Robert wanted to give her, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

_“It’s just an idea although I’m sure there are better names out there.”_

He realized that he kind of knew what names Robert liked and what names were important to his husband, some that he said and others that he didn’t say but Aaron knew him well enough to guess. Aaron thought about it all night, he tried to get over the feeling of betrayal but it wouldn’t go away. ‘Robert shouldn’t be missing these moments, he should be here giving me grief with poncy names.’ He went to the closest opinion to his husband, Cecilia. The woman was so similar to his Robert that Aaron knew that she would be the closest he could get to talking to Robert.

“The moment those kids were born they became your priority. You are now a father before you are a husband…so stop acting like a bloody mourning widow and be a father.”

Aaron forgot that Cecilia was a lot harsher than Robert ever was; the woman had no restrains or limits. Cecilia told him like it is not worrying about his feeling like his mum and family would, Aaron was learning that it wasn’t out of malice but actual care. He knew that she was right; he had been lost in his own pain over Robert that he had forgotten that the twins needed him and that they weren’t just there to ease his pain or anchor him. He was a father and while Robert was in the hospital it was up to him to keep it all going.

‘First thing is giving our babies their names.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go some good and some not so good, don't hate me! I wanted to give Aaron some time to grow as a parent and maybe value Robert a little more. I think they should have done that in the show so that people would value Robert more especially during the car accident...lost opportunity (Although I'm glad you guys are taking the chance to fix that, love reading those stories.)
> 
> There is only 1 maybe 2 chapters left, I will try to post it before the end of the year to finish the year strong by finishing this story...maybe...
> 
> Next Chapter: Names! Maybe Robert wakes up.


	19. You shall be named...!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins names and some personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late Christmas present for you guys( to those who celebrate it.)
> 
> I hope everyone had happy and safe Holidays.

** 2 Weeks Later **

Chas was absolutely in love, it had been years since she felt such pure love for another human being. She caresses almost charcoal black thick wild hair covering a small round head; her action gained her a blissed out expression on the chubby face of her grandson. It was like seeing Aaron as a baby once more, the boy while smaller than his older twin sister and his father when he was born was still a carbon copy of Aaron.

_“He looks like an anime baby”_ Liv had said when she first met him as the boy had big round eyes that a few days after being brought home were usually always opened and filled with life. _“You wouldn’t think he was in the NICU fighting for his life.”_ Aaron had exclaimed with a proud look on his faces as he looked at his happy boy. His eyes were also the same beautiful light grey as his sister “They won’t stay that way, most likely they will both have you eyes color.” Aaron was kind of disappointed with that news since he wanted at least one of the kids to inherit Robert’s beautiful multi-color eyes.

Like with his sister the first creatures to meet him were Pepper and Parker, the bigger dog seemed a little more protective almost as if she knew that the boy was more vulnerable. The smaller dog seemed to be more enamored with the boy since he was more social than his twin sister who mostly slept. “It’s like a female Robert with Aaron’s personality” Liv had said making them all except Aaron laugh.

“In other words she’s perfect, the best of both worlds.”

“Should’ve named her Hannah then”

Cecilia added dryly getting a glare from Aaron and a confused look from Liv who had no idea what she was referencing. Cecilia still lived at the Mill’s main flat even though the second one was done, Aaron had asked her to stay so that she could help him or at least that was what he said. They both knew that the real reason was that she reminded him of Robert and he missed his husband dearly so having Cecilia close eased his pain.

Cecilia took pity on him and didn’t mention it just agreed to stay, the doctor had returned to her regular schedule a few days after the baby boy was brought home which meant she couldn’t really help Aaron with the babies too much. Chas offered helped but they all knew that Chas didn’t have much experience with babies. “What!? I have a son while you have never even been pregnant!” Chas had exclaimed when Cecilia pointed out what both Aaron and she were thinking.

“Yes, which you immediately dumb with his father when the novity wore off.”

“…” Chas was speechless while Aaron glared “Cecilia!”

“Let’s get help from someone who actually stayed and raised their child.”

Cecilia was unruffled by Aaron’s anger and Chas’ guilt disguise as indignation instead she raised an eyebrow daring either of them to deny her claim. Mother and son just looked away knowing that Cecilia was right, either way they knew that Aaron needed help. Despite one twin mostly sleeping and the other being relatively chill they were both still extremely in sync so when one cried so did the other. They feed at the same time and usually pooped at the same time which Liv found hilarious.

Despite being release baby boy still had fairly weak lungs so his cries weren’t as strong and he usually got winded if he was left to cry for too long. Aaron also had to check up on him during the night to make sure he was breathing okay since the doctor said that in the hospital his breathing had stuttered a few times during the night but in the hospital the machines detected it and warned them right away. Aaron didn’t have the equipment so he had to monitor his son manually; the main problem was usually during the night since everyone was sleeping.

Cecilia usually took responsibility for monitoring him since she had the medical knowledge but the nights she was working it was up to Aaron so that meant he got very little sleep. He was exhausted so when he opened the door and saw Elijah on the other side he almost cried happy tears “Cici told me you might need a little help.” He had pulled the carrier into a hug that was only release when he heard the babies cry.

“Thank you.”

* * *

Cecilia took her break after smirking at Aaron’s text thanking her about Elijah’s arrival; she took the elevator to the floor that she had memorized in the last few days. “Good morning Dr. Perna, here to check up on the patient again.” A friendly male nurse greeted her as she got out the elevator; they all knew her and Aaron since they had come in every day to see Robert. Although the man had to take care of the twins alone and one of them the doctors recommend be kept inside nice and warm for a few days.

“Any change?”

“Vitals are good and stiches are healing nicely.”

“Any internal bleeding or infection?”

“No internal bleeding since the uterus was removed but the overnight shift told me he had developed a slightly fever which is being monitor.”

Cecilia nodded, happy that Aaron gave his permission for the doctors to give her information on Robert’s condition since he can’t be there as much as he wants. She thanked the nurse before heading over to Robert’s room. Like always Cecilia took a deep breath before walking in to see her best friend lying still in the hospital bed with IVs and monitors connecting him to machines.

The beeping from the heart monitor and the sound of the other machines at work filled the room; it was strange to see Robert so still and wilted. His normally spiked hair fell flat on his forehead; his skin was paler than usual since the man couldn’t do his skin care routine ‘he is going to be gutted when he wakes up.’ He had what looked like the beginning of a five o’clock shadow “I wonder what Aaron thinks about the beard your growing mate?” Cecilia asked the man smirking at him.

She couldn’t help but look at the machines and checking his chart even thought he was no longer her patient. “Mate, you are being very lazy. I know you’re probably just waiting until Aaron deals with the worse so you can come in and be the fun parent.” She always spoke to her best friend when she came in mainly because it helped her remain positive despite what her medical experience was telling her.

“Pepper has become a great nanny; she even sleeps wherever the babies are. I’m sure that once they begin sleeping in the nursery she will sleep with them there so you and Aaron might actually get some alone time. She does miss you like crazy, whenever everyone was in the living room she sits by the door waiting for you to come back…”

She thought about the mastiff and her new protective tendencies towards the twins, it was the only thing that kept the dog busy from whining at the door. Parker feeling the older dog’s depression and also missing Robert’s presence was also down; he was less playful than normal. Liv had stepped up and distracted the pups, she took them on walks after school and after dinner; Cecilia knew that she was trying to get Parker to commit mischief once more.

The puppy hadn’t been in the mood and Cecilia could tell that even the villagers that usually complained about him were worried _“is Parker okay?”_ They usually stopped her and asked which made her smirk _“give him time, he’ll be back to his loveable self”_ it always sounded a lot like a threat and it reminded her a lot of how the village treated Robert until he wasn’t there. “Ssshhh, we’re almost there” Cecilia turned around to see Liv walking in struggling to push a shopping trolley.

“What are you doing?”

The teenager jumped not expecting to see Cecilia standing next to an unconscious Robert; her eyes were so wide that Cecilia was disappointed because the teen still lacked finesse. “Just visiting Robert…” Cecilia looked down at the shaking trolley “…oh this? This is just some clothes and supplies for him that Aaron sent over.” Unfortunately for Liv the supplies grew impatient and barked, Cecilia raised her eyebrow.

“Your supplies just barked”

“Don’t tell anyone! Please she really missed him.”

Cecilia stepped forward and pulled the cloth to see a grinning and slobbering Pepper, the big dog’s shaking tail and butt shook the whole trolley. “How the hell did you get her in there?” Cecilia was actually curious because the mastiff was over 50kg (120lb) “Jacob and Gaby helped me carry her.” Their conversation was cut short when Pepper got a glimpse of Robert and whined; Liv and Pepper stared at Cecilia almost begging which made the woman rolled her eyes.

The dog stood up placing her front paws on the bed staring at her human after what to her felt like a lifetime. She made sounds to get the man’s attention but when he didn’t wake up she whined pitifully. “It’s okay Pepper, he’s just being lazy” Cecilia tried to calm the dog down knowing that while she might not understand her words she will understand her tone and smell. Cecilia made sure to exude calm for the dog and to use the tone she used when praising them.

Pepper only understood her name but the female Alpha used the happy tone she used when she called them ‘good dogs’ so she figured everything would be okay despite her human smelling sour much like the other pups in her litter that didn’t survive or the way that her last owner smelled. She learned that meant sickness or death but she could hear her human breathing so she knew he was not dead although that didn’t reassure her. She laid her head on the bed next to his hand and licked him.

“Don’t worry girl, he’s going to be okay.”

“He’s Robert; he’s always going to be okay…” Liv intervened trying to display a confidence that she didn’t feel.

“…He has to be.”

* * *

Aaron didn’t know what to do expect laugh when Cecilia told him about what Liv did and even showed him pictures of Pepper in the shopping trolley. The teen had ran away to Gabby’s to avoid any possible punishment so Aaron didn’t stop himself from laughing. He had noticed that the dog had been happier after her afternoon walk “that’s why you’ve been in such a good mood huh girl? You got to see Robert.” The dog shook her tailed at the sound of the human’s name and Aaron’s smile.

She gave him a high pitch bark which was her playful and happy bark, it made them both smile. Parker wasn’t sure what was going on but everyone seemed happy for once in the last few days and he wanted in on it. “Thank you for calling Elijah, he was a massive help” instead of the smug smirk he expected Cecilia simply nodded and gave him a small smile. ‘What the…? Is she finally warming up…’

“How’s Roberta and Junior?”

“I told you we’re not calling them Roberta or Aaron jr!” Aaron shook his head ‘…never mind.’

“I think their fitting” Cecilia simply shrugged in false innocence.

“It’s never going to happen plus they already have names.”

“Finally going to share with the class?”

Aaron had taken his mum’s advised and registered the twins when he went to pick up their baby boy after visiting Robert and talking to him. He still felt guilty for doing it without his husband and in the end his guilt was part of what influenced his choices. Fortunately they had a list of names that they liked; unfortunately the list was what they each wanted, they were going to combine the lists and see which ones they both liked a few days before Robert had to go to the hospital then Rebecca ruined it all.

He took Robert’s list and was ready to pick one of the names his husband had written down “ _…they need an identity.”_ But then he thought about what his mother had said to him; he thought about the fact that naming his kids wasn’t about him or Robert like many parents liked to believe. Many parents got swept away in the power that naming a human being they created gives them and usually stick their kids with names they have to suffer and live with all their lives for the parents own selfish pleasure.

Aaron didn’t want to be a selfish dad so he thought about the twins and what he’s seen of their personality so far which was almost nothing since at the time they had been alive for only a few days. There were certain things that he noticed like the fact that his little boy was a fighter and a survivor just like Robert and him. He noticed that besides her beauty his little girl was unruffled by anything around her, much like Robert nothing seemed to faze her _“she will have a great poker face.”_ Cecilia had said with a smirk which worried Aaron as he could see the mischievous glint in those eyes.

_“You are not teaching my daughter your ways of evil!”_

_“I don’t have to teach her anything, it’s in her blood.”_

Aaron had sigh realizing that there was no hoping, his children will be trouble whether he wanted them to be or not but as long as they were Robert’s kind of trouble instead of Cecilia’s kind of trouble then Aaron would be okay with it. Despite her predicted similarity with her carrier father, Aaron refused to name her Roberta which he was sure Cecilia didn’t really like and used it to mess with him. Instead of thinking about their lack of developed personality, Aaron thought about their future and what it would be like.

_‘Would they be doctors? Or Prime ministers? Would they live in another country and speak other languages? Would they be bullied? Or will they be ignored? Would they be introverted or extroverted? Would they simply want to work at the scrapyard or Home James?’_

He was there for close to an hour just thinking and researching the meaning of some names before finally deciding on the two that he felt best fit each twin. The guilt was still there as he wrote the names down but he felt that Robert would be happy with his choices. Once the names were official and he was given the birth certificate, Aaron took the twins to see Robert for the first time because he wanted his husband to be the first he told even if he wasn’t awake.

* * *

**_ Flashback _ **

_Aaron walked into the room that held his unconscious husband with two car seats on each hand. He knew his hand would’ve been shaking if he wasn’t holding the twins; the beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room. The twins were both sleeping so Aaron placed them on a table in the room while he took care of his husband. Aaron’s eyes got glossy seeing his husband in such a state, Robert was always larger than life even when he was sleeping the man never stood still._

_“Hey Rob, the nurse tells me you’re still being lazy.”_

_Aaron took a wet cloth and cleaned his husband’s face, neck, arms and hands being mindful of the wires connected to him, he knew how important being clean was to Robert. His husband loved his long baths and took a shower at least three times a day which his mother absolutely hated and complained about when they lived at the Mill. After cleaning Robert a little, Aaron combed his husband’s hair which fell on his forehead due to a lack of product._

_“Today it’s a special day; you need to look your best” Aaron smiled at his husband trying to find some positivity to the situation he found himself in “that’s right; you are going to meet two very important people.”_

_Aaron walked over and decided to start with their daughter since the baby was awake; he picked her up from the seat. He love holding her in his arms and usually never wanted to put her down but he forced himself to walk over to Robert. Aaron placed the baby sideways on Robert’s shoulder and neck “Robert I like you to meet our daughter, Anna Marie Sugden Dingle.” Aaron smiled; Robert had chosen the name Anna in honor of his grandmother who took him in when his father threw him out._

“I like Anna better than Annie or Anne because it honors her but it’s a different version that reminds me of my time in Spain which was the happiest time of my life before meeting you.”

_At the time Aaron had been difficult saying that their daughter would be born in England so they should give her an English name but it was only to tease him, he actually loved the name mainly because it brought a smile to his husband’s face every time he said it. Aaron also knew how important Robert’s time in Spain was; it was where he met Cecilia. So the choice wasn’t hard to make especially when he saw that Anna meant grace and favor which he felt fit their little angel perfectly._

_The Marie part was in honor of the reason Aaron didn’t commit suicide when he was younger, she was the only teacher that ever cared. She knew something was wrong at home and tried to help, even when it didn’t work she stood by him and kept him after school. Marie was the only one to believe that he was worth something, unfortunately when he turned 15 her husband was transferred and she left._

“Here Aaron, I know one day things will be better but you have to take the first step.”

_She had given him some money to help him get away from his home situation; Marie was a kind and good hearted woman that tried to help all who needed it with an amazing sense of humor. To Aaron it was a legacy worthy of continuing; despite her short time with him Marie was very important because she was the only adult that showed him kindness or patience. “Isn’t she beautiful? She looks just like you” a tear fell from Aaron’s eyes but he held the rest back._

_Anna moved her hand so that it touched Robert’s face as if she was trying to wake him up which made Aaron bite his lips so he wouldn’t cry. Anna began to get frustrated; her lips tremble and puckered so Aaron picked her up before she could cry. “It’s okay baby girl, he’s just sleeping” he paced around the room calming the baby before she had a meltdown, he took the bottle he prepared and fed her._

_Once Anna was full and back asleep, Aaron took their small baby boy still terrify of holding him due to his small size. Their baby boy looked so fragile compare to his sister yet at a few days old he was already a survivor and fighter. Aaron did the same thing with the baby boy as he did with Anna; their baby boy’s reaction was different but no less heartbreaking. The baby lean in searching for warmth and finding Robert’s neck, he buried his small face into the space and nuzzled his father._

_At that sight Aaron couldn’t hold the tears back any more “oh baby boy, I miss him too.” A sobbed escape him as he watched his baby snuggled against Robert while his husband just lay there unaware. “This affectionate little man is our son, Gideon Cecil Sugden Dingle” Aaron said with a watery smile. “Now I know what you’re thinking, Gideon? It’s not a name either of us thought about but I looked it up and it fits our little man perfectly.” Aaron remembered looking bible names on his phone when none of the names they had felt right._

_Joshua which had been one of his favorite was way too common and popular while Ethan –which was on Robert’s list- wasn’t the right fit. When he saw the name ‘Gideon’, he immediately disregarded it because it sounded too old and posh for his baby but then he saw the meaning “it means ‘great warrior.’ It was perfect for our own warrior who fought hard to survive and be here with us.” Their little Gideon was definitely a brave warrior; it was the name of a general, a prime minister, a businessman but also the name of a simple mechanic, a cook or just a barkeep._

_“I knew you’ll like the fact that it sounds royal and has a big meaning.”_

_Aaron had let Robert pick the second name, it was the first name on his husband’s list and it was even underlined with a star next to it. He knew why the name was so important to Robert so he added it despite it not being a biblical name because it became important to him too. Robert’s best friend had not only found but also saved his family so of course the woman was important to him as well. Aaron also secretly wanted some of Cecilia’s fierceness to rub off on their little boy so that he may be stronger and fearless._

_“Although I’m not looking forward to the smug smirk she’s going to give me, she’ll probably call Gideon by his full name just to spite me.”_

_They stayed with Robert for a couple more hours until Aaron realized that it was almost time for the twins’ bottle and he had only brought one. “I have to go before these two scream down the hospital…although maybe that will wake your lazy arse up.” Despite his words Aaron lean forward and kissed his husband gently on the forehead and whispered “come back to us, please…we need you.” As he was pulling back a nurse came in and he quickly dried his tears._

_“Mr. Sugden Dingle...I was just coming in to check…”_

_“It’s okay, we were just leaving…” He turned to his comatose husband “…see you soon Robert.”_

**_ End flashback _ **

* * *

“Sharing with the class means cheating; I’ll show the teacher first.”

“Teacher’s pet”

Cecilia declared before going upstairs probably to check on Gideon, Aaron did the mature thing and stuck out his tongue at her back “I saw that.” He stiff as Cecilia turned around with a smirk on her face “you know I’m going to assume that you don’t want to tell me because one of them is named after me.” She had hit the nail on the head but he wasn’t going to let her see that, “careful, you might fall down the stairs with that big head.” Woman just laughed mockingly ‘like an evil villain’ as if Aaron had confirmed her suspicion.

‘Robert please wake up, I don’t know how long I can stand your demon.’

Aaron threw his head back to lean on the back of the sofa and let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and thought of his husband. He missed Robert so much that the twins were the only thing keeping him going. The doctors didn’t know when Robert would wake up and that kept Aaron up at night. He was worried his husband would miss first words, first steps, first scheme, birthdays, tantrums, movie nights and much more.

‘Rob we need you so much…’

* * *

** A month later **

Cecilia was in the break room at work thinking about everything that has happened, it had been a month and almost two weeks since Anna and Gideon were born. Of course she got the names out of Aaron; Cecilia always got what she wanted despite Aaron’s pouting. The man refused to give her their full names and she decided to give him the illusion of power when she could find out at any time. ‘I work at the hospital’ but she didn’t look it up mainly because she understood Aaron’s guilt and wanting Robert to know something first.

Cecilia was the only one that knew their names which pissed off Chas and their lot to no end although Chas was the most vocal about it _“why does she get to know!?”_ Aaron had rolled his eyes _“because she’s devious and has access to the records.”_ All the Dingles and Sugdens glared at her although she was sure that her smug smirk didn’t help, over the days they tried to get her to tell them but she just send them a smug look or teased them instead.

Chas was the best one to tease because the woman still thought she was entitled to know everything that went on in the family, she acted like the head of the Dingles and it still annoyed Cecilia to no end. Also the woman had the habit of trying to monopolize the twins _“their my grandchildren!”_ she would exclaim every time someone tried to take them from her arms, if it was Aaron she would try to guilt trip him but fortunately that no longer worked.

Elijah had been heaven sent and Eliana loved playing with Parker since Pepper was usually with the twins. The twins met the rest of their extended family after they reached the one month mark and Robert was still comatose. They decided to start with the calmer ones so Lisa, Zak, Diane and Belle were the first to be introduce. _“Oh Aaron, we’re so proud of you. He looks just like you and she is the spitting image of Robert.”_ After that it was Marlon, Vic and Adam who had chosen to wait to meet them as to not make his girlfriend jealous.

_“They’re so beautiful. She looks just like Robert!”_

Vic had been in tears the whole visit and refused to let anyone else hold Anna as if she was holding on to Robert so she wouldn’t lose him. Adam had to calm her down before gently taking the baby and passing her to Aaron _“congratulations mate! She’s beautiful, a real heartbreaker…He was unfortunate enough to get your looks hopefully that changes.”_ The two best friends had banter back and forth, it was the first time she had seen Aaron close to normal.

After them came Cain, Moira and Debbie who all brought the kids so they could meet their new cousin and in Isaac’s case, niece and nephew. _“Oh Aaron, their precious”_ Moira and Debbie had been enamored and Cain glared at Aaron cause his wife is probably going to want another baby. Sarah and Jack both smiled at their new cousins but as growing teens lost interest fairly quickly, Isaac was much the same when he saw all they did was sleep instead he played with Parker.

Cecilia hadn’t been present for that meeting but Liv told her everything when she got home, they had grown close since their first meeting mainly because Liv yearned for a female role model _“unfortunately she has chosen you.”_ Aaron had told her not to happy when she brought it up which only made her smirk. Although Aaron and she had grown closer since everything, it was a relationship built on the mutual pleasure they got from teasing the other.

In the time without Robert they helped each other out which for her usually meant keeping his crazy family away or in check. That became specifically clear when it was Charity, Faith and Sam’s turned to meet the babies. Sam was fortunately controlled by Lydia but Faith and Charity were a beast all on their own. Mainly Faith who insisted on holding the babies then singing or talking to them about things they shouldn’t hear.

_“You two are going to have your pick of the litter but I mean it’s no surprise since one of your father’s is my grandson and other one is fit. If I was a few years younger I could’ve been…”_

_“No you couldn’t have.”_

Cecilia got a pout when she took Anna out of the woman’s arms, she found Aaron’s grandmother funny until she took it too far and became awkward and cringey. The babies had been wonderfully patient and calm with so many strangers in the house. Gideon had showed signs of being a social butterfly despite his set back the boy was a happy baby while Anna showed signs of being like her grumpy father, anti-social. 

“Dr.Perna!” A nurse burst into the breaking room snapping her out of her musing “what is it?”

“He’s showing signs of waking up.”

Cecilia immediately got up and rushed out of the room forgetting her phone in her locker but she could only think about Robert possibly waking up after nearly two months. The man had physically healed marvelously, his stiches had long been removed but despite that he hadn’t woken up. The doctors feared that the blood loss could have affect his brain, Cecilia knew that Robert waking up didn’t clear him completely. Either way she knew that whatever came they would deal with it together.

Walking into Robert’s room there was an organized madhouse as doctors and nurses buzzed around monitoring him and waiting. Cecilia could see one of the neurologists in the hospital there besides Robert’s doctor, it brought up the reminder that her friend could still have brain damage. “Has he woken yet?” She asked trying to ignore the tension she felt rising “not yet but his vitals show signs that it should be any moment…”

Robert’s doctor responded; Cecilia walked over until she was on the other side of Robert’s bed, she knew that her friend would be disoriented and it would calm him to see a familiar face ‘if he remembers me…’ The dark part of her mind reminded her but she ignored it as she heard a groan from the man in bed. Cecilia knew that she should probably called Aaron to tell him the news but she wanted to see what they would be dealing with first, a part of her also wanted to selfishly have this moment with her best friend because she knew once Aaron and the twins were there they would have Robert’s undivided attention.

“Robert, can you hear me? It’s Cici, come on _bago_ [Lazy person-Spanish] you’ve been sleeping long enough” Cecilia declared trying to help Robert come out of his sleep by offering her voice as a rope to grab on to and pull himself out.

“Hmmm”

“Come on vacation is over.”

“Ci…ci…”

“Yea, it’s me. Open your eyes slowly…” The doctors also stepped forward but made sure not to crowd the man so that Cecilia was the only one leaning over the patient.

Finally after what felt like ages to Cecilia, blond eyelashes began to flutter as eyebrows wrinkled and the nose wiggled like she knew Robert’s nose always did when he was waking up. ‘At least that is normal and he remembers me’ she knew it was selfish but she was relief that her best friend at least didn’t forget her. The nurse had dimmed the lights so when the eyes opened they actually stayed open and Cecilia smiled.

“Hey sleep head, welcome back.”

“Wha…happ…?”

That was when the doctors stepped forward to perform their test especially as they saw Robert had trouble with his speech. Cecilia stepped aside although she kept a firm hold on Robert’s hand as the man tried to process what the doctors told him. The fact that Robert hadn’t ask about the babies or Aaron worried Cecilia but she decided to let the doctors do their test before making her own diagnosis.

It felt like hours before the doctors finished and pulled her aside while the nurse took care of Robert. “He seems to have a slight case of amnesia but I believe that has more to do with being disoriented from waking up than brain damage…” the doctor explained as the neurologist nodded in agreement “yes, I saw no signs of brain damage but we will monitor him as with time symptoms might appear…” Cecilia nodded along looking briefly at Robert who was looking back at her with a confuse look in his eyes.

“What about the speech…?”

“It seems to be a side effect from the lack of use but like I said we will keep monitoring him.”

“Thank you”

“We will inform his family…”

“No need, I’ll call his husband right now.”

The doctors nodded before leaving the room no doubt going to pencil Robert in for more conclusive test. Cecilia turned back to her best friend and walked over to his side “wha…tha…?” Robert still had trouble forming words and she could see the frustration in his eyes “can you please get us some ice chips?” She asked the nurse who nodded and left the room “relax; you just woke up from a long coma. Your throat needs to adjust to being use again…” Cecilia explained not wanting Robert to get agitated.

“The doctors said that you have no brain damage so far but you’re under observation…”

Before Robert could try to speak again the nurse return with a jug “cheers” Cecilia took it placing one in Robert mouth “suck slowly, no chewing. I know you know how to.” The nurse blushed and left the room as Cecilia smirk despite the annoyed glare Robert sent her. “Aaron…” Just like Cecilia expected once Robert could speak he asked about his husband “he’s home, I should probably call him and tell him you’re awake.”

Cecilia didn’t mention the babies because she wanted Robert to remember on his own just like he did with Aaron which she doesn’t think he actually forgot about. “Good... wanna…see…” Robert got the sappy look he always got when he thought of Aaron “don’t worry; he’ll be here as soon as he knows you’re awake.” One of her friends got her phone for her so she sent off a text because she didn’t want to leave to make the call.

**He’s awake, can’t talk. Get over here, he’s asking for you.**

“Wha…happen…?” Robert asked again more clearly “what do you remember?”

Robert squinted in concentration as if trying to pull up memories that he couldn’t remember hoping that they were still accessible. Everything was just a blur of sounds and feelings, mostly pain and desperation. He remembers a sea of red before he was pulled into the bright warm sun; a soft hand ran through his hair as a gentle voice lull him to peace but other than that he was having a hard time remembering everything clearly. _“They’re beautiful”_ although he remembered his mum whispering to him.

‘That’s right she was in the sun with me…It was so nice, I wanted to stay…’

_“You have to fight, they still need you.”_

_“But I’ve missed you…”_

_“I miss you too love but it’s not your time yet. We will see each other again but you have so much life to live, remember you promised 80 years…I like Aaron, he loves you and makes you happy and that’s all I wanted for you.”_

Robert felt tears cloud his eyes as he remembered his mother pulling him into an embrace, it was something that he had missed more than anything in the world and feeling it after so many years made the dam keeping his emotions at bay break. Her approval of his relationship with Aaron meant everything to him, he had always been scare that his mother would hate him if she were alive as his father told him she would. _“Go…they’re waiting for you...”_ she had pushed him gently _“And Robert…”_ he had turned to her _“...I really like Cecilia; she’s exactly what you always needed.”_ He smiled at the thought of his mother and Cecilia getting along and getting on his case, the angel and the devil on his children’s shoulders…

“MY BABIES!”

* * *

Aaron knew that having children would be harder than people claimed but he also knew that everyone’s experience was different. Some people said that they were never able to sleep because their baby cried all night while others had it easy claiming that the baby even slept through the night. Without Robert he knew which side he wanted to fall on but he was cautious yet optimistic.

He should’ve known that things were different with twins because they were two often different personalities that he had to deal with. Gideon was a sweet baby that loved being cuddled and held while Anna preferred to be left alone; she only liked being held by Aaron and Cecilia. So it was not surprising that Gideon was the ‘difficult’ one mainly because he didn’t like being alone although he learned that even Anna’s presence would calm him.

The doctor said that it could be due to the time he spend in the incubator, that was usually a crucial time for babies to bond with their families. Despite the help from family and friends Aaron was having a hard time, the last almost two months without his husband had been agony. If he didn’t have the twins he was sure that he would have been a lot worse but they both reminded him so much of Robert. Anna had the man’s looks while Gideon had more and more of his charming and mischievous personality.

Today had been a good morning since the twins specially Gideon were settling, Elijah had come in earlier to help but Aaron send him home early after the man helped feeding the twins _“you have been amazing these last few days but I know you probably need a break before you start losing your mind and hating us…”_ Aaron had joke sending the man home to spend time with his child and live his life since he wasn’t the one who just had babies so he shouldn’t have to sacrifice his days.

Liv had gone to spend some time with Gabby and Jacob; the teen had been busy finishing the nursery which Aaron had yet to see and also needed a break from the crying babies. Everyone got a break except him but mainly because he didn’t want to take one. He was just about to make more tea and toast when he got the text from Cecilia. As he read the words his grip loosen on the ceramic mug making it fall to the floor and break.

**He’s awake, can’t talk.**

**Get over here, he’s asking for you.**

Aaron froze almost as if his brain was trying to process the information, for a brief second he wondered who the woman was talking about but then he saw the picture of Robert and him together on the mantel. “Oh god…” He ignored the tea and ceramic pieces on the floor and rushed to get his coat completely forgetting that he had two newborn babies upstairs that he couldn’t leave alone.

A whine from the monitor reminded him of that and he was ashamed of himself for forgetting even for a brief second. He grabbed his phone and called the only person he could think of “Mum I need you…” that was all Chas needed to hear before leaving the Pub in Charity’s hands and rushing to the Mill. When she got there she saw her son pacing back and forth “love, what’s the matter? Are the twins okay?” She worried that something happened to the babies especially after the scare they had with Gideon having trouble breathing a few days ago.

“Wha…Oh yea their fine”

“Then what’s the matter? Why did you sound…?”

“I need you to stay with the twins, I have to go to the hospital…He’s finally awake mum.”

“That’s great! Is he okay?” Chas’ curiosity and excitement clear in her voice as she asked her son for the details

“I don’t know! But he’s asking for me so…”

“Yea, go on. I’ll stay with my babies. Call me as soon as you know anything.”

Aaron grabbed his jacket since the weather had warm up; he felt his whole body shake in excitement and anxiety. The parental instinct kicked in and he looked up the stairs, he hasn’t been away from the twins since he brought them home for more than a few minutes but he wanted to see Robert. “Anna is going to get cranky when you try to pick her up so if you need to, call Liv since she knows her. Gideon will be crying in a few minutes, he almost knows when I leave him. Don’t let him cry too much…” Aaron instructed every bit the worry first time dad leaving their babies with someone else for the first time.

“Love, I know. I will take care of them, go.”

“I know you will, just…”

“Sweetheart, I know it’s hard to leave them but Robert is waiting and it won’t be long.”

Chas pushed Aaron to the door as he tried to instruct her even more on taking care of the twins as if she hadn’t helped him in the last few days. She texted Lisa so the woman would come help her instead of calling Liv. She hoped everything was okay with Robert because she had realized that her son hit the jackpot in finding someone so devoted to him.

‘Please let them be okay, they’ve been through enough.’

* * *

** Hotten Hospital **

Aaron rushed into the hospital frantic, looking around as if expecting to see Robert or Cecilia waiting for him. It took him and embarrassingly long time to remember Robert’s room number and take the elevator. Inside he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down, he didn’t want Robert to see him lose it. Aaron was a trigger away from crying, he needed to be strong not only for Robert but to deal with whatever awaited him in that room.

“You had two surgeries…”

Aaron heard Cecilia’s voice; the woman was probably telling Robert what happened while he was in a coma. He panicked at the thought of her telling Robert how thanks to Aaron he could no longer have babies. The man burst through the door and stopped in his tracks as his eyes met beautiful multi-color eyes; today they were a serene green-gray. His husband smiled slightly “Aaron…” Robert whispered and all Aaron’s walls felt apart.

“Robert…”

Aaron ran over and practically threw himself on his husband hugging him tightly as the tears betrayed him and fell from his eyes. He buried his face in Robert’s neck disappointed when he only got the antiseptic hospital smell instead of his husband’s posh body wash. Feeling the arms wrapped around him made him cry harder “I’ve missed you; don’t ever do that to me again.” Robert only understood him because Aaron’s mouth was near his ear. “We hav…stop meet…like this” Aaron pulled back to look at his smiling husband

“Seriously it feels like we’re competing or something.”

“I…win…”

Aaron gave the smirking man an unimpressed look, rolling his eyes affectionately. They had both been in the hospital three times before this and with this one Robert had four visits. “Only you would be proud of that” Aaron shook his head although the love and amusement was clear in his voice and face “win…ing…is…winn…ing.” Aaron furrowed his eyebrows turning to Cecilia for an explanation as to why Robert was having such a hard time talking. Inside he began to panic that it could be some form of brain damage.

“Relax, his throat has been unused and even had a breathing tube in it for a while. You can’t expect it to work perfectly right away. It’s like an old door, you need to oil its hinges and use it to make it work flawlessly.”

“Who…calling old?”

“As you can see, he’s still the same prat…”

Robert maturely stuck his tongue out to his best friend and Aaron suddenly laughed almost maniacally because he finally had his husband back. Seeing Robert so carefree and being a nightmare made everything okay “Aaron…okay?” The blond turned to his husband worried that he might have lost his mind. “It’s so good to have you back. We all missed you” Robert smiled tenderly as his eyes shined “babies…?”

“They’re great! We have a boy and a girl. They’re both home with mum, our little girl is the spitting image of you…”

“But a grumpy anti-social Princess, like your husband.” Cecilia added in with a smirk on her face as Aaron glared but he didn’t say anything because it made Robert laugh although it was followed by a cough.

“Our baby boy is a fighter with your charm and inclination for mischief…”

“Yet he looks just like Aaron, poor boy” again Cecilia added in.

Robert smiled trying to picture his babies in his head; he remembered a brief flash of blond hair and a small soft face against his. Cecilia had told him it’s been almost two months and his heartbroken ‘they probably won’t even recognize me.’ The tears clouded his eyes as the thought hit him “Rob…” Aaron immediately panicked “I missed…much…don’t…know me, I’m…stranger.” Aaron tried to comfort his husband but it was tearing him apart to see him that way.

“Oh stop it. They’re 2 months not 20 years, they don’t even know who Aaron is and they see him every day” Aaron glared at Cecilia’s harsh words.

“I brought them here to see you so they definitely know you.”

“Yea…?”

“Of course, plus you’re going to be changing 2 months’ worth of nappies to make it up to me so don’t you’ll have plenty of time to bond.”

Robert just laughed as if Aaron promised something he was looking forward too instead of threatening him. “Can’t…wait…” Cecilia rolled her eyes while Aaron smiled completely happy for the first time in nearly two months. “Mr. Sugden-Dingle, welcome back” the doctor came in the room and greeted Aaron who blushed when Robert sent him a raise eyebrow at the name. Fortunately for Aaron it seemed that Robert didn’t really mind the name and seemed to even like it if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

“How is he doc?”

“Physically his injuries are mostly healed, as you know the stiches were removed a few days ago. I spoke to the neurologist and so far there is no signs of brain damage but we are monitoring him just in case, I’m sure that Dr. Perna explained the speech…”

“Yea she told me.”

“Go…home…?”

“We’ll keep you in observation for a few more days; we need to monitor bodily functions to see if there are any negative reactions to the removal of your uterus.”

“Wha…remove…?”

The doctor turned to Aaron who looked away guiltily “we haven’t gotten to that part yet…” Cecilia was the one to intervene since Aaron was busy avoiding his husband’s eyes unable to see the hate he was sure would be in them. Robert looked at Aaron trying to meet his eyes but his husband refused to look at him. “Aaron…?” Cecilia was the one to speak up “after the first operation, you kept getting infections that were becoming detrimental to your recovery so we had to remove your uterus since it seemed the cause of it in order to save your life; Aaron had to make the decision as your medical proxy.”

“So I can’t…”

“You can no longer carry children, I’m afraid” the doctor responded calmly, used to delivering bad news and dealing with grieving families.

The room was filled with silence as Robert seemed to try and process the information, Aaron felt a panic attack rising up his throat like vomit pushing its way up. Cecilia didn’t think that Robert would be as bothered by the news as Aaron expected him to be. She remembered the way he was when they first found out he was a carrier and how much he complained about not wanting to do it all again. Then again her best friend is not always completely clear to read so Cecilia wasn’t too sure.

“Oh…thank…God!”

The soft exclamation made everyone turned to the man in shock, Aaron’s shock eyes had tears running out them. “Wha…?” Aaron was confused, Cecilia was the only one not really surprised “didn’t…like…pregnancy…” Robert pouted remembering how uncomfortable he felt and all the symptoms. “You…want more…adopt…surrogate…” the man declared firmly and definitively leaving no room for arguments. Aaron laughed in relief that his husband wasn’t mad at him or hated him for his decision.

“You know?” Aaron lean over and kissed his husband for the first time in nearly two months, the kiss was gentle yet loving “I know.” 

“I have to do my rounds so I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Cici…thank you.” Robert’s words were filled not only with gratitude but love that a while ago would’ve made Aaron jealous.

“Always…just try not to need me in that sense again.”

Cecilia left the room with the doctor leaving the two men a chance to freely reunite “oh and remember Aaron, he’s not healed enough for a full reunion.” Aaron flushed while Robert laughed so hard it turn into a coughing fit which in turn made Aaron glare at Cecilia. Aaron walked over and got Robert an ice chip to help sooth his throat while Cecilia left the room with a smirk on her face. She picked up her phone and called someone

“I need your collaboration in pulling off a scheme.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go guys, Robert is finally awake and the twins have names. The story is almost over, well technically it is (this could be considered the end) since the next chapter is just an epilogue. I always hated to read endings that were just a kiss and 'the end' sign, it felt like an unsatisfactory and fake ending (no judgement to those who like that stuff but that's not my thing.)
> 
> Let me know what you think about the story, it really helps me so that I can work on my writing and hopefully do better with my other ideas and stories.
> 
> Next chapter: Epilogue


	20. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert meets the twins, Cici vs. Chas, and a proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of made the last chapter too long so this is Pt 1 of the final chapter (worry not I will post them together.)

Cecilia and Chas both have strong personalities that will guarantee that they clash mainly because the older woman was far too intrusive for her own good and seemed to have a pride that bulldozed anyone she believed beneath her. Chas was always extremely possessive of what she believed to be hers which included Aaron, Paddy and now the twins. Unlike with Aaron, Cecilia refused to make a truce with the woman instead she kept the woman’s at arm’s length and try to keep things light although that would not stop her from putting the woman in her place when she crossed the line.

“I am not letting some stranger take my grandchildren…!”

“He is not a stranger; he has been taking care of them from the very beginning. In fact they are more comfortable with him than with you.”

“…”

And Cecilia realized she hit the nail on the head, Chas was jealous that she wasn’t the favorite as she had deluded herself to be. Cecilia threw her head back letting out a sigh to calm herself down, praying for patience “I am not doing this with you; they are not your children so you have no say and I’m not asking for your permission.” She heard that her helper was following her lead and ignoring the woman “don’t you dare, I will call the police…” Cecilia could hear Lisa trying to pacify Chas who made one of the babies cry.

_“She is trying to take my babies!”_

“They are not yours! Believe me I was there for their birth and they didn’t come out of you.”

“They’re my grandchildren; I’m not letting anyone take…”

“Oh but you let a pedophile take your son and keep him? Stop trying to make up for your failures with other people’s children it doesn’t work that way.”

“…”

Cecilia was pissed off which was never good for anyone in her path fortunately Cecilia was smart and she prepared back up because Chas was predictable. “Well you don’t have to worry about anything because their coming with us” She heard Victoria’s voice and hung up trusting the younger woman to be able to handle the crazy Dingle. Her surprise for Robert was off to a horrible start, all she wanted to do was bring the twins over so that Robert could meet them but like always Chas insisted on being involved.

“God one day I’m going to take care of that woman…”

* * *

Elijah was warned beforehand about Aaron’s mother by Cecilia, he had met the woman before and she seemed nice if not a little over bearing but this was a whole new level. When he arrived back at the Mill to get the twins the woman refused _“if my grandchildren need to go anywhere I will take them.”_ He tried to explain that Cecilia wanted to surprise Robert and that it wasn’t a good idea for the man to get too many visitors. At first he thought that it was just the grandmother being protective and cautious.

He learned where Aaron got his stubbornness from and somehow it was more annoying and irritating on the older woman. The woman refused to hear anything and instead called Cecilia to yell at her, Elijah took Chas’ distraction to dress the twins for their trip. The other woman in the room who introduced herself as Lisa helped him and even tried to apologize for Chas’ behavior. The babies were both awake but fortunately calm just watching him, not even fussing as they were dressed.

‘I wish Eliana was this easy as a baby when I tried to dress her…’

Everything was going well until Chas’ yelling startle them and they began to cry, the dogs were not happy especially Pepper who had gone into over protective mode so Elijah was liking the twins grandmother less and less by the moment. Lisa and he tried to calm the twins down as they walked over to the car seat; Chas’ continued to yell unbothered by the twins’ cries

‘I’m starting to think that this is not about protecting the twins.’

Cecilia said something that finally left the woman speechless and even seemed to make her cry; Elijah sympathized with her for a brief moment since he knew how hard Cecilia can hit where it hurts with just a few simple words. His friend was an expert in cutting remarks; she knew where people were most vulnerable and went straight for the kill shot.

Fortunately Robert’s sister and her boyfriend walked in as reinforcement, Victoria took the baby boy from Lisa’s arms calming him down and glaring at Chas. ‘She really does think of everything’ Elijah couldn’t help but be terrified and impress by Cecilia once more. He was also impress by Robert’s little sister, when he first met her she seemed like the complete opposite of her older brother but she walked in and took charge.

“Have you lost your mind? Don’t answer that, I already know the answer. Adam, Elijah would you take the kids to the car…”

Chas tried to speak up but Victoria sent her a glare that he had seen Robert give in the mommy group. _“Robert is a scheming, devious, brilliant nightmare that can charm you one minute then put the fear of god in you the next…”_ He remembered Aaron telling him and in that moment as he looked at Victoria for the first time he could see the family resemble, the young Sugden wasn’t as different from her brother as people liked to believe.

‘A bear cub might not be as dangerous as an adult bear but it’s still more dangerous than a human.’

* * *

Cecilia was waiting for him when he arrived at the hospital; he had been surprised when Victoria asked him to drop Adam and her off a block from the Mill. _“They need this time as a family and I’m learning to accept needs and wants other people have instead of the ones I want them to have.”_ It was very mature of the young woman but he had a feeling that Cecilia might have said something to keep the young woman away.

“I thought you wouldn’t make it…”

“We almost didn’t, that woman is…a lot.”

“She is but I don’t have the patience Robert does or the tolerance that Aaron does, she was fortunate that I wasn’t there.”

Of that Elijah had no doubt but he was surprised to see actual fury in Cecilia’s eyes, the woman despite what others may believe wasn’t easy to anger. Cecilia’s anger was usually cold and calculated, it was never obvious or clear until it hit. To see the anger in her eyes in that moment made him worry for Chas’ sake and safety.

‘She gained a powerful and dangerous enemy, I don’t envy her.’

“Just remember that she is the mother of your best friend’s husband.”

Cecilia didn’t seem to care about that, to her that didn’t really mean anything. Aaron had survived so much without his mother, as long as he had Robert and the twins Cecilia was sure he would survive much more. Instead she focused on the twins trying to calm herself down, reminding herself what the point of her plan was. She smiled thinking about how happy meeting the twins would make her best friend. Cecilia had taken a lunch break and with Elijah’s help she carried the twins upstairs to meet their father for the first time.

* * *

Robert was so happy and content, he was more satisfied when Aaron told him about Pepper almost ripping Rebecca’s arm off. He laughed when Aaron told him about the trial and what Adam said that Cecilia had done. “She is devious and dangerous…” that made him smirking knowing that wasn’t Cecilia’s worse. “…Makes you look like a puppy” he pouted and glared at his grinning husband not liking being compared to a puppy.

He was disappointed that it seemed he missed so much “sounds I missed all fun.” Aaron rolled his eyes “only you and Cecilia would consider any of that fun” he shook his head although the amusement and affection was clear in his eyes. Aaron was just telling him how Liv had snuck Pepper into the hospital to see him only to get caught by Cecilia. “...I had to pretend that I was not okay with it and be the tough one since Cecilia supported and condoned it.”

“Did you expect Cici stop chaos!? That’s her bread and butter…”

“And here I was trying to do a nice thing for the friend that thinks I’m the harbinger of evil.”

The woman mention stood at the door with a raised eyebrow but it was what she was holding that drew their attention “is that…?” Robert stared wide eyes at the car seat covered in a blanket “maybe I should just leave the good deeds to others and stick to what I’m good at…” Cecilia playfully made to turn back around “don’t…dare!” Robert still couldn’t scream so his attempts dissolved into a coughing fit which again made Aaron want to glare at the woman but he couldn’t.

“I figure this family reunion was missing two very important members…”

Cecilia smiled stepping into the room followed by Elijah holding the other car seat “…I had a little help from my elf.” Elijah rolled his eyes at the teasing from the woman. They both walked in smiling at the sounds coming from the car seat they were holding. “Sounds like their awake for their meet and greet…” Aaron smiled, he walked over only realizing when he saw the twins how much he missed them.

Robert hadn’t taken his eyes from the car seats that Cecilia and Elijah held in their hands, his hands tremble as he lifted them. Elijah placed the car seat he was holding on the bed at Robert’s feet “my work here is done…” he moved back with a smile “thank you for this Elijah.” Aaron thanked him with a smile “no problem, you don’t really say no to Cici but this time I was happy to help…” Cecilia only smirked not confirming or denying “let me know if you need anything. Glad you’re finally awake Robert.”

Robert couldn’t even acknowledge the man as he left the room except for a halfhearted wave; Aaron walked over to the car seat on the bed and lifted the blanket knowing by the color which baby was in there. “Robert, I’ll like you to meet our baby girl Anna Marie Sugden Dingle…” Robert gasped as he saw the beautiful golden hair angel with her husband’s chubby cheeks and tears clouded his eyes.

“Anna…?”

It took him an embarrassing long time to register the name Aaron said because he was so lost in cataloguing every feature he could get his eyes on. “Yea, I know it was one of your favorites and even though I had to name them I wanted you to have a say in some way…” Aaron smiled at his husband before looking back at his little girl “…besides I think it suits her. You want to carry her…” Robert gave him a ‘what do you think’ look.

Aaron laughed at the sass but walked over and unstrapped the baby from the seat and took her jacket off. Anna was not happy at all and she whined “all hail Queen Anna” Cecilia joked off to the side but neither man paid attention. Aaron placed the baby in Robert’s arms but they were too shaky to hold her so he lay the baby on his husband’s chest. “Here you go baby girl, this is your daddy” He had decided that Robert would be daddy since Aaron didn’t really like the term and preferred dad or even papa.

The tears that Robert was trying to hold fell from his eyes as he felt the warm weight of his little girl, no longer inside his stomach but outside. He raised shaky hands and placed one on her back holding her in place while the other caressed her hair and face. “Hi pretty lady; I can’t believe you’re actually here…” Anna calmed down almost as if she recognized Robert’s warmth or his voice which made Aaron cry.

“…I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you. I imagine so many nights what you would look like and what you’ll be like…”

Anna seemed almost at peace like she was lull yet at the same time she seemed to be listening attentively, it was an adorable sight. “…I hoped you had my looks because let’s face it I’m the beauty and brains in this relationship…” he teased with a smile on his face “oy!” which turned into a laugh when Aaron exclaimed. “…your papa is more the brawns…” Aaron crossed his arms pretending to be cross.

“…but he’s also the heart and if you get anything from us I hoped it would be his compassion and heart.”

This time Aaron blushed neither noticed Cecilia rolling her eyes to the side, Aaron placed one hand on Robert’s shoulder and the other joined his on Anna’s back. “From what I’ve heard you got the best of me and the worse of your papa…” Aaron was back to hitting Robert in the shoulder “…and I’m so proud of you.” With some help from Aaron, Robert was able to place a kiss on his baby girl’s golden head of hair.

Then he placed one in her forehead and that was Anna’s queue to go back to sleep as if Robert had given her a good night kiss and that was all she needed. A whine from the car seat that Cecilia had brought their attention to the other baby Sugden Dingle which made Aaron smile while Robert became anxious after hearing the heath issues their baby boy had. Aaron took Anna and placed her on the car seat which she settled on immediately for a kip.

Aaron traded car seats with Cecilia taking their baby boy and handing her Anna, the woman again stepped back but didn’t leave the room. “You know you don’t have to stay…” Aaron tried to get the woman to leave not looking forward to the big reveal but Cecilia saw right through him, so did Robert although the man didn’t understand. Aaron placed the car seat at the end of the bed and lifted the blanket revealing a wide awake beautiful baby boy with charcoal black wild hair, round face and bright grey eyes.

“Robert, I would like you to meet our strong warrior…” Aaron took a deep breath getting ready for what was coming “Gideon _Cecil_ Sugden Dingle.”

He whispered the second name hoping that the smirking woman in the room would not hear, Robert laughed realizing why Aaron looked so annoyed “what was that second part?” Robert laughed at his husband’s misery although he was so happy and honored that Aaron used the name Robert wanted to use to honor his best friend and sister. “Robert heard me” Aaron snapped at the smirking woman but if he hoped his husband would be on his side he was wrong.

“Actually I didn’t quite catch it” the smirk made Aaron glared at the man.

“I hate you so much right now, that’s what I get for trying to include you…”

“You can’t avoid it; sooner or later it will be brought up.”

“His name is Gideon **Cecil** Sugden Dingle.”

Cecilia gave a devious grin like the Grinch or the Cheshire cat in Alice and Wonderland “where did you get such a wonderful name from?” In that moment Aaron hated his life and all the choices that led to that moment, he heard a sound from the baby in the car seat and he smiled ‘all but two…maybe three.’ He thought seeing the enamored look in Robert’s eyes; he took the baby boy doing the same as he did with Anna.

Robert looked panicked worry that he would hurt the baby “he’s not that fragile, don’t worry you won’t break him by holding him.” Aaron teased placing the baby in Robert’s chest, like his sister he seemed to recognize his daddy and he began to nuzzle the warm chest. “I know Gideon wasn’t on any of our list but I looked it up and it means warrior so I thought it was perfect for him.” Again Robert was only half listening as he got lost his baby boy who looked just like Aaron.

“Gideon…who would’ve thought that someone that looked so much like my grumpy husband would be so happy and friendly.”

Gideon was moving his lips as if responding to his daddy’s voice; Robert rubbed his head and got a blissed out expression from the baby which made him laugh. The movement of his chest surprised the baby who tried to figure out what cause that earthquake. “He’s just like you, charming and mischievous. He is definitely going to be trouble; I expect a lot of school calls from this one.” Aaron shook his head as if exasperated but his eyes held a glint of pride in them meaning that when the time came he will pretend to be disappointed but smirk when they were alone.

“I can’t wait; I will teach him everything I know.”

“No you will not!”

“Yea Robert…” Aaron was surprise that Cecilia took his side “…why would he learn from a student when he can learn from the master.”

The two best friends began to argue back and forth on who was the master of all evil while Gideon enjoyed the rumbling on his daddy’s chest, it felt like his vibrating rocker. The baby also enjoyed being held and caressed by his father, the man’s voice and warmth inspired the baby’s first smile. “Oh my god! Is he smiling!?” The two fathers turned at Cecilia’s exclamation to see a wide gummy smile on Gideon’s face. Both fathers cried while Cecilia made sure to record the moment since the fathers were too distracted.

“And you were worried you missed a lot…” a teary Aaron told his husband who was also crying in joy; Robert kissed his smiling baby boy in the head before turning to his sleeping baby girl.

“My bright moonlight…and my calming sunshine…” then he turned to his crying husband “…my grumpy cloud.”

* * *

** Months later **

It’s been 3 months since Robert was release from the hospital, 5 since the twins were born and the Mill was finally adapting to its new normal. Robert had been back to his full nightmare self that everyone loved and loved to hate. Cecilia had done her part as best friend and kept everyone away this time not one for one day but a full week. The only ones who had seen Robert were Vic, Diane, Adam and Lisa with Belle. Aaron noticed that his mother didn’t show up or even tried to break in.

_“She needs to learn her place and start respecting other people’s life and decisions.”_

He knew his mother had done something to really piss off the woman and as much as he loved his mother he made the smart decision to stay out of it. He was a father after all and he had to survive for his children’s sake. Robert’s homecoming had been a small affair with only Liv and the dogs which Pepper kind of took over. She wagged her tail so hard her whole butt moved and wouldn’t settle until Robert sat on the couch and cuddled her for almost an hour even the ever energetic Parker joined the cuddle session and lasted a surprising 20 minutes.

In the days that followed Pepper made it clear that with or without the babies Robert was still her favorite although he was bumped down to the third spot under the twins which made Aaron five under Cecilia something he pouted about. The older dog was finally content again and after five days of following Robert around and being excited she went back to her guarding and napping. _“That didn’t last long”_ Aaron had teased his husband when the dog no longer was attached to him.

Parker on the other side was just happy that the den was happy again and the whole pack was back together. To Liv’s joy he was back to his mischievous self a day after Robert’s return _“that was even shorter.”_ Robert had simply smirked and joked _“kids these days, no respect or appreciation.”_ Cecilia had teased them both for sounding like old men. The teasing was made even worse when Liv revealed the nursery to both of them.

_“It’s not a big deal…”_

The room was perfect, the boxes were no longer everywhere instead everything was set up and organized. As an organization freak that was the first thing Robert wanted to check but he was distracted by the mural. On each wall there was a tall beautifully realistic tree with many branches. At the end some branches had leaves with letters on them but others had a picture frame.

_“You made a family tree.”_

_“I made two, one for each side…”_

One tree had Dingle written on the top of the trunk while the other had Sugden, it was so well done that even Cecilia looked impress. Liv had gone above and beyond making sure to be extremely detailed about each fathers’ family, blood or extended. Robert’s tree had pictures of a young Cecilia, Diane, young Victoria, Andy, his grandmother Annie, his grandfather Jacob and both his birth mother and his adoptive mother _“how did you…?”_ He cried when he saw photos of Sarah and Patricia Sugden that he had never seen before.

_“It wasn’t easy but looking at town records and asking around, turns out your gran had one so she sent it over along with one of her and your grandfather…she says she expects a visit with the twins once you’re all able to travel…”_

His father was there in name only since despite being a bad dad Robert wouldn’t have been born without him and they knew Robert had a love hate relationship with the man. At the base of Robert’s tree was a portrait of an excited Parker sitting down, tail wagging and a calm Pepper laying down. This made them all laugh _“I couldn’t leave them out. They’re as much a part of this family as anyone in that tree.”_ Liv had explained with a proud grin, the dogs’ portrait was very accurate in looks and personality.

Pepper and Parker had turned their head curiously at the drawing as if confuse yet intrigued. The rest of the tree was filled with leaves and cherry blossoms since Robert expressed a love for them but they were red. _“Like the feathers of a phoenix they might fall but they will always grow back”_ Cecilia was the one to add when Liv had said that it was the woman’s idea to paint them that color.

The Dingle tree didn’t really need fillers as Aaron had a massive family that he was close to. There were pictures of a younger Adam, a young Chas, Cain, Moira and Isaac, Debbie, Sarah and Jack jr as well as Sam, Lydia and Samson, Zak, Lisa, his grandfather Shadrach, Faith, Marlon, Belle, Charity, Noah and Moses, Liv, and even Paddy who was placed as Aaron’s father. _“Thanks”_ Aaron had whispered an emotional and heartfelt thanks to his sister for that, he didn’t want his kids to know anything about Gordon. At the base of the tree with a halo and angel wings was a grinning Clyde which made Aaron sob at his faithful companion being included.

_“It’s so accurate…”_

_“Paddy gave me a photo...”_

The Dingle tree was an apple tree in honor to their biblical tradition as if that wasn’t enough the two fathers had seen the photos on the dresser of a younger Robert with Andy and Vic, a young Aaron with Clyde, the twins first photos and one of the two men at their wedding. _“Liv this is absolutely perfect…I’m so proud of you…”_ Robert hugged her and Liv pretended to be uncomfortable but Cecilia saw the tear she tried to hide.

Unfortunately for Aaron a finish nursery and Robert’s return meant that the twins could start sleeping in their own room. The man was adamant that they were too young but the combine forces of Robert and Cecilia was too much for him. The first few nights he had more trouble than the twins and constantly got up to check on them. After three nights an annoyed Cecilia got him a really sophisticated baby monitor with a camera which he checked every few minutes.

It was a slow process to let go, Robert’s nightmares helped distract him and ignore his separation anxiety. As the man recovered so did his memories and he started suffering from nightmares about the birth and his captivity. He had started to see his counselor again who was helping him with his PTSD which she diagnosed him with after their first visit. Taking care of the twins and having the dogs near helped a lot during the day while Aaron helped at night.

None of them were surprised when Robert used his PTSD to keep everyone away and avoid going out. Aaron being anti-social himself was perfectly okay with enabling his husband but Cecilia slowly released her hold on their family after a few week and they started coming over. The first were Lydia and Sam with Samson followed by Cain and Moira with Isaac, Paddy came with Marlon. Hurricane Charity came with Tornedo Faith glaring at Cecilia which confirmed to Aaron why his mother hadn’t show up.

_“You know it’s not right to keep her away, she’s their grandmother…”_

_“And once she accepts that is all she is and it doesn’t give her any rights or control then she is free to come.”_

The first few weeks of Robert’s return as per her best friend request Cecilia had stayed in the main flat to help out but mostly serve as a bouncer/guard. _“Aren’t you going to say anything!?”_ Charity had tried to get Aaron’s support but the man was one, not willing or foolish enough to oppose Cecilia and two, knew what his mother was like. He did intervene by the third almost fourth week when his family all got on his case about it _“She’s really hurt and depress Aaron…”_ but he ended up regretting it immediately.

Once she was allowed back Chas hardly left the Mill and always wanted to carry at least one of the twins. _“You just got out of the hospital let me help take care of my grandbabies”_ she specially intervene when Robert went to take care of any of them or he had one of them in his arms. It never worked and just got her a fierce glare from the man but Aaron could tell it was pissing his husband off; he realized why Cecilia had been so angry and kept the woman away.

When Aaron went back to work a month after Robert was out the hospital things got even tenser. More often than not he would come home during lunch to his husband and mother arguing, the finally straw was when he saw his mother try to pull a crying Gideon from Robert’s arms _“give him to me.”_ He had lost it and kicked his mum out but Robert was pissed _“handle her! Or I will”_ and gave him an ultimatum which was made even clearer by the fact Aaron didn’t get cuddled when they went to sleep like his octopus husband often liked to do.

He recruited Paddy, Cain, Lisa, and Faith’s help to get through to his mother and figure out what her issue was. It was almost as if Vic had transferred her baby fever to the older woman _“Chas love, there’s being a proud and loving grandmother and then there’s…”_ Lisa tried to gently explain _“being overbearing, baby obsess…”_ Faith had hit Cain cutting him off. They didn’t want to be too harsh, worry that like Victoria the older woman might be going through something.

In this time Victoria who had been the one with baby fever had stepped up. The younger woman had been patient and thoughtful, giving the new family space and time to bond but she had also stepped up when both Aaron and Robert needed to sleep or just have alone time. She had become Robert’s rock when Cecilia was at work and kept him company when Aaron was working. _“Vic, I want to thank you. Cici told me what you did when I was…”_ The siblings had their first heart to heart when he was showing her the nursery.

_“Robert you don’t need to thank me, you’re my big brother and even though we may fight and disagree sometimes, –recently a lot of the times thanks to me- from now on I’m always going to be there when you need me like I was supposed to be.”_

It was refreshing to hear that commitment and loyalty from someone other than Aaron and Cecilia, it was what Robert needed to forgive his sister and begin the steps to start trusting her again. Even now they weren’t there yet but they were getting there and with a stronger bond than before because they had both acknowledge and faced their demons and won. _“That’s not something Sugdens do. We don’t face our demons, we let them consume us until we become them or we break taking everyone with us.”_

_“Well it’s a good thing that we broke that pattern and hopefully my niece and nephew will inherit the new Sugden way of doing things.”_

It had been an emotional afternoon full of crying and cuddling in the nursery floor, the twins in their rockers listened as Robert told the good stories of the old days with Parker by their side and Pepper keeping guard at the door. Aaron and Adam had come home and were greeted by the two siblings laughing and teasing each other. The two best friends let out a sigh of relief because they would no longer be caught in the middle and the people they loved were once again happy.

* * *

It has been a crazy and busy few months but things were finally calming down so Aaron decided that it was time to finally do something he had wanted to do for a long time. The twins were showing more and more of their personality, most importantly they were sleeping through the night and were used to the nursery something that took Aaron longer to adjust to. Cecilia had moved into the second flat two weeks ago giving them more privacy.

Robert had gotten back to work at Home James, mainly working from home since someone needed to take care of the twins and he was the only one that could really work from home although Aaron sometimes stayed when Robert had to go into the office. Robert’s counselor had made him deal with his PTSD instead of using it to keep people away so they took the twins out for walks since it was getting warmer.

Liv took him to the café so that Robert could ‘buy her’ a treat before school, Cecilia insisted that he show her around the village and sometimes they went shopping while Aaron took him on lunch and dinner ‘dates’ to the Woolpack. As things finally felt normal, Aaron decided that it was time to finally propose to his husband and make their union official and legal.

He got the idea from Adam when his best friend came in gushing that he and Vic had decided to give themselves another chance. _“Mate, I’m going to marry her…”_ Aaron had rolled his eyes from his spot on his desk doing accounts _“Aren’t you already married?”_ The man had just laughed _“I want to spend the rest of my life with that girl; I don’t care if I have to marry her 100 times. I want her to be mine in every way possible.”_

_“I think slavery is illegal…”_

Aaron had continued to tease his friend but Adam’s words made Aaron think about Robert and all the things they had been through to get to the point they were in. It was a long and often painful journey ‘but it was so worth it.’ He wanted Robert to be his in every way possible; it took him a while to understand what Adam meant. Elijah had told him at the beginning of his relationship with Eliana’s father that he hadn’t given any information when the man got hurt because they weren’t recognize as a legal partnership and it was heart wrenching not knowing.

Aaron wanted Robert to be his legal husband for all to see and know that the man was off the market. He didn’t want anyone to question their union and their position in each other’s life; he wanted to give Robert the wedding he deserved with all their family there to celebrate. He wanted a proper honeymoon filled with lots of sex and times with just Robert and him. Deciding was easy; the problem was about how to ask.

Robert was the schemer in their relationship, he was the one that usually planned all their trips and dates –which when Aaron planned them usually tended to just be a last minute trip to the pub or a movie night- so Aaron was having problems with coming up with something good. Unfortunately Robert also knew him better than anyone and the man could tell when Aaron was hiding something.

_“What are you up to?”_

Aaron finally though about taking him to their layby and propose there but he didn’t know how to convince Robert to come with him without the man getting suspicious. Cecilia –who he was sure had hidden cameras in their flat ‘how else could she know everything that goes on?’- knew what was going on and helped him.

They were cuddled in the sofa when the woman walked in like she own the place “I want to spend time with my godbabies so you two need to go.” She took a smiling Gideon from Robert’s arm and started making faces at the baby boy getting him to giggle. The two men just sat there in shock and could do nothing but blink at the woman.

“Why are you two still here?” Robert was the first to snap out of his shock “first of all, rude…” there was no anger in his tone just some indignation “…second of all, where do you expect us to go? We live here, go to your own flat” Cecilia looked at Aaron briefly and he realized that the woman was giving him an out.

“Let’s go out for a drive, might be nice to leave the village for a few minutes.”

Robert raised his eyebrow because it was so rare for Aaron and Cecilia to agree on something without grumbling. “What are you two up to?” Fortunately Cecilia was far more natural than Aaron “if I were up to something you wouldn’t know about it and I would chose a better pawn than your husband.” Aaron glared at the insult but it made Robert laugh, no longer suspicious while Cecilia smirked. Aaron ran upstairs and got the small ring box that he had been carrying for the last few days.

Cecilia and Victoria –who was told by Adam- had given him the idea to get another ring _“It marks a new stage in your life and relationship…”_ the older woman had told him not impress when Aaron told them he was using the same rings as before. _“Besides Robert chose those rings, they represent his love for you so it’s only fair that you put in your part and represent your love for him”_ Vic had added gaining an impress look from Cecilia for the first time.

The ring was the perfect combination of simple and elegant, it was black ceramic with gold on the inside and a line in gold on the outside. To Aaron the rings presented the brightness that Robert had brought into his life and how the man had ingrained himself inside Aaron and all around him with his bright confidence in himself and Aaron. Robert gave him strength and taught him that he was stronger and worth more than he believed.

Inside Aaron had them engrave _you know_ in one ring and _I know_ in the other, it was something that he knew Robert was going to tease him about -with tears in his eyes- for being so sappy. The whole drive Aaron felt any nerves he may have had leave him completely; this was Robert, things just fell natural between them. Plus they were already kind of married, had two kids and a home together so he was relatively confident that Robert will say yes.

“Vic said she left us something in the trunk…you know what that’s about?”

“I have no idea but at least we know who Cecilia’s pawn was.”

The moment Aaron stopped at their layby Robert knew something was up “what are we doing here?” there was confusion in the man’s voice but Aaron could see his smile. “I thought it would be nice to go back to the beginning…” Aaron got out of the car and checked the trunk to see a cooler with pints and a picnic basket with sandwiches, chips, strawberries and to his humiliation condoms.

“What do they think we’re going to be doing? Or did you plan all this to get me alone and take advantage of me?”

Robert tried to look innocent but the smirk and fire in his eyes gave him away, making Aaron rolled his eye affectionately. He handed him a pint and they sat in the hood of the car just drinking and enjoying the peace. “This is where it all began…remember…?” Aaron broke through the silence “yea it was the first time we…kissed.” Robert looked pensive while Aaron grin “woah, woah…we? No, you made some mad lunch at me, I didn’t even know what hit me.”

“I don’t remember you pushing me off”

“Yea, cause you ran away”

“I was so freaked out…” Aaron laughed at Robert soft declaration almost as if the man didn’t want to admit it,

“Thanks”

Robert stared at the man he loved for a while getting lost in the memory of that day and the feelings Aaron invoked in him then and still does now. “You’re all I wanted, you’re all I could think about…I was just petrified of what it meant.” Robert admitted for the first time, confirming his struggle with his sexuality from the very beginning. Aaron placed his hand on the man’s leg “I know, believe me I understand…despite being out I…” Aaron didn’t really want to get too serious but he knew he had too.

“…I hated myself, I was terrified of what you made me feel and wish for from that very moment. Robert you were like the sun shining in my cloudy life, the brightness was new to me because I was so use to the dark…”

Robert had turned to look at him and those blue green eyes pulled Aaron in like they always did “…but you were my light. You tore down my walls and finished breaking me…” Robert flinched at the reminder of his treatment of Aaron at the beginning but Aaron continued “…only to later put me back together stronger and more confident than I ever was, like tape vs. super glue.” Aaron grabbed Robert’s hand with a smile and teary eyes.

‘This is it, you got this Aaron. Just ask him…’

“Robert, you have opened my world and helped me see that there was so much out there that was worth living and fighting for. We have been through a lot, some would even say that some higher power doesn’t want us to be together but I love you so fuck them…”

Robert gave a teary chuckle at Aaron’s words agreeing with his husband, they had been through a lot in their relationship so much so that it almost felt like they were fighting fate to be together but they were both stubborn so here they were. “…You’ve given me two beautiful children just when I thought you couldn’t give me any more. I want you to be mine in every way possible so…” Aaron took the ring box from his pocket and Robert’s eyes widen when he realized what was happening.

“…Will you marry me? Legally this time…”

“Do you even have to ask…of course, always!”

Robert admired the rings and wasn’t really surprised that they were black although he was surprised that they had gold. “Vic and Cecilia suggested that we get new rings to mark this new stage in our lives…” Aaron explained “…I thought we could wear them both…” The sun shone as Aaron was about to put on the ring and Robert saw the inside. “You got them engraved?” the surprised tone made Aaron blush who tried to brush pass that like Robert was going to let him. Robert took the ring and read the words which made him cry “and you call me a sap…”

“Shut up”

“Aaron Dingle, you are a right romantic…”

“I changed my mind I don’t want to marry you anymore…” Aaron pouted and tried to take the rings back “…give it back” but instead a smiling Robert put the ring on.

The two rings actually worked well together as the older one was weathered, it spoke of the past and all they went through. The pain, the fights, the break up, the screaming, the cheating, the anger, the insecurity, the accident, jail, Rebecca, self-harm, and so much more. It was a ring that had been through a lot and survived much like them.

While the new ring shined in the sun, it was clean and beautiful with no scars or dark history. The new rings spoke of a possible future where they were healthy and wiser, this ring hadn’t see the bad and would hopefully only see the good. The new and the old both important, both made them who they are and what they will be together. Robert pulled Aaron in and kissed his fiancé passionately making sure that Aaron felt his love, desire, hope, passion, want, and need in that one kiss.

“I love you Mr. Dingle or should I say Mr. soon to be Sugden.”

“I love you too Mr. Sugden and it’s Mr. soon to be Sugden-Dingle.”

“Sugden-Dingle…I like it…how about we try the provisions in the trunk, Mr. Sugden-Dingle.”

“I thought you’ll never ask”

The two men smiled before kissing again there in the layby where it all began; where Robert for the first time defy everything and pushed pass his father’s hate. Where they kissed for the first time and Robert burned himself deep inside Aaron refusing to leave. It was the perfect place to begin a new chapter, a chapter in which they both took control of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you guys go Pt 1 of the end, I wanted to wrap up everything before starting the new 'stage' of Robron which you will see next chapter. I'm sorry, I got so detailed that the chapter became to long and I felt it better to break it up.
> 
> Next chapter: Epilogue


	21. That's all folks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone that read this story and gave it a chance. Thanks for sticking with me. I'm glad you like that. Thank you!

** Epilogue **

The Mill was filled with loud sounds; claws hitting the hardwood floors followed barking dogs, giggling and something falling to the floor no doubt being broken. Robert took a deep breath praying for patience for the umpteenth time, he loved his children and the dogs but the mess and lack of moments of peace and quiet was something he could live without.

The living room was covered with scatter toys –since they had turn Cici’s old room into a room for their eldest- and he was the one to clean them up because apparently the mess only bothered him “why did I have children again…” He asked himself sarcastically “because you didn’t know you were a carrier and your husband had that good _daaack._ ” Robert turned around to see a smirking Cecilia wiggling her eyebrows suggestively; he looked up making sure that his kids didn’t hear his best friend.

‘It was bad enough that Gideon’s first word was Cici and Anna’s first word was idiot thanks to her, Aaron would be furious if they also got curse words from her.’

“Cici there are children in this house, careful. What are you doing here?”

“You ask me to come help plan the twins birthday…”

“Shit! I forgot!”

“You forgot your kids’ birthday? I know it was a traumatic day but…”

“No, I didn’t forget their birthday obviously. I forgot I needed to plan it or that I called you over to help.”

Robert continued to pick up toys promising to have words with Aaron who can’t seem to say no to their terrors and kept buy them more. He turned to the mantel to see his husband smiling back at him holding a smiling Gideon while Robert held Anna. Robert smiled remembering their second wedding ( **AN: It was their second wedding in the show just with Anna, Gideon, Cici and Adam)** , they had waited until after the twins turned one to actually have the wedding mainly because it took them a while to save up for it.

To the side was a photo of the twins on the beach of Barcelona with their great gran Annie Sugden all happy and smiling. The trip had set them back but it was worth it to see Anna meet her namesake and watch the aloof baby smile at the elder woman. _“Oh Robert, they are precious. I’m so proud of you…”_ also Robert didn’t realize how much he needed his gran’s approval; he had been so scared the woman would reject him.

_“Nonsense I’m so happy for you, my boy often had a hard time seeing a good thing when it was standing right in front of him and he never realized that he had a gem of a son, that’s his loss not yours.”_

His grandmother’s acceptance was almost like the final step to fully let go of the hold that his father had on him. The twins loved the beach, Gideon was a giggling mess and Anna smiled a couple of times so overall the trip was a success. Next to that photo was one of Aaron with the twins, the dogs and their new family member all in overalls.

Anna’s overall was pink while an unhappy Pepper and a smiling Parker were wearing onesie, Gideon was grinning with a toy screwdriver while the new member gave a shy smile. Aaron’s eyes were wet but Robert could see the pride and joy in his eyes, Robert was sure that was the best gift his husband got that year. Finally there was one of Liv and Aaron on the teens graduation, both their eyes were slightly red but Robert ignore that and let them act tough.

“How’s Liv?”

“Good, Aaron spoke with her last night”

“Is she coming for the party? We get to finally meet the boyfriend?”

“She said she was going to try, I think she’s worry Aaron might scare the poor chap away.”

Liv had gone off to Dublin to study Visual Arts; they were all surprised when she chose to be so close to her mother but Robert figures that as she grew older Liv realized the importance of a mother. Recently they found out that she met someone which Robert was able to find out was a boy but she refused to have them meet him even in photos _“you two might track him down just so Aaron could threatened him.”_ Robert would’ve denied the claim but Aaron had proposed something similar a few days before so he knew she wasn’t too far off the mark.

“Just Aaron…?”

“I’m not as bad; Aaron is the mother-hen.”

It was true, Aaron and Pepper where the official mother-hens in the family. Whenever any of the kids got sick both refused to leave their side. Aaron fussed around them while Pepper sat by their bed or outside the door of wherever they were. The dog had become a permeant presence in the twins’ room, they refused to sleep without her _“daddy she scare monser away”_ apparently Pepper was a monster repellant while Parker was the partner in crime.

True to their personalities during the day Anna tended to sit with Pepper in the dog’s massive bed downstairs and look through a book –she couldn’t read yet- or play with her dolls. Gideon ran around with Parker getting into trouble, breaking things and causing all around chaos. The dog no longer a puppy absolutely adored the small human that seemed to have endless energy to match his own.

Robert is positive that Gideon is the one that sends Parker to steal fruits from the store and treats from the kitchen which they later share. He has never caught them together but he has seen Parker take a treat from the counter and run, later he found Gideon with his mouth covered in sugar. _“Gideon Sudgen-Dingle where did you get sweets from?”_ Their son was too much like Robert for their own good _“I no have sweets, daddy give? Give baby sweet?”_

_“No, I’m not giving you sweets. You clearly already had some…”_

_“Daddy no nice, sharry portant.”_

_“I know sharing is important.”_

_“Why no share with your baby?”_

Robert had turned to Aaron but got no sympathy from his husband instead the man had a smirk on his face and a glint of pride in his eyes enjoying the back and forth _“don’t look at me, I could never control you, I just went along for the ride and he is smarmy just like you.”_ And it was true Gideon might be the spitting image of Aaron but personality wise he was all Robert. The kid was smooth, charming and devious with a sweet tooth and a way to manipulate his way out of and into situations. Gideon despite his limited speech could talk his way out of anything; Robert and Cecilia were the only ones immune to his charm.

“That is true, I was sure he was going to have a heart attack when Gideon broke his leg.”

Cecilia broke through his musing, reminding of the time he almost committed murder when Gideon had been push by another kid and fell down the stairs at their old daycare. Robert couldn’t really tease his husband because he was just as bad that time. A few weeks later -almost a month- they got a call about Anna and panicked thinking she was hurt too only to find out that the girl had pushed the little boy, avenging her little brother. Robert had been so proud and didn’t even bother to hide it.

Apparently Anna in a very Cecilia-like move had waited patiently for the right opportunity and pushed the kid down the stairs once he made the mistake of standing at the top. They had all forgotten about the incident but she hadn’t; according to one of the staff that saw it, Anna watched as the little boy rolled down and cried only when she heard footsteps rushing over. ( **AN: This is actually a true story from my childhood minus the broken leg, I find this story hilarious when my mom told me and I’m proud of my baby self so I decided to add it.)**

That was the day Aaron and Robert realized that Anna was more like Robert -and to their fear Cecilia- than they realized. When they asked her at home all she said _“he hurt Gidi”_ before walking away. The fathers refused to punish her while Cecilia advised her not to get caught next time which made Aaron want to limit the woman’s time with their children but that would be impossible since they adored her.

“Aunt Cici!” Hurried feet rushed down the stairs.

“No running down the stairs!”

“Gideon! Anna!”

Cecilia picked up the kids, holding one in each arm; the twins giggled as their favorite aunt mouth their cheeks. “Have you been causing trouble?” From anyone else the question would be innocent to inspire kids to be good but this was Cecilia so that was not the case “we no cause toble.” Gideon responded with a mischievous look in his face that was all Robert ‘kid needs to work on his poker face.’

“Good answer. Are you ready for your birthday?” Cecilia changed the subject knowing that sometimes Gideon liked to brag about his misdeeds and gave himself away. Walking down the stairs behind the twins at a slower pace was the newest member of their family Oliver.

“YES!”

The seven year old boy had been brought to the hospital in a horrible state, coming from a similar situation as Aaron he refused to let anyone near him and screamed bloody murder when they tried. Cecilia had called Aaron hoping that he could connect with the boy and Aaron became the boy’s security blanket, falling in love in the process.

Oliver would panic anytime the man left his side getting horrible panic attacks so social services ask them if they could foster him for the time being. Aaron had been gone on the sweet, shy and polite boy _“Robert I can’t leave him, he needs me.”_ From the very beginning Robert knew it was important to Aaron to help this boy because he saw Oliver as his younger self, so Robert agreed as long as Oliver was okay with him.

It was hard at first because Oliver was terrified of Robert, he was okay with the twins but he even panicked when Robert got close to them. The brave boy even tried to protect them from him. It was a slow process but Anna and Gideon helped a lot by showing him that Robert was nothing like his birth parents.

Pepper and Parker also served as protection getting in front of kid whenever he got scared or panicked, the older dog found a new charge in the terrify boy. But with patience Oliver warmed up to Robert and got comfortable in the Mill. At first he slept with the twins but Robert design Cici’s old room as the boy’s safe space that no adult was allow in until Oliver gave permission.

_“Like a vampire!”_

A year later with the help of therapy, love and patience Oliver was flourishing as a Sugden-Dingle, getting along with the rest of the family and even started school; recently Robert heard he made a friend which was monumental and was celebrated as such. He was still fairly shy and introverted preferring to stay with the family at the Mill than deal with others. Sometimes he stayed in his room playing alone or reading until one of the twins dragged him out to play.

More importantly Aaron and Robert started the process of adopting him which the social worker said they shouldn’t have a problem with. They hadn’t told Oliver deciding to surprise him once it was official. Oliver might not be biologically theirs or even look it with his caramel skin, curly black hair and chocolate brown eyes but they loved him like one of their own; to Robert, Oliver was his cool breeze and it doesn’t matter if he carried him or not.

“Hey Oliver, still plotting to take over the world?” Cecilia looked up smiling at the quiet boy “like I do every night Cici.” Cecilia had introduced the kid to old American cartoons as a way to bond, one of his favorites became Pinky and the Brain.

_“You’re always quiet like Brain, maybe you’re plotting to take over the world.”_

_“Maybe”_

It had become their thing which made Aaron jealous _“stop trying to take my kids away from me.”_ He had playfully exclaimed one night they had dinner making Oliver blush and smile at hearing that Aaron considered him one of his kids while Cecilia only smirked. “I’m home!” Aaron exclaimed walking inside “Papa!” soon he had a kid in each arm, the twins on each side while Oliver smiled in front of him. He was still a little uncomfortable with being touched so smiles were how he expressed affection, Aaron smiled back.

Aaron walked over and kissed his husband “how was planning?” seeing the guilt in the blue-green eyes that his children inherited, Aaron knew that his husband forgot. “I’ve been too busy cleaning up after the terrors” there was no true anger in Robert voice so Aaron just shook his head. The twins were turning three in a month and they had been trying to plan their party which was hard since the twins were so different.

Gideon wanted a superhero –a love he had inherit from Robert- theme party in the yard with carnival games while Anna wanted a car –a passion she inherit from Aaron- and Madeline –her favorite book- party inside the house. They knew Oliver would be uncomfortable with a lot of people and Aaron knew that his lot tended to lose their heads at parties. Aaron had wanted to take the family somewhere but the twins had been making friends in nursery and they wanted to invite them.

‘We definitely don’t have the money for a destination party.’

“We no tero daddy”

“You’re not!?”

“No, blasmi!”

“It’s blasphemy Gideon” Oliver corrected his little brother affectionately with a smile on his face, he was finally becoming more confident in accepting the family and being part of it.

Aaron watched his family as Robert when toe to toe with the two year old version of himself, matching wit for wit while a smiling Oliver serviced as translator. Cecilia laughed at her best friend’s struggle while Anna took that time to take her papa’s undivided attention. She loved both her daddy and her papa but her papa was quiet while her daddy was bright like her twin brother. “Hey baby, want to help me make tea?” Her papa always knew when she preferred to have quiet time but not be alone.

“Papa you no cook.”

Aaron pretended to be shot in the heart by the cold yet honest comment which to Aaron was so much Robert it made him smile although Robert would say that was all Aaron. “She’s got you there…” he looked up to see his smirking husband -who had apparently won and survived another battle of wits with Gideon- that Aaron jokingly wondered why he married him.

“How about you leave tea to the experts while you start planning” Aaron groan at the mere thought of planning a party “planning is more your thing.”

Aaron knows he has been using that excuse to get out of planning any of the twins birthday since their first birthday and it had work so far. “And so is cooking but we got to eat and you have Cici…” Robert smirked at his husband tossing him to the wolf.

“Come on Anna you can keep me company while I make tea, you want to help Oliver?”

Aaron smiled as Oliver nodded; cooking has become Oliver and Robert’s bonding time. It started with Oliver watching Robert cook then Robert inviting him to help one day and the rest was history. Robert loves to teach the curious kid while Oliver loved helping, the shy boy also seemed to love cooking and getting the one on one attention. Whenever Robert was cooking Oliver was in the kitchen either helping or watching sometimes they were joined by Anna. “Rob you can’t…” Robert kissed Aaron “I have full faith in your abilities” before walking over to the kitchen.

“What shall we make today?”

* * *

Gideon and Cecilia were giving Aaron mischievous smiles that made him anxious, he would rather deal with his pregnant and hormonal mother than the two terrors. Pepper had also abandoned him choosing to lay by the kitchen once again proving where her loyalties laid, Parker stood behind but the dogs wagging tail and wide smile did not put Aaron at ease. Aaron sigh resign to his fate and sat down in the sofa sending his grinning husband one final glare.

Gideon immediately went into big and wild ideas about the party with the excitement only an almost three year old could have. Cecilia patiently listened to all his ideas and took them seriously while Parker danced around them most of the time distracting Gideon. In the kitchen Aaron heard Robert gently giving instructions with Oliver’s soft voice responding and even asking question which Robert responded to patiently.

Aaron heard as Anna lost interest in cooking and laid with Pepper on the floor drawing quietly as she usually did. He had never felt so happy and at peace in his life, Aaron once thought that he could never have this but Robert changed all that. Looking at his husband Aaron mouthed “you know” which got him a smile and “I know” mouthed back. It had been a long time coming and they had gone through a lot of pain, suffering, heartbreak, and obstacles but finally after years they finally done it right this time.

“Papa fosus!” Gideon exclaimed grabbing Aaron’s face with his tiny hands “Okay” before he was once again distracted by playing with Parker ‘hypocrite’ Aaron couldn’t help but think affectionately.

“Yea Aaron, focus! This is very important.” Cecilia smirked, the laughter bright in her eyes earning her a glare from him.

‘Now if I could only get through this month, it should all be good.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go folks, that is officially the end of this story. Let me know what you thought, I always like learning and I could always apply things to my next story.
> 
> Again thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think and if you want to read more.


End file.
